Rejected By Royalty
by Bailieboro
Summary: a newborn Heir, a disinterested King, a compassionate Court Physician
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 : A LITTLE BABY BOY

The Court Physician had been called to the bed chamber when the midwife had realised that she was in way beyond her depth.

Igraine had delivered a healthy baby boy but complications arose after the birth so, before dawn, Gaius was notified by Sir Rupert that he had been summoned by Uther to attend to Her Majesty the Queen.

The bedchamber was hushed, Uther standing with bowed head beside the bed in which his wife lay, slowly slipping away. The Queen's maid servant was sobbing quietly by the window. Two servant girls were standing in the corner waiting to be notified if they had any jobs to perform. Gaius approached the King who waved him over to his wife.

He approached the bed raising his eyes to the castle midwife who had many live-births to her credit, she shook her head. Her wringing hands were all Gaius needed to know that the situation was probably beyond them both.

He leant over the Queen and found a feeble erratic pulse and noticed the basins of bloodied linens, too many for a normal delivery. The midwife nodded and one of the girls stepped forward and removed them. They had been left to give Gaius an idea of the seriousness of the situation.

He realised that the Queen would not survive more than a few hours. He told the midwife to tell her maid servant to put a clean nightdress on her, in other words to freshen her up and he would notify Uther.

You would have thought that Gaius was the reason his wife was dying, the way Uther berated him. How dare he tell him that his wife was dying? Why hadn't he done something before this? He would not be responsible for his actions if his wife died. Threats after threats, none of them made any sense or helped.

Igraine was drifting in and out of consciousness, Gaius led Uther to the bed and told him that she could hear him and that he should talk to her. Nothing. Gaius bent over and took Igraine's hand and told her that Uther was beside her. When Gaius offered it to him, Uther grasped her hand and sank to his knees.

Igraine opened her eyes and gave a weak smile of recognition as she realised that her husband was close. She whispered, "Love my little boy!" and slipped into unconsciousness.

Uther's anger was magnificent but totally misplaced in this situation. He roared; he spluttered; he screamed; he yelled. He drove everyone from the room save, Sir Rupert, Gaius, the Queen's maidservant and the midwife, whose life, if his wife should die, he threatened he was going to snub out. The woman petrified, sank to her knees in the corner.

Suddenly, into the morbid stillness of the room, a little whimpering was heard. Gaius spun around to the midwife and raised his eyebrows questioningly, where was the baby? Uther never heard his son as his mother's death gasps drowned it from his ears. She never rallied and she would die within the hour.

The midwife nodded at Gaius and motioned to a cradle near the bed. Gaius moved behind the king and there nestled in linens was the son of Igraine, who was to be called Arthur.

He reached for the little one and it cried again. Gaius cuddled it to his chest and the bond was formed. He would protect this little mite from anything that tried to hurt it. He threw a blanket over his shoulder hiding the baby and let it rest in the crook of his arm across his chest. The baby automatically turned its head toward the warmth and the sound of Gaius's heart.

Igraine was dead. Uther railed against all that was on earth and in the skies above. He blamed everyone but himself. He threw himself over his wife's body on the bed.

Gaius knew that he needed time but felt that his baby son might melt his heart. Gaius, held the baby in his hands and offered it to the grieving husband. Luckily, that the bed was there as Uther struck out at the baby, yelling that he didn't want it, to get it out of his sight or he would do it harm. The baby was pushed out of Gaius's hands and landed on the bed, gasping on landing and started to cry.

Gaius swept it up before Uther could carry out any threat. The midwife came to retrieve it but Gaius was faster; she stood back relinquishing the Crown Prince to the Court Physician. Once again, Gaius put the baby close to his heart under the blanket.

Gaius turned to the King and bowed saying "Sire!" and he and Sir Rupert, escorting the midwife, walked out of the Royal Chambers into the corridor. They could still hear Uther raging against the child and Gaius felt a shard of ice puncture his heart. 'Welcome into the cruel world, Little One,' he thought.

Rupert came over and Gaius moved the blanket to let him see his new Prince. The knight who had fought many a battle and who was one of Uther's advisors, smiled and said, "Welcome home to Camelot, Sire!" Gaius smiled with knights like Sir Rupert to look out for him, the baby Prince was going to be safe.

The midwife asked if she should take the baby to a wet-nurse in the village but Gaius said that he was taking the baby to his chambers until all the trouble had settled down. He asked if she could arrange for the woman to come to the castle to feed the baby.

Rupert and he made their way to the physician's chambers. He left the baby with Rupert, picked up supplies and returned to the Royal Chambers, handing the King's manservant a sleeping draught for Uther and one for the Queen's maidservant, a youngish woman who was understandably very upset.

He had one thought to return to his chamber where he had left Sir Rupert with the love of his life, a brand-new baby boy, Arthur Pendragon, the Crown Prince of Camelot.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 : WITH LOVE FROM THE START **

Gaius made sure that the baby was dry and warm and carefully placed him in a nest of pillows in a large basket which he used to collect herbs. He couldn't take his eyes off him. Given his druthers, he would have preferred to carry him with him the whole time but what they both needed now was sleep. He'd had a busy exhausting night and his bed was calling to him.

As his room up the little stairs had no fire, he rearranged the second cot in his main chamber so that it was closer to the first so the baby's basket was within arm's length. He settled himself on the other cot. The fire was banked and the room snug. His emotions were racing, Igraine, that soft, kind woman was dead. He grieved for her; she'd had no opportunity to get to know the little one. He also worried for Uther, never one to accept something, he didn't like; the King now had no choice but to accept the death of his beloved. Reflecting on the past and Igraine's problems conceiving, Gaius had serious doubts that Uther would arrive at his door demanding his rightful son and heir.

As his head hit the pillow, Gaius fell asleep, ears wide open so that he could listen for the baby.

He was awakened after dawn by a soft tapping at his door. He never kept his room locked because when people were hurt, they didn't need to stand outside dripping blood all over the corridor while he woke up and unlocked his door.

He swung his legs over the edge of his cot, checking the baby and called, "Come in." It obviously wasn't an emergency with the knights as they would have just burst in.

A young woman walked in towing a toddler. She nodded and glanced toward the second cot. She went over and smiled as she saw the baby in his little nest, still fast asleep. She was suddenly overcome and wiped away a tear. Apologizing to Gaius, she said, "It's still a little soon for me to see newborns without shedding a tear." She smiled, "The midwife said that you had need of me for your little one." She introduced herself. "I'm Rosamunde, this is Alfrud. I've come to help with the little Prince. Does he have a name yet?"

Gaius smiled at the woman whom he realised would become an important part of his and Arthur's life. He explained, "The plan was to call him Arthur so that's what I'm calling him at the moment." Gaius realised that the midwife must have brought her up to date on the rather delicate situation as she asked no more questions.

Alfrud made his way over to the basket, "Baby! My baby!"

Rosamunde explained that her little girl had been born too soon and had died after a couple of days and Alfrud now thought that any baby was his. She lent over and careful picked up the baby boy. The baby opened his eyes. Rosamunde put the knuckle of her little finger into his mouth and he latched on. She smiled, "We have one hungry little Prince."

Gaius pulled a chair up to the fire. "Sit down, you'll be warm here and I'll make something to drink. Would Alfrud like some porridge?"

Rosamunde smiled, "He'll be alright just sitting here beside me for the moment, then maybe something to drink."

Gains busied himself and finally settled at the table. The trio near the fire was quiet, Alfrud smiling happily at his new baby, Rosamunde smiling at the little head in the crook of her arm.

Gaius was miles away when a voice said, "Does he have any clothes besides these linens?"

Gaius was surprised. He'd not considered what babies needed. Surely, Igraine would have had clothes and supplies laid aside for her little one. He promised, "I'll speak to the Queen's maidservant about the clothes."

Rosamunde asked if she could wash the baby. Gaius brought a large basin with hot water and Rosamunde ladled in cold water, until it was right for bathing a baby. She supported the baby on her arm and half lowered him into the water. Gaius chuckled at the look on the baby's face as he felt the water. Alfrud thought this was great fun and was all for splashing in the basin as well, until Rosamunde explained to him that he had to be careful with the baby.

With a full tummy, Arthur fell asleep as he was being dried and wrapped in clean linens. Rosamunde handed him back to Gaius, who had enjoyed the whole bathing routine as he had no real experience with little ones. He carefully kissed the top of Arthur's head and gently laid him back in his nest. Rosumunde smiled, this was going to be a baby raised with love, and reminded Gaius to keep the room warm and never leave the baby unattended.

Gaius realised that would never be a problem as Arthur had him completely mesmerized. He would probably never get anything done at all. "In a little while, I'll check on his clothes but if I can't be with him continually, do you know anyone who could take over when I'm not able to be here?"

Rosamunde agreed that he needed someone on hand during the day, "I have a little sister, Tilly who is good with babies, I could send her to help you. I'll be back in four hours to check on the little Master." She picked up the sleeping Alfrud, putting him on her hip and whispered to the little baby, "Goodbye, Little One, see you in a short while." And made her way to the door.

Gaius for a second thought of the dead baby, whose mother was willing to give someone else's baby the chance to survive. He knew that he could trust this woman. He had a niggling feeling that the mid-wife might come to claim the baby and pass him on to some woman on the household staff, but he'd face that challenge if it happened. Gaius was certain that the care and love, he was willing to give to this baby, could not be equaled by anyone else... what he didn't know about babies he would learn and Arthur, the Crown Prince would be raised with love

Geoffrey de Monmouth, one of the assistant librarians and Gaius's friend dropped by to greet his new Crown Prince. Sir Rupert was their next arrival with Sir Kay, who had come to see Arthur. They mentioned that others wanted to meet their King's heir. Sir Rupert whom Gaius was relying on to know things like that said. "I think that by ten days, Arthur should be able to have visitors. Not large groups, maybe two or three people at a time."

The only visitor expected never made his appearance.

Gaius knew that young Rupert had a baby and felt quite safe leaving him to watch over Arthur, so he left Rupert in charge with Kay as the second in command. Never had a baby had such conscientious minders.

Gaius took the time to seek out Edith, the Queen's maidservant, asking her, "Did you get any sleep last night?

"Yes, surprisingly! Your draught, must have been of help."

"Edith, where are the clothes for the baby?" Gaius asked quietly, not wanting to upset her, "Was clothing prepared for the little Prince?"

The maid started to cry, "Yes, there were lots of baby clothes fit for a little Prince, but the King, following Her Majesty's death had thrown them, as well as the cradle, on the fire. I only managed to hang onto one little embroidered night shirt."

Gaius said, "Edith, don't be sad, you didn't destroy them. You keep that little nightshirt, we'll manage."

"I do know where there are lots of clothes for him when he is older? I can get them to you. May I come to see him, Gaius?"

Gaius put his arms around her, "You are most welcome to see Arthur anytime." As he said the name Arthur, she sobbed.

She became a regular visitor in the Court Physician's chambers. However, one day she never showed up. No one seemed to know where she was. After a few days, Gaius thinking that she might not be well, checked with Uther's manservant, as to her whereabouts. He informed Gaius that it upset His Majesty to see her around the castle and he had sent off to serve a nobleman's wife. He did not want to be reminded of his wife...

He did not want to be reminded of his son...


	3. Chapter 3

LBB **CHAPTER 3 : SMILES, STEPS AND SYLLABLES** 1913

Gaius was worried about Uther. The ranting and raving had passed for the time being but it was only lying below the surface. He was still taking the sleeping draughts which Gaius sent regularly. He had survived his wife's funeral; Gaius's medications helping him through the ceremony and the meetings with extended families and friends.

Gaius was surprised that no reference had been made to Igraine's and his surviving son. Not one funeral guest came to see the little prince, who was thriving under Rosamunde's care.

Tilly, her young sister was excellent and not only kept on eye on Arthur but also on Gaius. Making sure that he had proper meals and his clothes were hung up or dried by the fire if he had been out in the rain. It was a novelty for him to have women around the place. He chuckled as he had accepted Tilly's offer to wash all glass vials, mortar and pestle, various knives and spoons. He had never had a cleaner work surface and was quite impressed with the ease in which he founds things in this organised milieu.

But...the joy of his life was still Arthur. He would open his eyes and try to focus on Gaius's voice. Even though the little boy was not communicating with him, he was present and Gaius had found himself chattering away to him as he prepared salves and potions.

On warm days, he would wrap him up and the two of them would go and sit in the little private courtyard off Gauis's chambers, one bench and a soil-deprived tree but it was private and quiet. There was a little warbler who came looking for crumbs in return for singing.

Baby things had been a problem to begin with but as the word filtered out that he had the baby, little gifts kept arriving at his door; a pair of baby booties and tiny socks; a homespun baby dress; a tiny little linen bonnet and the thing which impressed Gaius the most, a stuffed lamb, well worn but obviously well-loved... Gaius accepted all the gifts as tokens of the people of Camelot's love for their new Prince.

But, still nothing official had come from Uther. The baby was the most toasted child around as each knight who visited was offered a drink and usually toasts were made. Gaius was particularly touched by one from Sir Kay, who solemnly raised his goblet of mead saying, "For the love of Camelot and our new Crown Prince, although neglected by his father, he is championed by the Knights and the staff of Camelot."

Gaius would laugh when extra delicacies from the kitchen arrived in his chambers, a pork chop, a tasty piece of salmon. Thanks from people who appreciated that Gaius had stepped in when Arthur's parent had not. And slowly, the days and weeks passed.

The first time that Arthur smiled, it was for Gaius and the court physician became teary-eyed. He picked him up and held him to his heart and for a second wondered what it would be like to have a son of his own. Tilly was so thrilled that the baby had smiled and at Gaius to boot. She told her sister and Rosamunde said that it was right and fitting that Gaius had been the recipient of his first smile. Gaius decided and rightly so, that this was a big step in Arthur's life.

He loved it when Arthur was sleepy and he yawned. His mouth made a cute shape, not unlike a rosebud. Rosamunde enjoyed watching Gaius's reactions to all the little movements which hundreds of babies were making across Camelot. But, she smiled to think that she was one of the privileged few to see it happening as her Crown Prince grew. Most of her neighbours knew she was working at the castle but few knew whom she was looking after.

One day, Arthur sneezed for the first time and Gaius was beside him immediately. Was he coming down with something? Tilly laughed and said that babies sometimes sneeze without being sick. Arthur gurgled and cooed, and Gaius was impressed. As far as he was concerned, this child was exceptionally talented...

After Rosumunde bathed him, if the room was warm she used to put him on the bed and he would entertain everyone by waving his arms around and kicking out with his legs. Alfrud was quite happy to stand beside his mother and watch fascinated as the baby showed off his strength. In no time, he had a halo of tiny golden curls. His eyes were deep blue and he was a sturdy little boy; quite capable of voicing his impatience when he was hungry but willing to impress visitors with smiles. Having received so many different visitors from an early age, he was not worried by strangers accepting them all as fans. Gaius used to smile to himself, Arthur had the right attitude for growing into a self possessed, if possibly demanding prince.

Gaius saw Uther both privately and in the Council Meetings, never once did he query as to what had happened to the baby whom he had threatened and almost hurt. Never once was it brought to his attention the costs paid by the general housekeeping for raising a baby. Gaius knew that one day he was going to have to remind the King of his duties towards the child but he had the troubling feeling that speaking out might result in the child being taken away from him and handed to some other female members of the staff. Rosamunde, Tilly and he were quite capable of raising a baby especially one that meant so much to the three of them. So he decided to let the status quo stand.

Arthur was growing in leaps and bounds, he had learned to hold his head up and roll over. He spent hours preparing for the crawling manoeuvre but at the moment had only been practicing what looked to Gaius like swimming on dry land. He loved the little lamb but Gaius's coloured glass orbs also caught his eye and he would reach for them waiting for Gaius to bring one close enough for him to touch. It was one of the glass orbs that gave him the incentive to raise his bottom in the air and manage to crawl a few feet towards it on his blanket.

Falling to sleep easily and always being happy upon waking, Arthur was making life easy for Gaius and his caregivers. They had yet to experience teething problems. One day, the baby didn't settle, he was fidgety and drooling, he was sucking on his fingers, or rather to Gaius's surprise his whole hand, and was generally not a happy soul. Lo and behold, his gums were swollen and Gaius thinking he must have chewed on something that had bruised it mentioned it to Rosamunde. She smiled and said, "Welcome, to the world of teething..."

Like the easy-going baby he was, Arthur produced his first tooth with minimal trouble. Gaius laughed to himself as he caught himself one day, in the many one-sided conversations he had with Arthur, saying "Clever you!" Then he had a sudden image of Igraine and sadly realised that the little mite would never be able to call anyone Mam. He hoped that one day, Arthur would be able to call someone father, something which Gaius did not want to face and felt he had at least another four years before really needing to worry about it.

He was trying to be the mother and father model for this baby and he only hoped that he was doing what was right. At the moment, loving him and caring for him were his only duties but would he be able to teach him as he progressed. He mentioned this to Rupert, who told him. "I didn't have a clue what to do with Rudyard either but he seems to be on the right track, Gaius don't worry, just enjoy these easy years."

Gaius wondered if Uther knew where the child was, if his lack of interest was real or if he had just conveniently filed the child in the back of his mind. No need to remind him now but once Arthur was toddling, he was not going to keep him confined to his chambers but would arrange for Tilly to take him into the corridors so he could see another part of this wonderful kingdom which one day would be his. He could also play with Sir Rupert's son Rudyard who was only a little older.

Gaius did not worry about anyone going to tell the King about the baby. Most people had heard about Uther's ranging temper and valued their life more than the need to tell on Gaius and the many people who were in the Crown Prince's entourage. Gaius often wondered if it was because there was a sweet satisfaction in knowing that they had information unknown to the King, even if he probably wouldn't have given a damn about it.

Certainly, the knights were supportive as was the king's manservant and his various other lackeys, kitchen staff, the young housemaids and even Ladies of the Court who were often known to pay short visits to see the little Prince. Arthur even then was a ladies' man, cooing and gurgling for them and trying to reach their colourful clothes and trappings. Mind you, his favourite women by far were Rosumunde and Tilly.

Gaius never considered this child as his own son. He was a little abandoned mite whom he had rescued and whom he was guarding until his rightful parent laid claim to him. No child deserved to be brought up in a loveless vacuum and what Gaius was providing was nowhere near as opulent as Arthur deserved but it was a life filled with love and someone who took the interests of the boy to heart.

Arthur could now stand if supported and he loved being bounced on someone's lap, he'd gurgle and clap his hands and his face would light up with a huge smile. He was beginning to repeat sounds and da-da-da was one of his favourites. Gaius sadly heard the sounds and thought of Igraine who would have been thrilled to hear them. Sadly, the only person who could have attributed those sounds to himself, had not laid eyes on his son in eleven months.

When Gaius wasn't around, Tilly had been prompting Arthur to say Gaius. Realising that it was too difficult to manage, she shortened it to Gai. One day, as she left the room with him in her arms, she turned and waved the baby's hand in Gaius's direction and said, "Say Bye-Bye, Gaius." Arthur who was beginning to mimic sounds and who had recently mastered Bye-Bye, suddenly said quite clearly, "Bye-Bye... Gai-Gai!"

Tilly thought that Gaius was going to fall off his chair. He looked up with tears in his eyes and huskily said, "Bye Bye, Arthur My Love."

Tilly and Arthur left but Gaius could hear him going down the corridor, practicing his new word, "Gai... Gai... Gai... Gai!"

He took a small leather bound book off the shelf, turning the pages where he had written the milestones in Arthur's short life and added, 'Twenty-fifth day pre-Autumnal Equinox, Arthur called me Gai-Gai...'


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 : FROGS AND SNAILS AND PUPPY DOGS' TAILS**

Arthur was now a sturdy toddler who regularly made the rounds of the castle with Tilly. He thought that stairs were the best thing for climbing and he could go up, at such speed on his hands and feet that Tilly had to keep her wits about her so he wasn't creamed mid-flight by knights. He contentedly bumped down each step on his derriere, stopping after each one to see if Tilly was still laughing. He was beginning to play to an audience.

Everyone knew him. He got smiles and waves, which he was only too willing to return and had many a hand laid on his crowning glory of wavy blond hair. Some of the court ladies even gave him little hugs; he knew of hugs from Gaius so he always hugged back with his little chubby arms.

Except for a little kitchen cat which sometimes sat in the courtyard, he had had little contact with animals. Understandably then, one of his favourite places were the stables at Home Farm. The farm manager knew who he was and often with Gaius on one side of him and the manager on the other, Arthur would happily ride a pony which belonged to the farmer's children. His eyes grew wide when he saw her coming and he'd jump up and down in anticipation. Gaius laughed to think that one day he would ride a majestic destrier. When he saw a live version of his lamkin, it was a sight to behold and Gaius sadly realised what Uther was missing.

Eating was also an interesting activity for the little Prince. He went through, to Gaius's concern, the stage of putting everything in his mouth. Tilly was more calm about the whole thing but insisted that no dangerous object be left within his reach as he would try to eat it.

Feeding him was often a battle of the wills, Gaius was shocked to see how soon after he put a spoonful of gruel in Arthur's mouth, he could have it all over his face and on some occasions on Gaius as well. He felt it was a never ending process but Arthur was doing well and seemed to be normal weight but it still fascinated him, how much he had to shovel in, to ensure that at least a portion of it was swallowed.

One day, Gaius was working at his table, having an open ended conversation with Arthur who was playing quietly on the floor, chatting back to Gaius with a few recognisable words. Gaius looked to check on him and he was playing in the corner with blocks. A little while later, Gaius realised that Arthur was being very quiet. He looked at him and Arthur smiled back. He was busily chewing away and his face was dirty.

"Alright, what have you got into this time, Arthur, come here." Gaius held out his hands and Arthur came over to him. Gaius didn't recognize what he had on his face but it was dry and slightly sticky. He pulled it off in threads thinking nothing of it.

"Open up," he told Arthur as he put his little finger in his moth to dislodge whatever he'd been eating. Now, Gaius was a grown man but his stomach turned over, when his finger came out covered in dead flies, parts of chewed dead flies, cobwebs and heavens knows what else!.

"Oh, Arthur, you didn't! Yucky...dirty!" Gaius wiped his finger on his robe and then tilted Arthur's head back and continued fishing fly remnants out of his mouth. "What did you think you were doing?"

To which the smiling youngster said in one of those moments, when everything falls into place, "Eat up! Good boy..."

Gaius sat there holding the little boy and laughingly said, "You, Arthur Pendragon, Crown Prince of Camelot will be the death of me!"

Getting the last word as was his want, Arthur said, "Me, Arter. You, Gai-Gai..."

Gaius thought that Arthur was the cleverest, the smartest, the most beautiful youngster around. It fascinated him that he could do so much and was so interested in everything.

One day, Sir Martin arrived with a little box. He put it on the floor and told Arthur to sit in front of it. Gaius and he sat on the cots watching. Suddenly, Arthur jumped the box had made a noise. Gaius and and his friend Martin looked at each other in anticipation. The box moved and Arthur's eyes grew huge and sought those of the person he most trusted in the world. Gaius smiled and nodded. He slid his bottom along the floor closer to the box. It was moving again, he touched it and it stopped. He looked back at Gaius and put his head down, listening to the box, "Open, Gai-Gai, please!"

Martin got up and opened the lid. Arthur moved a little closer and peeked in. He clapped his hands. Sitting cuddled in the box was a little baby rabbit. Gaius said, "Gently Arthur, baby bunny."

Arthur said, "Bunny... Arter's!"

For Gaius, the time spent with Arthur was heaven sent. Yes, he'd known and treated lots of babies and children but none of them had ever been so close. He was a wise man and knew that he had to allow Arthur as much freedom as possible. He didn't want the separation when it came to be so devastating that it would be detrimental to Arthur's growth.

He always had at the back of his mind the knowledge that Arthur was on a long term loan. He had no claim to him other than being a friend of his father and his position as the Court Physician, responsible for the health and welfare of the royal household. He intended to raise him so that one day without too much anxiety, he would be able to make the move into his rightful position and take his place as a member of the ruling family of Camelot. He hoped that the foundation which he was building in this little one, would enable him to be a credit not only to the memory of his dear mother but also one day to his people, the citizens of Camelot. Gaius noticed that missing from this equation was Uther, a man still refusing to acknowledge the child for whom Igraine had paid the highest price.

Arthur grew daily, learning new words and stringing them into sentences in a language which Tilly assured Gaius all children knew but finally forgot. He was now able to recognize that pauses in Gaius's speech were the best opportunities to talk away. Gaius would laugh, "Well, Arthur, you don't say, that was special wasn't it?"

But by far, the most amusing occasions, were when Rupert would bring little Rudyard to visit.

As babies, they had placed them sitting opposite each other on the rug. They used to look at each other fascinated and mimic each other's movements but as they grew up their interactions used to be more physical with one day, a two year old Arthur bopping Rudyard on the head. Another time, there was much pushing and shoving as Rudyard had dared to climb up on Gaius's chair. Anyone, watching the two men would have presumed that they were the doting fathers of the boys.

Tilly and Arthur often walked out in the palace gardens with Rudyard and his nursemaid. Two curly haired lads, one blonde and the other brunette. Gaius often amused himself thinking ahead that Arthur and Rudyard would train as squires and then knights. He was happy that there was another child of Arthur's age with whom he could play. As if it were in his blood, which it was, Arthur was the leader and Rudyard, the happy second in command. Arthur was the one who first walked into the fish pond to Tilly's amusement and Gaius's concern. He was the one who so captivated the cook that he gave him treats. Gaius laughed as he realised that this little boy had all the makings to grow into a personable leader. Now, if only he could guide him along the right path until then.

There was a wedding coming up as Tilly and her young man Thomas were to be wed There was a flurry of excitement in the physician's chambers. Tilly had told Arthur that she was going to live with Thomas. His first reaction was, "Me, too!" Tilly explained that she would still be with him every day as she continued being nursemaid to quite a demanding little prince.

Arthur loved Thomas, he worked in the stables and he had often visited him there with Tilly. One day, the Master of the Horse had put him up on the King's destrier. That was that and Arthur from then on, recognized the horse and always referred to him as, "Mine... " Gaius used this occasion to introduce the idea of a king owning the beautiful horse, the idea of which Arthur ignored and still insisted the horse was his horse, "Mine, Gai-Gai! Not king's, he's mine!"

'One day, Arthur,' Gaius thought, 'You will rightfully be able to claim the king's horse as yours.'

Gaius realised that when Tilly had a baby, she would be leaving them but he was happy to hear from Tilly that Rosamunde who now had another daughter and a baby on the way, had already offered to look after any baby and allow Tilly to continue as Arthur's nursemaid. Tilly as far as Gaius was concerned, would be needed to facilitate the move from Gaius'schambers to his own once Arthur was old enough

Arthur was growing up and in some situations becoming quite a handful. He was no longer trailing around after Gaius and Tilly but leading them into encounters which sometimes made Gaius's hair stand on end. He loved playing hide-n-seek but you had to watch him as he'd take off and be hidden before you caught up to him. No longer easy to trick by saying, "I can see you..." As a youngster, he used to come out from where ever he was saying, "Again!"

Now he kept quiet and many times it turned into an all out search, with people being told to keep a look out for him. By far, the cleverest place he had even hidden, was within the folds of a knight's cloak as he stood on guard outside the Council Room. It was only the grin on Sir Ewan's face that finally alerted Gaius and Tilly to his whereabouts.

Gaius knew he was blessed, he had a beautiful four year old, with a devoted nursemaid, and a best friend Rupert who was full of baby information and whose wife welcomed Gaius's many questions. He lived in a peaceful kingdom and had many years to enjoy Arthur... hopefully, even after he convinced his father to acknowledge him as his heir.

Goodnight, Arthur! Sleep tight!"

Goodnight, Gai! Sleep tight! Goodnight, Lamkin! Goodnight, Knights! He'd chuckled to himself, as he picked up the interesting rhythm of the repeated words.

'Enjoy him, while you have him,' Gaius thought as he blew out the candle, leaving the door at the top of the stairs, slightly ajar and went down to continue relaxing before the fire.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5** : **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ARTHUR**

Geoffrey was an assistant in the library and his talent for drawing was unsurpassed. He made Arthur for his fourth birthday, an illustrated book of animals and people who worked around the castle. Slowly Arthur mastered the words to match the pictures. He liked to sit with Tilly to watch the knights training. Many other village children also watched from afar, so apart from those in the know, he was just another slightly better dressed village kid.

Gaius was in his chambers, Arthur had had his supper and was sitting quietly looking at pictures of flowers and herbs, talking about them and asking questions. The book slipped off his lap and landed with a thud on the floor. He used a choice word often heard on the training grounds and climbed off the chair to retrieve the book. Climbing back up, he smiled at Gaius who was bright red and at a loss as to what to do. For not the first time, Gaius was shaken, here he was raising a child with no one to advise him. He needed to speak about this to Rupert.

Gaius said, "Oh My! Arthur, you dropped the book." True to form Arthur repeated it. If Arthur had been six, he would have spoken to him about bad words. Instead, he ignored him, making sure that the next time, he himself dropped something he would again exclaim, "Oh My!" He was looking forward to recounting this to Geoffrey and Martin who along with Rupert would get a laugh out of it. Tilly might be slightly shocked but he would have to warn her that he had used it.

One day, Arthur and Gaius were doing the rounds in the lower town and a contingent of knights rode by following the king. Arthur was thrilled to see his horse again. He turned to Gaius and broke his heart as he said, "Gai-Gai, it's the king. Please lift me up, Gai, I want to see him."

Uther had noticed the child on Gaius's shoulders and had watched out for him after that. One day, he and his attendants, had met Gaius walking in the main courtyard with the child beside him and Uther gasped when he realised who he was. He knew that the boy must still be alive, as he felt that he would have been notified if he were dead. He looked at the little boy, stared at Gaius with tear filled eyes, turned and walked away. The boy was the spitten image of Igraine's little brother when they had been married. It all came flooding back to him.

Gaius knew that he would soon have to explain to Arthur where he fitted in the kingdom. He started slowly and by the time he was almost five, he understood that Gaius was just his guardian and that his mother had gone to heaven, Rosamunde had been his baby nurse and Tilly was now his nursemaid. He didn't seem interested in a father figure but Gaius explained that his father was very important, very interested in what he did but too busy to play with him.

Ten days before his fifth birthday, Gaius left him with Sir Martin and went to see the king. Uther was busy but agreed to speak to him. "Yes, Gaius, what is it you want? Is there a health problem in the castle?"

"No, Sire, just something which I feel should be discussed. The king motioned for him to sit at the table and for a servant to bring him a goblet of wine. Gaius waited for the servant to resume his position near the door. "I think you realise that your son Arthur..." The king flinched when he heard the name, but Gaius continued, "... Arthur your son, is coming up five and has the right to be acknowledged by your knights as your heir, the Crown Prince. Most of the knights know who his is but it is necessary to cement that relationship now, so that it will be a strong bond in the future."

Gaius knew what he was doing, he was purposely quoting something Uther had told him about his future son when Igraine was carrying him. It was necessary that knights be loyal to the king and also to his heir regardless of his age.

While he had the king's undivided attention he continued. "I ask for one thing that the Prince be left with me until he is around nine and arrangements can be made for him to be slowly eased into his life as the Crown Prince." He explained that he would see to all his lessons which he could take from Geoffrey. He would also prepare him to be moved to the royal chambers assigned to him, with his nursemaid who would become his maid and arrange for an interim manservant. Gaius knew he was still young but he wanted to lay down the game rules to the child's advantage not to the disinterested parent's.

Uther made no comments on the provisions Gaius had laid down but he did take exception to Arthur's formal acknowledgement. He wanted none of it.

"He's a child, Gaius, what difference does it make? He can find out who his is when he's grown up."

Gaius refused to take no for an answer. "Sire, what help is he going to be to Camelot if he doesn't find out until he reaches his majority when his royal rites will be accorded? Arthur will have had no military training and those he is expected to command will have no respect for him considering him an usurper!" Gaius could see that he had scored with this argument.

Finally, it was agreed that on his fifth birthday, Gaius would take Arthur to the Dining Hall before supper, when he would be officially presented to the Knights, most of whom he already knew. Then the king, waved his hand and told Gaius to do whatever was necessary and dismissed him.

Gaius walked out of the Council room with a light heart, thinking that if he were a young lad, he would have been skipping. He called for Geoffrey and Rupert and laid before them the result of his unnerving meeting with Uther. There were congratulations all around. Sir Rupert offered to take care of everything and notify the knights what was going to happen. Geoffrey's eye lit up to be offered the position of Royal Tutor. He was confident that with his love of learning that he could make lessons and learning situations which would fascinate Arthur and ensure good results.

Arthur looked up from a picture he was drawing when Gaius came in. Gaius opened his arms and Arthur scrambled off the chair for a hug. "You are a very, much loved little boy," he said kissing the top of Arthur's head.

"Yes," agreed Arthur, "But Gaius, I'm also a very hungry boy. Let's go to the kitchens and see what the cook has for us." Gaius shook his head and laughed. If Arthur took to everything that was planned with as much interest, they were well on their way to raising a confident and self possessed prince...

Later that afternoon, Gaius was sitting at his table working on grinding dried herbs into powder. He felt Arthur leaning against his knee and looked up to smile at him. With the innocence of a five year old, Arthur asked, "Gai-Gai, do you think that my father knows it's soon going to be my birthday?

Gaius's heart fell and he decided to explain right then and there who his father was. He felt it was only right to prepare him ahead of time. Arthur was quite happy but all he really wanted to know was if he could ride the king's horse. "We'll see..."said Gaius.

The day of his fifth birthday came and little presents had been left for him. Geoffrey again outdid himself with a little book of drawing of the king, his council, the knights in training and pictures of their horses and armour, and included Gaius and Arthur.

Gaius also told him, how after supper, he was going to take him to see his father and the knights as they wanted to wish him a happy birthday. Arthur was so outgoing that Gaius felt that he would take it all in his stride...as he did!

He was dressed in an outfit befitting a prince. Gaius told him not to speak unless spoken to and took hold of his hand to lead him to meet his father. They entered the room and silence fell, Arthur saw knights he knew and true to Gaius's warning, he didn't speak just waved at them. Most of the waves were returned with big smiles.

Uther sat at the top table and tutted. Gaius went up to him and told Arthur to shake hands with his father, hoping that a little smile or word might be forth coming. Nothing.

Arthur said, "How do you do, Father?" ... and apart from the king most of the knights were obviously touched that their little man had conducted himself so well.

Sir Rupert asked for silence and Arthur went to stand beside him, they were old friends. Rupert asked the Knights, "Please, raise your goblets and join me in a toast to Prince Arthur of Camelot, our Crown Prince."

The assembled Knights said, "To Arthur, the Crown Prince!"

The elderly Sir Lovell, a member of the King's Council, intoned. "For the Love of Camelot!"

All the Knights, young and old, the Squires and Knights in Training, the Gentlemen and Ladies of the Court and all the servants present, responded, "For the Love of Camelot."

Arthur was very impressed with this and clapped his hands.

Gaius glanced at Uther, who nodded his head. Gaius thought, 'Blood will out!"

Arthur and Gaius left and returned to his chambers, "Can we do that again to morrow night, Gaius? I want to be able to shout, the next time!"

Gaius was happy that this first official introduction had gone so well, no stress for Arthur and a possible break through with his father the King.

Each birthday after that saw the young lad, receive birthday greetings from the Royal Court of Camelot.

As he put him to bed in the little back chamber, Gaius gave him a big hug, his Little Baby Boy was a baby no longer, he was the acknowledged Crown Prince of Camelot, he was growing up...


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6** : **OF HAWKS, SPROUTS AND SHOOTING STARS.**

Arthur was really, more fun the older he got. His personality was forming and he had particular likes and dislikes which made Gaius laugh.

Class was of little importance to him. One day, he insisted helping the man scrubbing the stairs, he was as happy talking to him as he was to a senior knight. People were important and as the most important man in his life, the Court Physician treated everyone equally, with care and respect, why wouldn't he have the same attitude towards people?

Since deciding that the king's horse was his, he still had an interest in horses. His greatest joy was a pony, a little chestnut mare called Siani, received from the king as suggested by Gaius, as a present for his sixth birthday. She was reliable without a nasty bone in her body and she had given Arthur the chance to learn to ride. For his age, he was a competent rider and Rudd, Sir Rupert's son and he were often seen riding double over to Home Farm to get the farmer's children's horse so the two of them could go riding usually chaperoned by a squire named Romney.

He was not smitten with his father as he was used to more demonstrative people and the king would hardly fall in that category. He was courteous and well-mannered when he met him but Uther belonged with the group of people considered 'out of sight, out of mind' as far as Gaius could tell.

He intensely disliked people who fawned over him and he seemed to sense that some people were being friendly for an ulterior motive and just froze them out. Knights were his favourite people by far but Gaius often wondered if that was because of their horses and swords. He was a fan of jousting and had particular favourites.

Sir Rupert, Arthur, Rudd and Romney had spent an afternoon at the mews with the Master Falconer. He had with assistance flown a sparrow hawk but his eyes were taken by a merlin. He couldn't stop talking about her. Asked by Gaius if he liked the king's gyrefalcon, he had confessed that he was frightened by it. He used to lie on his back on the lawns above the battlements and pick out the hawks as they flew overhead. His joy was complete when he saw a merlin.

Arthur had favourites among the staff with Tilly being the hands down winner. He loved her, was polite to her and his face always lit up when she came in. He was also partial to Romney whose responsibility it was to take him and Rudd to their morning lessons with Geoffrey.

Eating, however could be a problem, Gaius used to laugh remembering the flies and the cobwebs. Arthur did not eat sprouts. He'd either refused to eat them or swallowed them whole, much to Gaius's consternation. Apples, he liked as he did plums, mushrooms, turnips, cabbage and carrots. He was fascinated with rabbits but would not to eat them. He still had his pet rabbit which lived at Home Farm. Gaius hoped that one day, he'd get over that as for many people rabbit was the one food that was freely accessible. Gaius used to enjoy a nice roast rabbit but with a glaring Arthur, shooting daggers at him, from across the table, he didn't really enjoy it any longer.

Gaius was pleased with the way Arthur had matured, he remember the little baby whom he had lifted from the cradle that night and now he had this charming, young boy to love and teach. Arthur loved collecting specimens with Gaius and was quite knowledgeable about plants and herbs. He loved finding flowers which Gaius couldn't identify in any of his books and he always had a triumphant look on his face when they had to give up the search.

He got on well with the other children which he might meet in the village but Rudd was his best friend.

One day, after lessons, he and Rudd were deposited back at Gaius's by Romney. Surprise, surprise, no one was at home and Arthur had a brain wave that he would make a mixture that would bubble and smoke. They pulled chairs to Gaius's work table and started pouring various liquids into a bowl. Both of the boys knew that this was forbidden but no one was there to remind them so away they went. Rudd picked up the pestle to stir the mixture and steam rose blinding him. He cried out and covered his eyes.

Arthur knew then and there, that trouble was around the corner but he quickly got some water and a cloth and told Rudd to wash his face. Still no relief and so Arthur splashed water in his face. Rudd was not amused but felt a little better. Arthur got carried away and poured the container of water over Rudd's head. Rudd retaliated with the water in a flower pitcher on the table. Soaking wet, with water dripping down his face, he misjudged the distance to the table and set the pitcher too close to the end and it fell on the floor shattering. Suddenly they both started coughing and realised that there was smoke and steam all over the work bench and it didn't smell at all nice.

They opened the door into the corridor and were greeted by a robed figure, whose face changed from a smile, to a frown, to a grimace in quick succession. He grabbed both of the soaking, amateur chemists by the arms, pulled them out of the room and plunked them down at the top of the stairs nearest to Arthur's and his chambers, saying, "Move and you will regret it!" Neither moved as Gaius returned through the bad smelling smoke to open some windows and figure what they had been up to.

Rudd was in tears as Sir Rupert came to collect him. Arthur, his prince's demeanor beginning to show, said that he didn't care but after he had received a whack on his rear end from a furious Gaius; he became subdued. Then he worried that maybe, Gaius wouldn't want him to live with him any more and that he was going to have to find Tilly to see if he could live with Thomas and her. However, he realised that he'd miss Gaius too much so he quickly decided to take whatever punishment was metered out to him. He was a big boy nothing was too scary for him. 'Was it?' he thought.

Gauis put him in his bedroom and told him to think about how dangerous his little game had been. Arthur curled himself up on the bed and cried himself to sleep.

At supper time, there was a knock on his door and a very subdued six year old walked down the stairs to face his guardian. Gaius had cleaned up the place. Yelling and shouting was not Gaius's method of disciplining Arthur. He regretted whacking him but it had been in the heat of the moment. Before he slid Arthur's food in front of him, he asked him, "Whatever did you think you were doing?"

Gaius listened calmly as Arthur told him truthfully that he wanted to make green smoke and that Rudd had bad eyes and he had poured water over him and then Rudd had done the same and broken the pitcher. As no one was hurt, Gaius saw the funny side of it but didn't let on to Arthur. He lectured him on the dangers of ever mixing anything from the bottles and vials on his shelves and promised that as he grew up he would allow him to help him.

Suddenly, everything seemed to stop and Gaius had an uncanny feeling that one day, he would have someone to help him but it wouldn't be a fair haired assistant. He felt his heart grow bigger and a warm feeling spread through him as if the person was making contact with him, trying to find him, talking to him. He felt more than heard, someone saying, 'One day, Gaius, in a few years!" Something he was never able to explain and never really forgot. 'One day,' he thought... 'but now... back to the present.'

Arthur was feeling a lot better, then his dinner was slipped in front of him, a plate with chicken, turnips and halved sprouts. Gaius looked at him smiling and said, "Eat up Arthur, there's a good boy!" and Arthur scowled...

Geoffrey turned out to be an excellent tutor; well versed in all the subjects he presented and one of the few teachers who had the flare for making everything fun. The boys idolised him as their classroom was not limited to the confines of the library but opened up to include the whole castle, town and countryside. The villagers were used to seeing the assistant librarian with a blond and a brunette boy, stopping to look at leaves, birds and even tadpoles. Play time was obvious as the tutor would sit on a stone or a tree stump and the youngsters would race around him until, tired they would return to him and share the snacks which he had brought.

Time of day did not limit their lessons as one night in August, Gaius, Sir Rupert, Arthur and Rudd, wrapped up warmly and joined Geoffrey on the battlements. He explained briefly that they were going to see a shower of meteors. Geoffrey mentioned that this had been observed every August for hundreds of years and drawings could be found in old books.

Arthur always liked to take things literally, so he whispered to Gaius, "We'll get wet, Gaius, we should have brought a tent." Geoffrey explained that there would be no rain just stars racing to the earth. "Will we get hit?" The tent seemed a better idea to Arthur, the more Geoffrey talked. Arthur put his arm around Gaius, snuggling into him.

They settled down, lying on their backs on the grass and it was Rudd who suddenly yelled, "Shooting star!" No sooner had he seen one that the others started seeing them as well. The courtyard below echoed with oohs and ahs, as meteor after meteor streaked across the sky above them.

Finally it was only the adults left awake as Arthur and Rudd well wrapped in blankets had fallen asleep.

"Seen enough?" Gaius said to Geoffrey.

"Not really," he replied, "But tomorrow is another busy day and these two scallywags will be at my door bright and early, won't they! Anyway, if it's clear tomorrow night, I might come up here again."

Arthur woke as Gaius laid him on his bed. "We didn't get wet or hurt, did we, Gaius?" he said and he fell back asleep.

Gaius realised that his guardianship of Arthur had only three more years to go and then he would be taking a step backwards and his involvement would be minimised as his little bird would fly the nest.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 : FIRST TIME AWAY FROM HOME**

Geoffrey was to visit his parents who lived in Yewdene, a fortified house one half day's ride away. Gaius thought that he had to loosen the reins, Arthur was now seven. Therefore he suggested to him, that Arthur have a night away from Camelot as a visitor of Lord and Lady Monmouth. The kingdom had been quiet and it seemed an ideal time to broaden Arthur's horizons. Geoffrey was thrilled to take his student home to his parents. His mother loved hearing stories of the crown prince and this seemed a wonderful opportunity for a learning experience as well.

Gaius approached Uther for permission for his son to leave Camelot. Uther really wasn't too interested but Gaius insisted, he could not make the decision himself, his father's permission was needed.

"Yes, Yes! Gaius, this is really up to you, if you think it's safe. Why bother me? Make sure that he behaves himself and if they'd like to keep him all summer, that sounds good to me. Make whatever arrangements are necessary, I trust you. Now I have work to do!"

Gaius was shocked by the king's lack of interest and insensitivity. The king had not asked where the boy was going or with whom. Gaius shook his head. The poor man, he had a wonderful son but had no clue how to behave or what he was missing. The paternal instinct was lacking. Gaius realised that at ten, Arthur would physically be taken from him but emotionally their bond would not be broken by a distance of floors and chambers. It would take years for him to bond with Uther, if he ever did.

With permission granted, Gaius asked Geoffrey to check with his parents that they could accommodate, Arthur's party, probably a squire, a manservant, and at least two knights. A messenger left immediately and Gaius had by the next afternoon, a lovely note from Lady Imelda telling him that she would be pleased to meet Geoffrey's royal student and have Arthur stay with them and she would personally see that he was well looked after. Gaius smiled appreciatively.

Gaius allowed Geoffrey to explain to Arthur that classes would be disrupted for two days as he was going to visit his parents in their home. Arthur was interested, "Do they have horses and knights? Will you sleep in your old chambers? Is it far away? Will anyone there remember you?"

Geoffrey assured him that his people would know him and yes, there were horses and guards and that he would sleep in his old chambers. Then, Geoffrey tested the waters, "You know what, Arthur, would you like to meet my parents? You could have my chambers and I could sleep in a guest chamber?"

Arthur was off his chair and clinging to Geoffrey's arm. "Yes please, I want to go with you. Oh no! Do you think Gaius will let me go? You know, he sort of needs me to help him."

Geoffrey smiled, "Well... how about you and I go to see him right now to ask his permission."

A bubbling Arthur came bursting into Gaius's workshop. "May I, may I?" Arthur threw his arms around Gaius.

Gaius raised his eyebrow, giving a grin to Geoffrey and asked Arthur what he wanted.

In a round about way, talking about a chamber, two days, horses and a mother, Arthur explained what Geoffrey had suggested.

Gaius said seriously, "Will you behave yourself and do everything Geoffrey says?" Arthur put his hand on his heart and promised seriously to be a good boy. "Well then, I guess you are going away for a holiday at Lady Imelda's home."

"Gaius, you can manage here without me can't you?"

Looking very serious, Gaius said, "I think I might be able to. Romney can help me if necessary."

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief, "Will I need a traveling chest for my clothes and books?"

"No," Geoffrey smiled, "I think we could manage with saddle bags."

Suddenly, Arthur's face fell, "...but, what about Rudd?"

Gaius smiled at Geoffrey who had already thought of everything to make this holiay enjoyable and not too lonely or frightening as a first overnight trip. "I was wondering, Gaius, if maybe Sir Rupert would allow Rudyard to accompany us?"

"Well, maybe Arthur should go to find Sir Rupert and ask if Rudyard could also go to Lady Imelda's for a couple of days?"

Arthur's face lit up. "May I go now Gaius, may I?"

"Yes, but take a squire with you, I don't want you racing out into the list field if they are training for the jousting tournaments."

A passing squire was told that Gaius wished to see Gielbert who arrived in no time. Arthur and he left in search of Sir Rupert. Gaius sat down with Geoffrey to marvel at the success of their plan. Sir Rupert and Lady Alysse had already given the go-ahead for Rudyard to accompany Arthur but Gaius wanted Arthur to have the experience of requesting something. "Prince or no prince, he needs to learn how to ask for something." Gaius confided, "He'll learn soon enough to demand when he has spent more time with Uther! You really will take good care of him, Geoffrey, won't you? He's very special to me."

"Rest easy Gaius, I'd give my life for our young prince!"

Mid morning the following day, Geoffrey, Sir Bevan and Sir Mandon, Squire Gielbert, Humphrey a trusted manservant known to Arthur, and the two boys set off. A groom also accompanied them.

The boys were as high as kites. Gaius, Sir Rupert and Lady Allyse were on the stairs to wave them off. Unbeknownst to Gaius, standing away from the window in his chambers, Uther also watched the little procession leave the courtyard.

"God speed!" Gaius thought, "Safe return." The next two days were going to drag for him.

The group of travellers stopped mid afternoon to water the horses and give them a rest. A picnic lunch was laid out and everyone had a chance to stretch their legs. Arthur and Rudd, ran around never going too far away as, they had promised Gaius that they would never be so far from Geoffrey that they would not be able to hear his voice. Gielbert, although older than Romney was a pleasant young man and quite happily played with the boys. The knights and Geoffrey discussed castle business, while the manservant and groom chatted nearby.

Mounting up again, Geoffrey noticed that Arthur's pockets were stuffed full of all sorts of things. He made him empty them and explain why he needed a snail, seeds and a twig. He quite happily replied that the snail with the beautiful shell was a gift for Lady Imelda. The seeds were for Gaius and the twig looked like a U so he was going to give it to the king. Geoffrey smiled and convinced him that the snail was beautiful but it might get squished. The seeds and the twig, he could keep. "But, I will have nothing to give to Lady Imelda."

"Tell you what, Arthur, next time we ride through a flower meadow, you can hop off and pick her some flowers. She loves flowers." He didn't bother adding that his mother would also have liked the shell if it hadn't had its tenant.

The boys were occupied by playing games of who would see a deer or a hawk. Geoffrey promised that when they were at Yewdene, his mother would probably let them fly her hawks. He omitted mentioning that they were merlins as he knew Arthur wouldn't settle after that.

As the ride progressed, the boys fell silent, drooping a little like the flowers which Arthur clutched in his hand. It was a long ride for them and then they saw a village and beyond that Yewdene. They trotted up to the gate which was opened by the household guards and rode on into the courtyard. The groom jumped down to hold Arthur and Rudd's horses as Humphrey and Gielbert helped them dismount. Geoffrey went to hug his parents and Arthur suddenly a little shy stood with Rudd.

A lovely lady stepped forward and said, "Welcome to our home Prince Arthur, we are honoured that you are joining us." Geoffrey nodded and the little prince, remembering Gaius's instructions, held the flowers in front of him and walked up giving a little bow and handed his hostess his gift.

"Arthur these are lovely, how kind of you."

"Well, I was going to give you a snail in a lovely shell but Geoffrey said I might squish it so I got flowers instead."

Lady Imelda smiled as she looked at the crushed and wilted flowers.

"I do like snails, but they can so easily get crushed can't they? I think that the flowers were a better gift. Maybe, you will find a snail while you are here and we can admire it together." Lady Imelda had made a friend for life.

Sir Mawley invited them into his home and they walked into the main hall. Geoffrey introduced Rudyard and Gielbert, then the Knights Bevan and Mandon. The manservant had left for the servant's entry. One of the house's servants stepped forward to show the knights and Geilbert to their rooms. Lady Imelda told Geoffrey to take the boys to his old room and see that they were settled.

Arthur was very impressed with Geoffrey's big bed. He really wanted to jump on it, as it looked so inviting. Geoffrey explained that Arthur and Rudd would share this room and Humphrey would be sleeping in the little dressing room. Humphrey walked in as this was being explained and Geoffrey asked him to see that the boys were ready to leave for supper when he came back in about two hours.

Humphrey made sure that they had removed their boots and outdoor clothes. He unpacked their saddle bags, telling them they could play in the room until he returned to help them dress. Arthur put his foot down, "I am not a baby, you know! I can dress myself."

Humphrey tried to keep a straight face as he said, "Excuse me, Sire, I meant, assist you if you needed anything."

"Me, too! I can dress myself," another voice seconded Arthur's.

"Yes, Rudyard, I'm sure you do"

Before he went into the adjoining room, Humphrey also reminded them, as Gaius had instructed him, to be careful, and not to break anything,. They both giggled.

The first thing Arthur did, was to climb onto the bed and start bouncing. Rudd joined him. Humphrey who could hear the noise the bed was making, smiled. Those two would be quite a handful when they were older.

When Arthur walked into the dining room with Geoffrey and Rudd, he smiled as the knights and the squire were also present. Lady Imelda kept the supper short as she knew the boys were tired. They were very well behaved and Geoffrey, his mother could see, was very proud of them. Geoffrey told them, once they had finished that Humphrey, who had been standing inside the door, would take them up to bed and that he would check on them before turning in himself. Arthur stood up and thanked Lady Imelda for the meal, Rudd did the same and the two boys left.

Humphrey took the boys back to the bedchamber and supervised their undressing, they were both quite adept and only needed a little help. Washed and in night clothes, they climbed into the big bed, giggling. Arthur said seriously, "Humphrey, we are going to stay awake all night and talk and play quietly."

Humphrey said, "Very well, Sire." But by the time he had tidied up their clothes, checked the fire and had blown out most of the candles, he realised that the two little boys were fast asleep. He retired to the dressing room leaving the door open just in case...

Geoffrey did check on them and smiled as both were fast asleep. Arthur hugging his lambkin which Gaius had thoughtfully included with his night clothes.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 : YEWDENE, BEAVERS AND FALCONS**

The boys were up early, talking quietly as they stood by the window watching the servants start their daily duties. Humphrey soon joined them and said, "Get washed and dressed, then you can have breakfast with Geoffrey and Gielbert in a small breakfast room." He put on the bed, daytime clothes and supervised their washing and dressing.

He had to laugh as a little voice said to him, "Humphrey, Gaius always helps me with this. Could you help me, please?"

Humphrey replied, "Yes, Sire" and in no time he had the difficult closure fixed. He wanted to laugh as in another seven years, he knew that the prince would quite naturally depend on his manservant's help to dress and get him in and out of armour.

Checking that both boys were ready, they made their way down to the breakfast room. Getting lost on the way entertained the boys as they found that really funny that you could get lost in a little house when they never got lost in the castle. "Humphrey, are we really lost or is this a game?"

After scaring the daylights out of the washerwomen, when they trooped into the laundry; they met in the corridor one young maid, who upon finding that they were supposed to be going to the breakfast room, offered to show them the way.

Arthur was impressed with this girl as she had red hair and green eyes. He enquired, "What's your name?

"I'm Molly."

"Do you like working here?"

"Yes, it's nice here... what's your name?"

"I'm Arthur, this is Rudd and we came to visit Lady Imelda."

Humphrey smiled for this young one had no idea that she was talking to Arthur Pendragon, Crown Prince of Camelot. Later, when the housekeeper called her to task for speaking to the Crown Prince, Molly blushed, thinking that he was nice and had lovely blue eyes and golden hair.

Geoffrey was waiting for them, during breakfast he said, "This morning, we're going to see my father's collection of wild animals and this afternoon after lunch, my mother wants to show you her hawks."

Arthur asked, "Does she have any merlins?"

But, wanting it to be a surprise that his mother only bred and flew merlins, he commented off hand, "I don't really know, they all look the same to me." He wanted to laugh at the incredulous look Arthur gave him.

"But Geoffrey, all hawks look different. Didn't you mother ever tell you that?"

"Yes," said Geoffrey playing along. "Some are big and some are small, some have white on them and some don't."

Arthur looked at him in disgust and said as only a seven year old could, who has been raised by Gaius, "Geoffrey, we will have to have a serious discussion about hawks when we get back home."

"Yes, Sire!" said Geoffrey and tousled Arthur's hair. Rudd watched and laughed.

Lord Mawley's animal collection was very exciting. He had a pet fox, which followed them like a dog. He had a grey wolf in a big cage. He had a deer with a mended leg. He had a wild cat which didn't seem at all friendly. He had a barn owl with only one wing and best of all he had a beaver in a big pond, surrounded by a fence. Neither Arthur nor Rudd, nor Gielbert had ever seen a live beaver. They were impressed with its yellowed teeth and its big flat tail.

"Do people eat them?" asked Rudd.

Geoffrey said, "I've read that in some places, they are eaten."

"Why?" said Arthur.

"Because they're hungry, silly," said Rudd.

"I'm not silly! Gaius said that no one is silly if they ask a question. So there!"

Geoffrey agreed that they were both correct. Hungry people did eat them and questions were never silly. Happy with the answer, the boys were once again on good terms.

Next stop was Home Farm, the shepherds were rounding up sheep and their dogs were working very hard.

The boys were impressed as to how the dogs knew where to put the sheep. Geoffrey told them that they were always watching and listening to the shepherd and he was giving them orders with his arms and sometimes his voice.

"I'd like a dog like that," said Arthur, "I could send him to get Rudd in the mornings and take him to you, so that Romney and I don't have to walk to his chambers to get him."

Rudd started towards Arthur snapping and growling. They chased each other around with Rudd, lying on the ground when Arthur stopped moving. The farmer's wife coming toward them was laughing. She came to tell them that lunch was ready.

"We're eating lunch in a farm...this is going to be fun," said Arthur. They washed their hands at the pump and dried them on a cloth the farmer's wife had brought.

Inside of the farmhouse was warm, there was a big pitcher of milk on the table, bread and shepherds' pie.

Gathered at an interior door were the farmer's children. Arthur looked at them and said, "I know a girl in the main house who has red hair and green eyes. She's called Molly."

The farmer's wife said, "That's our Molly and those boys over there are her brothers, Frank, Tom and Ben."

Arthur smiled at them, impressed that he had also seen boys with red hair and green eyes. Both boys remembered their manners and thanked the farmer and his wife for a lovely meal.

"Why does this farm have the same name as our Home Farm?" asked Arthur and Geoffrey explained that big homes often had their own farm and usually called it by that name. Rudd said that if he had a farm, he would call it Rudd's Farm. Arthur said that he would call his, Arthur's Farm.

"No you wouldn't! 'Cause it would be a castle so you would call it Arthur's Castle," decided Rudd.

"Could I, Geoffrey?"

"I don't see why not, if it's your castle." Geoffrey said, thinking '... and it will be one day!'

They were nearly back to the main house and turned once inside the gates, towards the stables. Lady Imelda was there with a hawk on her arm. Arthur's eyes popped out of his head and he stood open-mouthed. Lady Imelda had a merlin! She looked at the boy's face, never had she seen such an intense love in a child for a bird. She smiled, if only Geoffrey had shown as much interest in her hawks when he was growing up.

Arthur approached her, "It's a merlin!"

"Yes," she said. "Geoffrey told me this was your favourite bird of prey." Arthur put up his hand and ever so carefully stroked the bird on its chest. He was so quiet for a child that the bird did not pull back or try to escape.

The falconer came over and put a sleeve over Arthur's wrist as no gauntlets would fit him. They transferred the little hawk weighing around seven ounces to his wrist and it sat there watching what was going on.

"Let me introduce you to Broom. He's seven years old and my favourite merlin. He's quite happy to stay on my wrist whenever I am down here and he even calls for me when I see him. He isn't our best hunting hawk but, he's my best friend."

Arthur thought, 'Can you imagine having a merlin as your best friend?'

The falconer then put another merlin on Arthur's arm. They went into a field with a copse and hedges to fly her, as well as two other merlins and the falconer's own sparrow hawk. The merlin on Arthur's arm was called Ash and she skimmed over the hedgerow and caught her prey. She returned to the falconer who held Arthur's arm up and she landed on it. He held the jesses and she settled quickly.

Arthur was in his element. Geoffrey took Rudd off to see a new foal in the stables, leaving his mother to enjoy her crown prince whose affinity for merlins had thrilled her; she knew that as long as she lived, she would never forget this afternoon. Gaius would have been so pleased to see the joy which Arthur had brought to Geoffrey's mother.

Arthur was given a tour of the mews and took in everything which the falconer and Lady Imelda had said.

He met Holly, Ivy and Willow all adult merlins and then he met an unnamed young male that looked him in the eyes and chirruped. "He likes you," said Lady Imelda. "Would you allow me to call him Arthur after you?"

Arthur was overwhelmed and with tear filled eyes, he put his arms around Lady Imelda. "I never thought there would be a merlin named after me. Oh, yes please! Could you?"

Lady Imelda, wiped his tears and said, "It would be a pleasure, every day, I would remember what a lovely boy you are and how happy I am that the king allowed you to visit us."

Arthur corrected her by saying. "On no, it wasn't the king who allowed me to come. It was my guardian Gaius. He is going to be so excited that I have a merlin named after me. Oh, thank you, thank you!"

Lady Imelda thought, 'One day Arthur, you are going to break a lot of young ladies' hearts!'

The two merlin fanciers walked back to the main house and Arthur shyly slipped his hand into Geoffrey's mother's and she gave it a little squeeze.

Geoffrey's mind was being besieged by the boys as they both wanted to tell him what they had liked best today. Rudd's list included the fox, the beaver and the newborn foal. Arthur's list included Broom, Ash, Holly, Ivy, Willow and last but by far not the least, a young male merlin called Arthur.

Humphrey told the boys, that they had a few hours to rest before supper and gave them mugs of milk and told them to sit up on bed and drink it. One by one, they fell asleep and he threw a blanket over them. A couple of hours later as he was laying out their clothes for supper, they were beginning to stir.

* * *

><p>After, he had left the boys with Humphrey, Geoffrey had returned to his mother's room and sat with her as he made sketches of the highlights of their visit. He knew that for her birthday, he intended to give her a painting of Arthur and her returning to the main house walking hand in hand, Arthur looking up at her; another of the look on Arthur's face as he had stroked Broom. He was so busy drawing that she had to speak to him twice before she got his attention to tell him that she was ready for her maid to help her dress for supper and he was in the way.<p>

As they walked into the dining room with Humphrey, Lord Mawley looked up and asked them if they had enjoyed themselves. Lady Imelda patted the chair beside her and Arthur went over to sit next to her, Rudd sat on his right and Lord Mawley on Rudd's right. The boys had fitted perfectly into the household and Geoffrey knew there were going to be tears tomorrow when they left. And it wouldn't be only a child crying.

Lord Mawley and Rudd talked continually about his wild animals and Arthur and Lady Imelda spoke about hunting with hawks. Geoffrey laughed, Gaius would be amused to hear that his parents had been so captivated by the boys.

Tomorrow they would be returning to Camelot.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9 : GUESS WHAT WE DID, GAIUS?**

Gaius had really missed having Arthur around. On quite a few occasions, when he wasn't answered, he'd spun around to find himself speaking to an empty room. He trusted Geoffrey implicitly but he worried that Arthur and Rudd might have been a bit of a handful, too much for the elderly Lord and Lady Monmouth. He kept working away as he knew, they would not be arriving until mid afternoon at the earliest.

Later, he sat on a bench with Lady Alysse, Rudd's mother, in the courtyard and waited. They talked about the new baby and how Tilly was working out as a nursemaid. Arthur was really old enough now to cope without Tilly but she still was around if Gaius needed her. Soon, he saw the guards on the portcullis stand to attention and he knew that Arthur was approaching. He counted bodies as they came through, Arthur was riding up with Geoffrey, followed by Humphrey and Rudd and then the squire and knights.

Arthur knew that he would be waiting and trotted over to greet him. He was off his horse and hugging him as only a youngster could. Gaius realised how much he'd missed the lad. "Did you have a nice time and did you behave yourself?"

"Oh, yes. It was fun..." And Gaius missed out the rest, as it was jumbled phrases of merlin, Lady Imelda, snail, beaver, huge bed, Humphrey and a green eyed girl.

With Arthur hanging onto him, he crossed to Rudd's mother and Geoffrey. "The trip was a success, I can see."

"Yes, it was and I can tell you my mother is never going to forget their visit. They charmed the boots off both my parents." He smiled at Lady Alysse saying that his father had found a new grandson! She smiled and made her way back to her chambers with Rudd who was babbling about foals, beavers, sheepdogs and big beds.

As they made there way to their rooms, Geoffrey said that he expected to see the boys tomorrow as usual.

Geoffrey was later to tell Gaius of the emotional parting between Arthur and his mother. Arthur was in tears as he thanked her for naming a falcon after him and letting him come to stay with them. His mother was teary eyed and had told him, that he was to consider Yewdene as a second home and was welcome any time. His father told the boys, that he was certain, they were the best behaved guests they had had in a long time.

Arthur had so much to tell Gaius that even after supper he was still talking. Gaius was pleased that the trip had been a success and it had made Arthur rely on other people. He was considering Humphrey for the position of Arthur's manservant when he moved to his new chambers. He'd certainly keep him in mind.

Arthur told him everything which he could remember, from the snail incident to the naming of the merlin. "Did you know, that Lady Imelda had all those merlins?" Many things were prefaced with, 'Lady Imelda says.' He turned seriously to Gaius and said, "Did you know that sheedogs think they can count sheep?"

"No, I didn't."

"... and some boys and girls have red hair and green eyes?"

"Yes, I knew that."

"But Gaius, why didn't you ever tell _me_? And you knew about Lady Imelda's falcons?"

"Geoffrey told me that she had falcons but I didn't realise they were merlins. You must have been so excited."

"I was! I couldn't believe my eyes, a merlin sitting on her hand...One day, when I am grown up I'm going to have my own merlin, Lady Imelda promised."

Gaius smiled and thought, 'One day, when you grow up, you will have at your disposal all the falcons in the Royal Mews as well as any merlin in residence.' "Arthur, don't you think it is time for bed?"

"I won't be able to sleep, so I should just stay up with you."

"Well, maybe it would be better if you just lie on that cot, as I have some work to do. Does that sound good?"

"But, Gaius when you are ready to go to bed, just let me know, then I can go to sleep as well."

Gaius agreed, he'd do just that.

"You know, I think we could have some sheep on the battlements and then we..." His best laid plans didn't materialise as Arthur's head had only been on the pillow for five minutes and he was out like a light.

Gaius even if he never admitted it, was relieved to have him back. It had been much harder for him to let him go than he had realised. He could understand the distress for the ladies of the court as their husbands sent their seven year old sons off as pages prior to training as squires. At least Arthur would be in the same castle when his time came to leave. Gaius fell asleep. The next thing he knew, Uther had decided to give Arthur to an unknown kingdom in exchange for a red-haired girl, three foxes and a falcon. No one seemed to care but him, so he had run after the boy as a dragon carried him away. He woke with a start, his memory blurred but he glanced at the other cot used for patients and saw the boy was curled up asleep. Gaius's heartbeat settled as he gave a sigh of relief, before finally falling back to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next thing he knew Arthur was waking him as he was hungry and ready to start a new day. Later that afternoon, when the boys had gone to Home Farm to check that everything was still there and to share all their news with Romney and the farmer's wife; Geoffrey dropped by with Sir Rupert. He wanted to give Gaius a report of the trip.<p>

Gaius laughed, "If you tell me again about the merlins and the sheepdogs, I'll scream!"

"I don't need to hear about the fox, or the size of the bed or how nice it was having a manservant either," said Rudyard's father.

"Come on you two, you have to agree that they had a wonderful time and my parents were impressed with their behaviour and their general interest and knowledge. And, I must add, Humphrey said that he had never looked after two such well behaved, little gentlemen."

Gaius and Rupert smiled. "Thank goodness they weren't able to get into any chemicals or otherwise the report might have been different," Gaius reminded them.

Sir Rupert finally had to leave, he laughed, "You should have seen Rudyard with baby Ethel. He told his mother that she had grown so much since he had last seen her."

Geoffrey stayed talking. "Gaius, my mother is very impressed with the job that you have done raising him. She said that his mother would be so proud of him and thankful to you. Everywhere he went, he made an impression. If ever you are no longer needed as a court physician, you have a second career in child rearing."

"What after this one? No thanks, I'm getting too old for this..."

Geoffrey opened the foolscap he had brought with him and Gaius's breath was taken away by the sketch of Arthur touching the merlin. He loved the one of Lady Imelda and Arthur hand in hand and a composite of Arthur on his pony, riding towards the artist with Yewdene House and gardens in the distance.

Geoffrey smiled, "The merlin one is for you, the other for my mother and the last one with the house is for my father. They will be paintings but these are the first sketches. I will give copies of all of them, to my parents and to you."

He looked at Gaius and his face became serious. "I had forgotten all about these other sketches, they were put away once I was assigned to the library. I'd only been in Camelot for three years and I was not sure of the protocol of sketching the royal family even if it was from memory."

Geoffrey spread across the table sketches that made Gaius's heart stop. In front of him were head shots of Uther and his beloved wife, Arthur's mother Igraine. "I knew that after her death was not the best time to bring them out but after working on Arthur's, I could see the resemblance and hunted for them. I would like to give them all to you and also to offer to do, one miniature which you could give to Arthur when you think it would be best received."

Gaius looked at this multi talented teacher and realised that he could have searched far and wide and never found a better man to be influential in Arthur's life. They packed up all the sketches and Gaius held the secret in his heart until the day he gave Arthur the likeness of the mother, he had never known.

Arthur and Gaius settled back in their routine at Camelot. Merlins were still a priority but sheepdogs and big beds had faded over time. Arthur's interest now, was taken up by a tournament that was scheduled for mid-summer. He ate, slept and lived knights. He spent hours watching them training and was thrilled when Sir Martin seemed to be training exceptionally well. Sirs Bevan and Mandon were also working hard and Arthur was quick at picking them out in any training sessions.

His nose was out of joint when he heard that the Knights in Training would be competing in their age categories and the Squires would be demonstrating their skills. Gaius had the hardest time explaining that the squires had been training hard and that, no, Arthur couldn't just get outfitted and join them on the field.

"Gaius, I think I will have to go to see the king, to ask him for special permission to be in the tournament. I'm a big boy now, I can visit people far away, I can do arithmetic and I'm ready to compete"

'Over my dead body,' thought Gaius. The idea of Arthur doing routines with even the blunt swords was way beyond what he could bear. "When you are a little bigger, you will begin to train with the squires and then maybe you can participate in the tournament."

"But, I really want to do it now. Romney has a new leather jacket and he could teach me the routine for the entry. I'm really fast and I could run away, if it looked like I was going to get hurt."

"Oh, well, if something happens to you, I guess your pony could always go to Rudd and then little Ethel will also be able to ride her when she grows up..."

The look on Arthur's face convinced Gaius that he had hit home.

"Siani is not a girl's pony! She is my pony, nobody but me gets to ride her. Only Rudd can double with me!"

"But if you are hurt and no longer can ride, the king might think that you no longer need her. Maybe, you'd better wait before going into the tournament display because it would be a shame to have her taken away."

Arthur looked at the table and thought for a moment before saying. "I will only go if the king says I must go. Do you think he would make me, Gaius?"

"No, I'm sure I would be able to convince him that you need a little practice first."

"Can I have a leather jacket like Romney? Then, I'll be ready next year."

"Well. I can't promise a jacket but, I can promise your favourite for supper. Are you hungry?"

"No, not yet! I'm glad I live with you Gaius. Can I stay here until I am all grown up? Can I have a big bed and when I get my merlin can I keep him in my room as well?"

Gaius thought, 'Soon I will have to make plans but not just yet...' He ruffled Arthur's hair and said, "Give me a hug." Arthur sat on his lap and Gaius said as unemotionally as he could. "Arthur, you can stay with me as long as you want to. Your room is not large enough to take a big bed but if one day you moved to a larger room, I promise, I will see that you have a big bed. However, birds do not belong inside. When you get a merlin it would be happier living outside with the other falcons."

Supper proved interesting as there were no sprouts and Arthur was planning where he and Gaius would stand during the tournament elimination rounds. Gaius decided that he would take Arthur with him in the royal stands. What better place for the crown prince to sit? Last year, he had watched with Tilly as the knights paraded in with theirs horses, grooms and pennants. Gaius felt that maybe seeing the tournament, especially the jousting through the eyes of a child would prove interesting.

Arthur's eighth birthday was coming up. Gaius had his present and was pleased with his choice. He had the seamstress make a leather jacket which fastened with metal buckles. On the front, in the colours of Camelot was a yellow dragon on a red background. No bigger than Arthur's hand, but it marked him as a Pendragon, his rightful heritage. Two tunics, one yellow and one red completed the present.

Geoffrey had made various sketches of their trip to Yewdene and being the kind gentle soul that he was, he had made a second copy for Rudyard. The merlin and Arthur sketch was prominent in the collection. He had also agreed that his birthday could be a holiday from school.

The day of the tournament coincided with Arthur's birthday, he was up early and dressed before breakfast. Gaius knew that he had not even washed his face or combed his hair but he also knew that once the present was opened, there would be time for that.

Arthur had his breakfast and then Gaius gave him the packet. His eyes opened wide when he saw a jacket like Romney's. "Gaius, how did you know this is what I wanted most in the whole world? Gaius, look it's got a Pendragon on it. Can I wear it today on my birthday? Can I? Can I show it to Rudd?"

"All in good time, now take it off, get washed comb your hair and put on the red tunic which goes with it." Arthur looked like a real prince in his new clothes. The ladies of the court were going to be unable to keep their eyes off him.

"I'm never going to take it off. I will wear it always. It's the bestest present I have ever had."

"Best..." corrected Gaius.

"That what I said, 'the bestest'!"

Gaius gave up, smiled and shook his head.

Once Arthur had settled down and was buckled into his new jacket. Gaius made him sit by the table and brought out Geoffrey's present. Arthur's face when he opened it, lit up the whole room. He was back in Yewdene and he went through each sketch, pointing out things to Gaius. When he came to the merlins, a shiver of joy went through him. "That's me! That's Arthur," he said pointing to the sketch of a young merlin sitting on the falconer's hand. "That's him, he's called Arthur. Lady Imelda said so."

Gaius explained that Geoffrey had given him a copy of his book to give to Rudyard. Arthur's jaw dropped. "He did it for Rudd, as well?"

"Yes, and we have one more box for you. Gaius carefully placed a box on the table. "Be careful...it might be fragile."

The eight year old, opened the box and squealed. Nestled in a bed of lamb's wool was a wooden carving of a merlin in flight. He looked at Gaius with tear filled eyes, his own merlin to keep in his room. "Where did he come from Gaius?"

"Lady Imelda's falconer does woodcarving and he told Lady Imelda that he wanted to carve a merlin for you. She got the wood for him and arranged to have a messenger deliver it. She also sent this extra gift." Gaius handed him a small box and told him to be especially careful with it. He carefully opened it and in it, on bed of lamb's wool were three beautiful snail shells, with a little hand printed note.

_Dear Arthur, __Happy Birthday!  
>We did not have time to look for snails<br>__but I found these shells and want you  
>to have them <em>_to __remind you of Yewdene.  
><em>_Your friend,  
><em>_Lady Imelda of Monmouth._

Arthur with a little help read the note, stumbling over remind, Yewdene and Monmouth. "I have to go and show Geoffrey. He'll be so happy."

"Not now, as soon, the heralds are going to play their long trumpets announcing the beginning of the Opening Parade and we have to find somewhere to stand so we can see it. Put the note inside and the lid back on and leave it here. Do you think you should take your merlin with you? What would happen if it got broken or you lost it? Yes, that's a better place to leave it..."

Gaius and Arthur made their way to the list field as he was more interested in jousting that in sword fighting. Arthur was oblivious but the glances that he received from the people of Camelot were heartwarming.

Sir Rupert's face broke into a big grin and he hugged him, wishing him a Happy Birthday.

Geoffrey was waiting for them in the stands and then the heralds were heard and the knights paraded onto the field. Gaius noticed Uther looking at him, nodding at him with the suspicion of a smile. 'Maybe, we'll make a father out of you yet.' Gaius thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10 : A NIGHT IN THE WILD, WILD WOODS **

Gaius was amused. Arthur had been thrilled sitting the stands along with the king and various other members of the court. He had hardly been able to contain himself when the heralds had arrived with their trumpets to play their fanfares. The parade of knights had him waving happily at all his favourites. When the squires came onto the field, to march towards the stands and bow to the king, he was on his feet as he saw Romney and Gielbert. Romney smiled and pointed at Arthur's jacket and then pointed at his own.

The Knights, Knights in Training and the Squires placed themselves in a semicircle as the Senior Knights joined the group.

The king welcomed them, declaring, "At this tournament, you will be competing amongst yourselves for the challenge of Camelot. There will be preliminary bouts over the next days and then the finals after which the victors will be announced. There will be aggregate team scores and also individual ratings. In subsequent tournaments, Camelot will be represented by these winning teams and knights. You have all taken the Knights' Oath, govern yourself accordingly and may God be with you all."

Sir Rupert stepped forward and the king acknowledged him. "We have among us, a person whom we would like to recognise today."

Gaius looked at Uther, who was sitting relaxed obviously having knowledge of what Sir Rupert was about to say. Arthur was taking it all in, he loved ceremonies. He was also waiting for the horses to arrive.

"I would like to acknowledge the Crown Prince who is with us celebrating his ninth birthday." Gaius took Arthur's elbow and told him to stand up on his seat. He did so resplendent in his brown leather jacket with the red and yellow dragon emblem. Rupert raised his sword and intoned, "For the love of Prince Arthur and Camelot"

All the knights, the knights in training and squires repeated Sir Rupert's words. Arthur nodded acknowledging their good wishes, he grinned down at Gaius who put his hand on his shoulder and smiled. Arthur in turn wrapped his arms around his guardian's shoulders giving him a hug.

Sir Martin joined them as Gaius would soon go to the staging area where an infirmary tent had been set up. He would then see Arthur back to Gaius's chambers and wait with him till Gaius returned as the green smoke incident had not been forgotten.

The participants left the arena and the jousting began. As the first two knights took their places at the end of the lists, Arthur heart began to race, he was in his element. Gaius left him to Sir Martin as he went to tend the not unexpected nicks, cuts, sprains and possible breaks.

Uther watched Gaius leave and shifted his position so that he could look at the son, he had always wanted until he was born. The boy was very attractive, well-mannered and well-liked. Strange, that he had no feelings for him. Arthur sat on the edge of his seat waiting, his hands gripping the seat, his knuckles white. Uther turned away. Sir Rupert watched the whole scene and winced. His love for Rudd was so strong, he couldn't imagine a father turning his back on his son.

* * *

><p>By the time Gaius arrived back at his chamber, Sir Martin and Arthur had a sheet of parchment with diagrammes and names of those entered, those eliminated and those continuing to the second level. Sir Martin nooded and left as Gaius walked in.<p>

"Gaius, I have decided what I want to do when I grow up. I'm not going to be a prince or a court physician, I've decided to be a groom. I will look after Romney's horses when he is a knight and have them ready for the tournaments."

"That would be a very hard job. Wouldn't you like to train to be a knight and then you could have a groom look after your horses?"

"But, I don't know how?"

"Well, you will start by having more riding lessons, then lessons in sword handling. You will have to take lessons in axe throwing and armour cleaning."

"I'd get to have my own armour and clean it?"

"Yes, and practice hard at everything. It will take time but maybe five years from now you would be a knight in training and get to compete in a tournament. You will walk in after the knights and fight to win and I will stand proudly and watch you try your very best."

"But, I won't get hurt, will I Gaius?"

"If you do, I will be there to fix whatever is wrong. Many things will change in the next couple of years, except my love for you. Always and always, you'll be the little boy who came to me as a baby."

"Even when I am grown up like you?"

"Yes, even when you are all grown up!"

"That would be good Gaius 'cause, I don't want to be a knight, if I can't also be your Arthur." Gaius became misty eyed but then almost changing thoughts in mid sentence, Arthur continued," I'm hungry, can we now eat? Sir Martin put my jacket on the hook and shared an apple but I'm still hungry."

Gaius explained that because it was Arthur's birthday, a special meal was being sent up by the cook.

"Hope, there are no sprouts!" was the only comment from Arthur.

"I would think that as it's your birthday, he probably gave you a double portion as a present."

Arthur looked at him in horror. Then smiled, "Gaius when I was little, I would have believed you but I don't now because I'm nine."

Gaius smiled and said, "Well, if he has, as a special birthday concession, I will allow you to leave as many sprouts as you want."

"All of them?"

"All of them..." Gaius agreed.

Supper arrived and there were no sprouts in sight. Gaius realised that this time next year Arthur would probably have his first birthday supper in the Dining Hall with the king, his advisors and knights. He knew that he would be invited and he wondered how far distanced he would be from Arthur at that point. Life would certainly be hard emotionally in the upcoming year.

It was dark and Gaius could see that Arthur's eyelids were getting heavy and he was fighting it as he wanted to prove that he was now grown up. Gaius because there really wasn't a mean or vindictive bone in his body, yawned and said. "Look at me, I've had such a busy day, I'm ready to turn in. How about you?"

"No, I'm not sleepy," he said trying to stifle a yawn.

Gaius continued, "Well, I just have to go to bed, so that I can get up early for the rest of the competitions tomorrow."

"Me, too!" Arthur suddenly agreed.

"Get washed, undressed and into bed and I'll check on you in a few minutes."

Gaius turned his head, to the dying flames, he checked the fire and wondered, 'Was Arthur's ninth year going to be like this, slowly pushing him into another world, not far away but still distant. He realised that if he was to survive it, he would have to prepare not only Arthur but himself.'

* * *

><p>Romney and Arthur picked up Rudd one morning and he was full of news. His father and three other knights were going to visit another castle to deliver papers from the king. They would be away three whole days and nights. He was going to have to look after his mother and his sister while his father was gone.<p>

Arthur was really impressed but who would he have to look after if Gaius went away?

He decided he would probably have to look after Geoffrey. He mentioned this to Geoffrey who agreed that Arthur could look after him but explained that he would have another big responsibility if Gaius went away; he would have to look after his chambers, all his books, all the concoctions, the herbs, the ointments and all the vials. That made Arthur feel, better and more important.

Sir Rupert and cohorts went away and all returned safely. Rudd had fantastic stories of camping in the woods, staying at inns and even hay barns. They had to hunt for food and look after themselves and their horses.

Arthur quizzed Gaius about camping. "Have you ever been camping?

Gaius said, "Yes, I've been camping."

"Was it fun?"

"It was wet and I was cold. It is fun in the summer, when it was warm."

"Did you take your bed?"

"No, people just sleep on blankets on the ground. Not the most comfortable way to sleep. Next day, they roll them up and tie them behind their saddles."

"Who cooked the meals?"

"You have to take turn cooking the meals."

"Could you stay up all night if you wanted to?"

"Certainly, you could stay up all night, if you wished, and be tired and cranky the next day."

"Gaius, I'm going camping!"

"Oh, you are, are you? And when do you intend to go?"

"Tomorrow..."

"Wouldn't it be a good idea to makes some plans first?"

"Oh, Rudd knows all about that..."

"Well, let me think about it and I will see about this idea of yours."

Rudd walked in and Arthur yelled, "We can go! We can go! Gaius said so."

"Now wait a minute the two of you. I just said that I would think about it. I did not give anybody the permission to go anywhere."

Gaius did think about it and went to Sir Rupert to discuss the possibility of a supervised overnight camping experience for the two boys. Rupert thought it was great and the two of them sat down over a mug of cider to discuss the plans.

They needed a location, possibly an adult supervisor and a squire to accompany them. Probably, within the week, while the weather was still warm.

Gaius went to the chamber were they had their lessons and told them that the camping trip was a go, if they were still interested. Geoffrey was in on the plans. He had come up with the idea of camping in an unknown area on the lands that abutted Home Farm. The boys and Gielbert would follow a map and arrive at a suitable location.

Everything went according to the plan, the party of three, a crown-prince, a knight's son and a squire were about to arrive at the chosen camping spot.

"I can hear a cow? It must be a wild one. Let's hunt and kill it so we can take it back to the castle as food."

Gielbert, knowing that the proposed prey, was probably one of the castle farm's cows, tried to dissuade Arthur from his hunting expedition. "How are you going to kill it?"

Arthur looked around, that was a vexing question as besides a pot, they had no weapons. "We could capture it and do what the farmer does, tie a rope around its horns and lead it back to the castle."

Rudd said, "But that's a tame cow, this will be a big wild cow and it will probably try to kill us to eat us or run away really fast."

Gielbert decided that as they were getting close to the camping site that talk of wild animals might preclude their settling at night so he said, "Cows only ate grass." ... then looking at the boys he said that he didn't think that either of them looked very much like grass.

That put an end to killing a cow and they arrived at the designated spot. There was a stream to water the horse and ponies, a flat area with big rocks suitable for a camp site, even some wood conveniently left by the men who had unbeknownst to the boys, scouted this site as secure for the young prince.

They took off the bedrolls and unsaddled their own ponies.

Arthur thought that maybe they could also sleep one night in the stables with the horses as that might be fun. Rudd said that they smelled but Arthur faithful to horses, insisted that he loved the smell of a stable. Even Gielbert agreed with Arthur. As a senior squire, he had a horse specifically allocated to him and he was very proud of Pitch, his black mare.

Gielbert had them collect rocks to make a fire pit and helped them get the wood. Typically, Arthur wanted to know who had left the wood for them. Gielbert explained that someone else must have used this site and they would also leave wood for the next camper when they left. Arthur was impressed with this idea.

Supper was a great success, the cook had included beside pork pie, food readily eaten with your fingers and a few sweet treats as it was a special outing. It began to get dark and they sat around the fire and asked Gielbert to tell ghost stories. He did so but nothing which was going to upset anyone's sleep.

They got their bedrolls. Gielbert said that he was going to sleep near the fire. Arthur insisted he was going to sleep under a big fir tree and Rudd chose a spot next to a big rock. They were warned that if they got cold to move near the fire and sleep close to each other.

The best thing as far as Arthur was concerned was that he was going to lie down without getting washed or undressed.

"This is the way, I'm going to sleep from now on," declared Arthur.

"On your blanket on the floor?" asked Rudd.

"No, silly, without getting washed and undressed! Then, when I get up in the morning I won't have anything to do but eat breakfast before Romney arrives."

Gielbert said, "I think, maybe Gaius will have something to say about that."

"Maybe we could both do it then it would be alright..."

Gielbert had a mental picture of Gaius condoning such behaviour and laughed. It was really dark now, the birds were no longer chirping. All the other sounds of the woods seemed to be magnified. The boys made their ways to their sleeping sites of choice.

"Goodnight, Sire," said Gielbert, "Goodnight Rudd, remember if you are cold or for any other reason want to be closer to the fire, just come over." He figured they would last a couple of hours beside the rock and under the tree and then they would be beside him.

The first thing which Gaius had arranged was an armed guard for the area. Gielbert knew that they were protected and only three miles as the crow flies from Home Farm. He knew that Sir Rugbert and two more senior squires were within yards of the sleeping trio.

Arthur was the first to decide that sleeping under a tree was not a good idea. He felt sure that owls and mice were watching him. He could also hear some scuffling nearby which was probably a wolf or that wild cow.

Maybe he would be better closer to the fire. Sir Rugbert smiled as he saw the prince take his bedroll and join Gielbert near the fire. Gielbert thought, 'One down and one to go!'

A short time later, Rudd glanced over to the tree where Arthur was and decided to join him but he wasn't there. When he went to tell Gielbert that something had taken Arthur away; he saw him fast asleep next to Geilbert so he snuggled in beside him. Gielbert though, "Two for two!" and went to sleep.

The birds woke them early and Gielbert restarted the fire to boil water to make gruel. Arthur had to fill the pot at the stream and carry it back, Rudd placed it on the stones around the fire and Gielbert got the oats from his saddle bag. Arthur shook them into the pot and Rudd stirred them. Together the boys made their breakfast and together they washed the bowls, spoons and pot.

Arthur reminded them to collect some small branches and twigs to leave for the next campers.

The horse and ponies were saddled, the bedrolls attached and the trio made their way back to the castle by a round about route. They stopped for an early lunch near a lake and finished the food which the cook had packed for them, Sir Rugbert and the squires always nearby.

Just after noon, they turned south and there in the valley, they saw Home Farm. They went cantering into the yard. They left Rudd's borrowed pony as he would hop up behind Gielbert to ride double on Pitch. They were full of stories for the farmer's wife and asked her if there were any wild cows around here. She assured them that in the far woods on the other side of the hills, she was sure that there were. They were able to tell her that they had heard one last night. She was very impressed and later that night laughingly told her husband of the wild cow.

Gaius, Sir Rupert and Lady Allyse were all brought up to date on their wonderful camping trip.

Gaius also thanked Sir Rugbert and his two squires and insisted that Arthur and Rudyard thank Gielbert for staying with them when they camped and asked him if they had been good. He laughed and said that not only had they been great campers but that they had cooked their own breakfast and done the dishes.

Arthur was quick to point out that that was only because they were camping. "Boys didn't do dishes when they were at home!"


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11 :** **SEPARATE AND DIVIDE**

Gaius decided to introduce Arthur to his royal chamber the winter of his ninth birthday. He had the brain wave of offering it to him as a playroom for rainy, wet days. He figured that finally he would ask to say there overnight maybe with Rudd.

Humphrey had been allocated to the young prince to accompany Arthur on any overnight visits. The prince accepted him and Gaius decided that he would be a good choice as Arthur's manservant and help him settle in to his new premises.

Rudd couldn't believe when Arthur told him he had a playroom with a big bed. It was perfect and all Arthur's toys and many of Rudd's landed up there during the winter. When it was inclement weather and nobody was venturing out, Arthur and Rudd once studies were finished for the day, returned there and Humphrey would see that they had lunch and that they were supervised. He enjoyed being in the boys' company as they were entertaining and easy to amuse. The biggest job, he had besides serving food and returning platters to the kitchen was continually straightened up the bed as it was often used as a trampoline or a tent if they played Roman Soldiers.

Gaius noticed a difference as he had more floor space during the day; still, toys were present as they seemed to migrate between the two rooms. Humphrey had also taken over the care of Arthur's clothes. They were returned and neatly hung in his room at Gaius's.

Arthur had been told by Gaius that by the time he was ten, changes would be made. Geoffrey would still be his tutor probably for as long as he needed one but as he had been named an Associate Librarian, Sir Martin would be aiding him with the boys' studies. Arthur would start training lessons to become knowledgeable with weapons.

"And then, I'll be a knight?"

"No, not immediately. There will be many years of training, as knights are usually initiated at twenty-one."

Arthur asked, "Rudd, too, yes?"

"Yes! If that is what his mother and father want."

His riding lessons would continue but as Arthur was growing quickly, he was getting almost too big for Siani. Gaius had decided that he would start to make arrangements with the Master of Horse, to find him a more suitable mount. Gaius warned him, "I don't want him over-horsed, something small, well trained and reliable. I have enough trouble with squires falling and getting dragged and stepped on."

The Master of Horse replied, "Trust me Gaius, I will find a suitable mount for him; any preference in colour?"

"No, just a horse that he can learn to trust and which will look after him should they get into trouble."

"And the mare, do I sell her to purchase the new horse?"

"No! Don't think that would be a good idea. Arthur will probably want to keep her and Sir Rupert's Rudyard can ride her once Arthur has his horse. Then she could be stabled at Home Farm and maybe other knights' children could use her. Arthur might have other thoughts but let's just keep this between ourselves until his birthday comes around. Regarding money, I'll have a word with the Court Treasurer and you can just notify him of how much money you need."

Gaius missed Arthur, he was used to him being around from after lunch till before he turned in. It seemed funny to be alone even though he knew, he would be back for tea and stay with him all evening until bed time.

One evening sitting in front of the fire, Arthur said, "I'm sorry that I am not here with you all the time but my day is so busy. Rudd and I have a lot of things to do between lunch and supper. But, if ever you needed me to help you with something important, you can send a servant to get me and I'd come immediately."

"That's a very kind offer, Arthur, and if anything like that comes up, I will send for you."

"Good!" said Gaius's once little boy...

Arthur liked Humphrey, he wasn't too old and agreed with the majority of things which Arthur felt might be fun. Humphrey told Gaius that Arthur was quite independent but he would accept help from him when it was required. Riding boots were the bane of Arthur's life. They felt great but getting them on and off was a problem so Humphrey came in useful. Arthur kept his boots and riding jacket in his new chamber as he always went riding straight after lunch if the weather was good.

Gaius was glad that Arthur had taken to Humphrey as he was young enough to be with Arthur into adulthood. Menservants, if they were capable and trustworthy, stayed with their masters for life; usually training a younger servant as their assistant to take over when they were no longer able to serve.

The winter was halfway over when one morning Arthur asked if he could camp overnight in his new chamber. Gaius's heart fell, it was the beginning of the end, with a big smile, he said, "Oh, Arthur that sounds like a great idea. Would you like to camp there tonight?" Inside he thought, 'The baby bird is taking its solo flight!'

"Can I? It would be fun, I'm going to have Rudd join me and Humphrey said he would be in the antechamber like a real servant."

"Well, let's get some clothes together for you chamber camping trip. You'd better take that wool robe and the house shoes, some socks, underwear and a clean tunic for tomorrow. Remember to be on your best behaviour for Humphrey and not stay talking with Rudd all night."

"We can, Gaius because tomorrow we have no classes with Geoffrey, just an outing with the horses in the afternoon. I'll be back for supper and then we can walk over with the clothes. I want you to see my camping chamber."

True to his word, after supper Gaius and Arthur made the solemn walk upstairs to the royal chambers with a collection of clothes. Gaius nodded at Humphrey as he handed them over. Humphrey had been in to visit him while Arthur was with Geoffrey and they had decided that breakfast would be served in the chamber. Humphrey said that he thought a little snack before bedtime served on the floor in front of the fire would reinforce the idea of a camping trip.

"Well," Gaius laughed, "As long as he doesn't decide to take all his meals on the floor, I think that would be fun for him. Better not tell too many people, as I'm sure the king would not appreciate his son eating off the floor like a dog." Humphrey and he had a good laugh and then Gaius wished Arthur a good night and turned to leave, he was stopped by Arthur's voice, saying "Night, night Gaius!" and with a big lump in his throat he said the same.

Rudd arrived with his father and Arthur was thrilled.

Wandering back to his chambers, Gaius sincerely hoped that this night went exactly as planned but he wouldn't be sad if by tomorrow night, Arthur was back in his own little room.

He settled down in front of the fire and there was a tap on the door. He said, "Come in!" and was pleased to see Geoffrey. He offered him some mead and the two of them reminisced.

"He's a credit to you, Gaius. I know this transitional period will be difficult for you but in years to come, you will see what a wonderful Crown Prince and eventually King, you have raised. He'll love and respect you always and he knows, he can always count on you and find you when he needs you."

Gaius laughed, "You're sounding like a mother hen yourself, Geoffrey. I miss him already and he hasn't even left. For the past nine years, I have had the greatest gift that anyone could give another person, a child to raise as their own. Sadly, Uther never knew what he missed. I'm worried as he is facing an upward battle as Arthur, between you and me, doesn't like him and only respects him because he is his king. That will be my next job, to try to give Arthur a more positive attitude towards his father."

Arthur had many camping nights in his royal chambers but never settled in completely and spent more time at Gaius's than he did there. He had also never stayed alone overnight as usually Rudd and he 'camped' together.

* * *

><p>There was an undercurrent among the knights. A new knight, Sir Talbot was now at the castle. He was young, brash and not well liked by either the knights themselves or the staff. Sir Rupert mentioned to Gaius that Talbot seemed overly interested in the chain of command within the ranks of the knights.<p>

Arthur told Gaius that he didn't like Sir Talbot as he often shouldered him out of the way, if he was walking along the hallway. One day, he came with a bloodied elbow where he had scraped it along the wall. Rudd was never involved, it looked as if Arthur was the target. Gaius was uncomfortable and one evening when he was dining in private with Uther brought it up. Uther pooh-poohed the idea and said Arthur needed to grow up as how could he expect to be a knight if he was going to complain about things like that. Gaius was about to say, 'Uther, he's not even ten years old,' but he let it go. He did mention it to Sir Rupert who said he'd keep an eye on the situation.

Gaius's mother hen had become a full fledged eagle. He thought, 'No one will pick on him and hurt him as long as I am around.'

But someone did, and in the most despicable way.

* * *

><p>It was early summer, the days were bright and very hot. Rudd and Arthur had been given permission to picnic by themselves, near Home Farm at a little lake. After they'd eaten, they fooled around and then decided to swim. It was so hot that when they came out of the water, they just lay sun-drying on the sand. Then, they were fooling again and started wrestling. Rudd had a lucky move and pinned Arthur. They heard horses, looked up and saw that Rudd's father and Sir Talbot were on the road.<p>

Sir Rupert called out to them and told them to brush the sand off themselves and get dressed. They could ride back to Camelot on the horses. Neither wanted to be with Sir Talbot; so they both chose to ride with Sir Rupert. He just laughed and pulled them up on his horse. The boys were so excited riding back to Camelot on a destrier. They were dropped in the main courtyard at the bottom of the steps.

Arthur was full of the ride, the swim and the picnic and Gaius was happy that Arthur had Rudd as there were no other knight's children of his age, in the castle at the moment. He thought, 'Talk about best friends!'

Romney arrived for Arthur next morning to escort him and Rudd to classes with Geoffrey. Another squire came later in the morning asking that Rudyard be excused as his father wanted to see him. Off he went with a smile, no more class and a chance to be with his father.

Arthur never saw him again. He couldn't understand what had happened, he was nine and a three quarter years old and his best friend had disappeared. He went to Gaius but he didn't have an explanation maybe he'd be in the playroom later in the afternoon at teatime. He got no answers from anyone and Rudd still was gone.

Finally in desperation the boy made his way to the Council Room. Arthur was scared but as his father happened to be alone, he went and explained to him that the knights needed to go out to find Rudd.

Uther looked at the child and bluntly told him what Sir Talbot said that he had witnessed at the lake and Rudd had been sent away. Arthur was shocked. What had happened? He hadn't seen anything, maybe Sir Rupert had.

Sir Rupert was also missing but a couple of days later he was back but still no Rudd. Sire Rupert had explained that Sir Talbot had told lies about what they were doing on the beach and that Rudd was now in training as a page with his uncle, the Earl of Warwick.

"Promise me, one thing Arthur, when you become king, if you have children be a father first and then a king." Sir Rupert said, looking upset and left Arthur standing at the top of the stairs outside Gaius's chambers.

Arthur went into his little room and lay on the bed, trying to figure out what had happened and why his best friend had been sent away.

Gaius when he returned had heard the news and had spoken to Sir Rupert. There was nothing to be done as the king was impressed with this young upstart. Gaius said, "Arthur, you have to be careful. There are people in this world who are not to be trusted. Try to stay out of Sir Talbot's way and if you want to wander about the castle, get Romney or another squire to accompany you. Let me know if you have any trouble with him and I will see that it stops."

Talbot seemed to have met his match in Gaius and he stayed away from Arthur, just glaring at him whenever he saw him. Arthur's confidence took a plunge, he no longer wanted to be away from Gaius at night and it was many a month before he spent another night in the royal chamber.

One day, Gaius mentioned that as Humphrey had gone to visit his mother, maybe he could pretend to be Humphrey and the two of them could stay over in the playroom. Gaius made arrangements for another servant to bring their supper and he let Arthur decide what they should do. Arthur sat on the floor in front of the fire and said, "You had better sit on a bench as you mightn't be able to get back up off the floor."

Gaius said, "Arthur Pendragon, I'll have you know that I am not that old yet that I can't get up off the floor. But thank you, as my knees are a little stiff."

Standing up, and putting his arms around Gaius, Arthur said, "You are really my best friend and I don't think you are old. I love you!"

"...and I love you, Sire!"

Arthur thought that that was hilarious, Gaius had called him Sire. "That's what people call the king, I'm not a Sire. I'm your Little Baby Boy, aren't I, Gaius? You used to call me that..."

Gaius looked at the boy standing in front of him and said, "Arthur, you will always be my Little Baby Boy, but now you are also my Little Baby Boy grown up into a big boy."

"I know that, because I am nearly ten!"

And Gaius's heart fell!


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12 : AS YET A CHILD**

Arthur was now ten, according to Uther and Gaius's agreement, he was now the sole responsibility of his father.

Gaius had made sure that Arthur was well settled into his new routine. He now lived in his own chambers under the care of his manservant Humphrey. He breakfasted there before Romney arrived to escort him to Geoffrey's. The afternoons used to drag unless they were days when he did preliminary sword handling and riding. His free afternoons used to find him spending time, with Gaius. He was a lonely child as without Rudd, he had no one to play with. Gaius arranged for a ten year old page named Edmund to spend time with him. He knew that boys need to play with other children around the same age and should not only be in the company of grown ups.

The birthday present from the king for his son was a dappled, iron grey, six year old mare, with a black mane and tail. The Master of the Horse and Gaius had done the negotiations but the king's money had paid for her therefore she was technically a gift from his father. Arthur was thrilled having a full sized horse as opposed to a pony. He spent most of the day trying to think up names and finally called her Ash after one of Lady Imelda's merlins. He had tried the name Broom but that was difficult as you got, 'Groom, bring me Broom, please. Have you groomed Broom today?' Arthur had a good laugh over that, as it appealed to his sense of humour. He had settled on Ash as she was a dark grey with darker circular spots and she would fade with age to probably white with grey shading.

On his tenth birthday, as was arranged, he had eaten his supper in the king's private dining room, seated to the right of the king. Gaius sat on Arthur's right. Although Arthur probably didn't notice, his father ignored him, once he was seated beside him. Arthur had said, "Good Evening, Father. Thank you for my birthday present. She is lovely."

Uther grunted in his direction then turned to the adult on his left. Arthur flicked his eyes to Gaius, who smiled and nodded at him. Arthur had done what he had been told to do. As children were expected to be seen and not heard, unless his father spoke to him, Arthur would not be expected to talk to him. Gaius took pity on him and included him in any conversations he had with his neighbours. Sir Leon and Sir Rupert were at the table and both looked uncomfortable at Uther's behaviour.

Arthur, according to the agreement which Gaius had negotiated with Uther when Arthur was younger, would now be under the care of the king. He would decide what the prince would do, whom he would see and where he would live. Gaius doubted that Uther would do any of those things so he had decided that he would continue to supervise Arthur's life on the quiet. Uther would make all the decisions and Gaius would try to smooth the way for the rejected prince.

Gaius had fulfilled his part of the bargain. Arthur was a well rounded ten year old. He was old enough to begin part-time training with the squires. He had his own quarters and manservant. He was dressed as a prince should be. He knew how to behave in public and with adults. He was tutored daily by Geoffrey and Sir Martin. He was a competent rider. He had been away from the castle on numerous occasions for short stays. Arthur was, what Gaius had promised Uther he would be, a ten years old who was ready to take his place in Uther's court and begin learning the duties of a Crown Prince.

The following evening, Gaius was notified that Uther was eating in his chambers alone. Arthur was to eat in his own chambers served by his manservant. Gaius didn't accept that decision so he arranged for Humphrey to bring two meals to his old chambers as he had no intention of Arthur being forced to eat alone in the evening. This became the general order of things. If Gaius was to eat with Uther, Arthur, was present usually ignored by his father, sitting between the king and Gaius unless there were important guests.

One night, things got out of hand in the dining hall. The servant serving Arthur, lost control of a copper platter. It rolled around and around on the table. Arthur was mesmerized as were Sir Rupert and Gaius. Finally, after teetering on the edge while Arthur and the young man held their breaths, it dropped over the edge to spin across the floor in front of Uther and finally after what seemed like hundreds of spins, fell flat with a noticeable clang.

Uther turned on the servant as he was retrieving the platter. He told him to get out and go back to cleaning dishes in the kitchen. He wasn't going to suffer imbeciles during his meals. Arthur hoping to help the situation spoke up, "Father, it was my fault, as I turned too quickly and knocked the platter out of his hands."

Gaius took in a sharp breath. He knew that it was the servant's fault but he was pleased to see Arthur trying to take the blame. After all, no damage had been done except for a distraction to the meal.

"Who asked you anything?" stormed Uther, "When I want to hear from you, I will give you permission to speak!" He turned to the quivering servant, "You, get out of my sight and you might as well take this good for nothing boy with you!"

He turned to Arthur, saying. "Stand up, let everyone see the biggest mistake that I ever made, having you anyway near me. Until further notice, you are banished to your chambers, there you will spend the days until, you learn to behave like a prince. Princes do not stand up for servants. Gaius, whatever have you been teaching this boy?"

You could have heard a pin drop.

Arthur started to shake, he was embarrassed as well as frightened. He put his hand out trying to find Gaius's robe anything for support. Then Gaius, who had held him from the time he was little, found Arthur's hand. Arthur's face crumpled; he bit his lip; he wasn't going to cry, not in front of the king! He was scared to look at Geoffrey or Sir Rupert as he knew if they looked upset, he would start sobbing. He thought, 'What did I do wrong? The servant needed that job and he was always very pleasant when he served me, remembering that I didn't like sprouts.'

Gaius stood up bowed to the king saying, "You will excuse us, your majesty?" The king flapped his hand in dismissal and turned back to his meal. His guardian led Arthur by the hand out of the dining hall. The silence was deafening.

Once in the corridor, Arthur clung to Gaius tears running down his cheeks. He was a ten year old boy who had been hurt and humiliated by the most important man in the kingdom. The king didn't like him. He buried his head in Gaius's robe, hiding. Arthur had not run up against many people who disliked him, the only one he could think of, was Sir Talbot. He had tried to like the king but, not anymore...

Gaius put his arm around his shoulder and walked him slowly back to their old quarters. He built up the fire and asked Arthur if he was hungry. He wasn't able to eat anything but he got a tonic down him that would help relax his nerves and maybe help him sleep. Gaius was worried about him as he was still occasionally catching his breath with a sob.

"Did I do something really bad, Gaius?"

"No," said Gaius, "The king was cross with the noise of the platter falling,"

"Then why did the king yell at me in front of everyone? I thought I was helping Tom. He didn't mean to drop it and I thought that if my father...no, if the king thought, that I had done it he wouldn't have blamed him."

Gaius took a deep breath, "The king doesn't feel the same way about servants as you and I do. He never really notices them unless they do something wrong and they makes him very cross."

Arthur's eyes filled with tears again and he said, "Why did the king say that I was 'this good for nothing boy'? I don't know what it means."

"He was just cross and not thinking right." Gaius's had not realised that Arthur had been listening to what the king was actually saying.

"Am I, the biggest mistake that he made? Didn't he ever want to have a son?"

Gaius told him, "No, he wanted you but when your mother died, he became very sad and couldn't look after you."

"It was a good thing that you were there, Gaius, as otherwise I would have just have died too like my mother."

"No, Arthur, it wouldn't have happened too many people loved you, to let you starve. You needed food and love and I was lucky as I had plenty of both to spare."

Arthur ducked his head a little and looked up at Gaius from beneath his fringe, "Gaius, sometimes I pretend that you are my real father and the king is my guardian!" Arthur managed a little smile and threw his arms around the court physician's neck!

Gaius held him and whispered, "Tell no one, but sometimes, Arthur, I feel that way too!"

Uther had infuriated Gaius but he remembered his relationship to the boy, he was Arthur's father. Once, he was an adult, Arthur would have to deal with the king, by himself. But, at the moment, Gaius heard himself thinking, 'You bastard, Uther. God forgive you for what you did to your son this evening! I'll have it out with you! You're not treating Arthur that way as long as I have a breath in my body!' Something was going to have to be done, but the boy in front of him was his priority right now.

He said, "Arthur, why don't you sleep in your little room tonight? We'll get everything straightened out tomorrow. Remember, I promised that I would always love you even when you are a grown up. Well, you're not nearly grown up and my love is still this big." Gaius made a huge circle with his arms.

Arthur managed a little smile. "Can I sleep on the second cot near the fire?"

"Yes, just slip off your tunic and I'll get you some extra blankets."

Arthur did what he was told and put his arms around Gaius asking to be hugged.

* * *

><p>An hour later, there was a light tap on the door. Gaius thought it might have been a summons to return to the king but he heard Geoffrey's voice and told him to come in. He was with Sir Rupert.<p>

Geoffrey said, "It goes no further than here, but I could have willingly strangled Uther for what he did this evening. He doesn't have an ounce of common sense as far as his son is concerned." Arthur stirred and Sir Rupert motioned to Gaius that he would carry him up the stairs to his own little room.

Gaius nodded, saying, "Thanks, make sure he's well tucked in."

After tucking him in, Sir Rupert looked at the tear stained face and said, "Crown Prince or not, Arthur you're worth more than all the jewels in Camelot." He leant over and gave him a kiss on his forehead and left the room leaving the door slightly open.

The three adults sat talking for some time.

No conclusions were reached. They each saw that Arthur was not the problem, the king was. Encouraging a relationship with Arthur and his father was not working out. Sir Rupert suggested that Arthur refrain from attending the king at meals and that they wait until the king requested his presence in the dining hall. Gaius agreed that he would continue to eat with the king when requested but Arthur would not accompany him.

"And if the king never asks to see him again?" said Geoffrey.

"He will," said Gaius, "But hopefully not until he is in my mid teens. I will not stand for a ten year old to be browbeaten."

Sir Rupert continued, "I feel that this evening's situation bordered on mental cruelty to a minor. We can't stand by and let that happen. My Rudd would never have been able to stand for that. Arthur was exceptionally brave. There's no truth in the adage, 'sticks and stones will break my bones but names will never hurt me!' You could see that Arthur was stung by what his father said. I don't understand it myself..."

Gaius said, "We will play this by ear. Arthur will continue with his studies, he will start training and maybe Sir Martin or another young knight or an older squire, could be present when we know that the king is going to observe the trainings sessions. Arthur will still be in his own chambers with Humphey as his manservant. He will eat his lunch with either Romney or Edmund served by Humphrey. He will have his evening meal here with me and then return to his own chamber to sleep. We will see that he contines to grow up as the charming boy he is. He has the makings of a wonderful Crown Prince regardless of what his absent parent thinks!"

With these three strong men supporting him, Arthur had every opportunity of maturing into a person any reasonable man would be proud to call his son. However, whoever said, that Uther was a reasonable man?

Geoffrey and Sir Rupert left and Gaius went up the stairs to check on Arthur. He was asleep, murmuring something about having a merlin as a best friend.

Gaius smiled...


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13 : WANDERER OF THE NIGHT**

The eleven year old Arthur was now getting comfortable with his schedules. His breakfast served by Humphrey in his royal chambers; studies with Geoffrey or Martin; lunch served by Humphrey with often Edmund joining him; sword practicing with the squires; advanced riding with Malcolm; then back to Gaius for supper. He enjoyed the time he spent with Gaius but then it was time for bed, Gaius walked back with him to his own chambers so he could stay overnight with Humphrey supervising him. Before he left Gaius's, he would look longingly at his little door up the flight of stairs. Arthur knew that as he was now older, he had to stay in the royal chambers, but he wasn't happy about it.

He knew that Humphrey was in the antechamber, but many nights he didn't sleep well. He had reoccurring dreams of Rudd and he camping in his room, the novelty of the big bed for bouncing and the large area to play. However, Rudd would be kidnapped by a knight and Arthur would jump out the window to save him but he couldn't catch up to them and then the winches on the portcullis would start to grind and the gates would drop, imprisoning him between the outer and inner grills and he would be a prisoner in the castle, all alone.

Arthur missed his own little room at Gaius's. He liked having the walls closer to the bed, not unlike sleeping in a snug little box with Gaius in the other room. His new chamber was too big, he had to open his eyes frequently during the night to see that nothing was coming across the room to get him. Then he worried and couldn't fall asleep and the next thing, Humphrey would have breakfast on the table and he would have to get up to start a new day.

He mentioned it to Gaius, but his solution to have the bed curtains drawn worked for an hour and by then Arthur had convinced himself that there was someone on the other side and he had to peek out to be sure nothing was there waiting to get him.

Humphrey started leaving candles burning until Arthur fell asleep. He would relight more before he turned in himself. He always kept his door ajar so that he would be aware of any problems with Arthur. It was a big responsibility being manservant to a young person, especial one as important as Arthur. Humphrey knew that Arthur would have preferred to return to Gaius but Gaius had told him that one of his jobs was to ensure that he became comfortable in his own chambers.

Sitting in front of the fire, after supper with Gaius, Arthur said out of the blue, "Will I always have to sleep there now? My old room is empty, couldn't I sleep there tonight?"

"You're the Crown Prince, it is not seemly that you sleep in a little box room off the court physician's chamber. For one thing, you have too many clothes to keep here and there would be no room for Humphrey!"

"Are you just making excuses, Gaius?"

"No. Telling it like it is! There are many squires in this castle who would love to have your chambers for themselves and here you are complaining."

"But they're older than I am and I bet if they had been with you from the time they were little, they wouldn't think it was that much fun. Anyway..."

"Anyway, what?"

"I think someone comes into my room at night, walks to the bed and stands there."

"Well, tell me who it is and I'll speak to them!"

"I don't know."

"Arthur, someone is staring at you and you don't know who it is?"

"I'm afraid to open my eyes..."

Gaius was upset. Scary dreams interrupting sleep was never a good thing. No wonder Arthur hadn't seemed his usual bubbly self, if he wasn't getting the good night's sleep which a growing boy needed, he must be tired. He put it down to an overactive imagination.

"Is it, maybe Humphrey checking on you before he turns in?"

"No, 'cause I can here him snoring in the antechamber."

Gaius was no further ahead. Arthur was sure that he was having a nightly visitor. He walked back with Arthur and told Humphrey to meet him at the top of the stairs once Arthur was settled. Gaius sat in a chair and waited. His mind was racing, although Arthur had a fantastic imagination, he was not prone to scaring himself. He could distinguish reality from imagination.

Humphrey appeared. Gaius asked him to pay strict attention to comings and goings during the night and early morning, He assured Gaius that the only servants likely to come in where the firelighters, the water carriers, the laundry and kitchen porters and the cleaners, and none of them would be in overnight.

Gaius asked him to keep an ear open for unusual sounds. Something was awakening Arthur. Returning to his fire, Gaius sat and wondered. He knew that many of the servants reported seeing people in areas of the castle which should be empty. Servants had often seen deceased knights. One nursemaid regularly saw children on the royal floor who should never have been there and as a result Gaius wondered if Arthur's night prowler was the spirit of a former occupant of that had not been disturbed by any nightly visitor.

Had Igraine, taken to watching Arthur, coming to check on him nightly as she knew that he was unhappy and hadn't settled in his own chambers. Gaius accepted the idea of spirits but would never mention this possibility to Arthur. As that would be enough to tip the scales, he would be right back to where he had been three months ago, when Gaius was, once again encouraging him to make the move to his new chambers.

The following afternoon, he visited Geoffrey and explained the situation. Geoffrey was of the opinion that it wasn't a kindly spirit like Igraine as he felt sure, she would not have disturbed Arthur's sleep. There must be an explanation but he hadn't one.

Arthur was still not sleeping. He'd taken to sneaking back to Gaius's. The first time it had happened, Humphrey had arrived at dawn, waking Gaius telling him that Arthur was gone. Gaius walked up the stairs to the little room and curled up on the bed fast asleep was the golden haired wonder. He pulled a blanket over him and left him there.

Gaius smiled. His first reaction was relief. Left to him, Arthur could have slept in that little room until he had decided to move of his own accord. He wondered if maybe he was wrong in forcing the boy to the royal floor.

He shut the door quietly, turning to tell Humphrey that he was safe. Humphrey was also relieved but upset that he had not heard Arthur sneaking out, this was his job and he had obviously failed.

Asking him to notify Geoffrey that Arthur would not be at lessons that morning, he quietly made his own breakfast and continued preparing his medications for the day's visits. It gave him time to think and although he was pleased that Arthur had felt comfortable enough to come to him, he knew he had to be fair and send him back to his own room for lunch, as allowing him to stay, would defeat the purpose.

Around midday, a tousled haired, yawning boy, appeared at the top of the steps. He walked down quietly and sat at the table.

He yawned and looked up at Gaius. "Am I in big trouble, Gaius?"

"Well, I am disappointed with you but would much rather that you came to me than doing something silly like running away from the castle."

"I'd never run away, this is my home. I belong in Camelot."

"Just as you belong in your own bedchamber?"

"I couldn't stay, they put their hand on my head and I waited until they left and then I crept past the antechamber and came here. I'm good at being stealthy, you never even stirred when I crept in."

"You upset Humphrey. He thought you'd been kidnapped. He came here around dawn and then I became worried as well."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause trouble but I was frightened. I'm not old enough to be a squire yet and that room is so big and someone was there, I swear!"

Gaius decided that he was going to get to the bottom of this. He sent Arthur back to his chambers to get washed, changed and have his lunch. He told him, to go to his training that afternoon and he'd have supper with him in his royal chambers for a change.

* * *

><p>Checking out the whole room, Humphrey and he found nothing was out of place. Gaius asked Humphrey to do what he usually did at night and he would arrange for someone to guard the corridor overnight. Arthur was not told of these plans.<p>

Supper was pleasant and cheerful, Arthur was an excellent host making sure that Gaius had everything he needed. His face fell when Gaius said that he would be leaving him as it was time for him to go to bed.

"Do you have to go?"

"Arthur, we will find out who the visitor is but this is _your_ bedchamber. Humphrey will keep a candle lit overnight and he will be in the antechamber. How old are you now, eleven? I can't see the king giving you special permission to join the squires as a thirteen year old if you are unable to stay here overnight." Gaius felt uncomfortable saying this. It was not what he wanted to say but what he felt he must say, to try to separate Arthur from his little room.

"But I am ready to be a squire. I'm strong; I can ride; I know how to handle a sword; I can identify and tell the use of all the knight's weapons. " Then his face fell as he continued, "But at night, I don't feel the same way..."

Gaius opened his arms and the eleven year old was enveloped in a big hug. "Feel better, now? Get ready for bed. I will stay here tonight, I will sit in the chair near the window and watch over you while you are asleep." This had not been Gaius's plan but if he was in the room, he would see whatever was disturbing Arthur's sleep and it wasn't too much to do for Arthur.

"But Gaius, you can share my bed, you can lie on the other side."

"Now Arthur, if someone comes in, it is better if I am hidden. I can watch what happens from the chair and they won't know I'm here."

Arthur fussed over him, making sure he would be comfortable with blankets and a little stool to rest his feet.

"I'll be back as I have to seeSir Rupert, now off you go to bed."

"Will you be alright Gaius? I'll leave my sword on the table, in case you need it."

"I don't think, I'll need a sword but that is kind of you. When I come back, I'll check on you so don't be frightened as it will be me. Good night, Arthur!"

"Night, Night, Gaius, and don't let the bedbugs bite!" Arthur laughed pulling the blankets up over his ears. He had no reason to listen tonight as Gaius was going to be watching over him.

Gaius returned later and found the chair even with two blankets was not as comfortable as he had hoped it would be. He watched the candle flickering and Arthur deeply asleep in his big bed. Thoughts went through his mind of the fun Rudyard and Arthur had had in this playroom, how the big bed was like a piece of playground apparatus. He thought to himself, being a crown prince is not the easiest thing in the world.

He watched the bats in the courtyard flying across the windows. He heard the foxes barking outside the walls, a bird which had been disturbed by something and a barn owl's screech. He heard the sentries changing guard at three hours past midnight and then...the latch on the main door into Arthur's chambers clicked.

He listened carefully, not daring to breath. Someone had pressed down on it and held it. Gaius froze. Arthur had been right, there was an uninvited visitor in his rooms at night. Slowly the door opened inch by inch. Gaius knew it must be an adult as a child could have slipped in by now. A figure detached itself from the shadows around the door and made its way slowly and silently to the foot of Arthur's bed. It stopped and moved around it so that it was now between Arthur and him. Gaius couldn't see its face but it was tall and well built probably a man.

Arthur stirred and mumbled something about Ash and Romney. The figure froze. It had not yet touched Arthur so Gaius held his position. He really didn't want Arthur awakening to a challenge between him and this stranger. He was on tenterhooks.

The figure stretched over and touched Arthur's hair. The sleeping boy turned his face towards the hand, whispering, "Night, Gaius!" and snuggled back into the blankets, there was an audible gasp from the intruder.

Suddenly, everything fell into place. Gaius relaxed, no harm would come to Arthur, just his sleep being disturbed. He intended to stop these nocturnal visits but he allowed the intruder to leave the room as quietly as he had entered.

Gaius's soft heart was broken for the man who had for so long ignored his only son. Whom now, he could only approach by secret visits...the son, he had successfully ostracised.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 : MERELY A MONARCH**

Gaius attended the following morning's Council Meeting. Uther seemed relaxed and involved with all the information presented. Following the meeting, Gaius asked for a private meeting whenever it would be convenient. Uther checked with the advisor beside him and said that he was free at lunch and invited Gaius to join him in his chambers.

Returning to his chamber, Gaius tried to collect his thoughts. He did not wish to hurt Uther but Arthur was his priority and he couldn't condone these night visits. The only reason Arthur hadn't woken last night was because he knew that Gaius was there to intercept any intruder.

Uther's chambers were on the same floor as Arthur's but in a different wing, Gaius remembered that they were large, bright and well appointed. He knocked and the king's squire opened the door with a smile. Uther was looking out the window at a contingent of knights in the courtyard below. He turned and smiled, "It's a long time since we have eaten together here. Welcome..." He walked into the adjoining dining room and motioned for Gaius to follow.

Gaius bowed, saying, "Thank you, Sire." Thinking, 'I wonder how welcomed, I'll be after I get to the crux of the visit!'

Uther moved to the table and Gaius joined him. As usual the food and the service were excellent. Halfway through the meal, Uther turned to his server and said, "Thank you, Wilman, we can manage from here.

Richard, you are free this afternoon, be here to dress me for supper. Peter go back to your classes." Both servants and the squire were dismissed. The door closed quietly after them.

"Now, Gaius, I presume there is something important which you want to discuss."

"Sire..."

"Uther, to you Gaius," said the king, "We have been friends for too long to stand on formalities when we are alone."

"I have been worried about Arthur. He is unusually stressed and unmotivated, tired even. I questioned him and he reported that he was being disturbed nightly by something in his chamber." Gaius stopped, watching Uther carefully.

Uther stared at the table in silence.

"To set his mind at ease, I spent last night on a chair in his bedchamber..."

Uther got up and walked over to the window. He stood staring out, knowing that the game was up but unsure how to answer the challenge.

"Once disturbed, he has taken to sneaking out of his bedchamber and returning to his little room during the middle of the night. His manservant arrived one dawn in hysterics, as Arthur was missing and he felt sure that he had been kidnapped."

Uther turned and returned to his seat, he put his head in his hands looking at the goblet in front of him.

"Arthur does no know who the intruder is as he is afraid to open his eyes but he knows someone is in the room and touching his head."

Gaius sat still listening to the silence.

Uther shuddered. "I don't know what to say. Suddenly, I want to see him. He no longer accompanies you when you attend supper in the dining hall." Uther looked up. "I never apologized for what I said to him that night. He seems to be shadowed by knights or squires wherever he goes. He is never in my presence by himself. I couldn't sleep one night and I was wandering around the corridors and I passed his room and stopped. I went in. He was asleep in the bed. His hair is the colour of Igraine's. I stood at the door and watched him. That wasn't enough and slowly each time I went, I started getting closer to the bed. I really thought he was fast asleep, I would never have intentionally upset him."

Gaius's mind flashed back to the unfeeling words uttered as a result of the dropped platter but let it go.

"What am I going to do, Gaius? I realise that spying on the boy and scaring him half to death is not the answer. Did you know that when I put my hand on his head last night, he moved towards me? It was wonderful but then he said 'Night, Gaius.' And I realised that the sign of trust and affection was not for me but for you."

Uther stopped. Accepting that he had been found out he said, "Forgive me for causing him any distress. I didn't realise he was scared. I thought he was always asleep. What am I going to do?"

Gaius had not seen Uther as upset, as when he had lost his wife. His heart went out to the lonely man who had intentionally and successfully built a wall between himself and his only child; a man who was now having second thoughts and was trying to rectify his mistake. Gaius's worry was that Arthur might not accept his father's belated overtures. He was young but had been hurt and embarrassed by Uther. Even at his age, he hadn't forgotten and it is unlikely that he would ever forget.

"Uther, Arthur can learn to love you but it is more difficult now than it would have been when he was six and seven. He saw your horse in the stable and decided it was his and was most insistent, when you rode by that you were on his horse."

A ghost of a smile crossed Uther's face.

"For him, to be have been invited to ride in front of you on that horse would have made such a difference to your relationship. Arthur is an intellect, friendly and trusting lad. He has never really been badly treated during his life and he will come round. I doubt that this will happen overnight but I will present you in a positive light every opportunity that I get and you must do your part."

"There are so many things, I regret, the Talbot incident for one and sending that child of Rupert's away and the time in the dining hall when I really lost my temper with him. And all the times that I wasn't there for him as a baby. Igraine must be furious with me!"

Gaius said, "Igraine saw you try to approach him, she has forgiven you. I have also forgiven you for being so remote to your son. Now, we have to get Arthur to see you as a caring person."

"Would he come to supper with you tomorrow? Maybe, we could also invite Geoffrey. He would be relaxed with him. I asked Geoffrey about his studies and received a glowing report. Gaius, I was so proud of Arthur as I listened to Geoffrey talk about him. It hurt me realising, that I could never tell him how proud I am."

"I will arrange for both of us to be there, but you should know that he doesn't like sprouts!"

Uther said, "I guarantee that sprouts will not be the vegetable of the day!"

"Can you promise me, Uther, not to disturb him at night. If he should ever be brave enough to open his eyes and see you that would put the whole plan back to square one."

Uther nodded embarrassed that Gaius would even need to suggest that.

Gaius stood up requesting to return to his chambers for his afternoon rounds.

Uther stood, "Gaius, there are so many reasons for me to thank you that I really don't know where to start. However, from the bottom of my heart, I thank you for raising Arthur! You were the perfect choice. Thank you for taking him from the chamber and standing by him all these years. If he can never love me, I know that he has chosen to love a worthy person. Without your care, your instruction and your love, we would be looking at a very different eleven year old... Remember supper tomorrow night."

"Arthur has plenty of love to share with you." Gaius smiled as he said, "Remember, Uther, nice and easy..." He bowed and said, "Sire."

Leaving Uther's presence, he walked more positively down the stairs.

'Now to approach the other important player in the equation!' Gaius thought.

* * *

><p>Arthur was bubbly and happy when he arrived at Gaius's chambers for supper. He'd had another lesson with the Royal Falconer and had again flown a merlin. "I feel as high as a kite!" he told Gaius and then laughed, "Did you know that a kite is another bird? Roger says that they sc...scat...sca!<p>

"Scavenge?" said Gaius.

"Yes, scavenge for feed and help clean up the country side of dead things. They have chestnut red bodies, very long wings and forked tails but are not as nice as merlins. Gaius, wouldn't it be funny if we only ate dead things?" Arthur stopped and thought about what he had said and laughed, "...and we do, don't we Gaius?"

"Well, I think at my age, I'd rather eat something that is dead as it is still and I wouldn't have to chase it around my plate!" Gaius was pleased that they were talking about food so he nonchalantly mentioned that Geoffrey and he were going to dine with the king tomorrow night in his chambers and he had been invited.

Arthur's demeanour changed. "Oh Gaius, do I have to, I always do something wrong and get yelled at. I don't have to go do I?"

"I think it would be nice if you went. Maybe the king wants to talk about your training and riding. He mentioned he had seen you with Malcolm."

Arthur brightened up a bit. "Did he see me today on Drake? I almost fell off as he started down the list before I was ready. Oh that's bad 'cause he won't be happy with me."

"Don't think he saw you, I would think it was earlier in the week. Anyway, people are happy if at least you try and I think the king is probably like that as well."

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. Gaius felt sad that the respect Arthur had for his king was not tempered by any love for the man. However, he was going to do something about that.

"Oh, Gaius, I do hope there are no sprouts because I'd have to swallow them whole."

"Don't worry, the king knows that you don't like sprouts."

"He does?"

"Yes!"

"But why would that interest him?"

"Probably, because you are his son." Gaius thought, 'The ball is in your court now, Uther. Govern yourself accordingly.'

Arthur slept well, without any nightly visitors but Humphrey didn't sleep as well because every sound alerted him to the possibility that someone was in the chamber. He never knew who the nightly visitor had been as Gaius just stated simply that it wouldn't happen again.

* * *

><p>Supper! The first time that his chambers would be visited by a member of his family.<p>

The same family member whom he had violently shunned eleven years ago; the family member whom he had publicly ignored. The same young boy who had as a six year old, looked up at him, accepting that he was more than just his king, opening himself up to accept any interest or affection offered by his father. This was the same young boy whom he had pushed away and ignored. The boy, whom his friend had out of necessity raised, protecting him from the vindictiveness of his father. The boy with whom he had an invisible bond; at whom over the years, he had glanced with bitterness in his heart. The son at whose bed he had stood regretting all the lost opportunities knowing that they were never to be offered again in the same light.

Uther felt sick, knowing that in publicly ridiculing a ten year old, he had permanently fractured the already tenuous father son relationship.

Why? For what reason on earth had he behaved in such a manner? What could he expect? He was a man who only recognized his son when he was prompted, on his birthdays. He was a fool and was reaping the benefits of his foolish ways.

He knew that it would be an uphill battle. He had an idea that his son had, years ago found his missing father in a loving, caring stranger. He would always be more of a father to him than his absent-by-choice blood parent. His expectations were few. He desired a relationship but did his son? Did he need anyone more in his life than Gaius? Was there a small crevasse through which, he Uther, could insinuate himself into Arthur's life?

* * *

><p>Arthur didn't need a father, he had one, he'd had one since he was a little baby. He'd tried to be friendly to the man who was king and father but he had been repulsed. How often should he set himself up to be beaten down? Once, seven times, seventy times seven...?<p>

Arthur had misgivings about attending supper with the king and putting himself in that vulnerable position but for Gaius, he would do anything. Gaius had asked him to accompany him, so he would, but with no expectations other than knowing, he would return to his bed that night regretting the invitation and his agreeing to accept it.

It wasn't so much hate, he felt for his father as nothingness. Something which should have been but never was. Which was therefore, no longer needed; just there as a possible threat to an otherwise happy life. He needed a king to grant him permission to continue with his training to be a squire and hopefully a knight but apart from that, he had no need of him in his life. Then he remembered Siani and Ash. He could not hate a man who had given him such wonderful presents but then he saw Rudd in his mind's eye and once again, the negativity which his king father represented, clouded his mind.

It was with a heavy heart that he would accompany Gaius to his father's chambers.

Gaius knew the stress under which he had placed Arthur. He could tell by the look in his eyes and his wariness, the way he seemed to flinch at every sound. Please God, that Uther would consider the boy's feeling before his own and tread carefully and slowly.

Uther had toured his chambers, seeing them in a new light. What would Arthur think? Would he notice the stained glass windows? What do eleven year olds notice? The arms over the fireplace, would they interest him? What would they talk about? He decided that he'd let Gaius and Geoffrey set the topics. He'd had another word with Geoffrey. He gave him a rough idea of Arthur's interests. He had flashes of his childhood, remembering what it was like as a boy. He'd not lived in a castle but he'd been brought up in a knight's family. At fourteen, he'd trained as a squire. They'd had servants, surely he had some thing in common with the boy but then remembered that he had had parents whom he had known and admired. Maybe the rift was too wide to be mended.

There was a tap on the door and Richard had returned to help him dress for supper.

* * *

><p>Arthur had returned to his chambers with Edmund. They sat by the window watching the coming and goings in the courtyard below. That afternoon, the older twenty one year old squires, who would within the year be initiated as knights, had been doing mock battle exercises with short swords and flails. Arthur had always thought the flails looked like fun. The stick was surmounted by a chain with a spiked ball, which Arthur longed to twirl around his head. It looked easy in the hands of an expert, not unlike an extension of his arm and the damage they could do was unbelievable.<p>

"Has anyone told you when you start to use the flail?"

"No. We are only working with the short swords and javelins at the moment."

"I've used a flail." Arthur said boastingly, well he had held one once.

He wanted to grow up and be strong enough to master all the weapons, the long swords, the spears, the lances and battle axes. Gielbert had once let him hold one of the flails and Arthur was surprised by its weight. He could lift it up waist high but the chain hung down and the spikes hit his hand when he tried to get the chain in motion. Gielbert laughed and showed him how to just swing it with the stick down as the squires first did. Arthur knew he had a long way to go before he could stand upright and swing it over his head directing it at an enemy. He also realised that just as he would one day stand swinging it, so too would his opponent.

"Was it heavy?"

"Very!"

"Did you hit anything, Arthur?"

"Yes," said Arthur truthfully. "My own hand!" He laughed and threw a pillow at Edmund.

Anyway, he had decided he's feel safer mounted with a lance or on foot with a sword. Then he thought on a horse was better, a really fast horse...so he could escape.

He sighed, becoming a knight was going to be hard and he wasn't even old enough to be a squire. Gielbert was twenty and Sir Leon's squire. Each knight was responsible for an older squire and they made sure that they were up to battle standard and had mastered all the complexities of being a knight before recommending to the king that they were ready to take the Knight's Oath. Romney was sixteen and next year, he was going to be matched to one of the younger knights for more intensive training. Arthur hoped that when the time came, he would get Sir Leon as his senior year mentor.

"I didn't realise how much the knights have to learn. You know it's not just training on the field. Gielbert had to learn manners and how to treat the ladies of the court and things like that."

"Bollocks!" said Edmund.

"Exactly! said Arthur impressed with Edmund's mastery of the language. He'd have to try that one out on Gaius.

There was a tap on the door and Humphrey had returned to help Arthur dress for supper.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15 : THE WISDOM OF SOLOMON**

It was a sober boy who accompanied Gaius and Geoffrey into the king's chambers for supper. Gaius had supervised his dressing and he knew that he probably looked every inch the prince from the smile he received from Sir Geoffrey. Why couldn't the three of them be going somewhere other than to supper with the king?

This was to be Arthur's first visit to the king's private chambers. Gaius was interested in seeing the look on Arthur's face.

The entry chamber door was flanked by the ever present guards, the room was small and simple with several doors off it. Arthur could see a large and spacious bed chamber for the king's manservant. Gaius explained that the other door led to a water closet. Arthur was impressed much better than a chamber pot behind a screen.

Richard threw open the main door and they were escorted into the king's presence. Uther walked over to greet them acknowledging Gaius and Geoffrey and finally turning to Arthur saying, "Good evening, Arthur."

As trained from childhood by Gaius, Arthur parroted, "Good evening, Father!"

"This is the first time you have been in these chambers. Isn't it? So I will give you a little tour." The king glanced at Gaius who nodded in encouragement.

"This is my study area and reception room, where I have small meetings and get most of the paper work done. I can also relax here in front of the fire, after a hard day's work. Here is my map table with a map of our kingdom." Arthur moved over to look and Uther pointed out the castle location.

Arthur made no comment so the king continued, "In this next room, I have my bedchamber. The windows overlook the courtyard as yours do. Do you like the coloured glass?"

Arthur managed to say, "Yes, Sire." He thought his bedchamber was big but this was nearly twice that size. Over the fireplace were weapons, they were antiques and he had never seen them used. The king noticed his interest and walked over pointing to each one and naming it.

Geoffrey helped out by saying, "We don't often see these weapons anymore, Sire, but Arthur and I have seen them in books. Arthur, haven't we?"

Slowly Arthur was beginning to relax and his father removed one of the weapons and placed it in his hands it was a spiked cudgel, very heavy and scary. "Wouldn't want to meet someone with that in the corridors at night, would you?"

"No, Sire" said Arthur turning to show it to Gaius.

Gaius would have loved to put his hand on the eleven year olds shoulder, to show that he was pleased with the way he was behaving but he refrained and just smiled mentioning that he'd have a lot of work to do if someone was hit with that.

"And here," said the king, turning after laying the cudgel on the mantelpiece, "...is the dining room, where we'll be eating. Come on, the servants will arrive any minute with the food." Arthur could see that it was a beautiful room. Small and cosy compared to the dining hall and suddenly he realised he was hungry.

The king said, "Each of us will have our own server." The king took the head of the table, Arthur was placed opposite him while Geoffrey and Gaius sat on either side. The table was a perfect size for four diners. The food arrived and was placed on the side boards, the kitchen staff left and the servers stepped up to the elbows of the king's guests.

A voice said in Arthur's ear, "Good Evening, young Sire, let me get you some watered wine."

Arthur spun around and smiled, "Tom! I'm so pleased to see you again." He looked across at Gaius and grinned.

Uther said, "Well, I realised, I was maybe a little harsh over the tumbling platter so I reinstated Tom in your honour."

Arthur was shocked the king had forgiven Tom and let him be his server again. His face broke into a smile and used to thanking the king for gifts, Gaius heard Arthur say, "Thank you, Father!"

Uther was obviously touched, now he only had to confess to the inexcusable way in which he had treated his son that evening and maybe the whole incident could be laid at rest. He raised his eyes to Gaius who smiled.

Geoffrey led the conversation in subjects which Arthur would enjoy and feel quite at home. They discussed historical events, the stars and the renovations being done in the upper town. Uther was impressed that Arthur knew all about the renovations and the reason for their being implemented.

Arthur was beginning to feel more at home. Gaius mentioned the king's favourite horse and Arthur's eyes lit up.

The king sighed, "I really haven't had much time to ride him these past few days, he needs to be taken out for a long ride... Arthur, could you do me a favour, and ride him out tomorrow? Malcolm feels, you are quite capable of riding him. He's well trained and a lovely ride, very responsive. I'll tell, Malcom to take Cendrillon, my grey mare and accompany you."

The eleven year old almost fainted, the king was asking him to ride the horse which for years he had thought of as his own but at the same time, outside his grasp. The words came tumbling out of his mouth, "Father, you want me to ride Solomon? Gaius, Geoffrey did you hear that? I'm going to ride Solomon. Father, I would be honoured to ride your horse."

The king laughed, "I believe you already feel that he is your horse; so from now on we will refer to him as our horse!"

Gaius was impressed that Uther with just that little bit of coaching he had been able to bring his son out of his shell. Gaius had heard that the way to a man's heart was through his stomach but he realised that one way to Arthur's heart was through a bay stallion called Solomon and a serving man called Tom!

The meal was relaxing and the conversations enjoyable, they discussed pages and squires and the various kingdoms which bordered Camelot, the crops being grown and the upcoming Summer Tournament. Soon Gaius heard the sentries changing guard. He nodded at Uther, who thanked them for attending him in his chamber for supper and stood up. The others followed suit, Arthur smiled at Tom, before following the others out of the dining room into the reception room.

Uther bade them goodnight to which Gaius and Geoffrey answered, "Good Night, Sire." Uther put his hand on Arthur's shoulder and Arthur stood rock solid, "Good Night, Arthur. Don't forget you have to ride Solomon tomorrow."

Good Night Father, thank you for supper and for taking Tom back but especially thank you for letting me ride your horse."

"Our horse, Arthur, he's our horse!"

Arthur gave a smile from his heart and said, "Yes, Sire, our horse!" He turned and left the room turning back on the threshold and nodded at the king.

Uther felt his heart flip. How could he have shunned that charming boy for eleven years? He had wanted to hug him and tousle his hair but in time, he had remembered Gaius's words, 'Nice and easy, Uther!'

* * *

><p>It was an over-excited eleven year old who made his way back along the corridor to his own chambers. Both Geoffrey and Gaius came in and they sat discussing the evening. Geoffrey left first, " Good Night, Arthur. I think that was an enjoyable meal wasn't it? See you for studies tomorrow morning. Good Night, Gaius!"<p>

Once Geoffrey left, Arthur couldn't stop talking. He wasn't going to get to sleep until he had it all out so Gaius told him to get into his night clothes and wrap up in a blanket and sit in front of the fire with him. Humphrey put some more logs on the fire and brought Gaius a small goblet of mead and Arthur a mug of one of Gaius's warm herbal infusions.

Gaius said that he would stay with Arthur so if Humphrey wanted the rest of the evening off, he was free.

"I'll take a few hours, Sir, and then I'll be back to see that the young master gets to bed. Thank you!"

Humphrey left and Gaius said, "So Arthur was the evening better than you had expected? Was your father a good host in his private chambers?"

"I don't think the king is as scary when he is away from the Council Room or the Dining Hall. I never expected to see Tom working upstairs again. Wasn't that great? Weren't you surprised, Gaius, that the king said that he had forgiven him for the noise of the platter? I was really happy..."

Gaius remarked to himself that it was still the king not my father. Maybe, it would take years to break through that boundary but he was pleased that Arthur had not been put down or criticised for any actions and had seemed to be quite at ease with Uther.

"Did you hear what he said about Solomon? He is our horse. I was right wasn't I Gaius when I first said that he was my horse? I never thought that I would ever ride him really but tomorrow I will. He mustn't have seen me on Drake 'cause I don't think he would have said that. You know what, I'm glad that Malcolm will be with me as he is a big horse and looks very strong and all fired up."

"I'm sure you will have a lovely time. He is well trained and he will get used to you quickly and love you as much as Siani and Ash do." Gaius thought '...and I'm sure that the grooms will have exercised him in the moring before you get on him. Can't see Uther leaving it to chance after all he's been through recently.'

"Will they be jealous?"

"Who? Oh, the horses, no they are quite happy to share the ones they love just like people. I love you but I am willing to share you with Geoffrey and Rupert."

"...and Tilly and Lady Imelda and Martin and Leon and Malcom and Humphrey and Gielbert and Romney and Edmund and Tom! I didn't miss anyone did I?"

"I don't think so but ...what about your Father?"

"Gaius, you're kidding me. You can't share me with yourself. You have all of me..."

Smiling, Gaius said, "I meant your father king."

"Oh!"

"He can have some love too, can't he?"

Arthur shrugged.

"Gaius, what did you think of the cudgel? That would hurt if it fell on your head...We didn't get any sprouts, that was good that the king remembered that I don't eat sprouts and if he had forgotten Tom would have remembered and not served me any...I was so glad to see Tom again. I was worried about him as he has a wife and a new baby."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Well, when no one used to talk to me in the dining hall. He would whisper little things to me when you were busy talking to someone else. Servants are important people aren't they, Gaius?"

"Yes, they are. They do a hard day's work and have feelings just like you and me. When you grow up and have a manservant of your own choice, you should treat him with respect."

"So Humphrey is only on loan to me while I am young?"

"Yes, Humphrey will sometimes have to be in charge of very important guests, so I would think that you will, one day have another manservant."

"Will I like him as I do Humphrey?"

"I don't see why not? You will choose him and train him in the way you want him to serve you. You will be kind and fair to him and if it works out, he will be with you for your whole life."

"Will he like horses and merlins?"

"He might be very good with falcons. You'd have to ask him that when you interview him."

"Will you like him?"

"Arthur, I think I will probably like him if you like him."

"...and I get to choose him all by myself. Maybe, I'll just choose Romney."

"No, he's training to be a knight not a servant. One day, you'll meet someone that you think would make a good manservant and you will ask him to work for you."

Gaius noticed that Arthur's eye lids were drooping, he suggested that he climb into bed and he could lie there talking and waiting for Humphrey to return.

"I think I will Gaius as I have had a big day...Don't let me keep you up...You can go back to your room and I will wait by myself for..."

Gaius bent over and kissed the sleeping prince saying, "Good Night, Arthur, Sleep tight! You've got an exciting day ahead of you." He sat in front of the fire and thought. 'Hopefully when the time comes for Humphrey to assume a more senior position in the household, you will be able to find a servant to your liking.' He nodded as he realised that in some cases, a good reliable manservant was worth his weight in gold.

In no time, Humphrey returned so Gaius made his way down to his own chambers.

He thought, 'One supper down, how many more to go?' He felt sure that Uther would want to see him tomorrow to do a post mortem of this evening. Not unlike what Arthur and he had done for the last couple of hours...


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16 : A MERLIN FLIES IN CAMELOT

Arthur's life progressed without too many upsetting incidents. His academic learning was as Gaius and Geoffrey determined but he really enjoyed the sword training drills and also the socializing with the other young squires. They were mostly older than him as training for squires began at thirteen prior to that they were pages looked after by the ladies of the court and the female staff of the castle. Once they reached thirteen, they became squires looked after by the knights. Arthur didn't partake in all their lessons just the swordsmanship, marksmanship and horsemanship. Ash became very adapt at steering her young master through all the drills. Gaius used to watch in amazement at the partnership between horse and rider. He could see that the Master of the Horse had found a suitable mount for a Crown Prince.

Arthur's still rode Solomon when the king was unable to do so. It had given him more confidence in riding different horses and appreciating their various styles and the need to accommodate them with his own riding ability. Malcolm was thrilled with Arthur's progress, he knew that he had the makings of an excellent horseman as he understood the relationship between himself and each horse that he had the opportunity to ride. The horsemaster felt that he would be someone to think twice about in jousting contests in a couple of years.

Arthur's eleventh birthday celebration had once again been held during the Camelot tournament and he had been asked to present the pennant to the individual winner of the squires. He was thrilled as the winner was Gielbert, who next year at twenty-one, would be knighted by the king.

Ceremonial dinners with the king and court were few and far between, Arthur attended dinners with his father if guests were present and on the odd occasions when he wanted the boy there. However at least once a fortnight, Arthur Gaius and Geoffrey if he were available, would join the king in his private chambers for a meal.

Uther always acknowledged his birthday, sometimes with quite lavish presents but the majority of his suppers were still taken at Gaius's and that suited Arthur, fine. He was still very friendly with Edmund and if Gaius was unable to dine with him Edmund and sometimes Romney would join Arthur in his chambers served by Humphrey.

They used to get up to hi-jinks the three of them. They'd roam the castle and move furniture in the corridors especially at the top of flights of stairs so that the unsuspecting staff would not see the table which had always stood there and keep climbing up another flight only to have to come down when they realised their mistakes, much to the amusement of the boys. Arthur was the ringleader and would often innocently ask the poor maid if she was lost to which she would reply, "No, Sire," before checking carefully that she was finally in the right corridor.

They loved to visit the kitchens. Cooks who had known him from the time he was a toddler, when he was visiting with either Gaius or Tilly, would sneak him and the others tidbits of the evenings desserts.

One day, they were on the carpet as they had removed chamber pots from the rooms and hidden them in alcoves off the corridors. Gaius wasn't impressed when he was informed that the missing chamber pot escapade had been orchestrated by his ward. "Arthur, what were you thinking? You made more work for all the men and maid servants who had to go looking for extras." Later, he and Geoffrey had a good laugh over it but not before Gaius checked to see that the chamber pot he used was in the cupboard in his chambers.

* * *

><p>Arthur's life as prince was becoming more apparent. While on the practice field, the squires would quite happily treat him as one of them but if they met him in the corridors or in the dining hall, they addressed him as Sire.<p>

"You know Gaius," said the twelve year old one day, "Why can't I be Arthur to everyone, the whole time?"

"That would be disrespectful to your position in the royal family. You are the son of the king and are owed respect."

"Even if I am annoying bastard?"

Gaius's head flew up, "Where did you pick up that word?"

"One of the knights called the squires that on the field today so I figure if they were bastards, so was I!"

"That is not an appropriate word for you to use. Do not repeat in outside these chambers especially in front of your father or Geoffrey and even Sir Rupert."

"But he's a knight, he must know the word."

"Arthur, I'm not fooling. Princes of your age do not use words like that."

"Alright, but can I keep bastard in my mind and use it when I'm twelve?" Arthur had a mischievous grin on his face.

Gaius said smiling, "Get out of here. No stable language within these walls and Malcolm is waiting for you. Today, you'll be using a different horse so remember, use the correct aids and not just rely on him to read your mind, the way Ash does."

"Bye, Gaius, you bas..." Arthur flew out the door, followed by a wooden mug.

Gaius shook his head. Where was the little baby who smiled and gurgled and never talked back? He realised that as much as he had enjoyed the toddler years, he was really enjoying the eleven year old.

Sad to think that he was having all the fun with a boy, while Uther was slowly trying to build a relationship. Not that it wasn't progressing smoothly but Arthur was still referring to him as the king and only used the term father when he was in Uther's presence. It was going to be a long haul Gaius realised, but at least the ground had been broken and the rebuilding was underway. Gaius laughed and he thought, '...and Solomon, a horse had been the catalyst!'

* * *

><p>The winter that Arthur was eleven, there was lots of snow, not a usual occurrence and seen as a hardship for older people but a delight for the squires, pages and Arthur. Morning classes were not cancelled but training was replaced with armour cleaning time and then they were all dismissed after lunch with the order to stay inside the castle and not venture out as they would get soaked. Arthur got his trusty gang together with three other squires and he took them up on the battlements. The climbed up the snow-covered grass to the wall and proceeded to make slides down the hill. It was great fun. They had two runs and they had races. It came to a sudden halt when Arthur winning the race hit the rampart and hurt himself. Romney took charge and got him back on his feet and Edmund and he helped him down to Gaius's.<p>

Gaius wasn't in so Romney had him lie in all his wet clothes on the cot near the fire. He put on the kettle and put more wood on the fire. The floor was soon covered in large puddles from the snow melting off their clothes.

Edmund said he was cold and wanted to go to the squires' quarters. He left and Romney as the senior member of the group, and supposingly responsible one, was left to face the wraith of Gaius.

Gaius took one look at the fire, the kettle happily boiling away and the crestfallen look on Romney's face and demanded, "Whatever happened here? The two of you had better have a good explanation for this floor."

Romney tried to explain about the sliding but Gaius wasn't pleased he could tell.

"Arthur what have you been up to? Get off that bed in your wet clothes and you..." he nodded at the squire, "Go back to your quarters, I'll see you tomorrow!" Romney went to say something but Gaius pointed at the door.

"You get off that cot, Arthur. Who ever heard of someone lying in their wet clothes on dry blankets?"

Arthur rolled over stood and sank to the floor with a cry.

Gaius spun around all anger replaced by concern. "Arthur?"

"My ankle, Gaius, I've hurt myself."

Gaius was beside him immediately, he tried to get him on a bench without hurting him but Arthur's cry went right through him as he lifted him and his ankle twisted again.

"I've got to remove your boot. It will hurt, put your fist in your mouth and bite down on it and show me how brave a knight you will make. Arthur gasped as his foot was extended and his boot slowly removed. Gaius of the kind heart, hated hurting him but the boot had to be taken off before he could see or feel anything.

Arthur had tears streaming down his face but he was a brave little trooper and had mostly managed to stifle his yelps. Gaius propped his leg back on the bed and took Arthur's fist and saw the impressions of his teeth, some actually having broken the skin. He quickly prepared a potion to relax him and dull the pain. He waited to remove Arthur's clothes until he became more sedated. He made an infusion of herbs and had him drink what he could.

"Would you like to tell me what you were doing?" Between guilty sobs, Arthur confessed that they had gone outside to play in the snow and were up on the lawn below the battlements sliding and he was winning and he couldn't stop and hit the rampart wall.

"It hurts, Gaius, is it broken? Will I ever be able to ride again?"

Gaius hugged him, this was the first real accident that Arthur had ever had and hopefully it would be the last for a long time. "To your first question, no, it is not broken; to your second, you will be riding again once the pain is gone and you can walk on it."

Gaius got bandages and strapped the ankle.

"I think you fixed it Gaius, it doesn't hurt any more."

'It will!' thought Gaius, 'Once the pain killer wears off.' He made him sit up and got his jacket and tunic off towelling him dry and put on a dry bedshirt. He decided to cut off Arthur's trousers because he didn't want to move him any more than necessary.

Arthur thought this was great and only wanted to use the knife and do it himself. He was slightly annoyed when Gaius refused to hand it over but his only comment was, "Gaius, that's not fair! You always do all the fun things."

Gaius looked up at him raising his eyebrow and said, "I believe, I deserve an apology for that statement!"

Arthur dropped his head and said, "Sorry..." But not willing to let it rest, said "Gaius, if ever you have to have your trousers cut off, Can I do it?"

As hard as he tried to keep a straight face, Gaius couldn't, he laughed and said, "Arthur, one day, you'll be the death of me!"

He wrapped a blanket around him and proceeded to strip and remake the bed with dry blankets and pillows. Once it was ready, he helped Arthur slide across onto the bed. He swung his legs up and heard Arthur gasp. He covered him with extra blankets leaving his bad ankle free. "The pain will go but I think you learned your lesson as the rule had been that the squires were supposed to stay around the castle and not go outside and get wet. So, who else was with you?" Gaius was sure that Arthur wouldn't tell him.

"It was only me and Romney."

"Romney and I!"

Arthur looked up at Gaius with the suspicion of a smile and said, "Where you there too, Gaius? Why in heaven's name, didn't you stop me?"

As the injury hadn't been that bad and Arthur had been a brave lad, Gaius gave him a big smile, "...and would you have taken any notice of me if I had told you to stop?"

"Probably not! Will you have to tell the king?"

"Only, if you do not do what I tell you and rest that ankle until it's better. Do you think you could eat any supper?"

"I'm starving Gaius, I had a very busy day."

'Oh, the resilience of youth!' thought Gaius. He sat on the edge of the cot and wrapped his arms around Arthur, saying "...and you were a very brave boy, we'll make a knight of you yet!"

* * *

><p>Gaius had received a note from a friend who would be passing through Camelot at the end of the month and would like to see him. He had sent a message back saying that he'd love to meet up after all these years.<p>

The afternoon that Sir Martin and the Castle Gamekeeper had taken Arthur and Edmund fishing, Gaius's friend arrived.

Gaius looked down into the eyes of the lad with her and his mind did cartwheels and the present, past and future collided in a jumble of light and sound. He was conscious of words trying to reach his mind but his magic had been stifled for so long that they were not clear enough for him to grasp. He was filled with an overpowering warmth, a feeling of intense love and connection. Time lost all boundaries and he was reliving his younger years. He felt that his heart had been broken and then rebuilt by a power so strong that he accepted it without questions. Slowly his room materialized and he came to, realizing that he had been staring intensely at the boy for some time, enough to frighten him but he was rewarded with an open faced, innocent grin.

He glanced at his friend who had her hand on the lad's shoulder and said, "Yours?" and she smiled and said, "Gaius, he has..."

A grin broke out on Gaius's face, "I know, it is very powerful. You must keep him safe, Hunith!"

"...and who do we have here?" asked Gaius of the nine year standing smiling up at him.

"I'm Merlin, Sir!"

Gaius took the hand offered and as he shook the boy's hand, electricity hurtled between them and the boy searched for Gaius's eyes in confirmation. Gaius knew instinctively that here-in lay his future...

The boy again smiled and Gaius was totally captivated...

_... in a land of myth and magic...!_

Arthur had returned from fishing and Edmund and he had taken their fish to the kitchens. The cook was very pleased to have more fish so the boys were quite proud of themselves.

Romney arrived so Edmund went back to the squires' quarters, and Arthur went to the castle kennels to see a new litter of hounds. They returned, walking from the lower town to the upper town.

As they came to the portcullis, a woman, stood back allowing him to pass. She acknowledged Arthur saying "Sire."

He nodded to her and realised that beside her, there was a boy whom he guessed was slighty younger than he was even though he was also slightly taller. He didn't often see boys his age in the castle unless they were dressed as squires. He smiled and the boy gave him a little grin.

As he walked into the courtyard, he knew he had to look back and the boy was still in the portcullis, smiling. His mother a couple of feet beyond him, turned back to him and reached for his arm and said, "Come along, Merlin."

"Merlin?" A shocked Arthur called out.

The boy turned again to face Arthur. His face broke into a beautiful grin. "Yes?"

"Like the bird?"

"Yes."

"I'm Arthur."

"Like the Prince?"

"Yes. Where do you live?"

"In Ea..." but his mother was already pulling him along.

He disappeared with her around the corner, into the market. Arthur took off trying to catch up with a boy called Merlin but by then he was lost in the crowded market place.

"Sire? Where are you going?" said Romney as he chased after him.

But he could only say, "Romney, he was called Merlin...he was called Merlin!"

Arthur stood there completely at a loss.

"Sire, we should return to the castle. Gaius is expecting us." Arthur finally followed Romney back through the upper town to the portcullis. He looked back once again hoping to see the face of a boy called Merlin...

* * *

><p>They were half way through supper and Gaius had noticed than Arthur was quieter than normal. "Not feeling well, Arthur?"<p>

"I'm alright but something strange happened today. I met a boy in the courtyard with a lady. Gaius, you're not going to believe it but he was called Merlin. Gaius, like the bird! Can you imagine that? Why didn't you call me Merlin? I didn't know that you could have the name Merlin."

"Your mother and father chose your name, Arthur. It's a lovely name and really suits you. In the future, everyone will remember how great King Arthur was."

"But I would have called myself Merlin!"

"Sorry, too late. We don't get to choose our own names. Your mother who loved you very much, chose your name for a boy She had another name chosen for a girl."

"What was it?"

"Rhowenn."

"Glad I was a boy!"

"Arthur, be nice! It's a lovely name for a little girl."

"Gaius, do you ever think I'll meet that Merlin boy again or another person called Merlin?"

Gaius thought, 'If I let on that I know _that Merlin boy,_ I'll never hear the end of it.' So he said, "I don't see why not if he comes to Camelot again."

"Who was his mother visiting? Do you know?"

Gaius for the sake of his own sanity just shook his head. Returning to the name choices, he said "Anyway, we couldn't have two boys called Merlin, could we?"

"But I'm the one who loves merlins, not that boy!" said the annoyed prince.

Gaius being diplomatic and a little surprised at Arthur's attitude said, "I'm sure he's a very nice boy and maybe he likes merlins as well."

"Do you think so? Maybe I could go to visit him, he said he lived in a place called Ea but then his mother took him away. Do you know where that is?"

Gaius decided his Merlin would need a few years before facing Arthur, so he just shook his head. He realised that Hunith would laugh at the impression her nine year old son had made on the Crown Prince of Camelot.

"If I ever have a son, guess what I'll call him?"

"Little Arthur?"

"No, Merlin of course!"

"...and what happens if when he grows up he doesn't like the name?"

"Oh, but he will! Everyone will love it."

Then Arthur with a faraway look said aloud but really to himself, "How could you not love someone called Merlin?"


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17 : THE QUEST OF THE QUINTAIN**

Gaius couldn't believe that it was twelve years ago that he stepped in and removed a newborn from a cradle beside the bed of its dying mother. The time had flown. He sat looking at the handsome boy smiling at his father who had decided with a little encouragement from Gaius and a lot of pleading from his son, that Arthur should be allowed a special dispensation to become a squire at the age of twelve.

Uther turned and motioned his manservant Richard forward and there in his arms was the brown cloak of a squire. Arthur jumped up. Then remembering his manners said, "Father, may I leave the table?"

Arthur walked over to Richard who glanced at Uther and received a nod. Richard guessing what was happening shook out the cloak and laid it on Arthur's shoulders, fastening the clasp at his neck. He straightened it and bowed at Arthur, saying "Sire."

Arthur turned and faced his father. Uther was emotional and even Gaius found his vision slightly blurred.

He looked so much the part of a squire. He returned to the table. Uther stood and shook his hand and had a momentary flash of Igraine standing behind their son but it was gone before he really knew what he thought he had seen.

He sat down again and motioned for Arthur to do likewise. "Arthur, you realise that you will be ruled by the Code which you will take with the new squires. But first and foremost, you are the Crown Prince of Camelot. You are also representing me and I am making an exception allowing you to join the squires at such a young age. Many boys of your age are still pages with the ladies of the court. However, Geoffrey, Malcom and Gaius have vouched that they believe, you are mature enough for this first step towards knighthood.

It is not befitting that you run messages and be at the beck and call of the knights, therefore you will be relieved of that duty. You will however, be responsible for the cleaning and upkeep of your own armour. Your morning studies with Geoffrey and Martin will have to continue regardless of your schedule with the others. You may be called Arthur during training but once you are back in the castle out of training, you will be addressed as Sire. Any special friends you have, including Sir Bevan's son Edmund and Romney may always call you by name privately but in public, they also will refer to you as Sire.

I expect you to be a credit to the name of Pendragon. I only wish that your beloved mother was here to see you tonight." Uther stood abruptly and retired to his reception room. Gaius beckoned Richard over, saying "Give the king some time alone and then go and check on him."

"Yes, Sir!" Turning to Arthur, he smiled and said, "Congratulations, young Sire, we're all very proud of you."

"Thank you, Richard. Wait till Humphrey sees me!"

Having already had the same conversation regarding his name with Gaius a couple of years ago, Arthur understood. It was hardly fair but if that was what the king insisted upon he guessed he could live by it. 'Mind you,' he thought, 'I'll just make more friends and then I can be Arthur to all of them!'

Over the years, Arthur had worn the most expensive of clothes. Cloaks of costly material, even fur lined winter ones had adorned his shoulders but this plain brown cloak stood for so much more, it was the first step to the red cloak of a knight and he intended to wear it proudly, probably all evening and if Humphrey would allow him even to bed!

He and Gaius walked back slowly to his chambers. He swung around a couple of times and Gaius commented, "Pride comes before a fall. Watch, where you are going! You won't look wonderful crumpled at the bottom of a flight of stairs!"

"Gaius, I don't have to go down stairs, I'm on the same floor as the king, just in another wing. Does it make me look older? Will the others know that becoming a squire at my age was a twelfth birthday present from the king?"

"Well, you have been training on and off with them in weaponry and riding, so I don't think that even if they knew, it would worry them. Be friendly with all of them. Try not to make too much of a fuss over Edmund and Romney, be your usual demanding self and they'll soon forget that you are younger."

"Gaius, that's mean, it's my birthday and you're saying that I can be demanding."

"Well, tell the truth. Are you sometimes demanding?"

"No!"

"Would you like some examples?"

Arthur shrugged.

"Do you remember following the snow sliding episode, how you demanded that a chair was taken to the training field so you could watch the others have their lessons?"

Arthur grinned. "But Frank said that he chair wasn't heavy and that it made me look like a king reviewing his troops!"

"Oh, and the Drake incident when you insisted repeating the same manoeuvre ten times until you felt comfortable? I'm surprised the horse didn't just dump you in the middle of the training field and trot back to the groom all by himself. He must have been so bored!"

"He wanted to do it again and again just like me, honestly Gaius."

"...and the tunic episode with Humphrey, and the lost fish that also happened to be dead, and the..."

"Yes, well maybe," said Arthur but with a grin he continued, "but that's alright for princes, isn't it Gaius?" and then he took off, brown cloak streaming behind him to wait at his bedchamber door for Gaius to arrive.

Humphrey refused to allow him to sleep in his squire's cloak. "No," he said, "A squire's cloak is a mark of honour not a dressing gown. Let me take it off, I will give it a good shake and hang it up so it will be uncreased for the ceremony. Do you know, Sire, when that is to be held?"

Arthur had been too excited with the cloak to even enquire about ceremony times. He just wanted to wear the cloak. Sir Arthur Pendragon , Crown Prince of Camelot, that was a long title, he wondered which should take precedence, Sir Arthur or Crown Prince. He would have to check with Gaius tomorrow, though maybe Geoffrey could tell him, he had all the references needed in the library. He fell asleep thinking how handsome, the cloak would look lying on Ash's quarters as he partook in displays and tournaments. Surprisingly though, in his dreams, he was riding Solomon and his cloak was no longer a dull brown but the scarlet red of the knights.

Morning came quickly, he nipped out of bed to have a look at the cloak, it hadn't been a dream, he heard Humphrey stir and scurried back into bed. If he was going to be a squire, he would be obedient and trustworthy.

Well, that was his plan but by noon he had already been in trouble. He'd insisted that Romney take him to Geoffrey's via Edmund's chambers. Sir Bevan was not happy to see the Crown Prince roaming the corridors when he knew he should be in class. He wouldn't hear of disturbing Edmund's classes so he could visit him.

Arthur bristled by Romney leaned over and said in a quiet voice, "Squire!" and Arthur thanked Sir Bevan and told him that he was on his way to Geoffrey's immediately.

Sir Bevan relented, saying, "I will see that Edmund knows that you wish to see him as soon as possible, Sire."

"Thank you," said a serious Arthur.

He turned to Romney and said, "Is being a squire hard?"

"Not really, but you have to watch yourself as everyone knows that you are beginning the training which will eventually lead you to being initiated as a knight. Whereas they would overlook things when you were younger, now they will be watching you like an owl watches a mouse."

"Or a merlin a songbird...? Romney, will you watch out and see that I remember all these new rules. I have to become a knight. Sir Arthur Pendragon!"

"I'm sure you will but we'd better run to get to Geoffrey before he sends a message to Humphrey trying to find out why you are late."

On a cool, late September morning, ten boys presented themselves in front of Sir Rupert and Sir Mortimer, requesting that they be permitted to start the training for squirehood. They then recited the Code of The Squire, promising to behave in a way which would be a credit to themselves, their families, the other squires, the knights and Camelot. The audience of knights and family members applauded and the boys lined up as their fathers or if they were no longer alive, a male family member stepped forward and placed the brown cloak around their shoulders.

Arthur had asked Gaius to do the honour and although Gaius had felt that the king should have done it, Sir Rupert in private agreed with Arthur. "He chose you, Gaius, let him remember this day with happiness. It is one of the few ways, by which he can show the world that you are the closest person to him in the kingdom."

Following the ceremony, the boys had the rest of the day off. Family celebrations were held and Arthur and his family, Gaius, Geoffrey and Sir Rupert finished off the day with a lavish meal, from which sprouts were noticeably missing.

* * *

><p>Arthur had a rude awakening when it came to armour care.<p>

"Gaius, I'm tired, it takes me so long to shine one piece and then the master tells us that we are hopeless and we have to start all over again. I must have worked on the short sword for nearly an hour and he said that he couldn't see his face in it and until it was clean, I would have no practice sessions."

"I always told you that servants have a hard life."

"But, I don't intend to be a servant. I will pay someone to do the work. Gielbert has a younger squire to clean his for him. So, couldn't I have one too?"

Gaius nipped the discussion in the bud. "Certainly, Arthur, if you can find a younger squire than yourself, you may ask him to clean your weapons."

"Good! said Arthur. Then he stopped dead, he was the youngest squire, there was no one below him to do the dirty work. "That wasn't nice, Gaius. You made me hope and then dashed my hopes to the ground."

"Welcome to the life of a squire, Arthur! Come on, I promised Sir Rupert and Lady Alysse, that I would look in on their new baby boy. Maybe if he grows up fast, he can help you with all the manual labour that you find unattractive."

Arthur laughed. "What did they call the baby?"

"Merlin, I believe!"

Arthur stopped dead, "No they can't, that name's already taken. It belongs to that other boy. I don't want anyone else having it."

Gaius laughed, he knew that once Arthur fixated on something or someone, he'd have the devil of a time shaking him from it. "Actually, I think the new baby is to be called Harold and Hal for short."

Arthur signed in relief and then said, "That's better. Come on Gaius, if we're going to see Baby Hal, we should go now before he's old enough to be a squire!"

Arthur was charmed with Rudd's baby brother and he confided to Lady Allyse that when Hal was older, as he was a boy, he could ride Siani as she was very good with children, especially boys. Lady Allyse smiled and remembered how Arthur and Rudd had been such close friends. He was a charming boy and Gaius was so lucky to have him. Then she remembered that legally, he belonged to the king, but she refused to entertain such thoughts.

Arthur and Edmund soon joined up with another young squire called Piers. The three of them were well know around the castle and the healthy competition between them enabled Arthur to master the weapon cleaning routine to the satisfaction of his swordsmaster. He still excelled in horsemanship and spent hours working with any mount he could borrow. He was determined to master anything with four legs. He was capable and seemed to have an inner sense as to when the horse was being stubborn and unruly or needed to relearn something in its training which had been overlooked.

Uther watched this with interest. He liked to think that his son's ability came through him.

There was however an undercurrent of jealousy within the ranks of squires. Some felt that Arthur was tested at a different standard to them. After all, he might be Gaius's ward but they all knew that he was a Crown Prince and that Uther was his real father. Snide remarks and missing equipment were beginning to get the boy down.

He was doing his best and the fact that he was a natural horseman was attributed to the fact that he had superior mounts, not to his ability. One day, things came to a head.

As a treat, they were allowed to watch the older squires working on the quintain, which was an exercise for the sport of jousting. Following the demonstration, the horsemaster asked if any of the boys would like to give it a try. It involved riding at a pole surmounted by two rotating arms, one held a shield, the other a dummy or sack of sand. The idea was to hit the shield and as the apparatus rotated avoid being hit by the dummy. The young squires would be using shortened lances and the quintain would be set to accommodate them.

One of the trouble makers said that he thought that as Arthur was so clever, he should have the first go. This had not been the plan to have the youngest squire try it out. The horesmaster glanced at the knight in charge of the exercise and he nodded, if Arthur accepted the challenge, then he could try it but the challenger must also do it.

The boy thought twice, then complained, "Arthur's horse is better trained than mine."

"Fair," said the knight, "You will change horses."

Arthur agreed and mounted a chestnut horse and his challenger took Ash. Arthur's heart was in his mouth, not that he was afraid of either the horse or the quintain but he worried about Ash and the boy whom he felt was rough and an undisciplined rider. If anything happened to Ash, he wouldn't forgive himself.

Arthur opted to go first. He requested permission to ride the strange horse around in a circle getting a feel for it. Satisfied, he rode away from the apparatus, turned, put his lance up, put the horse into a collected canter and rode straight at the shield, his lance touched it and he immediately threw himself forward over the horse's shoulder, yelled at it and flew away at a gallop. He pulled up and raised his lance in the air. There was a smattering of applause from the adults and some whoops from the younger squires. He dismounted and stood with the horse waiting to see Ash's run.

The challenger wheeled Ash and set her at the apparatus in a full out gallop. Arthur's heart was in his throat, he was going too fast. The lance caught the shield hard and swung the dummy around, the challenger sat upright and with a thud, he fell rolling out of the way of Ash who sidestepped to avoid stepping on him. The adults gave a round of applause for the effort but the squires remained silent.

Arthur made his way over to help the challenger up. The boy scowled at him saying quietly under his breath, "I'll get you yet, Sire, you're a fake squire, everyone knows that!"

Shocked and hurt, Arthur cast his eyes down. He handed the boy his horse and took his from Romney, who had been privy to the remark. "Arthur, ignore him, he's a sore loser and a trouble maker. You did really well. Gielbert was watching and I think he was clapping the loudest."

'Why does life have to be so difficult!' he thought. He'd done the right thing but although the knight in charge congratulated him and his friends were pleased his happiness was marred by his challenger's remark.

After cleaning off his lance, he made his way to Gaius's. "Had a visitor, when you were out, very impressed, he was with your first encounter with a quintain. Very good Arthur. Congratulations! The horsemaster was also impressed with your riding, seems you had the horse's confidence and the two of you worked as a pair."

He looked at Arthur and continued, "Why the down face?"

"Nothing, someone wasn't very kind that's all."

"Arthur, you will always meet people who seem to take pleasure in criticizing you because of your birthright or your abilities. Ignore them, you do your best and you will know who your friends are." Gaius didn't mention that the visitor had also overheard the nasty comments and had given Gaius the heads up.

Arthur lay in bed that night trying to enjoy his success at the quintain but his challenger's face and words kept interfering with the pleasure. He turned on his side and instead decided to think of falcons, merlins in particular.

He chuckled when he thought of little Hal. Merlin indeed, Gaius was a real tease!


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18 : LITTLE MARY SUNSHINE**

Things settled down as tutoring and training took up most of Arthur's time. He still was into all sorts of things but nothing that called for stern measures of discipline, just gentle reminders of his age and his responsibilities to the king and also to his Squire's Oath.

He shot up in height and his strength increased proportionately. There was still negativity from some of the squires but by most, he was accepted as an equal on the field. None of them sought out his friendship as they felt his life was too regimented and they were much freer. There were a few comments about his being on a pedestal but if that was true, it wasn't by his own hand.

Once again, the summer tournament loomed. The squires of Arthur's age would be parading in with all the squires but not participating in any displays. They would be working for the knights, running messages, carrying armour and generally getting in everybody's way but it was an introduction to the life of a squire on the field of battle. Arthur was in his element. He felt important as he was allowed to help Sir Rupert's groom tend his horses.

"One day," Arthur told Gaius, "I'll have a string of horses for specific challeges but my favourites will be my jousting horses. The armoured ceremonial horses are massive but gentle. They have to be strong to carry a knight in full armour and they themselves wear armour. The ground shakes when they move down the lists."

Arthur explained that speed was not their forte, it was a steady powerful trot but it gripped his heart each time he saw them.

Gaius was satisfied, he enjoyed seeing Arthur so intensely interested in what would be a large part of his adult life.

Uther had his doubts about letting Arthur help behind the scenes but he was thirteen this week and Sir Rupert had assured him that he was very capable of dealing with the horses. A few weeks previously, Sir Rupert had allowed Arthur to ride his heavy horse down the list to get the feel of the movement and deliberate way in which these huge animals moved. What the horse felt about having a lightweight on his back was never known but he just trotted powerfully down the list and turned at the end as if to say, and what exactly was that all about?

"Gaius, I rode Leviathan today."

"That mustn't have been very comfortable."

Arthur laughed, "True, my legs weren't long enough and they just seemed to stick out awkwardly but they'll grow." He felt quite sure! "You know, Sir Rupert can hardly move on the ground when he is in all his armour, he really needs the horse."

Arthur confessed that the lighter destriers used in the jousting were more to his liking. There were faster and flashier but then the knights were not in full armour when they competed in these challenges. Luckily for him, the king requested his presence beside him for these events so he had a foot in both worlds, a spectator for the jousting but a participant as a groom's assistant for the war horse ceremonial parade.

The tournament supper was again on Arthur's birthday. He was now a teenager and he received from the king a gift of a pair of merlins. He was flabbergasted. Roger and his assistant both approached the head table with a merlin. Arthur looked at his father and gave him one of those rare smiles. "They will hopefully be a breeding pair. Happy Birthday, Son!"

"Thank you very much Father, I will take good care of them!"

Uther nodded, Gaius had been right. His son was besotted with horses and hawks. He would not have had it any other way.

* * *

><p>Suddenly life among the squires took an interesting turn. A new knight arrived at Camelot, Sieur Thierry de Saute-Chevreuil with his Lady wife and family. His son Valentin de Piedmont was nineteen and immediately was taken under the sponsorship of the French-speaking Sir Bevan. His younger son Gregoire was thirteen and joined the squires but it was the arrival of his two sisters which sparked interest among the squires.<p>

Gabrielle and Marie-Soleil were both accomplished riders, the former a blond and the latter a brunette. Gabrielle was eighteen and every knight and the older squires boggled at her beauty, she was petite and demeure and it was a sad day when the word went round that she was betrothed to a French knight by the name of Olivier.

Life soon returned to normal as Gregoire and Valentin settled into the daily schedule of the castle. The girls were also busy elsewhere. Arthur could have cared less, at thirteen he had better things to do than spend hours thinking of girls but he liked the darker haired girl as she was a capable rider.

Gaius mentioned to Arthur that some young ladies were also educated in reading and writing. Arthur was surprised, he hadn't thought about that. He thought that ladies only looked after their husbands and babies. They had to know how to behave in the dining hall, dance, embroider, arrange flowers and things like that.

Arthur was going to be in for a big surprise!

Geoffrey explained to him that Sieur Thierry's daughters had previously attended classes in reading and drawing. He had asked the king if Marie-Soleil could join Arthur a couple of days a week for reading class.

Arthur's first reaction was no, he didn't intend to share his tutor with a girl. Geoffrey said that he understood and agreed that Martin should help the young lady. The first time that the two met in the library, Marie-Soleil proved that she was quite capable of holding her own with Arthur. She impressed him by curtseying to him and saying, "Bonjour, Sire!" Then turning to Sir Geoffrey said, "Bonjour, Professeur!"

His eyes sought Geoffrey's as his tutor bowed and said, "Bonjour, Marie-Soleil!" Then told him to repeat the same thing, Geoffrey cringed when he heard Arthur's rendition of the greeting while smiling in an engaging manner at the young girl.

Credit had to be given to Marie-Soleil as she didn't collapse on the floor giggling but casting her eyes down said, "Merci!" for what must have seemed to her the funniest greeting which she had ever heard in French.

Arthur spent a lot of time listening to her lessons and Geoffrey smiled. Not only could she read and write but was learning how to do so in English as she was already proficient in French.

Gaius heard all about it over supper. He could have laughed as it was he who had suggested to the king that Arthur's contact with the opposite sex was nil. As Crown Prince, he would one day have to deal with the Ladies of the Court so, getting to know a young lady of twelve might help.

The two youngsters had a common interest and that was how they became friends. Arthur even offered that she could ride Siani which in Gaius's mind was a big step forward as Arthur had adamantly stated that she was not a girl's pony.

None of the squires knew that some of Arthur's lessons were no longer private. Geoffrey and Martin both agreed that a little competition between the two of them had Arthur working harder.

Marie-Soleil confided in him that she liked falcons. Arthur was dumbfounded.

"Gaius, Marie-Soleil likes falcons. May I ask Roger if she can join me on our next lesson?"

"Are you sure you want to share your merlins with her?"

"But, she can fly another hawk, can't she? The merlins are mine!"

"Well, Arthur, many ladies fly merlins. Lady Imelda does and so does Lady Allyse." There was a moment's silence and Gaius glanced at Arthur who was scowling. "Maybe, you're not ready to share the birds. You were very generous with Siani but maybe you should wait. She doesn't have to know how good you are at the sport, maybe she won't really care."

Arthur shrugged. "I think, I'm getting carried away, as long as Roger is pleased with my progress that is all that is important isn't it? But it would be fun to fly hawks together."

"Maybe, one day. Don't forget, that tomorrow we are eating with the king, Sieur Thierry, Sir Bevan and Valentin. Be on your best behaviour, Thierry is an important knight and you father will be expecting a lot from you."

"When doesn't he?" was all Arthur would say.

Gaius was going to let it go but decided that he had to haul him over the coals for that remark. "That Arthur, was not worthy of you. I hope that I have raised you better than to make flippant childish remarks like that. You are no longer a child, you know the sad circumstances of your birth and your father's subsequent efforts. Grow up and face whatever life throws at you. Now, get out of here and I will see you after your lesson with Roger, when you will hopefully be in a better frame of mind!"

Arthur properly chastened left the room glancing over his shoulder to murmur, "Sorry, Gaius!"

Already regretting his outburst, Gaius said, "Tonight, I'm eating with you in your chamber, so I will see you there...and don't be late!"

* * *

><p>Edmund, Piers and he still had the opportunity to play around after training in the afternoon. In cold or rainy weather, they usually descended to the kitchens for a snack and then either returned to Arthur's chambers or roamed the castle. Except for Arthur's chambers, the royal floor was out of bounds to them. The furniture moving and chamber pot episodes had not been forgotten and they had to watch themselves in public.<p>

They did however find an access door to the storage areas in the attic of the servant's wing and were able to set up the equivalent of a club house. They pulled large upholstered chairs in a circle, around a flat topped chest. They searched the rooms and found books and even children's card games. Arthur wondered who had lived in the castle before him. He was going to ask Gaius. He had found a foolscap with children's drawings and penmanship sheets. He couldn't find any names but he was interested.

One day, Piers had a brilliant idea, or so the three friends thought. He challenged Arthur, "I bet I could climb out that little window and walk along the perimetre wall close to the turrets. Could you?" Unable to refuse a challenge, Arthur immediately accepted it on the proviso that Piers did it as well. Edmund knowing that he was a little on the chubby side, felt that he might get stuck in the window so he suggested that he keep watch from the inside.

Piers knotted some old curtains to make a rope and tied the end to the nearest piece of large furniture. Edmund hoisted up Piers and he lowered the knotted curtains out the window and sitting on the little ledge, swung his legs up and turned to face the wall and lowered himself to the walkway, having to finally jump when the curtains ran out... Edmund checked and saw that he had made it safely and then turned to Arthur. There was no way, he could hoist Arthur up so they brought a chair over and Arthur just managed to straddle the window sill before swinging his leg into space and grabbing the curtain lowered himself over the edge. Edwin climbed up and gave a sigh of relief when both Arthur and Piers waved up at him and started their journey around the turrets.

Suddenly, Piers felt a shiver go up his back. He realised that they had got out but it had been a longer jump than expected once they had reached the end of the curtain. Hopefully, Arthur standing on tiptoes would be able to get his hands up to the curtain to haul himself up. He thought, 'Good thing, we knotted the curtains."

Piers and Arthur were blown away by the view and height which they were above the battlements and the ground. They could see the stables and had a great view of the jousting arena. Arthur was able to pick out Gielbert because he recognized his mare, Pitch. He hadn't realised that Camelot had encircling hills. The guards looked like toy soldiers; the people in the lower town looked like little dolls; the boys were mesmerised. Everything was so small.

The wind blew through the passage ways and rattled the hardware on the flagpoles and whipped the flags.

Finally tired of the novelty and feeling slightly chilled, they returned to the window. Edmund who had thoroughly enjoyed the view from his vantage point, was now curled up looking at a book on knights and their accoutrements when he heard his name. He put the book down and climbed up on the chair peeking down at his friends.

Arthur said, "It's great out here but it's cold, we're coming up. O.K.?"

"Good," said Edmund as being in the storage area by himself wasn't as much fun as he thought it might have been. "Who's coming first?"

Arthur feeling responsible for Piers even though he had issued the original challenge, offered to boost him up so he could get in first. He knelt down and Piers stood on his back. Arthur thinking, 'This isn't much fun.'

Piers got his hands on the curtain and hoisted himself up, trying to get his knees wrapped around the lowest knot. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't do it. His hands were cold and he had trouble gripping with them. He turned to Arthur saying, "You go first, I didn't realise the window was that high."

Arthur looked up. The window certainly seemed higher than when they had come down. Yet the knotted curtain was still there so it must have been the same one. Arthur made Piers kneel down and he stood on his back and reached as high up the curtain as he could. He hung there unable to find a foothold in the cracks between the blocks of the wall. He pulled as hard as he could and managed to get maybe one half times his height off the walkway but that was it. He let himself go and bumped into Piers sending him flying into the low wall around the walkway, as he landed.

Piers squawked and said, "Ouch!"

"Well, why were you standing below me, Stupid!'

"You could have sent me over the little wall! You're the stupid..."

Arthur had just achieved Gaius's one raised eyebrow technique and he gave Piers the full effect. Piers melted and said, "Sorry, Sire!"

"Well, get up, we can't stay here all night. Gaius is coming for supper in my chambers and I have to get back and be changed before then. Go back around the turret, I think I saw a door. See if it leads to some stairs."

Piers came running back, "Arthur, the door is locked. Can't open it!"

Arthur said a bad word, looked up at Edmund and yelled, "Find a ladder or something, it's too high for us to get back in without help."

The chance of there being a ladder in the area was slim and the chance that it would have fitted through the window was even slimmer. A worried looking Edmund peeked down at the two marooned adventurers and said, "Guys, I think we need help! I'll get someone..."

Arthur pleaded, "Don't get Gaius as he hasn't forgiven us for the other episodes yet. Try Gielbert and Romney or maybe even Sir Rupert. Throw us some curtains as we're freezing out here. Then go..."

As Edmund made his way down the stairs, he saw lots of other doors which he felt might have lead out to the walkways. He tried a few but they were locked. He knew that servants had to be able to get out there to replace any torn flags. He realised that the senior squires would be in the knight's wing tidying their rooms before going to supper. So, he headed there...Suddenly, he heard a voice and spun around, it was Sir Leon and Gielbert.

"Squire, who gave you permission to be on this floor?" Realising who he was, Sir Leon continued, "Does you father know that you are wandering around the castle?"

Sir Leon had been a knight for a few years and was Gielbert's mentor. Edmund was upset and now scared.

He knew that fourteen year old squires didn't cry when challenged by a knight but he was worried about Arthur missing his supper with Gaius. Edmund had a healthy respect for Gaius and didn't like to be in his bad books.

Leon saw the trembling lower lip and nudged Gielbert. "Whom are you looking for? Is there a problem?"

"Sir, may I speak to Gielbert alone, please?"

"Permission granted." He turned to Gielbert saying, "Come to my chambers, when you solve whatever the problem is."

Edmund lost no time in explaining in detail what Arthur had done and how Gaius was going to be cross and how the three of them would be in trouble."

"Follow me," said Gielbert. He walked to Sir Leon's chamber and stood behind Edmund with a smile on his face and made him repeat the whole story to Leon.

Leon's control of his facial muscles was excellent. He managed to look horrified. "Well," he said, "This is a fine kettle of fish! How will we get the Crown Prince and Sir Rodney's son off the roof? This is extremely serious, young man!" He turned to Gielbert and said, "Call out the guard!"

Edmund was shocked, they were all in so much trouble now. His father and mother would be so disappointed as he had aided and abetted in the Crown Prince's life being in danger. He turned to look up at Gielbert and at the same time, Leon shook his head cancelling the order regarding the guards. Gielbert saw it but not Edmund.

"You'd better show me the location of this disaster." As they left the room, he said quietly to his squire, "Go down to the housekeeper and bring up the ring of keys. We, won't be climbing out the window but going civilly out a roof access door. Get a couple of cloaks, they'll be cold..."

So, Edmund and Leon made the trip to the storage area while Gielbert did the messages and followed them with cloaks and keys.

Arthur and Piers were really cold. Arthur said that they had to cuddle together to keep warm, It helped but they each now had one cold and one warm side. Suddenly, they heard Edmund's voice.

Arthur, the royal prince that he was, stood up and yelled up to him, "What the hell, took you so long?"

A voice which he recognized said, "I did, Sire!"

Arthur looked at Piers swallowed and whispered, "Ugh, oh! Sir Leon..." He glanced up.

The familiar face appeared over the window sill, "Are you both alright?"

"Yes, Sir Leon! But I landed on Piers and he has blood all over his hands."

"His or yours?"

"His," he said, worried that things were only going from bad, to worse!

"Stay where you are, the guards will be here soon, once they have rung the alarm bell."

Edmund smiled, he knew there were no guards and that Sir Leon and Gielbert had already found the key to the nearest access door and Gielbert was on his way to them with warm cloaks.

Edmund's smile was not reflected in the faces of the boys standing on the walkway. Arthur dreaded the thought of the alarm bell and seeing the guards rushing below them across the courtyard. He heard something and turned and there was Gielbert, with two cloaks and a smile on his face. He hurried towards them and made sure they were wrapped up, escorting them back to the access door and into the stairwell.

Sir Leon gave them both an evil glare when they came in but relented at their contrite faces. Now was not the time stand on ceremony, he put his arms around both of their shoulders and gave them a friendly hug. "Welcome, back to the safety of Camelot, the two of you!"

Arthur and Piers were embarrassed. How were they going to live this down? Leon told Arthur to get to Humphrey as he was waiting for him. He told the other trouble makers to make their respective ways to the squire quarters. He added, "This irresponsible episode will be kept among us. If you ever do anything so foolhardy again as long as I am in the castle, I will whip your backsides so you won't be riding for a week!"

Sir Leon and Gielbert left the others to make their way down the stairs together.

Gielbert smiled at Leon and said, "Remind me not to get on your wrong side, Sir Knight!"

Leon laughed, "Arthur can sometimes be a real royal nuisance but you have to admit, he manages to brighten up life in Camelot. Wait, until I tell Gaius and Rupert."

"But Sir, you said that it would be a secret which we would keep," Gielbert reminded him smiling.

"Did I say that with my outside voice? Darn it, I thought I was only saying it to myself!"

Leon punched Gielbert playfully on the arm and they made their way to supper.

Arthur as he finally reached the royal wing, thought, 'Well, that's shot it. I doubt that Sir Leon will be willing to be my mentor in my senior year as a squire!'


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19 : DOE A DEER, A FEMALE DEER**

Like most of his age group, Arthur had become stronger. He was able to face more challenges in his life as a squire. He needed strength, speed and dexterity as slowly the training was focusing on skills which he would need, to complete future training as a knight.

Arthur revelled in it. He had always been athletically minded and it came to him naturally, to train to be one of the fastest and strongest. He made it his goal. He might be one year younger but he didn't intend to be considered one year weaker or slower. If his group of squires at their age could do it, so could he.

Gaius often wondered if he was pushing himself too much but he was healthy and had a good appetite. His studies with Martin were also progressing and his military knowledge was surprising.

That didn't mean that he was continually in knight-to-be mode. Many days depending upon what type of training he was doing in the afternoon, he was just the Arthur of old. Stronger, taller and with a deeper voice, well sometimes that is and other times he sounded like the young Arthur.

Certainly, his studies with Geoffrey and Martin and his discussions with his father at meals had sharpened his leadership qualities. He was quite capable of taking charge of a small number of the fifteen year old squires. They accepted that he could lead them and he would see to it, that whatever the task was, he would make sure that they all accomplished it in the allotted time.

Gaius used to laugh when various knights and training masters commented on Arthur's leadership skills. Arthur had leadership skills way before joining the squires and there were many escapades over the years that proved it.

Castle siege skills included climbing, swimming. He mentioned it to Gaius, who said, "Well, if we were a moated castle every one of you would have learned to swim at a young age. It's a crime to lose a child or an adult because they have not learned to swim."

Arthur had a momentary flashback to the summers when Rudd and he had liked nothing better than fooling around in the lake and streams. A favourite pastime was building houses and castles in the clay banks, one of the favourites of the swifts and swallows in a stream near Home Farm. They would last until the rain broke them down. He laughed, they'd had fun.

Cross country running also appealed to him but many of the boys found the running, on the flat and on hills; crossing ditches and bog land; fording cold streams and lakes not to their liking. Humphrey just used to raise his eyes when the mud-spattered prince returned to his chambers. "Sire, here's a towel, get undressed at the door. I don't need you to trek mud and water across the floor."

Arthur used to laugh as he knew that there would also be a bath of hot water so that he could have a good soak including removing mud from his neck, arms and hair as on days when the weather wasn't dry, there was a lot of slipping and sliding up and down muddy banks. He always felt invigorated when he returned and used to look forward to supper as his could give a minute by minute replay to Gaius, who just used to cringe and shake his head thankful that it was Humphrey who had to deal with the muddy laundry and the dirty boots.

* * *

><p>One day, Arthur arrived at Gaius's in the middle of the afternoon. He came bursting in and disturbed Gaius who was sewing up a kitchen servant, who had had a run in with an infuriated cook. A roast of wild boar had fallen off the spit and into the fire, no one was able to retrieve it; the cook had lost his temper and swung at the poor soul who had burned his hands and now had a six stitch gash on his arm from a carving knife.<p>

He apologized to Gaius and the patient and asked if he could be of any help. Gaius said that he could sit quietly by the fire and stir the goose grease which he was going to put on the man's hands. Finally the poor man went back to his quarters with instructions to return the following day so Gaius could again look at his burns.

Arthur was indignant, "Why did the cook slice at the man if he had tried his best to retrieve the roast?"

Gaius once again impressed on Arthur the need to treat people fairly even the spit turners in the castle kitchens.

"That really wasn't right, was it?"

"No, but many times there is an order of importance and the unfortunate soul who is on the bottom rung has a very uncomfortable life. You are going to witness many things in your lifetime which are not right. And as monarch, you will have to make decisions in a just manner for all members of your kingdom not just the knights and squires but all the castle staff, townspeople and villagers. What did you want when you came bursting in?"

"We're beginning to practice the drills for the Squire's Exhibition at the Summer Tournament. Sir William says, we will give a demonstration of the skills needed for jousting and later in the evening some of the squires help serving in the dining hall. That will be fun, won't it Gaius?"

Not wanting to burst his bubble but wanting to deflate any expectations, Gaius said, "Yes, it will be fun to see the other squires serving at table. You will have to be considerate of them and not embarrass them in any way."

"But Gaius, I'll be serving too."

"No you won't, you'll be sitting on the king's right."

"Why?"

"Because... as the Crown Prince that is your place during the Tournament Dinner."

"I'm not going to do that!"

"Yes, you are!"

"I will refuse!"

"Look Arthur, I'm not fighting with you about serving at the dinner instead of being an honoured member of the Royal Party. Think! You were born into this and if you think that all the other squires will be excited to be serving the royal tables, who are you to deprive one of them of that pleasure by taking his place..."

Arthur with a look of thunder, turned to storm out of the chamber.

"...and don't slam the...!" 'Oh well,' thought Gaius, 'not often does the desire to be a serving boy trump being one of the served.' He knew Arthur needed time to think it over and he hoped that by supper a happier young man would be in Uther's quarters as tonight was the fortnightly dinner with the king. Gaius figured he'd send word to Humphrey reminding him, so that Arthur would be ready and dressed by the time he went by to pick him up.

Uther had made headways but he still wanted Gaius present to head off any problems. Arthur was certainly relaxed in the king's chambers but there was no love between father and son. Solomon was the only one who was a recipient of both their love but they had never been able to remove the horse and continue with the same feeling for each other.

* * *

><p>Arthur wanted time off so he'd left Gaius's to go to the stables. He had a groom saddle Siani and although she was on the small side, he wasn't too big for her if they were just hacking.<p>

His mind was in a turmoil. How could Gaius be mean like that? He really wanted to be with his friends not only on the training field but also in the dining hall. It wasn't fair, he'd never asked to be a prince. He would rather have been the son of the Court Physician. It would have been easier, just Gaius and him to deal with all the problems in their lives. Not a king, who hadn't wanted him and laid down all these stupid rules.

It was a lovely late afternoon and the air was still, punctuated by the calls of various birds and the swishing of the bracken against Siani's legs. He stopped by a pond and allowed her to drink, suddenly she threw up her head and turned. Looking between her ears, he noticed a doe with a fawn, on the bank opposite, he stayed perfectly still and no thoughts of killing came into his mind as he marvelled at the little spotted baby. In the blink of an eye, they had disappeared.

He turned to walk back to one of the tracks and saw someone up ahead. He was moving stealthily through the thin cover of trees. He noticed that the man had a bow. He figured he must have been one of the castle gamekeepers patrolling the woods against poachers. He saw him notch an arrow and it flew. There were a thud and some thrashing and then silence. The man slung the bow over his chest and crouching down, he advanced.

Arthur had been hunting and after the shock of seeing something alive suddenly become immobile and no longer breathing, he was beginning to respect the sport. People had to eat and that was why the animals were there or so Gaius told him. Siani and he approached the area where the hunter had been. The man was bending over the body of the doe while her little fawn trembled close by.

The prince felt sick, that wasn't supposed to happen. The fawn was now going to starve to death, there was no one to protect it not like Gaius who had saved him. He raised his voice and as he did the man grabbed the fawn and slit its throat. Arthur promptly slid of Siani and vomited into the bracken. It had only been a baby.

The man turned, realising he had been seen and took off. Arthur realised he wasn't castle staff but just a poacher. It was getting darker and Arthur knew that his responsibility was to get the carcass back to the castle.

Meat was meat and not to be wasted. He reached down and picked up the fawn, it was still warm. He held it to his chest and laid it gently under a tree and found himself apologising to it for its short life. It was too small to make it worth trying to take it home but he intended to take its mother's carcass back.

Siani was an angel, she stood still while Arthur dragged the doe to the track. He then led her there. She snuffled at the blood, lifted her head high and rolled her lips back. He laughed but she didn't try to run away. Arthur was strong but the doe even though probably with her first fawn was quite a handful. He managed to lift her but just as he got her near the saddle, Siani sidled away. After about four unsuccessful tries, he was tired so he tied his pony to a tree and with threats and coaxing was finally able to get the carcass balanced across the saddle. He tied his belt around its neck and secured it to the girth. He took off the reins and did the same with the rear. Siani had given up being difficult and just seemed resigned to the latest hare-brained idea which Arthur had had.

Together, they made their way along the path in the direction of Camelot. It was really dusk now and he knew it would be a long walk home. The poacher had spooked Arthur a little and he kept glancing over his shoulder but as funny as it seemed, he realised that having Siani plodding along beside him, helped settle his nerves.

* * *

><p>Humphrey was pacing by the time Gaius arrived ready to go to Uther's chambers with Arthur.<p>

"So, where is he? He stormed out of my chambers at least four hours ago." Gaius had a distinct feeling of dread. He told Humphrey to get a squire to chase down Romney and Edmund. He wanted to see them in Arthur's chambers immediately. He knew that wherever Arthur was they would probably be as well and he was shocked when they both arrived in front of him.

"Where is he?" he asked Romney.

"Sir, I haven't seen him since training this afternoon. He said that he was on his way to you."

"Edmund?"

"No, Sir, he hasn't been with me since then."

"Send me, Gielbert"

Romney and Edmund took off, they didn't like the look on Gaius's face, and Humphrey hovering in the background didn't look too pleased either.

Gielbert arrived at a run, "Gaius, is there a problem?"

Gaius brought the senior squire up to date. "Get another six older squires and search this darn castle. Do not alert any guards or knights. If he is just playing the silly beggar, I don't want to raise an alarm. He was annoyed with me this afternoon and as a typical teenager, he has probably lost track of time. Send, Sir Leon to me."

Sir Leon was the next one to arrive at Arthur's chambers. Gaius brought him up to date. Each passing hour was making him more worried. He knew he would have to go to Uther within the next half hour to explain the situation.

* * *

><p>Siani and Arthur were still plodding along. She was tired and her head was hanging low. Arthur no longer the rebellious fourteen year old was sweet talking her. "Come on, Siani! You can do it, top of the next hill, we'll take a break." The little mare valiantly kept trudging along anything to stay with her beloved Arthur. It was really getting dark and it had cooled down. Thankfully, there was a full moon and the track was not treacherous. Arthur kept figuring that soon they would reach the castle meadows.<p>

Leon decided that some of the special cohort of King's Knights should be notified that they might need to present themselves on a minute's notice.

Sir Rupert arrived and he and Gaius made their way to Uther's chambers. Gaius explained that Arthur was unable to join him for supper as he had been detained in his training.

"In the dark? Strange time to be training the younger squires, isn't it Rupert?"

"Well, Sire," answered Sir Rupert "There was some question of getting the work completed to the master's satisfaction."

Uther said, "Very well. Gaius, we'll cancel for tonight, have an early night and then we'll reschedule for Friday."

Gaius breathed a sigh of relief. 'God, let them find him by then!'

Finally, Sir Rupert insisted that he, Leon, Gielbert and another squire called Arun, would ride around the castle perimeter to see if he was outside somewhere. A night groom had notified one of the squires that the prince's pony was missing.

It really wasn't like Arthur to play silly games. He knew of his position in the family and Gaius had explained to him that wandering around by himself was dangerous as his father did have enemies. Something must have happened...

* * *

><p>The last hill was in sight and Siani seemed to perk up. She probably could sense that her stable and evening feed were over the hill and across the meadow. Arthur was still talking to her and he thought he heard hoofbeats. They stopped and listened but nothing. He was tired and hungry and knew that he was in trouble because he had about three miles back remembered that he was to dine with his father tonight. As Piers would say, 'He was in deep shit!'<p>

Sir Rupert decided to split up from Sir Leon and Arun and asked Gielbert to join him. They walked further afield and suddenly Pitch Gielbert's horse threw up her head and whinned and there was a higher pitched pony whinny in response.

Gielbert put his mare into a canter and headed for the sound. He came up the hill and there walking along the track was Arthur beside Siani. He was off his horse in an instance and ran at Arthur putting his arms around the tired boy. "Are you alright? Where in heaven's name, did you find that?" He said pointing at the deer carcass.

"It's good to see you too! Said Arthur sarcastically. I'm so tired and I hurt my back putting it up on Siani."

Sir Rupert arrived on the scene, dismounted and went over and put his arm around Arthur's shoulders. He smiled kindly, and said, "Sire, you had us royally worried!"

Arthur smiled.

"Leave the pony to me. Get up on my horse and ride back carefully to the stables. Gielbert accompany him to his chambers immediately. I'll walk the pony back, have someone meet me, also alert the kitchen that we're bringing in game. Get word to Sir Leon that we have found him."

"I'm sorry Rupert, I didn't mean to worry anyone but the man killed the doe...and I felt that I couldn't let the meat go to waste." Arthur explained as best he could.

"You did the right thing but maybe next time if you decide to take on poachers, you might do it in the daylight with a pack horse." Gielbert laughed.

Arthur had the decency to look sheepish.

"Prepare yourself though as Gaius is on the warpath, though chances are that when he actually sets eyes on you, he'll be so relieved that he might even put off lecturing you until tomorrow," Rupert said. "You gave us all an awful scare, Arthur?"

"What about the king?"

"Well, he doesn't know you were missing. Go now, put Gaius out of his misery..."

* * *

><p>Gielbert opened Arthur's chamber door. He smiled down at Arthur's worried face and said, "Be brave, Squire!"<p>

"Thanks!"

Arthur took a deep breath, tried to still his racing heart and walked into the room.

Gaius and Humphrey were sitting at his table and both had risen at the sound of the door opening.

Arthur was shocked at the look of sadness and worry on Gaius's face.

He was fourteen and knew that he was strong and capable but that look broke down his resolve to face this as a future knight. His face crumbled and he raced to Gaius who opened his arms and held the crown prince.

"I didn't mean to upset you. It was only a ride but then...

Gaius smiled in relief and said to Humphrey, "Check to see if the cook can prepare something suitable for us to have now." Seeing the blood on Arthur's front, Gaius said. "Are you hurt?"

Arthur told him it was the fawn's blood. Gaius none the wiser said, "Come on, let's get those bloodied clothes off you and you can change for bed. Put on your dressing gown and come and sit in front of the fire and tell me what you got up to?"

Arthur joined Gaius by the fire. "What about supper with the king?"

"All sorted. It's you I want to hear from now."

You won't be cross?

Of course, I'll be cross but I'd like to know what I will be getting cross about!"


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20 : FACING THE MUSIC **

Arthur was up early. He had bathed and dressed before he had breakfast. Humphrey had taken his clothes to the laundry hoping that the worse stains could be removed. Both Gaius and he had felt certain that Arthur had been wounded when they had seen all the blood but his explanation about the fawn cleared that up.

Geoffrey had told Martin to excuse Arthur from classes as Gaius intended to talk to him. A subdued Romney arrived and told Humphrey that he was here to escort Arthur to Gaius's chambers.

"I don't need an escort, I damn well, can get there by myself."

"Gaius said that I had to bring you. Are you O.K?"

"Yes, it was sort of an adventure that got out of hand."

"Was Gaius very cross? He was so worried when he spoke to Edmund and me, yesterday."

"Not last night but I should think I'll be in for it this morning!"

"Well, at least you know that he really cares about you..."

Keeping that comforting thought in mind, Arthur decided to knock and wait. There was a muffled 'enter' and he walked into the chamber where he had spent so much of his life.

Gaius looked up and Arthur's heart sank. He knew that he was in trouble, the worried look was gone and one of righteous indignation was present!

Gaius had refused to talk to him about it the previous evening when Gielbert had dropped him off. He had just listened to his explanations and left it at that. But today was very different. He motioned for him to take his usual place at the table, took a deep breath and began...

"If you're fourteen and you want to be treated like a fourteen year old, for heaven's sake, act like one!

What possessed you to ride off by yourself in the late afternoon? You should have at least been accompanied by a senior squire.

Have you a death wish? Something could have happened; your horse could have fallen on you; you could have fallen off and broken your back. Someone might have kidnapped you. How do you think your father the king would have felt?"

Arthur mumbled something negative under his breath but Gaius was at full throttle and missed it. Arthur knew he wouldn't have appreciated the remark, so maybe it was good that it had gone unnoticed.

Arthur wasn't happy. Of all the people in the world, he hated displeasing Gaius. He really felt guilty. He hadn't thought much about leaving the castle. He just wanted to get away. It had not entered his mind to seek a companion to ride out with him as that would have defeated the purpose of being alone.

He hated his life. He was suspended between two realities, the Crown Prince versus the Camelot Squire and he knew which he preferred!

Gaius was still on a rampage. "Did you not realise the danger of a child confronting a poacher?"

Arthur's eyebrows flared. 'Child, who was he calling a child? He was nearly fifteen.'

"Only a child would not realise the danger of an armed lawbreaker in an isolated area. Didn't you understand that an arrow which could dispatch a deer and a knife which could slit a throat might have been to the man's advantage if he had turned on you?

Fine, have no respect for your own life but what about the mare? You don't even value her? Arthur, how would you feel standing here knowing that she died an ugly death because of your stupidity?

How about me? Did you never think that after all the years we have been together that I would be able to just say, 'Nice boy. Shame he died. We had some good years together?' Do you think that there aren't some knights in this castle, who would have been upset? How would Geoffrey and Rupert have taken it? What about your friends, would they have cared less?

For God's sake, Arthur, the next time you get a harebrained idea. I beg you, stop and think of the repercussions!"

Gaius was no longer glaring at him, he was looking worried again and very sad.

Arthur looked up at him. He saw the person in his world who had never judged him unjustly; who really loved him no matter what he did! The person whom he knew would have his interests at heart until his dying days.

Against his wishes, tears began to flood his eyes, Gaius began to look shimmery and out of focus.

Arthur sniffed. He took a deep breath and said, "At the time, it seemed the right thing to do. I never think that someone will want to hurt me because of whom I am. I feel safe in Camelot. I only wanted to get away by myself . I never know where I belong. The king pulls me one way and lays down rules which I really hate and my life with you pulls me the other way, to living a normal life. I'm so confused. Which way do I go?"

Arthur sniffed again, "Can I stop being a Crown Prince and just be me Arthur? Can you make that happen Gaius?"

Gaius looked at him but offered no words.

"Can I be un-princed? Just tell the king that I respect and give him my allegiance but I don't want to be royal."

Gaius looked at Arthur and for a second wondered if he had made the biggest mistake of all, raising him outside the confines of the royal life. He thought he was doing the right thing. He had returned him to his father and made sure that he was now living the life of a prince with a solid foundation in real life. Maybe too much freedom in the younger years had been wrong. Arthur was now his own person and that same person was bucking the traces of a royal existence.

"I can't, Arthur? It's your birthright, it cannot be revoked. You are a prince and as the only son, the Crown Prince. You will inherit the kingdom and become king. You will marry and produce an heir who in turn will be a crown prince. I can only help you in the passage of time. I wanted to keep you grounded as a person and raise you to appreciate the people whom you will one day rule. I never meant to alienate you from your royal duties. I wanted you to mature and be able to accept them as you grew older.

Life isn't easy for anyone and your life will never be as easy as some. You will have privileges but also criticism. You will have big responsibilities but also the wisdom to judge and rule."

"But why is it so hard? I don't want to sit in Council Halls for hours as my father does. I need to be me and the me-in-me was cross that I couldn't be a serving-squire at the Tournament supper and I wanted to get away from the confines of the castle.

I'm so sorry that I did something to make you worry and become cross. I didn't think, I saw the dead doe and I knew that game must not be wasted and I did what I thought was right. At that point, I realised that it would have been easier if there had been two of us trying to load Siani but it never entered my head that I was in danger. I just felt tired and wanted to get home. Siani was really lagging and I had second thoughts about the weight but knew that I was adding to the meat that was needed to feed the castle."

He stopped and look directly into Gaius's eyes, "Why didn't I know that what I was doing was wrong?"

"Because, you are growing up and learning how to behave. What, you're almost fifteen? You are strong and capable in your body but your mind is not yet attuned to making the right decisions. You think that you are unable to be hurt, but that's not true. You must learn to trust your strength but take precautions not to put yourself in harm's way. That's why boys spend time as squires. You can't be expected to have the knowledge and behave like a twenty year old.

But, I'm a worrier and I can't help it. You are special to me. When you are old and grey, I will still worry about you." Gaius smiled, realizing that that was one promise he couldn't keep!

Arthur had to interrupt saying, "When you are old and grey, I'll worry about you. I'll look after you and make sure that you have a comfortable bed, a blazing fire and a servant of your own."

"I'll keep you to that, Sire!"

"Gaius, don't call me that, even if you're fooling, I'm Arthur to you. I always have been and always will be. I don't want to be your 'Sire'. It makes me feel sick in here." Arthur motioned to his chest. "Sire isn't a nice word. It's only because of the king's order that I am called that, I have done nothing to merit it."

"If you mature the way you are going at the moment, you will have merited the right to be called Sire. On the whole, I am very proud of you. There are just a few things to be ironed out and one will be right here and now. Promise me that if ever you feel you want to go off riding, that you take someone with you beside the horse?"

Arthur smiled. Gaius certainly knew how to lay down the law, "Until I'm what age?"

"Sorry Arthur, this is a rule that will last your lifetime. You have at your command anyone from the younger knights and the older squires. Edmund and Piers do not fall into that category. For some official excursions, you will have an escort of senior knights and even guards.

Arthur's face fell, "So, I'll be like a prisoner?"

Gaius half lied as he said, "No, Arthur, like a valued resident of Camelot," but he thought, 'You're smarter than anyone realises. Yes, you hit it right on the head, exactly like a prisoner!' "Don't think about it. You like Gielbert and Romney, when they are available, they can accompany you and when you are older and choose your own manservant, he can also accompany you."

"I can never go off again by myself?"

"Well, I would rather you didn't, unless it is just to Home or Castle Farms or somewhere close by and you have notified people of your whereabouts. If you really want to be by yourself, consider going somewhere quiet inside the castle."

"That's what I am gong to do. I'll find a nice quiet place in the castle so I can, if necessary have some time to myself." This was going to be Arthur's new quest. The castle was huge. Somewhere there had to be a private place for him to think and be alone if needed. He'd start looking this afternoon!

"Oh, by the way, Arthur, the cook said to thank you for the meat. It is a welcome addition to the larders."

Arthur smiled. He knew that he had been right to bring back the carcass and now Gaius had seconded that!

He grinned,"Maybe, we'll be served tenderloin one evening."

"Off you go now. You can have the rest of the morning to yourself, maybe you should go and check on your horse, she had a hard day yesterday but after lunch, back to training as usual with the squires."

"Gaius, someone was looking out for me, the day you took me out of the cradle, wasn't she?"

Yes, Arthur I think she was!"

Arthur couldn't resist the urge to hug the man to whom he was sure, he owed his life.

The door closed and Gaius sat there, he felt old and powerless but he had to keep going until Arthur was able to stand alone and make decisions like the man he would be. He was slowly distancing himself from him, he needed to give him all the freedom he needed. He would never regret raising Arthur but his place was not beside a Court Physician it was beside a King!.

* * *

><p>Arthur was full of good intentions, however being Arthur caused problems. First, he went to the stables. The grooms had taken care of Siani as Sir Rupert had requested.<p>

"How is she? She was tired last night."

"Sire, she is fine. A little tired when she came in but she had a good drink and finished her oats and hay overnight. She was groomed this morning and checked over by the head groom."

Siani was actually more interested in the apple which Arthur brought her but he trotted her across the stable yard and she was sound, so no damage had been done. He told her that she had been a real trouper and went to visit Ash and Solomon.

He then returned to the castle. Foremost in his mind was finding a quiet place for himself. However, he had turned a significant corner in his life, he would be obedient to Gaius and thoughtful so as not to cause any further problems for those responsible for him in the castle.

He had to prove to Gaius that he was growing up into a responsible boy. He would soon be fifteen. It would be a bittersweet celebration as it would be on his birthday that he would be stuck at the table next to the king being served by his fellow squires. He had finally accepted the fact and had decided to make the best of a bad situation. He hoped his server was someone whom he liked...

He would prove to Gaius that the time, he had spent raising him to be a crown prince had not been wasted.

Arthur was crossing the courtyard when he saw the arrival of Sieur Olivier de La Verendrye's retinue. Sir Rupert representing the king, and Sieur Thierry were on the steps to greet the latter's future son-in-law, his parents and extended his family who had accompanied him. Arthur had forgotten that there was to be a wedding in the castle. Gabrielle, Thierry's daughter was to wed Sieur Olivier. He heard enough about it from Marie-Soleil in classes. She had hinted that maybe Arthur would dance with her at the wedding celebration.

'As if that was going to happen,' he thought.

The squires had all been giggling about when they would start 'Courtly Behaviour and Dancing Lessons'. As pages most of them had learned some manners from the Court Ladies but few of them knew how to do the intricate dance steps of the day. Arthur was dreading it as Edmund had said one day, "Arthur, you will have to pretend to be a lady so another squire will be able to learn how to dance."

"No way! Piers is smaller, he would make a lovely lady."

"I will not! I intend to only learn the steps for a knight."

But Edmund wouldn't give up, "But how are the two of you going to know how to hold the ladies' hands, if everyone dances as knights?"

Arthur shrugged, "Edmund, you can be the lady if you are so interested in them, right Piers?"

Piers agreed, after all the only girls he knew were his sisters and he didn't intend to dance with them!

But Arthur knew that with his luck, at some time or another he would be cast as a dancing lady!

* * *

><p>Humphrey greeted him when he returned to his room. "Sire, I have been asked to assist Auguste, Lord Olivier's manservant while he is here. Would you be willing to have another manservant for the next six weeks?"<p>

"Humphrey! I'm grown up now. I don't need a manservant, I'll wait until they leave and you come back."

"You're not getting out of having a manservant, Sire!" There will be all your laundry, bed and bath linens and your meals to see to. Your room doesn't clean itself and you will need a dresser. Might I recommend someone for the position?"

Gaius had already been notified of the imminent six week absence of Humphrey. They had discussed a suitable manservant and had chosen two. It was a big responsibility, both men had been in service for more than fifteen years and either was capable of assuming the temporary position.

"There are two menservants which you might consider, young Daniel who is Tilly's brother or Peter, my nephew. One will be here at lunch and the other will come to serve you during supper. It is then up to you to decide, Sire."

Arthur thought that this might be fun. Humphrey knew too much about his schedules and usually followed his comings and goings like a hawk. Yet, he was used to him and now he would have to depend on someone else to help him dress. He decided that he would have a chat with Gaius about this before supper.

Lunch was served and Daniel assisted Humphrey. Arthur had known Daniel for years as he remembered him from his childhood as he was his nursemaid's older brother.

His afternoon training lessons were fun. They worked with short swords and practiced foot work and parrying. The sword master likened it to dancing and Arthur's heart dropped. He was belted a couple of times in the mock scrimmages but he gave as good as he got. He was in a happy mood when he visited Gaius before supper.

"Guess what, Gaius? Humphrey is on loan to the guests and I get to take care of myself for the month and a half!"

Gaius raised his eyebrow and Arthur remembered his decision to be truthful. "Well, not really on my own but he won't be there and I have to choose between Tilly's Dan or Peter. Whom should I choose?"

"That's a big responsibility but you are old enough to make up your own mind on that."

"I like Dan and I remember him from years ago. He's always been friendly and he knows Tilly."

Gaius laughed, "I guess he would if he's her brother!"

"Tonight, Peter will be serving supper. Will you join me in my chamber? I can tell Humphrey to arrange for two settings."

"That's very kind of you, Arthur, and I would be only too happy to join you. These are big decisions which you have to make but not to worry as once the king's guests leave, you will have Humphrey back."

Arthur wasn't thinking that far ahead, he was wondering what fun he could get up to in the next six weeks when he would almost be his own boss! Well, sort of...

Peter, Humphrey's nephew, proved to be quick and efficient, He had everything under control and Arthur and Gaius were both impressed with his professional attitude.

Arthur knew that Daniel had no ties to Humphrey but Peter might have been privy to information from his uncle.

After two more days being served by the candidates, Arthur realised that both men were capable, inoffensive and well-trained. However, Arthur felt that Peter was more critical of him while Dan was just there to be sure that life was easier for him as he would take care of all the monotonous things in the life of a growing almost fifteen year old.

He had become used to Humphrey helping him to dress but with Peter, it would take time. Dan was a different matter, he was very relaxed in the chambers. When being dressed by him, Arthur didn't feel that it was a stranger who was helping him in and out of his clothes. He felt quite at ease with him. They just chatted about what was going on in the castle and Dan brought him up to date on all the goings on with Tilly, her Tom and their three children.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21 : WEDDING BELLS**

Actually, once he had made the decision to have Dan as his manservant until Humphrey returned, they fell into an easy friendship and Arthur was pleased with his choice. Everyone called him Daniel but Arthur and Gaius addressed him as Dan, the name he had when Arthur first knew him. He worked out well, was very respectful yet Arthur felt relaxed with him.

What he didn't feel relaxed about was the upcoming wedding. The king had told him that his presence was required at the head table and that he was counting on him to behave as a Crown Prince. Uther liked Sieur Thierry who had settled very well into the Camelot household. Arthur could find no fault with him and was quite friendly with Gregoire, his younger son.

The problem arose when Arthur was told that he was expected to dance with not only Marie-Soleil but also her little cousins who were in the bridal party.

"Bur Father, I can't dance and I really don't like girls!"

"Well, the sooner you learn to like them the better!" was the king's only comment.

True to his word, the king had sent the Lord Chamberlain to arrange for Arthur to learn the basic dance routines and all the bowing etcetera that accompanied them. He hated it and felt stupid cavorting around the dining hall with another squire. He usually chose either Edmund or Piers as his partner as they could then laugh about it afterwards. Piers was easier to dance with as he was light on his feet and as a result, Arthur didn't end up with sore toes and bruised shins as he did with Edmund.

The wedding went off well. Arthur had to admit that Marie-Soleil looked pretty as a bridesmaid. He did dance with her and it wasn't that bad as they discussed the holidays which were upcoming and the Tournament. She was impressed that Arthur was going to be in the demonstrations put on by the squires. Her cousins were not as much fun. What was he to say to a stupid nine year old who just kept gazing at him. She only came up to his waist and he had the hardest time not laughing as she resembled a sack of cabbages with legs.

The surprising thing was, that during the weeks following the wedding when the guests were still in Camelot, he saw quite a lot of little Donatienne as she was crazy over horses and was Marie-Soleil's favourite cousin. She used to visit them in Martin's class and even went riding with him. Arthur decided not all girls were bad, he knew at least two that he liked.

Uther was seen smiling when Arthur and Marie-Soleil danced. He had his hopes that one day, he would watch Arthur dance with his bride. Luckily, he never said anything to Arthur which was just as well as, at his age that would have been enough to put him off girls for life!

* * *

><p>The Summer Tournament arrived with all the excitement it usually created but this year one member of the royal family was missing from the royal stands. Arthur was on the field with his squires. They attended the opening ceremonies and answered Sir Rupert's cry, "For the Love of Camelot!" with their short swords held high. Arthur was in his element as two proud men watched him. Between displays, Uther leaned over and reminisced to Gaius, "The baby is all grown up! How I wish Igraine were here to see him!"<p>

Arthur also partook in the mounted display when the squires rode in formation with each one leaving the group to spear a ribboned ring. Everyone of them was successful. They reassembled on the field before the royal box and Uther acknowledged them and congratulated them on their excellent work. For once in his life, Arthur was proud to be the son of a man who had recognised the hours spent in learning and practising.

Ash was handed over to her groom and Arthur joined Gaius in the stands to watch the remainder of the opening ceremonies. Once again, as the time came for the competitive classes, Gaius took himself off to the infirmary tent. Uther motioned to Arthur to occupy the chair next to his and Arthur complied. He had to laugh as he saw Donatienne and Marie-Soleil almost bouncing off their seats with excitement. Wait until they saw the jousting the following day!

That evening, Arthur was beside the king again at supper. It was getting easier as the king often included him in the general conversations. Arthur was well versed in all the workings of the castle and the kingdom and the king was pleased with Geoffrey and Martin's work with him.

Following supper, the king left the meal and the court remained enjoying themselves. There was dancing but Arthur's mind was full of the day's activities and he excused himself along with his father. Gaius and he went off to the Court Physician's chambers to review all that had happened, Arthur was still as high as a kite.

When Gaius remarked on it, Arthur laughed and said, "For years I have sat or stood beside you watching the squires and today, I was one of them. Gaius it was fantastic. If it is this great as a squire, imagine what it must be like to compete as a senior squire. Did you know that Gielbert will be initiated into the knighthood at the beginning of the winter." Arthur laughed. "Of course you do, I think I must have told you that at least a hundred times."

"Yes, I believe you have. Arthur, I want to be serious now. I have a special present for you. Tomorrow, you will be fifteen, I think it is time."

He got up went over to a shelf and removed a little wooden box. He put it on the table but put his hand over Arthur's when he went to take it. "Let me tell you the story first. The year before you were born, Geoffrey came to Camelot as a young knight. He was a talented artist as you know from the drawings he gave you of your first visit to Yewdene. He made lots of sketches of Camelot and some of the residents. He found them when you were seven and made a miniature of one particular sketch."

He removed his hand and motioned for Arthur to open the box.

Arthur slowly opened it and nestled in deep blue velvet was a portrait of a blond lady. His heart jumped and he looked up at Gaius and he nodded at him. Slowly Arthur lifted the miniature from its bed of velvet. It was magnificent. He knew there was only one lady's miniature which Gaius would want him to have. His hands started to shake and he returned it to the box and cupped his hands around it.

"It's Mother isn't it?"

The familiarity with which Arthur could speak that word compared to the coldness which he used for the word father, was heartbreaking.

Gaius said gently, "Yes, it's Igraine."

Arthur smiled sadly and looked up at Gaius.

"Your father does not know of its existence as Geoffrey painted it just for you. I also have the preliminary sketches which you can have later on. I don't know how to say this...but...keep it for yourself. One day, you will want to share it with your own family, to show your children their grandmother but I would advise against mentioning it to Uther. I know that he would want it but it is from me to you...Happy Birthday, Arthur. Thank you for fifteen years of love and wonderful experiences. I am so proud of you and always will be."

Arthur looked at the man who had united him with the mother he had never known. "Do I look like her Gaius?"

"Arthur, not only do you look like her but I can see her lovely manners and her way of treating people. That is when you are behaving yourself! Now off to your chambers, before you have a silly old man crying..."

But it was Arthur who was crying as he hugged Gaius, thanking him for his present and holding the little box close to his heart as he left the room.

That night, he lay in bed after Dan had helped him get settled. He kept the little box under his pillow as he thought about the wonderful things which had happened today. Suddenly the displays of the squires were secondary as this day would always be remembered by Arthur as the day Gaius and Geoffrey had enabled him to see his Mother for the first time!

* * *

><p>Jousting tournaments were being held today and Arthur was up early to meet with Gaius and make their way to the lists. Gaius would again be in the infirmary tent but he'd watch a few challenges first. Arthur enjoyed watching the intense focus of the horses, the younger ones literally leaping almost out of their skins, waiting to feel the pressure from their rider's legs and the knowledge that finally they would gallop, hell-bent-for-leather, to the end of the list.<p>

It was exciting to watch but also nerve racking as sometimes, there were horrendous accidents and one year there had been a fatality when the knight's lance had slipped and skewered his opponent's horse through the chest. Death was almost instantaneous but the silence of the crowd was louder than anything Arthur had ever heard. It was not a pretty scene and Martin had insisted that they left but Arthur knew that the horse's body would be dragged from the area by the heavy cart horse which was tied near the knight's tents.

Gaius had explained to him that the horse had been having a great time before it was hit and it died so quickly that most people watching were relieved that it had been a fatal hit. Sometimes, knights were hurt but Arthur always knew that it had been their choice to compete unlike the horses who were given no choice.

"Gaius, have you ever lost a knight in the jousting?"

"Yes!"

"Who?"

"Arthur, why this morbid curiosity?"

"It's not morbid, it's factual, I'm a squire and it must be part of the history of Camelot."

Gaius sighed. "It was a young knight, Sir Sumner. He fell off and his horse stumbled over him. That didn't kill him as he had broken his neck in the fall."

"And you can't fix a broken neck, Gaius?"

"Not that kind of a break, his heart had already stopped."

"Gaius, if I fell and broke my neck, would you try very hard to save me?"

Gaius wasn't happy with this conversation but as he had never intentionally lied about his medicine and techniques. He said, "Arthur, I would do anything to save you, if there was even the smallest chance that you would survive. You know that..."

"I just wanted to make sure, as one day I will be competing in the jousting and I would like to think that you would try your best if I was injured."

They made their way to the lists, passing the knights and their squires who were preparing for the challenges.

Gielbert and Pitch were competing and Arthur said a little prayer that they would both be kept safe.

Lady de Saute-Chevreuil was sitting in the royal stands and Sieur Thierry was competing, as was his son Valentin. Marie-Soleil came over to sit next to Arthur with Donatienne. She sat between the two of them her eyes wide in wonder at the horses, the wonderful accoutrements, the harnesses and the speed.

The combination of the standards of each knight which the squires paraded before they arrived on the field and the excitement of the spectators made the affair colourful and almost mind boggling. Arthur was conscious that as the lance crushed against the first apponent's shield a little hand grabbed his squeezing it hard. He was going to brush it away but he understood that Donatienne didn't realise she was holding his hand; he suddenly felt proud that she would have considered him brave and capable of looking after her. Finally, she gave up removing her hand after each pass, she just sat holding his. He thought that some girls weren't so bad!

At noon, a two hour break was held and as he stood up, Donatienne smiled guiltily and slipped her hand out of his. "Can I sit beside you this afternoon, Arthur?"

"Yes if you want to..,"

"I feel safer next to you because you are very brave."

Arthur smiled. Lady de Saute-Chevreuil caught his eye and nodded, "Thank you!" Arthur blushed, he wasn't used to all this female attention but he decided that after all, it must be because he was now fifteen and a man.

After lunch, there were more challenges and this time Arthur sat with Marie-Soleil on one side and Donatienne hanging onto his hand on the other. This must be what it would be like to have a little sister.

Luckily, there were no horrendous accidents.

Later that evening, there was the Tournament Supper. Arthur was next to his father when Sir Rupert walked forward to ask the knights and assembled guests to raise a goblet and toast Prince Arthur on his fifteenth birthday. His mind flashed back to the first time that had happened and how much he had wanted to shout 'For Love of Camelot' but didn't know the words and wanted to do it the next night but he wasn't invited to the dining hall.

His fellow squires were serving at table in addition to his regular server. Tom made sure that they had ample opportunity to serve their prince and Arthur nodded his thanks to each of them with a sincere smile. Romney and Piers served him and poor Edmund had to serve Uther with Peter. Arthur hoped that they didn't drop anything but there were no mishaps and everyone seemed happy with their presence.

The king leant over to him and handed him a folded sheet of parchment, "Don't open this until you are back in your chamber tonight. Happy Birthday, Son!"

"Thank you, Father." Arthur had a momentary feeling of guilt knowing that he possessed something which the king would have coveted if he had knowledge of it.

Following supper, Gaius and Geoffrey joined him in his chambers for a nighttime drink. Arthur who had already managed during the day to tell Geoffrey how thrilled he was with the miniature, was pleased that they would be able to look at it together as he had given Dan the evening off to celebrate with his friends after the meal.

"What did Uther give you for your birthday?" said Gaius. "He did remember, didn't he?"

Arthur remembered the folded parchment sheet, he pulled it out of his tunic and offered it to Gaius to read. "He gave me this at supper and told me not to read it until I was in my room."

"...and..."

"I haven't looked at it yet, go ahead, you read it to me!"

Gaius solemly unfolded the sheet and read.

"My dear Arthur,  
>I was proud seeing your participation with the Squires yesterday and, as a result, I have decided that you will receive the Ceremonial Armour which a Crown Prince wears when reviewing in the company of the King, the troops of Camelot. Please treat it with care and wear it proudly. It will be passed down to your son, if you feel that he is worthy of it, when he reaches fifteen.<br>Wear it in good health! Your Father, Utherus Rex  
>Twenty-fifth day of September, AD 527"<p>

"Arthur, this is a very big honour. The king alone makes the decision whether or not that armour is worn by the Crown Prince. He must be very proud of you. Geoffrey will help you compose a fitting letter of thanks and I look forward to seeing you, standing beside your father.

"Great, but will I be responsible for cleaning it as well?" Arthur couldn't help saying.

"I doubt that the Master of Armoury would allow you to have anything to do with it apart from wearing it. What do you think Geoffrey?"

Geoffrey laughed, "I think, you're right! Congratulations, Arthur, it is a great honour. Once classes start again, we'll get down to writing the letter, it will be have to be quite formal. You should however thank the king when you next have the opportunity and we can follow that up with the letter. Is that alright, Gaius?"

"Yes, that should cover all the bases! Well, Arthur, I'm ready to turn in. I hope that you had a nice birthday."

"I did, and it started last night with the portrait." He included Geoffrey in this statement with a big smile.

The two friends got up to leave the chamber and Gaius called over his shoulder. "Heard you have a girlfriend, Arthur. You were seen holding hands with her during the jousting!"

Arthur looked embarrassed. "Don't worry" said Geoffrey, "It was very gentlemanly of you to take care of little Donatienne. I'm sure, she is your number one fan!"

Laughing, the two of them left Arthur's room. Three years ago, he would have been mortified if Gaius had suggested such a thing but he realised that he must be growing up as he was able to shrug his shoulders and smile to himself.

* * *

><p>The next morning that he had classes, Arthur asked, "Geoffrey what do you know about the Ceremonial Armour? Is it kept in the armory?"<p>

"I believe so."

"Can we go and look at it now?

"I don't see why not, once you have completed those grain quota taxes. Your father was pleased that you able to discuss the taxes seriously over supper last week."

Arthur set to work and had soon figured out how to tax a miller for a percentage of his income, which in reality would be a percentage of the grain which he received in payment from the farmers for his services.

Finally they made their way down to the armory and in a glass fronted case which for some reason Arthur had never paid much attention to, he saw his armour. He was impressed, it was all silver, with a red and gold dragon on the breastplate. He approved as it reminded him of a knight's tournament armour.

He was allowed to try on the gold coloured cloak but he would have needed the assistance of the Master of Arms to try on the whole kit and caboodle.

He returned to Dan for lunch and was able to tell him about his father's present. Edmund and Piers also stopped by the armory on their way to the training sessions to see his present and were impressed.

There was just one sad note, Arthur valued more Gaius and Geoffrey's miniature than he did the king's gesture regarding the armour. There was still a wall dividing father and son which had been weakened but not breached. In Gaius's mind, the wall was impregnable no matter how hard Uther tried, Arthur would never be willing to let his king into his heart. Gaius acknowledged that the finest form of love is forgiveness and Arthur was not ready...


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22 : ARISE SIR KNIGHT **

"So there you were, minding your own business, when suddenly the window broke and Piers fell out?"

"Well, sort of..." answered a subdued Arthur.

"Sort of yes or sort of no?" prompted Gaius.

"Both!"

"I don't have time for this parrying with words. Arthur. Explain exactly what happened...?"

Arthur was upset, Piers was quite badly hurt and what had started out as a wrestling match had escalated into rough housing and then bad judgement on his part.

Piers, Edmund, Grégoire and Arthur had decided to have an adventure. It was cold outside, winter had already arrived and Arthur had the idea, that on their free day, which they had once a fortnight, they should explore the castle. Three of them remembered the embarrassment of the turret exploration so decided that the dungeons might prove a safer alternative. They had invited Grégoire to join them. Arthur saw no reason to have a senior squire accompany him as he was not leaving the castle.

They met after lunch having put on extra clothes and gloves as it would be damp and cold down there. Arthur brought a flint with him to light any torches which they might need. During the winter months, there were always torches alight in any dark corridors. Candles were also available to give some much needed light but as they were more expensive they were usually allocated to chambers. The torches which were made of fibers soaked in rendered animal fat usually lasted twenty minutes so several would be needed over one hour. Servants regularly patrolled inhabited areas of the castle replacing and relighting the sconces and hanging cressets. Arthur's group would be exploring in areas of unlit corridors as castle life was frugal and wasting materials was frowned upon.

They knew that the dungeons had at least two levels but that was child's play so they searched around and found another set of doors and another flight of broad stairs. It was amazing, they descended the stairs and came out into a small cave-like corridor which opened into a massive cavern. The boys could not understand how no one had mentioned this wondrous place to them. They were standing on a little overhang and they could see some roughly hewn steps descending and what looked like a stream far below. Above, they knew that there must be an opening as they could feel gusts of cold air penetrating the dampness.

Piers wasn't too happy, he kept complaining that something was watching them but the boys really couldn't see beyond the flickering illumination from their torches. Finally Piers' suspicions began to play on Edmund's imagination and he and Piers decided that they wanted to go back one level. Arthur felt absolutely at home but Grégoire although brave, had picked up another sound in the cavern besides the noises the other two boys were making.

"Taisez-vous!" he said. They all listened but except for a metallic rustling, they could pick out nothing. Edmund and Piers high tailed it up the stairs. Grégoire and Arthur had one more quick look around to prove their superiority but then even Arthur heard what sounded like a snake crawling over a rock face, scales scratching. He nodded at Grégoire and they both raced after the others.

Had they stayed longer, they might have seen Kilgharrah...

Gaius was shocked that they had managed to evade the guards who were on permanent duty. "You didn't see any guards in that area?"

"No," said Arthur. "Why would anyone want to guard an empty cavern? We were safe, no one went too close to the edge and we had the torches."

"If you were so safe, why do I have a badly injured sixteen year old in my chambers? Arthur you're going to have to come up with more of the story than what you have just given me!"

"When we got up to the next level, there were some lit torches, so we dunked ours in the water barrels and kept wandering. When we heard voices, we ducked into narrow openings in the rock face or scooted into other passageways and waited for the guards to pass. Gaius, why are there guards whom I have never seen before, down in those dungeons? We didn't see any prisoners until we got to the next level."

Gaius just sat there shaking his head. "Go on!"

"Well Piers and Edmund were way ahead of us and Grégoire and I were rushing to keep up and I went the wrong way and there was a cell with a man in it? He didn't look very happy, but then I guess if you were in a cell you wouldn't be, would you?"

"Don't go off on a tangent!" Gaius was not amused, "Get back to your account of the accident, Arthur."

Arthur gave an exaggerated sigh and Gaius frowned at him. "We finally caught up with them and decided to go to one of the empty rooms on the first level and discuss our adventures. Edmund and Piers told us they thought it had been a waste of time and they had learned nothing about exploring. Piers said that Grégoire and I had been stupid to say that there was nothing in the cavern as there had been and if we had only opened our stupid eyes, we might have seen something."

Arthur hung his head in shame. "Gaius, I ran at him and pushed him to the ground and Grégoire wrestled him and then Piers got lose and ran at me and I head butted him in the stomach and he fell back and landed on the window sill with a thump. I was cross so I ran at him and gave him a further push and..."

"...and," Gaius continued, "The window latch gave and Piers fell though the window to the courtyard below."

" Right..."

"And he wasn't wearing a helmet?"

Arthur gave an audible sigh and Gaius gave his a warning look. "Squires and knights don't wear helmets inside."

"Don't you get smart, Arthur. Maybe they should when they're dealing with the likes of you! Go on..."

"Gaius, it was an accident, we didn't think that the windows would be unlocked and he isn't that big for a sixteen year old and usually you can lean against them and they don't move..."

"You, Arthur, have lost all your fortnightly free days for the next six months. Those thirteen days will be spent doing either school work or manual work, not including anything to do with falcons, horses or weapons."

Arthur gasped, the squires held those days in such awe as it meant all regular training sessions were cancelled and any lucky enough to have their families in the castle could return to their chambers as apposed to sleeping in dormitory accommodations. To be deprived of those days even for him would be a real hardship. "But Gaius..."

"No buts from you, young man. You're lucky that Piers only has a dislocated shoulder, broken arm, badly sprained knee and a twisted back. Time will only tell if any of these diagnoses are absolutely correct. You, my friend, are coming down to my chamber right now so that you can see the results of a Crown Prince's indiscretion!"

Arthur knew that there was no use arguing. Gaius was right. His friend was injured because he had made a grave error in judgement. The princely title came with added responsibilities and he was going to learn one of them over the next six months.

They walked silently down to Gauis's chambers and Arthur was mortified not only was Piers looking sicker than he had ever seen a friend look but his worried mother sat at his bedside. Lady Jane had always been so kind to Arthur and he felt sick knowing, that she knew that he had hurt her son. He walked to the bed and knelt on the floor and gently brushed Piers' hair off his forehead. He looked up at Lady Jane and she put her hand on his shoulder and said, "I know it was an accident but he is in so much pain that at the moment Arthur, I can't forgive you. Maybe later on..."

Arthur gasped and bolted up the little stairs and threw himself on his old bed devastated.

Gaius sat beside Lady Jane saying, "Thank you, he needed to see the seriousness of what happened. Piers was very fortunate, as if he had hit a parapet or a balustrade on the way down the prognosis might have been paralysis. He's going to be sore and stiff for some time but I see no reason why he won't make a complete recovery. Has Sir Rodney seen him, yet?"

"Yes, he came in while he was awake and told him to be a brave squire. Gaius it hurts so much to see him like this and also saying what you asked me to say to Arthur was really difficult. It was an accident. That boy wouldn't purposely hurt anyone or anything."

"Jane, sometimes a word from a stranger has more effect than a word from someone he knows will always love and forgive him. He'll get over being hurt much faster than Piers will, but hopefully the next time he decides to do something without thinking, he will remember your words and think twice. Go, now. Don't worry, Arthur and I will watch over him this evening. Come back tomorrow and I promise you, he will be less groggy and certainly happy to see you."

"Gaius, I don't know how to thank you."

"Just keep the rest of your brood away from unlatched windows!"

Lady Jane smiled as she returned to her other children.

Arthur was called before the king the following day. He read him the riot act, threatening to rescind his last year's birthday gift of the Ceremonial Armour. However, it was the words of Lady Jane which stayed with him and one day when Piers was a lot better, he intended to go and beg her forgiveness for his stupidity.

Slowly, Piers' breaks and sprains healed but he was always careful around Arthur. He didn't trust him completely and seemed nervous when he was with him. It was a fragile friendship which finally ended when Sir Rodney decided that Piers would be better off as a squire to a distant cousin who was a knight at Belvoir.

Arthur was shocked, as true to his word he had spoken to Lady Jane and she had accepted his apology. He again sought her out but she explained that she supported her husband's decision and so Piers left Camelot and Arthur was feeling doubtful of ever keeping a circle of friends.

Gaius tried to explain that as one grew up, you didn't necessarily have lots of friends more likely a couple of good friends and most of the other people were only acquaintances. He still had Edmund but now he was scared that he would also lose him.

Gaius, what is it with me? Rudd left and now Piers. Is it me? Am I difficult to live with?"

There was a chuckle from Gaius as he said, "Well, Arthur what do you think? Maybe Geoffrey, Martin, Humphrey and Dan could tell you."

"But Gaius, you won't ever leave me will you?

Yes, one day, when you are much older, I will probably go to bed one night and not wake up the next morning. You don't really need me anymore. You are quite capable of coping. You'll be sixteen this year.

"But I'll always need you. You're family."

"And family, I intend to be, till my last breath but men move on and leave their parents to live their own lives, just as you will one day."

"But you won't leave me alone in Camelot."

No, hopefully, I will always be here when you absolutely need someone to tell you that you are being a spoiled brat and insufferable.

Arthur thought about this and then said, "I've decided not to have any more friends than Edmund, Romney and maybe Grégoire but he will probably return to France to become a knight. It's not much fun being a Crown Prince if it means, I will have to be like my father and just have advisors and staff around him."

"Don't worry, Arthur, nearly everyone has at least one friend. One day, you will meet someone who will accept you as you are without taking any notice of your bossy ways, they'll give as good as they get and you will be inseparable. Mind you, it might be a girl not a boy.

"No, way!" I don't know any girls, anyway Marie-Soleil went to live with her married sister.

"What about Donatienne?"

"Be serious, Gaius, she's eleven years old!"

"Well, when you're twenty one, she'll be almost seventeen and ready to be engaged."

"Gaius, stop it, you'll have me married before I'm even a knight. Sorry, that's not going to happen! You never married and neither did Geoffrey and look at my father, he's been widowed for nearly twenty years. Pity the poor lady who has to take on all of us!"

Gaius had a good laugh. Arthur had a point there.

* * *

><p>Training towards the knighthood progressed with the squires learning more skills. Finally, Arthur had an opportunity to practise with a flail. They started slowly just swinging it in an arc getting used to the weight of the chain and respecting the spiked ball. May of the boys had bruises on their wrists and arms from getting carried away and trying to emulate the flair with which the senior squires handled them. They were frightening when wielded by an expert and a well aimed hit on the head could fracture a skull or shatter a wooden round-shield.<p>

The squires also learned that during times of war, they would be expected to accompany the knights to whom they were allocated to the battlefield to help dress them in armour and tend to their horses. Unarmed, the squire mortality rate was high.

Snide remarks were made by certain squires that certainly Arthur need not worry about that as why would the king risk his one and only son by possibly sending him to his death as a dresser and groom? Arthur bristled, but he was biding his time. He knew the ring leader of these personal attacks and one day, he intended to take him on. Not just now, but one day! The leader of the trouble makers was a red-haired son of a former knight who had a score to settle with the king because his father had died in an ambush. Axil of Mereton had a group of followers whom he had stirred up to hate Arthur for nothing he had ever done but for unfounded slights always reported to them by their leader.

There were nights when Arthur did not sleep; not exactly worrying about the threats but they kept interrupting his dreams. He worked harder than many of the squires because he always felt that if he showed any weakness in a skill, they would take advantage and he had dreams of being bowled over by horses and strangely the horse doing the most damage was always Solomon ridden by a stranger in a helmet with the visor dropped.

Martin picked up on something and although he alerted Gaius, Arthur never confessed to any of these negative thoughts. His only regret was that he did not have a gang of his own, since Piers left he only had Edmund and Grégoire for company and any overture he made to any other squire was nipped in the bud by threatening remarks from Axil's entourage.

Surprisingly, none of the masters and older squires picked up on anything. This was a weakness in the system as bullying for that was what it was, would have had a weaker boy crumbling under the pressure.

One day, Rook a contemporary of Gielbert chanced to hear a remark from one of Axil's lackeys which sounded suspicious to him. In passing, he mentioned it to Gielbert who remembered the remarks at the quintain challenge and decided to look into it.

Gielbert had a lot on his plate at the moment. His knighthood ceremony was approaching. He had already passed all the standards of skills and his personal interview with the Master Knight had been successful.

He was now awaiting the King's pleasure for a date for his investiture. His family was pleased and honoured.

There was a traditional ceremony and the candidate prepared himself by ritual bathing and vesting himself in white. There was a night vigil in one of the public rooms of the castle. The candidates spent the time contemplating the vows they would take. Five candidates presented themselves for the vigil. Gielbert and Rook were two of them.

The following morning five subdued men presented themselves to break their twenty-four hour fast and were subsequently vested by their Mentor Knights in a red robe symbolising their nobility. Their boots were black symbolising death.

The mentors stood beside Uther and as Gielbert was called forward, Romney, now a senior squire stepped forward offering Gielbert's mentor, the knight's sword and shield. These were in turn passed to Uther. Two sponsors stepped forward vouching for his suitability to be invested.

Gielbert stepped forward, swearing an oath of allegiance to the king and took vows to respect and defend women, to protect the defenceless, weak and helpless and to shun traitors. Uther then presented him with his sword and shield.

Arthur was mesmerised this was not the first knighthood ceremony that he had witnessed but this was his friend Gielbert's and Arthur took it all to heart. 'One day!' he kept thinking, 'One day!'

Uther then struck the candidate's shoulders with the flat of the sword and said, "I dub thee Sir Knight." The sponsors then put on Gielbert's spurs and his sword was belted on him. Sir Gielbert now stood before them and the first person to congratulate him after Uther was Sir Leon, his mentor, and then Arthur.

Interestingly, the king could revoke a knighthood and the man's spurs would be hacked off and his shield would be hung upside down as a sign of dishonour.

The banquet that night was well attended and the following day, the summer tournament began with five new knights in attendance.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23 : WHERE THERE'S A WILL, THERE'S A WAY**

"Gaius, any chance I could go camping this spring? Remember how Rudd and I went with Romney, years ago? I'd like to go again. Not with a contingent of secret guards this time. Those trips are boring and I feel as if I'm the prisoner who can't have any fun or be free. Just Edmund, but I know that you and the king will insist on one or two young knights and couple of senior squires. I know where I want to go, to that deserted castle near Ravenswood. We could explore and camp there and come back the next day. If you clear it with the king and tell him that I will be careful, I'm sure he will allow it."

"I will mention it but you will have to approach your father for his permission. I'm not your envoy."

"No, just the smoother of the road before me, Gaius!"

"Go on with you. You're due at the mews with Roger. He says the female has laid two eggs and that he has his fingers crossed."

"Wouldn't it be wonderful, my own home-bred merlins? Will they be a pigeon-pair? That would be fun."

"Yes," agreed Gaius, "The female could be Donatienne and the male Arthur!"

Arthur gave him a dirty look, then smiling, walked out the door!

* * *

><p>Actually, Uther sanctioned the planned visit to the castle. Arthur was to take two of the newest knights, he invited Gielbert and Rook. He was also advised to take two squires besides Edmund. "Arthur, you need to associate with the other squires. How about the son of Sir John Mereton and Sir Rodney's second son Spenser?<p>

Arthur's heart dropped. Axil's father had been John Mereton and he was one squire whom he did not like.

Spenser was Pier's brother, he was only just fifteen but he didn't mind him.

"Father, do I have to take Sir John's son?"

"I think it would be good. His family was dealt a heavy blow when he was killed."

Arthur said, "Very well, Sire." Bowing, he left the king's chambers, his next stop would be Gaius's.

The court physician took one look at him and said, "So, you weren't granted permission for the excursion?"

"Oh, yes, I was but I have to take the squire Axil with me on orders of my father."

"Don't worry. You'll win the boy around with your brilliant personality and your fair mindedness!"

"Don't count on it!"

Axil was surprised to be told by the Squire Master that he had been chosen as one of a group of squires going on an overnight excursion to an abandoned castle in the company of Prince Arthur. He was well pleased with the opportunity but his motives were beyond enjoying himself, he was up to no good.

Gielbert and Rook were pleased to have two days of relaxation from castle duties and training sessions. They enjoyed the younger squires. They were, however, both rather surprised at the choice of squires who were to accompany Arthur. Spenser and Edmund, they understood but that Arthur would invite the trouble maker Axil surprised them.

After supper two days before they left, there was a knock on Arthur's chamber doors. Humphrey opened it and Sir Gielbert walked in requesting an opportunity to speak with Arthur.

"Humphrey, take a break for a couple of hours. I will be busy here."

The manservant bowed saying, "Yes, Sire," and left the room.

Arthur motioned for Gielbert to join him at the table. "So," he laughed, "What is the problem that is so big that the king has told you to ask me to deal with it?"

Gielbert smiled, "Sire, it's…"

"When we're alone, please call me Arthur. There is no need for the 'sire' nonsense."

"Sir Rook reminded me that before I was invested, he had picked up some negative vibes among some of your associate squires. He felt that Axil was the instigator. I also heard what he said during that very first quintain challenge. So, may I ask, why you chose to include him in the party?"

"It wasn't my idea. I don't particularly like him. He is very critical of anything I do, although he might not verbalise it. I realise that he has a group of followers but over the last year they seem to be drifting away from him. Anyway, it was the king's suggestion, or should I say order, that he join us. Keep an eye on him as I really don't trust him."

"Don't worry, Arthur, forewarned is forearmed. Rook and I will watch out for any funny business." He smiled, "We should be able to head off any danger coming your way."

Arthur laughed, "Don't look so happy about it. Unless he's in leg irons and shackled, I can't see myself sleeping."

'Leave it up to us… Rook and I will be breathing down his neck at the slightest hint of nastiness…"

* * *

><p>The morning of the departure was clear and bright, the horses happy to be leaving the confines of the castle and going in the direction away from the training field. Two of the fours squires, without a worry in the world looking forward to freedom and a holiday; while one squire's mind worked overtime planning trouble and the other squire was keeping a watchful eyes on things as were the two knights.<p>

They rode for hours and watered the horses at a stream, having lunch which had been packed by the kitchen and carried in saddlebags on the groom's horse. Even Axil was forced to comment on the great food but had to add, that obviously the Prince's presence was the occasion for the quality of the meal. Arthur ignored him but had Axil glanced around he would have seen Rook glaring at him.

They passed through a little village and the children came running to see the knights. Gielbert laughed saying to Arthur, "Wonders, what a little armour and a red cloak can achieve, Sire!"

Arthur smiled but noticed Axil glaring at the knight but Gielbert missed the exchange.

Axil hated Gielbert. He'd done his homework and found out that he was the second son of Lord and Lady Wessex. He'd had a life of luxury and his father had been requested by Uther to send both of his sons to Camelot. Sir David was five years older than Gielbert and was already an advisor-knight of Camelot. Gielbert according to gossip had been chosen to chaperone the young prince as, over the years, he had struck up an easy going friendship with him.

The castle was on the horizon, it was larger than Arthur and the squires had expected. It had once been occupied by a king whose kingdom Uther had claimed and won. The castle had been ransacked after the king had hurriedly packed up his family, staff and livestock, and left.

Arthur was daydreaming, this would be a wonderful place to live. The surrounding villages were prosperous and the inhabitants had welcomed them recognising them as coming from Camelot. The woods were full of wildlife and the rivers teemed with fish. This would be a perfect home away from home.

It wasn't until they entered the courtyard that the desolation was more apparent. All wood work had been removed, the castle was open to the elements. There was an old man sitting near the portcullis with a couple of cats, who introduced himself as the castle guardian. Arthur didn't know if this was a title conferred on him or one which he himself, had adopted.

Rook spoke to the man while the others dismounted and took their bedrolls off their saddles. It was each man for himself. Arthur neither expected nor received any special treatment. They piled the bedrolls near the non-existent door.

Gielbert joined Rook and after much nodding and the exchange of a handful of coppers, they came over with smiles on their faces. Old Bill had told them that his feline guards were keeping the rat population down and he was living in the former kitchens. The best place for them to set up was in the Council Chamber which had a working fireplace. He would be willing to get his wife to bring up water for them and he would take care of the wood.

Little, did Old Bill realise that he was hosting the Crown Prince but that was just the way Arthur and his knights wanted it.

The castle must have been a beautiful building with its four solid towers and central keep. All windows were missing but the height and width of the apertures off the courtyard would have guaranteed light and airiness. They split into groups to search for the suggested council chamber. Derelict castles were notorious places for accidents or so Rook insisted therefore, one knight and two squires made each group.

Arthur decided he wanted to get over and done with having to work with Axil so he chose him and Rook. He gave Gielbert a nod and he took Edmund and the youngest member of the party Spenser. 'Funny,' Arthur thought, 'Why am I making the decisions? This was supposed to be my holiday.' However, his mind was working overtime.

It was Gielbert's group who found the Council Chamber and it really was a great place to camp. They retrieved their bedrolls and the groom brought up the saddle bags, returning to look after the horses.

Old Bill's Nancy arrived with water, curtseying to everyone in sight which had Spenser in fits of laughter. Arthur was reminded of Piers and he smiled at him causing him to giggle even more but one glance from Axil shut him up.

Rook offered to take his group up one of the towers. The steps were safe and they made it to the top. The rain had caused moss to grow on some of the stairs but they were careful. The view was excellent and they could see villagers, hills and rivers in the distance. They heard someone calling and it was Edmund and Spenser from the western tower. There was lots of yelling back and forth. Even Axil seemed to be enjoying himself for a change. They picked up old masonry and tried to bombard the other tower but it was too far away.

Dusk was falling, so they met back in their camping location. The groom had lit a fire and the room although not toasty warm was not cold. Gielbert supervised the warming of the food and as a treat each of the boys were allowed some mulled cider. Arthur decided that he really liked camping.

Later, they chose to sleep around the fireplace and the groom agreed to keep the fire going overnight. Arthur, made Spenser put his bedroll between his and Edmund's and let Axil put his on his other side. He was being so considerate of him that it made him want to be sick. He was determined that there would be no trouble. Rook and Gielbert placed their bedrolls across the fire behind the boys. One by one, they fell asleep.

Morning dawned cool and misty. After breakfast, Gielbert opened up the rolled maps and they were able to see the lay of the land as it corresponded with what they had seen from the towers. It was quite fascinating. Arthur saw that there were many more villages beyond the mountains and rivers some maybe another day's journey away. He looked at the names and saw Hogsbend, Smithfield and Ealdor, all villages beyond the boundary of their kingdom.

With his finger on the map, a little shudder, not unlike a wave ran through him and he felt warm inside. His mind flashed back five years; he saw a young boy standing smiling at him in the portcullis before he had been dragged away by presumably his mother.

He tried to find a village called EA or was it Eeyah, where that Merlin boy came from but there wasn't one and Gielbert didn't seem to know of one either. He remembered that Gaius had said that one day he might meet that boy again but who knew. Geoffrey had assured him that there was no village by that name in the kingdom of Camelot. Sometimes he wondered if it had been a dream but he could see the grin and the blue eyes and he knew it couldn't be. He just felt that somewhere that boy was still around. Arthur wondered if he had remembered the meeting and had ever thought of him again.

It was time to pack up. On the way home, they were to visit the site of a copper mine. Martin had been explaining it to him and he had passed the information on to Edmund so they were quite pleased to be able to see the men extracting the ore and examine the finished products. Arthur knew that Martin would expect a report on his visit so he had to be serious about it.

Axil was also being serious but not about copper. He was determined to make trouble before they arrived home. Time was running out.

They loaded up the horses and mounted. Gielbert gave some more coppers to Old Bill and Nancy for their work. Old Bill nodded his head but his wife went into curtseying mode and sent Spenser into gales of laughter, especially when she curtsied to the groom. Spenser's laugh was infectious and the whole group left the castle with grins on their faces.

"I am going to be sick," said Edmund, "And the next time a Lady of the Court curtsies, I'm going to be rolling on the floor laughing."

"No you won't, Squire," said Gielbert with a grin on his face, "As I'll be there to give you the evil eye. Anyway, I don't think that the king would appreciate your making fun of a humble servant doing her best to acknowledge the upper class."

That set Spenser off again.

Rook thought, 'Poor dear, if only she had known that one of the boys she was curtseying to was the Crown Prince.'

It was a light-hearted group, bar one, which made its way to the mine.

The owner of the mine was only too happy to have a group from Camelot visit. He showed the young gentlemen the ore and let them watch the smelting process and then gave each one a souvenir of a buckle suitable to be worn on a belt. Little did he know that there was one special teenager in the group. He remarked afterwards to his lady wife that the boys seemed quite enthralled. He hoped that word of their visit would get back to the king and his product would be more in demand.

As the horses had rested during the mine visit, they pushed on until afternoon. They stopped near a stream filled their water bags then watered the horses. They continued a few miles and stopped on a hill from which they could see the white spires of Camelot, way in the distance. Gielbert and Rook breathed a sign of relief. They were almost home and there had been no problems with Axil.

Lunch was oat bread, strips of dried venison, apples and as a treat some dried, sugared quince. Finally, the younger members of the group begged to go exploring and they were allowed to go off on their own. Lunch had been packed up and as there had been a kerfuffle down by the horses, the groom had gone to check on them taking the saddle bags. He returned saying that it must have something which had spooked them.

Axil was the first to return, with a happy grin, saying he had got separated from the others but he thought that the three of them were together. Rook called out to them and they soon arrived breathless and in great spirits.

They all mounted up; Gielbert in front with Spenser for a change; followed by Edmund and Arthur then Axil and Rook and finally the groom.

Suddenly Axil commented that Ash was bleeding. They all stopped and Arthur dismounted, Ash's right back leg was covered in blood which was flowing quite freely. Arthur's face turned white. He blamed himself, "Why hadn't he noticed the injury?"

Axil suggested, "Guess, she was punctured by a branch while we were in the woods."

The groom dismounted. He came over and flexed her leg. He didn't think there was any nerve damage but they would have to bind the leg if they intended to continue on their way. Gielbert came over and agreed. He put an arm around Arthur's shoulder telling him it wasn't his fault as it was on the offside and he wouldn't have noticed it when he had mounted.

Arthur insisted on removed his thick silk under tunic, he took his dagger and ripped it into strips as a bandage. He shivered and put his heavier outer tunic back on. Gielbert tore a strip from a blanket. They splashed water over the wound and could see that it was more than a puncture wound, there was a definite tear in the flesh. They managed to make a pad with some of Arthur's clothing and then wrapped the bandages tightly around the wound. Ash wanted none of it and kept kicking out to get rid of the pressure on her leg. The groom secured more bandages and Arthur talking to her, led her down the track.

If anyone had glanced at Axil, they would have seen the gleam of satisfaction in his eyes; upon searching his person, they would have found the blood covered dagger which he had hidden. But…no one glanced… and no one searched…

After a mile, the bandages seemed to be doing their job and there was no more sign of leaking blood. Arthur was determined to walk her back to Camelot but Gielbert encouraged him to ride double with him on Pitch. He finally agreed leading Ash beside him.

It was a subdued party that returned to Camelot early that evening. Rook reported to Gaius that everyone was home safely but that Arthur requested that he come down to the stable with some salve, silk and a needle for suturing as Ash who had cut herself badly.

Gaius smiled and shook his head, "It started when he was a youngster, bringing me injured birds and rabbits but I guess there really is no line between doctoring people or animals. Is he alright himself?"

"Yes, Sir, upset but otherwise fine. I think it is more that he needs you to set his mind at ease. Arthur adores that mare and if you say, she is going to be fine, which I am sure she will be, he will probably be willing to leave the stables and come to your chambers."

Gaius and Rook made there way to the stable yard and Ash was happily eating from a bucket of oats. Arthur explained what they had done and Gaius decided that as there seemed to have been no further bleeding, it might be better to leave the bandages in place. Tomorrow, they could be carefully removed and the incision checked. He advised that one of the younger grooms stayed with her overnight and that she be placed in an area were she couldn't lie down as she might start the bleeding again, trying to stand up.

The head groom agreed with Gaius's decisions and Arthur reluctantly left her to him, his assistant and an under groom. Glancing over his shoulder, he watched her being led into a stable. He sighed deeply and looked up at Gaius.

"Long day, Arthur?"

"Not, really, we had a great time, it was just a long couple of hours once Axil noticed the cut." He stopped and frowned, there was something there in the back of his mind but whatever it was, he was too tired to remember it.

Arthur woke in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. If he had been riding on Edmund's right and Axil riding behind Edmund with Rook beside him, how had he seen past Rook's horse to see the blood on the outside of Ash's right rear leg.

Arthur felt sick!


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24 : HEAD UP, EYES FIXED ON THE TARGET**

Gaius, after Arthur had spoken to him in the morning, was concerned and had sent a squire to find Sirs Gielbert and Rook to come to his chambers, following afternoon training. He was worried that the malicious words had escalated into actions and the attack on Ash. He had an uneasy feeling that this was only the beginning.

He sent a subdued Arthur to classes in the library and sought out Sir Rupert. He needed more background on Sir John Mereton's death. Rupert explained about an ambush and the king's decision to withdraw. Sir John was unhorsed and had been left to face the attackers on his own. When the attack was over, it was found out that he had managed to kill four of the twenty assailants before he had died.

The knights had been divided on the king's decision; somehow the family must have been privy to the information as Sir John's brothers had made a formal enquiry into the matter. The result was that Axil would be trained as a squire at the court of Camelot.

Gaius had sympathy for the boy but did not condone his actions against Arthur. He decided to advise Arthur against bringing any action against the boy as hopefully that might be the end of his vindictiveness.

* * *

><p>The summer tournament was approaching as was Arthur's sixteenth birthday. He had held his own against the older squires and Geoffrey and Gaius both agreed that Uther's decision had been the right one. He might be the youngest squire in his group but he was by no means the weakest.<p>

Tournament week was fast approaching. The squires would be competing in the Squires Combats Levels Four and Five. Arthur at just sixteen would be at a disadvantage age wise, as in some events they would be competing with the eighteen year olds. The long swords were still blunted but even so a whack with a heavy sword could knock a squire over and it was only by good footwork skills that they were able to keep on their feet as they thrust and parried.

Not all events were combat styled as some were javelin and axe throwing, and the all important quintain. Jousting was saved for the nineteen and twenty year olds. Arthur had one thought, to be able to compete when he reached Level Six.

The squires made known their choices for competitions but they were screened by the respective masters and notified of their acceptance.

Edmund was rather down as he had been relegated to mostly foot trials but he was very pleased that he had been asked to precede Sir Rook as his standard bearer in the opening ceremonies. He was determined to be the best.

Arthur laughed and said, "Well, try to keep your feet under you as a fallen standard bearer is usually killed by the knight in question."

Swallowing, Edmund said, "You're kidding aren't you? Do they really have the duty to kill the standard bearer even in the competition?"

"Yes," lied Arthur, "It's a new rule which the king instituted this year. Hasn't been announced yet. Actually, I think it is an excellent idea. Then, the body of the fallen squire is dragged off the field to the cheers of the spectators."

Edmund shook his head. Arthur had to be fooling. He turned and caught him laughing and barrelled into him, knocking him off balance and they both fell on the floor laughing.

Humphrey, came over and said, "That's enough the two of you! Edmund, out. Prince Arthur needs to get ready for supper."

"He can stay."

"No, if I'm correct, he should be going to prepare for his meal as well. Right Edmund?"

Edmund left laughing, "Goodnight, Arthur." He nodded at Humphrey as he left.

"Sire, I don't know why he is still your friend? You tease him unmercifully."

"But it _was_ funny, wasn't it?

* * *

><p>Every skill which Arthur excelled at caused a ripple of jealousy within Axil. No amount of pleading from his peers would lessen his acute hatred of Prince Arthur. He never thought of him as anything but the Prince. His hatred of him was deeply seated. His mother had impressed on him since his father's death that the ruling class had been responsible for their loss.<p>

Axil decided the only way which he could avenge his father's death was to exact retribution from the king.

Arthur was oblivious to this plan. He had a busy life and the fact that not all the squires were his fans really didn't bother him. He had his group and Gaius approved of them, so he was satisfied. He was happy, he was a squire and knighthood was his goal.

Finally, the mounted drills were started for jousting. They had practiced skills for a year. The short lances had been replaced with regular lances. Once, they had gained control of them sufficiently to snatch rings and hoops from posts, they began to spear moving objects, rings swinging from chains with teams simultaneously racing across the training field.

One of the best exercises was when the teams were placed on either side of the field and charged across to claim their own rings. It was exhilarating as far as the seventeen year olds were concerned. Arthur was still holding his own with them and in some cases had surpassed their aptitude. He decided he was born for this, the thrill, the camaraderie, the luxury of returning to discuss his exploits with Gaius. They were under strict supervision. Even the schooling weapons used were dangerous and in the hands of unruly teenagers injuries could be fatal.

Axil bided his time. He hadn't decided exactly how he was going to hurt Uther. Certainly Arthur would receive the brunt of the attack but his plans were not yet finalised. Just planning it gave him a certain satisfaction. 'One day, Father, you will be avenged, and Uther will regret the day that he abandoned you.'

Suprisingly, Arthur had almost kept out of trouble since the Piers episode, Edmund and he had been careful and made sure that any rule breaking was done with forethought and care. Gone was the spontaneity but there were a few things which neither of them wanted brought to their parents' notice.

* * *

><p>Arthur and Uther had graduated to dining alone. The first time, it was rather stressful. There were gaps in the conversation but soon they settled into a comfortable relaxed manner.<p>

"Gaius, it wasn't bad. At first, we were both trying to fill in all the lags in the conversation. Then we realised that it was O.K. to have silent pauses between discussions."

"I'm proud of you. I know that Uther was thrilled as he made sure that his council members knew that you and he had had a private supper."

"You know, that I really prefer when you are with us. It is more relaxing as when I run out of things to say, you can take over. Gaius, will I have to marry a princess?"

"Where did that come from?"

"Something that the king said. He said that it was one of the responsibilities of a prince to marry and produce heirs. What happens, if I don't like the lady chosen for me? Do I marry here anyway just to have children?"

"I would think that in your position, you would have a choice of many young ladies."

"Geoffrey said that I'll know the right one but what happens if the right person for me is not the right person for Camelot?"

"I wouldn't worry about it. The king doesn't expect you to marry tomorrow. One day, you will meet someone and your heart will be filled with joy and there will be no hesitation on your part that this is the person with whom you want to spend the rest of your life."

"Are you sure? But what happens if that person never comes to Camelot. Will I have to try to find them myself?"

"I don't know for certain. However, Arthur, you deserve to be happy and I will do everything within my power to help you achieve it. Now, don't worry..."

* * *

><p>Axil had finalizing his plans during the late winter. He intended to make his move in the summer. He decided that rendering the prince unconscious would be his first warning, he would then sit back, gloat and enjoy the consequences. He visualized the panic, the alarm bells, Gaius's efforts, Uther's being absolutely distraught and Arthur's shock that someone would attack him within his own home.<p>

There would be an interval of months and the final part of his plan, he felt would take place when Arthur had turned seventeen then he planned to administer the coup de grace. It would be spectacular to sit back and enjoy the ensuing breakdown of Uther who had only within the last seven years been united with his son. His mother was going to be proud of him. He _was_ his father's son, he _was_ Lord Mereton.

Arthur obliviously to any problems within his group of squires continued working hard.

* * *

><p>Slowly, the long awaited tournament arrived. Arthur was short listed for competitive sword fighting, javelin and axe throwing, and finally a demonstration of jousting. Edmund was happy with his contests, however, the best event for him would be carrying Sir Rook's standard. The squires events were all held on the opening day, their opponents would not be listed until one hour prior to the event.<p>

All the colourful pavilions were placed around the tournament field, each flying the colours of the knights in the contests. Edmund was already in Rook's with the standard furled waiting to be called to the parade collecting ring. Arthur went to the lines where the squires' horses were assembled with their grooms. Ash looked magnificient. She had healed fast and had been back in training within the month. He left her to watch the entry of the standard bearers.

The king had arrived in the royal box and the day's events were about to begin. The heralds announced the entry of the standards and the Summer Tournament was underway. He saw Edmund and managed to catch his eye and give him a thumbs up!

After the official opening and the king's welcome, two disciplines were presented simultaneously. Axe and javelin contests were held in one area and the sword fighting and parrying was held in the area before the royal box. The encouragement given to the squires was equal to the hard work the boys had put into training. Arthur did exceptionally well and was placed second overall in the sword play. Sir Bevan was thrilled as Edmund made the top four in parrying. Neither of the boys got a rating in axe or javelin throws. Gaius had been busy with two sprained ankles and one cut thumb.

Following the lunch break, Arthur went to check the contestant lists. He stopped and read it twice, he saw that he had drawn Axil as an opponent in the jousting demonstration. His heart dropped at the thought of riding Ash to meet Axil who'd be charging at him with a blunted lance, which was able to do damage nevertheless.

Gielbert appeared at his side. "Sorry," he said. "It's the luck of the draw. I have notified Romney to keep a watch out for any discrepancies with lance size and sharpness. Rook will also be giving him the once over before he starts his run. Good luck. You can do it Arthur. Just concentrate on your lance and his shield and allow Ash to do her job."

The look on Gaius's face told Gielbert that he knew of Arthur's opponent. Seven runs came before Arthur's and the majority of them were well ridden and fairly matched. There were two unhorsed contestants but no injuries beyond the pain of hitting the ground in a fall off a galloping horse. No horses were injured.

Arthur took Ash to the end of the lists, she was already bouncing in anticipation. She knew what to do and trusted her rider to perform his part. Arthur dropped his visor and concentrated on Axil at the opposite end of the list, his horse also dancing. Arthur ran through the rules. For a hit to count, it had to be made on the opponent's shield, no higher than mid chest or lower than the waist. The idea was to show ability, style and control of the lance and the horse.

The horn blew and the squires raced their horses down the list, Arthur concentrating on Axil's shield, he had his lance set for a centre hit. Suddenly, something whacked him in the head and he fell forward on Ash's neck, it was getting dark and he couldn't focus. He could hear voices and strong arms pulling him from his horse and lying him on the ground. Then darkness bled across his vision and he was out of it.

Axil came galloping back, skidding to a halt; on his knees at Arthur's side, calling him, insisting that he hadn't meant to hurt him. He was unceremoniously removed by one of the knights and placed somewhere to calm down until the referee knights could decide if it had been an accidental hit. Romney was watching him as directed by Gielbert.

Gaius came over and Arthur was carried to the infirmary tent. His helmet which had saved his head from being bashed in was carefully removed and Gaius checked for injuries. There were no visible contusions. Arthur began to moan and tried to sit up but he was held down by Sir Leon and Gaius. "It's OK, Arthur. You took a hit to the head, lie still for a little and then you can get up and go back to your chambers."

Arthur mumbled something and Gaius smiled, "Ash?"

"She's fine, a smart little horse she carried you to the end of the list slowing down gently and stood patiently until we got you off her." explained Rook. "She's been taken back to the stable."

"...jousting...tomorrow...royal box," murmured Arthur.

Next thing, Uther was escorted in and Gaius was able to assure him that apart from a possible headache, sore neck and blurred vision, there would be no other problems.

"Arthur, it's your father. I was worried."

Arthur managed a smile, he wasn't usually the centre of such attention unless he was in trouble with Gaius for some misdemeanour. He and Rudd would laugh about... Rudd hadn't been with him for six years...he must have forgotten. He shook his head, it hurt...

Within the hour, Gaius allowed Sir Leon and Gielbert accompanied by Humphrey, to walk Arthur slowly back to his chambers. He insisted they took it slowly, resting frequently on the stairs. Spenser tagged along carrying Arthur's helmet and his cloak.

Once the infirmary tent was empty, Gaius made his way to his own chambers to pick up supplies and left for Arthur's. There was going to be continual observation of the prince until tomorrow. Humphrey would be in attendance all night and Gaius had received offers from various knights to sit with him through the night.

'Better to be safe than sorry.' he thought. He wasn't interested in the whys and wherefores of the hit, his main concern was Arthur's health overnight. He intended to waken him every few hours just to make sure that he was conscious.

Sirs Leon and Gielbert were discussing the challenge. The referees agreed that Axil had aimed too high making contact with Arthur's head but were divided as to whether this was due to, inexperience and losing control of the balance of the lance or deliberate carelessness. Certainly the boy seemed upset but then Gielbert remembered Ash's injury.

Edmund was really upset and Gaius had allowed him to visit Arthur before he went off to the squires' dining room. Humphrey brought enough supper for Gaius and anyone else who was there. Romney was asked to remain with Gaius and the others left, the knights going to dine with the king. They would decide amongst themselves who would take each hour to stay with Gaius.

Arthur seemed to be resting quietly but every now and again, he would thrash and talk aloud about swords and tournaments. Gaius just used to shush him and tell him he was with him.

The sentries' voices announcing midnight woke Arthur who complained that he was thirsty. Gaius offered him some broth which he had been keeping warm by the fire. He drank it and then laid back on the bed muttering, "Good Night!"

At midnight, Axil was also lying on his bed wide awake. He congratulated himself. It had worked out perfectly, the prince had a good whack on his head in front of all his adoring fans and once again no one was any the wiser. He thought, 'I'd have preferred that he had gone rolling in the dirt and been dragged but his damn horse had kept going straight and he'd stayed balanced.' He added, 'Soon, Mother, soon!'

All the chambers were shrouded in darkness save Arthur's. The sentries' again announced three hours after midnight and Gaius got up. He walked to Arthur's side and took his hand, rubbing and patting it, "Arthur," he said, "Wake up, I want to talk to you."

"Gaius, it's still dark. If it's an emergency, I'll get up, otherwise...can't it wait until dawn...?"

"Yes, it can. Go back to sleep now..."

"Uhm," said Arthur. Gaius smiled at Sir Rupert, things seemed to be going fine.

Arthur was woken by the birds after dawn. He stretched and wondered why his neck felt stiff. He opened his eyes and saw candle stubs burning and Gaius asleep in a chair by the window. He turned and Rook was in another chair and smiled at him. Humphrey walked in with hot water and asked him how he felt.

Then Arthur remembered the jousting demonstration and felt his head. There was a slight tenderness but no huge bump. He tried to replay yesterday. He had his eyes straight ahead, on the centre of the shield and his lance balanced comfortably and lined up with the shield and he had been whacked on the head...Axil!

Gaius awoke and came over to check on his patient who was sitting on the side of the bed. "Happy Sixteenth Birthday, Arthur!"

Arthur had not remembered that today was his birthday. Humphrey came over to congratulate him as well. Today was an important day as there would be the real jousting events and the Tournament Dinner. He felt up to it although his neck felt stiff. He'd not let Axil spoil his birthday.

Arthur smiled, he remembered when he was thirteen being so impressed with Romney who had turned sixteen and now he had reached that age. If everything went according to the plans, in four more years with diligence to his studies and stamina on the training field, he would be approaching his call to knighthood. He thought, 'I have much to learn but I will do my best, I will apply myself to all my studies and my training, I will be ready to be knighted with the squires in my group'.

Arrangements had been made for his closest friends to sit with him for the jousting events in the royal stands, Edmund, Romney and Grégoire would be present and Gaius had also decided to invite Spenser. He was a lost soul since Piers his brother had gone to Belvoir and Arthur seemed quite happy having him tag after him. It was an honour not only for the squires but also their parents.

Gaius chuckled as there would be no girls present as Marie-Soleil and Donatienne were now back in France. He did however have in his safekeeping letters of birthday greetings from both of them for their favourite prince. Gaius smiled when he remembered little Donatienne looked up at Arthur with absolute trust and love.

He wondered who would be the next young lady to be accepted and get that close to the Crown Prince.

The jousting was spectacular and Arthur was thrilled when Sir Leon was declared Best in the Joust, his final opponent being Sir Gielbert who came in second. The other awards for the Overall Knight honours would be announced at the Tournament Banquet.

Spirits were high as the knights and guests left the tournament field to their squires and grooms who were responsible for horses, armour, and weapons, respectively.

Following Arthur's birthday toast, the king leaned over and asked him to meet him at Castle Farm the following afternoon. He refused to give any more information just smiled saying that he felt Arthur would enjoy the visit and appreciate his surprise.

Arthur's present from him had been a beautifully handcrafted desk set. The box opened up to reveal locked compartments, complete with quills and thick, glass inkwells. There was also a section for parchment sheets. A sliding, wooden section make the box into a portable writing surface. It was an adult present and Arthur realised that horses and hawks were being replaced by more princely things. He was pleased with the gift and that surprised him as he realised, he had really grown up if a present of such craftsmanship and importance could impress him so much. He was dying to see how it would look in his chambers.

"What do you think of this present, Gaius?"

"Well, I think that your father is acknowledging not only your age but the fact that you have matured into a young man capable of serious thinking and of whom he is proud."

"And are you proud of me too? I know I can really be a nuisance sometimes but I will, as a sixteen year old, think before I act and consider you before I do anything that would make you regret spending all this time raising me."

"Arthur, I could never regret the time I have spent with you, you are the reason that I am still kicking!"

Arthur burst into laughter, "Well in that case, I take back the idea of acting maturely so that you will see that I need you around for the longest time!"

"Why would I ever think that it would be otherwise ...?" signed Gaius with a smile.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25: REVENGE CAN BE SWEET **

Following lunch the next day, Arthur and Gaius rode leisurely to Castle Farm. Arthur chattered the whole way and Gaius was pleased that the hit on the head had had no lasting effects. He had suffered no headaches and had no problem with his vision. He couldn't remember the exact times prior to the hit or the time before he woke up in the infirmary but Gaius said that that was not unexpected.

Arthur entered the stable yard, at a complete loss as to why the king wanted to meet him. To the best of his knowledge, no new horses had arrived and the farm was mostly devoted to breeding horses for riding. There were a few palfreys bred but it was the bigger destriers for which Castle Farm was renowned.

Although he wouldn't admit it to anyone, Arthur was just as happy to be away from the training field today. He had a niggling feeling which doubted his ability in the lists and as jousting was his favourite event bar none, he was feeling a little worried. Gaius picking up on it, had already arranged for him to have a few runs with Romney and Peter who would keep an eye on him and not take advantage of any hesitancy or reticence on his part. Sir Leon had agreed whole-heartedly.

So, in passing, Gaius had said, "Arthur, tomorrow I think the first couple of times in the lists, you should work on Ash's confidence, She did an admirable job at the tournament but why not see if Romney wouldn't give you a couple of passes while you make sure that she is settled, then you could also do some lance work with him."

"Maybe that's a good idea. She must have been a little surprised, when she had to take charge and then I was helped off her and disappeared. Yes, I think that's what she needs!"

Gaius thought, 'Mission accomplished!'

In the distance, they could see the king's party of knights and accompanying servants arriving. The king dismounted and came over to them.

"Good Afternoon! Gaius...Arthur."

They answered almost in unison, "Good Afternoon, Sire!"

"I have asked you to join me as I wanted Arthur to receive the second part of the sixteenth birthday gift."

The Master of the Stud nodded at one of the stable hands; grooms began filing out of a stable, leading mares with this year's foals running beside them. Arthur and Gaius had to laugh at the antics of the babies. Finally, six mares were lined up in front of them with only five foals. Suddenly, there was a frantic whinnying, someone had been left behind. Barrelling around the corner into the centre of the paddock, came a dark colt. He stood there surveying the group. He walked forward, stopped and stretched his neck as far forward as he could to take in the scents of the newcomers, then he wheeled and whinnied, racing back to his dam.

There was a general laugh at the antics of the little one. Uther nodded at the head groom and he apologised as the colt had been visiting one of the other horses and hadn't noticed that his dam and all the others had moved off. "A regular Robinson Crusoe, that one is, Sire."

"Not surprising as his dam was always independent and amusing as a youngster. Arthur, one of these colts is yours. By the time you are knighted, he will be a four year old. Which one is up to you, I would advise that you shortlist three of the six. They will be..."

But, he was interrupted by the dark foal who had decided that the edge of Arthur's cloak looked quite appetising. Arthur ran his hand down the foal's neck and a smile broke out of his face.

"Well," said Uther, "I see you have already been chosen by one. Might I also suggest the chestnut by the grey mare. She is in my opinion the best producer around and you might be happy considering him as well as this trouble maker here." He looked at the colt which was now in front of him exploring the king's boots by licking them. A groom went to shoo him away but Uther shook his head. He turned back to Arthur and said, "Take your time, this crop of foals are all sons of Solomon. I think he is proving an exceptional sire."

Arthur turned to his father and smiled. He had certainly surprised him with this present. "But, Father, surely the writing set was sufficient for my birthday."

"You will need a horse in addition to Ash when you are a knight. This will enable you to choose not only one, but have two others in reserve until you make your final choice. All six will be trained here and might quite possibly remain at the castle for their lifetimes."

"I have a meeting with the Council in an hour so I'll leave you here." He nodded at Gaius and turned back to the gate and his attending knights. They mounted and rode away.

Gaius turned and looked at Arthur. He was miles away, probably seeing himself riding his newest horse down the lists. He smiled to himself, leaving him standing there. He went to check on one the head groom's children who had the croup. Gaius was impressed as Uther was becoming to know his son pretty well and their interest in all things equine was proving beneficial.

* * *

><p>Axil wasn't finished, he still worked behind Arthur's back trying to divide the group and build up his supporters but it was becoming more difficult as the older the squires became the more independent thinkers they were. He had lost a few of his group, but none of them had actually aligned with Arthur.<p>

Edmund and Grégoire were the only squires who could be considered Arthur's friends. Edmund was privileged to dine with him and accompany him on overnight excursions from the castle but Axil saw him as a dolt even if he was Sir Bevan's eldest son. He was not unlike a lackey, always at Arthur's beck and call. Axil considered these, the actions of someone ingratiating himself into the royal household. Grégoire, he considered was more, a close acquaintance of Arthur's than a friend.

Axil had never known what a friend was, so could not really understand the relationship between them. Axil's so-called friends consisted of squires whom he had threatened into submission and then rebuilt as followers. Axil actually had no friends.

Arthur was back in the training classes. After a couple of challenges with Romney and Peter, his confidence was rebuilt. Ash and he were back to their former style. Romney was impressed as although he had often seen Arthur in the lists he had never worked with him and both his and Ash's concentration made the runs actually fun and not the remedial work he had expected. Arthur caught Peter day-dreaming once and if had been a serious challenge, he would have come off his horse. The three of them had a good laugh over it.

Axil watched the goings on from his position as drill leader on quintain exercises. He smirked to himself and thought, 'Well, Prince, you're not as confident after that hit as you would like everyone to believe. Don't worry, your next challenge won't be jousting!'

Guards patrolling the inside of the castle, took turns in the various wings, although the captains responsible for the royal floor and any adjoining staircases were always the same men. To make sure that the foot guards did not become lax, these men were rotated regularly even on the royal floor.

...and that was how Axil gained information on the schedules for the royal wings. He learned that Arthur breakfasted alone, served by Humphrey, before going down to the library for his classes. On Wednesdays, Edmund and Arthur always lunched together in his chambers; Humphrey served. Suppers unless they were in the king's chambers were either taken at Gaius's or back at Arthur's. This was the general information, he needed to secure a successful outcome of his plan.

* * *

><p>Winter was cold, dark and snowy. Frequently, torches and candles were lit even during the day. Training was often cancelled and on good days the hours of exercise were often doubled. Everyone was testy and tempers flared.<p>

Gaius was run off his feet with sprains and broken bones from icy passageways and slippery stairs. There were colds and coughs throughout the castle. The older folks and the babies seemed most affected.

The younger squires with high activity levels and no way to burn off their excess energy were always in trouble. The Squire Master threatened a compulsory ten mile hike regardless of the weather if they didn't try to keep some semblance of order.

Arthur told Gaius, "No one would want to supervise that outing and the Squire Master might have to bribe the younger knight to accompany the squires on such a hike. One solution would be, for the squires to ride out as a group with an extra number of mounted grooms, have the squires dismount, have the grooms lead all their horses back and make the squires all return under their own steam. One groom could easily be responsible for seven horses. They would all be so happy to be going back to their stables that they would cause no trouble." Arthur laughed, "More than half of them could be let loose and they would return all by themselves, they wouldn't want to be out in the cold longer than necessary."

Gaius agreed but said, "The guards could be given the job as supervisors, the horses then needn't be involved."

"Poor Guards! I intend to stay here in the castle, nice and warm if everyone has to trek across a wintry world."

"And how, would you manage to get out of that?"

"Gaius, you must remember that I am the Crown Prince, surely that position has _some_ perks? Anyway, shall I tell Humphrey that you are joining me for supper tonight?"

"Yes, go ahead."

"Just the two of us, it will be like old times!"

Gauis motioned to the door, saying, "And... shouldn't you be someplace right now?"

Arthur left running down the hall, skidding around the corner and Gaius heard him racing down the stairs.

He thought, 'Perks indeed! Now that was one example of the high level of activity in the young men, right there!'

* * *

><p>Finally the squires began to get sick and Arthur managed to pick up a really bad cold. He felt awful especially as Gaius confined him to his rooms until he was sure that he was better.<p>

Axil seemed immune to the germs and continued his plans, he had started sneaking onto the royal floor to time the guards' patrols. He would be in big trouble if he was found but that hadn't entered his mind as he was so focused on revenge.

Arthur was getting better and although he wasn't up to training, he was allowed to go to the library for classes with Geoffrey, as Martin hadn't been feeling great either. Following breakfast, he dutifully trotted down the three flights of stairs. As the number of people using the library corridor were few, it was less regularly patrolled and the sconces for the torches were far spaced. It was darker down there.

This was, where Axil proposed to arrange the attack which would result in Uther mourning his only son. He mentally thanked the castle staff for the heavy furniture in the hallways, as someone could hide behind a piece to make sure that everything went according to plan.

On the day of the planned accident, Axil ate breakfast but, complaining of feeling sick was put on the Infirmary List and told to wait with other squires to be escorted to Gaius's.

Sneaking out of the room, he made his way to the top of the last flight of stairs to the library. He attached a fine wire, to the leg of the heavy chest at the top of the stairs, at around mid calf height. He had stolen the wire from a groundskeeper, he then laid it down, carefully rolling it into a crack in the flagstones so that no one but his victim would trip over it. He threaded the other end around the leg of a heavy chair opposite and crouched behind it. He put on his heaviest gloves having wrapped the excess wire around a piece of wood for easier handling.

He waited. He heard footsteps running down the first flight of stairs, then the second. The person, was humming, he peaked out and saw a figure dressed as a squire approaching. He waited until the person was almost at the beginning of the chest and yanked on the wire, keeping his head hidden, he pulled with all his might and felt the wire wrench against his hands, as the shins of his victim made contact.

There was a gasp and glancing up, he saw the body toppling. Axil remembered little about it except for the sickening sharp crack as Arthur's skull hit the stairs for the first time then the dull thud as it banged on each following step until the body came to rest halfway down the flight. Axil scurried across the stairs and snipped the wire as close as he could to the leg of the chest. He glanced down the stairs and in the half light made out a body and a large dark puddles around the head.

No one had come out of the library. He felt no sorrow, only a lessening fury and hatred which was replaced with a warm blanket of success, no remorse. He had a flash of his revenged father and smiled. He slipped silently down the stairs avoiding the spreading blood and glanced at Arthur.

* * *

><p>Arthur was almost ready to leave for the library and he'd exhausted himself coughing. He could hardly catch his breath. Humphrey refused to let him out of his warm room to trail around the draughty halls. He heard voices outside the chamber and opening the door and saw some squires, Edmund was one of them so Humphrey beckoned him over, motioning him into the room.<p>

"Arthur, are you sick again? I wish Spring would come. So many people are sick and even Grégoire has gone back to his parents chambers to get better."

Humphrey came over, "Could you go to the library and get Martin to give you the books Arthur was supposed to read today? Tell him, he should be well enough to attend his classes tomorrow. Get something for yourself to read and you can keep Arthur company as I have other things to do this morning. I'll get you something for that cough, Arthur. "

Edmund said, "See you in a little while and then we'll have a nice read in front of the fire." He motioned his head towards Humphrey who was making the bed and said quietly, "We can then, fool around while the cat's away!"

Arthur nodded and smiled, the two of them thought alike.

Scurrying out the door, Edmund headed to the library.

In no time, he was almost at the last flight of stairs, he was happy planning all the things Arthur and he could do when Humphrey was gone. He felt something touch his shins, and he fell forward. He couldn't regain his balance. 'This is going to hurt!' he thought and he tumbled, there was a deafening sound in his head and ...

Axil crept closer. It wasn't the prince. "Shit!" It was a squire with brown hair. He couldn't see the face. He was too scared to roll the body over so he just crept back up the stairs. He made his way back to the squire's quarters, he really felt sick maybe they hadn't left for the infirmary yet... He was furious and the one person he blamed for his misfortune was the prince.

* * *

><p>Humphrey waited and finally said, "Arthur, can you stay here and wait for Edmund? I have to see the chamberlain. Stay by the fire."<p>

Arthur did stay for maybe an hour but finally he couldn't wait any longer. What was Edmund doing that was so much fun that he hadn't returned? He told himself that Humphrey would probably expect him to go looking for Edmund as he had been gone so long. He felt chilly so he put his cloak on and made his way to the library. He had to stop twice because he was coughing so much. He met some guards and they nodded at him and he nodded in return. They knew the prince's schedule; he was somewhat late but on his way to the library.

He reached the last flight of stairs and saw something mid flight, and what looked like puddles of water. He continued down...

Arthur reached out for Edmund and realised that the water was blood. Did a body contain so much blood? He touched him, he was cold so he took off his cloak and put it over him. He started to sob, "No! Oh, Edmund, no...!" Then he lost it completely and screamed...

It was the scream which alerted Geoffrey, Martin and two scribes that something was very wrong. Martin motioned for the other two to keep working. Geoffrey and he walked together out the door into the corridor, Arthur was kneeling halfway down the stairs having a coughing fit.

Martin was beside him immediately. He realised the seriousness of the injuries to the other boy and tried to get Arthur down the stairs into the library but he was too strong and refused to move from Edmund.

Geoffrey said, "Get two of the knights and alert Gaius." He walked up to Arthur and put his hand on his shoulder but Arthur was oblivious to the kind gesture. He just remained kneeling by his friend.

Martin took off running up the stairs trying to avoid the blood but leaving footprints from his right boot. There were no guards around, he ran as fast as he could to the Council chamber and asked the guards if any knights were with the king. They nodded. "Are the Sirs Rupert and Leon present? Please ask them to step outside."

As Rupert and Leon came out of the chambers, Martin said that there was a problem and Geoffrey needed help with Arthur down near the library.

Martin continued on to Gaius's and asked him to go to the library as there was a problem. He could tell that Gaius was thinking of Arthur so he just said, "Arthur isn't hurt just in shock. His friend was hurt. Take your time, you can do nothing for him but Arthur needs you."

Gaius grabbed a few things and was ready to leave. "What happened?"

"Looks like Edmund fell on the stairs and Arthur was either with him or found him."

Martin knew that Sir Bevan, Edmund's father would have to be notified, once Gaius confirmed that Edmund was dead and had Arthur under control. On his way back to the scene of the accident, Martin no longer bolstered by adrenlin, and shocked by what he had witnessed, stumbled. Gaius gripped his arm in support.

The knights soon arrived at the top of the stairs and heard Geoffrey trying to convince Arthur to come into the library. Leon walked down and grasped Arthur mid chest, he fought like a wild cat, but Leon was stronger and finally had him standing. With Sir Rupert's help, he managed to get him down the stairs, through to Geoffrey's private study and seated on a chair. He suddenly went quiet and manageable.

Gaius arrived and the look on his face when he saw Edmund confirmed that they had been right. He was dead. He moved down the stairs to be beside the poor boy oblivious to his robe trailing in the blood. He knelt down and Rupert helped him roll the body over. The left side of his skull was crumpled and his head at a strange angle. He gently closed the boy's eyes saying, "God bless, Edmund..."

Rupert helped him up, Gaius said "He's been here for some time..." Looking older than his years, he subsequently asked to be helped to wherever Arthur was. "You'd better go and get Bevan, break the news gently to him in private, tell him first that his son had been in a serious accident and if he asks for the truth, tell him slowly and accompany him back here."

Rupert hated being the bearer of bad news to parents and relatives but this time it was worse as he had known and liked Arthur's friend. The various scrapes the two of them had got into, kept playing in his mind's eye.

It broke Gaius's heart seeing his Arthur so bereft. The life seemed to have gone out of him. Gaius wanted to get him back to his chambers but until Edmund's body had been removed, there would be no way to get him back up those stairs.

"Arthur love, it's me. Look at me!" Nothing. It was as if Arthur had gone with Edmund or at least was caught in another world of grief and horror. Gaius asked for a little water and put a few drops of laudanum into it and put it to Arthur's lips, saying, "Eat up, Arthur, then you can have some dessert." These words used when he was little and so familiar to him, seemed to reach him and he sipped the mixture.

Gaius was relieved, as the drops of the tincture of opium, his most precious medicine would take the edge off Arthur's grief for a few hours and possibly enable them to get him back to his chambers without having to descend to the dungeons to cross the castle avoiding that flight of stairs."

Gaius put a pillow behind Arthur's head and Geoffrey pulled over another chair for his legs, then, threw his fur cover over him. Gaius knew that later in the day or even tomorrow would be time enough to talk about it. He'd like to examine Edmund's body first.

Humphrey was the next to arrive. He was in shock at seeing Edmund's body. The boys had not been in Arthur's chambers when he had returned from his errands. He was able to tell Sir Leon that he had sent Edmund to the library to get Arthur's work; as he had taken so long, he had finally finished doing Arthur's room, left him by himself and went to do his messages. He had then decided to come searching for them and the library was his first thought. Even though, Arthur shouldn't have been anywhere near the library as he had been told to stay in his warm room.

Leon figured, "He probably stayed for a long time before deciding to find Edmund. Some of the patrols might have seen him, so we can check on the time."

"What happens next? Can't he come back to his chambers?"

"I think Gaius wants to take Edmund body to check his injuries... Arthur will be kept in the library until the body is gone and the stairs have been cleaned. He's in shock at the moment and Gaius doesn't want him moved."

They became silent as Sir Bevan appeared at the end of the corridor. Sir Rupert was accompanying him to see his son. Their footsteps echoed down the corridor and as they reached the stairs, Bevan gave a gasp and Rupert put his hand on his elbow to steady him. He knelt, pulled back Arthur's cloak and saw the battered body of his eldest son who would never celebrate his seventeenth birthday. His cries echoed where minutes ago there had been silence.

Humphrey told Gaius that Sir Bevan had arrived. Gaius left Arthur with Leon. He was completely relaxed but every now and again his body convulsed.

Gaius walked midway up the stairs, Sir Bevan sought his eyes and said, "Did he suffer?"

"I believe it was instantaneous, his skull is fractured and his neck is broken. He wouldn't have been conscious of the pain."

"My wife..." Rupert helped him stand.

Gaius asked him to return to his chambers and break the news to his wife. "Don't describe the injuries. I will take care of Edmund and maybe later this evening Lady Madge could visit her son."

Sir Bevan knelt down and kissed his son's hand. Then Rupert escorted him to his family's chambers.

Gaius sighed. No need to notify Uther, he'd learn soon enough.

He found Leon with Arthur, took him on one side and asked him to arrange for a litter and four guards to take the body back to his place; to request the chamberlain that he send only the most trustworthy servants to clean the stairs; to notify the Squire Master that all squires were to return to their quarters, save Romney who was to return with him to the library. "Leon break it gentle that Edmund is dead, explain that I need him to be with Arthur."

He saw him off, leaving Humphrey and Martin sitting on the stairs and returned alone to Arthur's side. Gaius sat watching him, his mind full of the escapades over the ten years during which Edmund and Arthur had been friends. He wished so much that he could take all the pain away from Arthur. Life was cruel!

Arthur had opened his eyes and was beginning to focus on things and the look in his eyes was devastating...


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 : REQUIESCANT IN PACE**

Rupert, Martin, Leon and Humphrey lifted Edmund's body onto a litter and arranged his cloak over him. Humphrey realised that it was actually Arthur's as it has the little dragon embroidered on the inside of the collar. Following two guards, the litter bearers carried Arthur's friend through the corridors to Gaius's.

A servant brought some lunch to the library. By mid afternoon, the stairs were clean but still damp. Romney was keeping Arthur company as Gaius and Geoffrey discussed plans for the next couple of days.

Gaius looked over at Arthur who was alert and listening to Romney and Gielbert, who had arrived with Leon. They were hoping to accompany Arthur up the first flight of stairs, from there it should be easier. Surely surrounded by friends, he could walk out of the library and up the stairs. Gaius had work to do and then he planned to spend the night in Arthur's chamber. He wouldn't leave him alone.

Arthur turned to Gaius and said, "I think I'm ready to go back to my room, will you walk with me?"

Gaius smiled kindly and said, "Come on, Arthur."

So, the little procession made their way into the corridor, Romney and Gielbert leading, then Arthur with Gaius and Leon on either side. He faltered as he put his foot on the first step and by the time he had reached the place where he had knelt with Edmund, tears were streaming down his face and he was sniffing. Everybody ignored it. Arthur slipped his hand into Gaius' and squeezed it, Gaius squeezed back and they kept climbing.

Humphrey and Gaius walked into his chamber with him, Gaius suggesting that he change into his night clothes and sit by the fire. "Can I have Romney with me, please?"

Gaius said quietly, "Romney and Humphrey will stay with you but, Arthur, I have to go to my chambers now, I'll be back later this evening."

If Arthur knew why Gaius had to go, he never made any comment. He just nodded.

Humphrey went into the corridor and called Romney back to the room. He then helped Arthur disrobe and got him into his warm dressing gown, giving him his fur lined blanket to wrap around himself and went to the antechamber leaving the boys alone in front of the fire.

"Why did he have to die?"

"I don't know?"

"But he was fine, he was going to get my books and come back here and once Humphrey left we were going to fool around and have a great time...and now he won't be back ever again."

Humphrey could hear the conversation.

"He'd never fallen down seriously before just little trips like we all do on the training field. Do you think he was sick or something?"

"Maybe Gaius will be able to tell us more once he has checked him out."

Arthur started to sob and the almost knight, held in his arms, the young man whom he had supervised and accompanied on camping trips and excursions for more than nine years and whispered to him, "Be strong Arthur, you can do it, I know you can and so does Edmund."

Humphrey wiped away a tear, marveling at the caring and intelligence of a twenty year old!

* * *

><p>Gaius had Leon help him undress Edmund and lie the body out straight. His skull had been severely damaged.<p>

His neck, his collar bone and left arm were broken. His left hip had been dislocated but it was the unexplained thin line of contusions midway up his shins that interested Gaius. There was an even finer line through them on the right leg where the skin had actually been broken and dried blood was evident. If he had been in boots it wouldn't have been apparent but as the squires were inside, many of them had on house shoes. Had he been hurt training, he would have had on boots and why were the bruises so fresh and so even?

Gaius caught Leon's eye, "Not a word, beyond this room but I have the awful feeling that this might not have been an accident. I can't explain the bruising, yet it looks familiar."

Gaius rubbed his head, he went to the table and handed Leon a sheet of parchment and a quill pen, "Jot down what I tell you." Gaius went over the boy's body and Leon made a list of all the injuries. Gaius covered him up saying, "Go and get his best set of clothes and cloak and also have someone find Sir Rupert and send him here. Don't use a squire, find Gielbert as he knows the situation."

Gielbert and Rupert arrived first. Gaius moved the sheet up to Edmund's knees and showed them the lines on his legs and Rupert said, "I've seen that on a village kid who was running in the woods and was brought down by a trip-wire."

"Exactly!" said Gaius. "This is not death due to a straightforward fall. We won't bother the family but..."

Leon walked in with the clothes. They lay the squire's cloak on the bed then shifted the body onto it. Once he was fully clothed, Gaius cleaned his face of blood and fixed his hair, trying to cover the damaged side of his face. He folded his hands on his stomach and pulled his cloak over his shoulders, clasping it at the neck leaving it open down the front.

"I'd prefer if Sir Bevan saw him first, so he can decide if his wife should see him. Gielbert went to notify Sir Bevan that Gaius wished to see him.

He walked in and took one look at his son and said, "Thank you, Gaius. He looks as if he is fast asleep. I would like my wife to see him but only from this side as his head..." and he was unable to go on.

Gaius assured him that by moving the furniture, Lady Madge could only view him from one side. They set about and by the time Sir Bevan returned with his wife, only Sir Rupert and Gaius were present. They moved away allowing the couple time to say goodbye to their son.

Lady Madge said nothing but she clasped Gaius's hands before leaving the chambers.

Gaius drew the sheet back over the body and collapsed in a chair at the table. Rupert said, "You need something to eat. Let me order some food and wine."

They sat at the table eating and trying to figure out what had happened on the library stairs that morning.

Gaius finally stood up, the night sentry called out that it was two hours before midnight, he needed to get to Arthur. Rupert walked with him to Arthur's door, he said, "Good Night, it's been a busy day but tomorrow will be even busier."

"Good Night, Rupert, and thanks!" Gaius walked into the room knowing that many of the questions Arthur was going to ask, he would be unwilling or unable to answer.

* * *

><p>Two days later, the weather was beautiful; the sun was shining and for once it seemed warm. Squires and knights lined the courtyard and a bier with Edmund's body on it was placed at the bottom of the stairs. Arthur stood beside his father. He had refused to wear his Ceremonial Armour but had opted for his squire's uniform. Humphrey had tried to substitute another cloak but he insisted on wearing his own, blood stained as it was.<p>

Uther had spoken and then the sixteen year old friend of the dead squire had told the assembled people, why he was so proud to have been considered his friend. He concluded with, "Good friends are hard to find and it is even harder when one is lost to you!"

The king turned and put his hand on his son's shoulder and then Rupert moved forward unsheathed his sword and holding it high announced, "For the Love of Camelot!" At the sound of the response from the assembled knights and squires, crows rose over Camelot.

The senior squires raised the bier on their shoulders and followed the Master of the Squires and the Crown Prince to the cemetery outside the walls of Camelot.

Most of the younger squires had never been present at the funeral of a squire. There were many sad and serious faces. Following the internment, the boys were allowed to return from the cemetery in small groups and Arthur noticed Spenser, lost in thought wandering along by himself. He walked over to him and put his arm around his shoulders and Spenser looked up at his friend's face and said, "Arthur..."

Arthur looked at him and said, "Come on. Don't be afraid, I would never let anything like that happen to you."

"We won't forget him, will we?"

"No, I have plenty of memories that we will be able to talk about for a long time."

"That's a good thing, isn't it?"

The almost seventeen year old, Crown Prince flanked by two knights, walked up the steps with Spenser.

* * *

><p>Axil had kept to himself over the last few days. Training had been cancelled until after the burial. Then he planned to slip away. There was nothing for him here. He had no friends. He'd botched the whole revenge thing. He'd killed someone who had never, well apart from being his enemy's best friend, done him any harm.<p>

The reaction from the other squires and their masters on Edmund's death had surprised him. They were actually caring people. He felt little remorse but he could see that their sorrow was genuine. He feared retribution from the prince should he ever find out. He'd kill him given the chance and he realised that it was his right.

He packed a few things in a knapsack, folded his squire uniform and left it under his cot and crept off to the stables. He had to take his horse as it belonged to his family. He would return home and then decide what to do with his life, he was already seventeen and a half, he could survive by himself.

Nine hours later, in the dusk, he was crossing a boulder strewn path above a rushing river. He kept seeing Edmund's face as he concentrated on spearing a ring, he had been hopeless. He wasn't paying attention and his horse stumbled, throwing him forward and then it regained its balance but he was thrown over its withers and fell, slipping in slow motion over the cliff and into the river. As he fought to get to the surface, he was swept into a rock and his back was broken, his last thought was of forgiveness.

At dawn the next morning, the sentries saw a riderless horse walking slowly toward them from the lower town. It came up to them and stood waiting. It looked exhausted. One of the guards motioned for a castle worker to return it to the stables.

* * *

><p>Sir Leon was determined to find out what had happened at the top of the stairs, Squires were taught to roll when they were unhorsed. Edmund's mind would have reacted in the same way, he would have been bruised but the chances of suffering a fatal injury would have been unexpected.<p>

He kept thinking of the trip-wire scenario and slowly walked down the steps shining the lantern in each direction but there was nowhere to anchor a wire, there were no holes for screwing in hooks. He shook his head, turned and walked back up. He sat in the heavy chair at the top of the stairs, placing the lantern at his feet. He glanced across the first step and saw something shiny under the chest opposite. He got up and walked across to pick it up and he felt sick...

Some time later, Gaius bent over and felt the wire. He now knew how Edmund had ended up dead. He had been murdered.

Leon used his dagger and managed to loosen the wire. He walked back across the stairs and examined the chair, sure enough there was some damage on the leg above the cross support. He checked behind the chair, noticing knee and foot prints in the dust. Someone had hidden here.

Leon was conscious of Gaius's gasp and he turned to see the court physician put his hand to his head; he moved over and helped him sit in the chair. Finally, he raised his eyes to Leon's and said in an unbelieving voice, "Arthur was the intended victim. Edmund came instead of him, it was dark and the killer made a mistake!"

Together, they slowly walked back to Gaius's. Leon listed all the information which they had and the general timeline. Until, they were completely sure, the information would stay with them, Rupert and Geoffrey.

Later that day, it was announced that there was a squire missing from the castle and a horse had returned riderless. The news went through the squire quarters like wildfire. The Head Groom acknowledged that the loose horse belonged to the missing squire.

* * *

><p>Martin came to Arthur's chambers with books and his lessons were held there. Arthur's eyes retained a haunted look but he was able to cope.<p>

Gaius and he had had long conversations and Arthur mentioned his guilt as it was in getting books for him, that Edmund had fallen and died. He felt responsible. Gaius wondered how well he would take the news, that it had been murder.

Arthur wasn't interested in returning to training so Gaius was able to keep all the rumours away from him. Romney still spent time with him but he could be trusted not to tell him anything and Gaius wanted to keep it that way until all the loose ends were tied up.

Gaius got the proof he needed. Blood on Axil's house slippers, his horse's return, his dislike of Arthur and his behaviour during the jousting, lead to his being the main suspect.

Finally, the verdict was murder, the guilty party was never located or charged.

Spring came to Camelot and Arthur was back training. Slowly, the haunted look was replaced by one of acceptance. Gaius had told him some of what was believed to have happened, he was shocked.

One day, Gaius was dining with him and once Humphrey had served them and been dismissed, Arthur turned to him and said, "I'm not very lucky with friends am I? I really like them and they seem to like me and we are happy and have fun and then a third person breaks up the friendship. Sir Talbot finished Rudd's life here and now Axil had taken Edmund away from me and from his parents. Why are some people so nasty? They can't be happy if they act that way."

Arthur was miles away and then he suddenly said, "It was my own fault that Piers left."

"That was basically an accident."

"Are there many people in the world who only have associates and no friends?"

"I wouldn't rule out never having another best friend. There is probably someone somewhere who will one day arrive in your life and you will after a while realise that you have a special friend."

"Yes, and then someone will come along and do something and we will be friends no more! I'm not going to leave myself open to that again. I won't spend my life looking for a friend, Gaius. I have you and Geoffrey. As you say, if it's to be, it will be. I'm in no hurry to encourage another friendship, it always seems to end sadly."

Gaius smiled, "Take your time, enjoy your life as it is. I think you have the right idea."

"Do you think that Edmund realised as he fell that he was going to die? Did he try to save himself?"

They had been over this before but Gaius had decided that as long as Arthur needed to discuss it, he would listen and try to help. "I think it happened so fast that he probably only had time to think, 'Oh, Oh!' Once he hit his head, he would feel no more pain."

"I'd kill him if I could find him. You know that Gaius! He always was nasty to me but to take my best friend's life was the lowest of the low."

Maybe now was the time, "Arthur, come sit down. We think that Axil wasn't after Edmund, he had set his sights on you. First he slashed Ash, then he 'accidently' hit you in the head at the jousting and then he...was going to either seriously hurt you or kill you. He lay in wait for you on the library steps, he expected _you_ to be at the top of the stairs when he pulled the trip-wire. It happened so fast and Edmund was dressed as a squire as you would have been and by then Edmund had already fallen."

Arthur was shocked to hear Gaius actually admit that he was the target. He'd wondered about it but he was the Crown Prince, why would Axil want to kill him, hurt him again maybe, but kill him?

Gaius had already had this conversation with Uther who was shocked and intended to put twenty-four hour protection on Arthur, forbid him from training with the squires or ever leaving Camelot again. Carefully, Gaius had shot down all those ideas and tried to encourage Uther to let Arthur pace himself as he wanted and allow him to resume as normal a life as possible.

Arthur spoke again, "I should have killed him first and then Edmund would still be here!"

"Killing him would accomplish nothing and as he hasn't turned up at home and no one here has heard from him. Chances are that he is dead." Gaius sincerely hoped that this was the truth for the idea of a suspected murderer stalking Arthur was too much for him to consider.

Arthur resumed as normal a life as possible as his father insisted that he had guards. He continued training and the only difference was that he was more than often alone when he was in his chamber. His found the continual presence of the guards draining. Romney was often with him, keeping an eye on him and Arthur knew that and gratefully accepted Romney's being there.

Sieur Thierry had decided that he wanted his younger daughter back in Camelot so Marie-Soleil returned and Arthur occasionally had company in class. They often went riding together but always Romney was present. She was now almost fifteen so it was suitable that she had a chaperone even if it were a twenty year old squire. More often than not, Spenser also tagged along.

If they went further afield, knights usually accompanied them. Uther was taking no chances, he had witnessed the grief of Lord Bevan and Lady Marge. He knew, he had lost Arthur once and after all the intervening years of hard work building a relationship, he didn't intend to let it happen again.

One day, when Uther and Gaius had lunch in his private chambers. Gaius mentioned the continual guard that was being kept on Arthur. "He needs to be allowed freedom in the castle and the surroundings. It's not good for him to suddenly be under twenty-four hour surveillance.

"If anything happens to him, I will never forgive myself." Uther had used these very words, over the last three weeks, as he had tried to convince himself that he was being reasonable.

"But that isn't the life he is used to or wants. He needs his freedom again. He seemed to rebound after Edmund's death but more recently, he seems unwilling to get out and about. I asked him why and he said he felt suffocated by the guards always at this elbows. They continually remind him of what happened."

"But if anyone was intent on killing him, they could."

"Uther, Camelot is very well protected. Put word out to the knights to be especially vigilant but I think that guards on his chamber doors, continually is overkill. There are regular corridor patrols. Having then waiting outside the library to escort him back to his chambers has him feeling like a nine years old again when Romney used to meet him to bring him back from Geoffrey's. Give him his old freedom back and in three weeks reconsider the situation."

Then the conversation slipped into general matters.

About two weeks later, Gaius dined with Arthur in his chambers. "You spoke to him didn't you Gaius? I tried and he wouldn't listen to anything I said."

"He experienced the grief which Edmund's parents suffered and he didn't want to be in the same situation. So he became a little overprotective. It was his love which made him do it, just as it is his love that has him pulling back and letting go. He can't help it, he loves you and even if you never feel the same way, that love is there even if in some circumstances in seems overbearing."

Arthur made no comment, just shrugged,

"Arthur, if he loves you one third as much as I love you, that love is very strong."

"Sure has a strange way of showing it."

"...just be reasonable and acknowledge his love in return."

"I understand Gaius but I'd rather return your two-thirds than his one third." He looked up and flashed Gaius a cheeky smile.

Gaius smiled and shook his head thinking, 'Whoever said teenagers were easy!'


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27 : NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART**

Arthur was at Home Farm watching the yearling crop of Solomon's sons playing in the field. He had decided to bring Piers' younger brother Spenser with him, who was in his second year as a squire. They enjoyed the foals' antics but Arthur's attention was more often than not drawn to the black colt which had caught his eye last year. He was going to be big and demand attention as an adult. There was a long way to go yet, but hopefully he would mature as expected. The chestnut had a look of determination and was certainly, next to the black, his second choice.

One night, at supper in the king's chambers, Arthur said, "Father, I was over at Home Farm and am well pleased with the way the yearlings are coming along. They are filling out and are little problem to the grooms who look after them." He laughed, "Well, except for the black colt who is into everything."

"Made your choice yet?"

"No, I think, I'll wait until they are three year olds but certainly the black and the chestnut are my picks at the moment."

Uther laughed and glanced over at Gaius and said, "See Gaius, we'll have a blood lines expert on our hands in no time."

"Well, Sire, we'll know where he gets it."

Then Uther became serious, "Gaius and I have been discussing first hand experience for you on patrols. I would like you to go on the next routine border patrol with the party which leaves a fortnight after the summer tournament. You'll be seventeen and should be able to cope. It will be around ten days' duration and Gaius and I will make sure a few of the younger knights are present. You may also choose to take a squire as when the knights get up to drinking, I'd prefer you'd remember your age and stay away from the alehouses and the likes."

Arthur rather liked the sound of 'and the likes.' He'd have to run that by Romney just to make sure that he was on the right track. He put it on a back burner in his mind, as he had the tournament to think of and this year the demonstrations for his level were more competitive and he wanted to be chosen for the jousting.

* * *

><p>Last year seemed to have sped by, there were some events that he would rather not revisit but time was a healer and as far as he was concerned, he was back to his old self. He was more standoffish with strangers and less trustful of people who were overly friendly but he wasn't unhappy and his squire training was progressing. He would be seventeen this summer and in only three years he would be in his final year before becoming a knight. He was still hoping that Sir Leon would be his Knight Mentor. He wondered if the king would have anything to say about his choice. No matter, as he had already decided.<p>

The king was insisting that Arthur spend more time in the Council Chambers during meetings. It didn't appeal to him but as both Geoffrey and Gaius explained this was the job of a Crown Prince, it wasn't all play. Martin was still working with him and there were days as he went down to the library he didn't think of Edmund lying on the stairs. When it did happen to come to mind, he made himself remember the fun times they had spent together and it soon became a habit for him to say, 'Thanks, Edmund!'

He was maturing into a self possessed young man. He was popular with the other squires and his presence on various teams during exercises and drills was welcomed. He had grown physically and he could hold his own in hand-to-hand combat and was excellent at jousting.

The training times were increased. Hewas at a disadvantage as with the king's insistence that he spent time in meetings, it was cutting into his regular schedule. He managed to arrive at an equitable agreement. If he was in chambers, he was allowed to skip his studies and attend afternoon training. He had bargained with the king that he could hardly shine in the tournament if he was spending hours closeted with advisors.

Gaius had laughed when Arthur had told him of the conversation.

"And I didn't even have to raise my voice," he said, "I just appealed to his pride and family honour and he took it hook, line and sinker."

"Arthur, you're getting more like Uther every single day."

"Well, I certainly don't intend to lie down and let him walk over me! One day, it might be something that is very important to me so he might as well get used to my sticking up for myself!"

Gaius was pleased to see him doing so. The king was very demanding and Gaius agreed that if he saw Arthur as someone not to be trifled with, it would work out better for the two of them in the future.

"Don't get too foolhardy, he is the king and will always have the knights at his disposal and he can turn very quickly and be quite nasty. You must respect his judgement in many things...anyway, you should be going to the stables otherwise, they'll think you're not training today."

Arthur left and Gaius sat at the table remembering the child who had toddled around after him and the young boy who used to drag him to the stable to see 'his' horse which the king happened to ride. A smile crossed his face, he was proud, Arthur was really turning out to be 'a man for all seasons'!

* * *

><p>Summer came and Arthur applied himself seriously to all his duties.<p>

Marie-Soleil confided in him one day that she had met someone she liked very much. He was shocked, she was fifteen and already was looking towards the future, No amount of pleading would make her reveal the boy's name. Arthur really enjoyed her company but it was just like being with a friend he had know for years.

"Gaius, when do men start to think about getting married? Marie-Soleil is already talking about her future husband and the like. Do squires ever get married?"

"Not usually, why have you got your eye on a charming lady? Some young men are betrothed to young ladies but not usually married until they become knights. These arrangements are often made by the families involved. I have heard of a six year old prince in France being betrothed to a two year old girl. They probably won't meet until they are in their late teens or even twenties."

Arthur looked shocked, "But what happens if they don't like each other?"

"Sometimes in royal families when the marriages are arranged, the couple just gets along as best they can."

"That's strange, even younger than Donatienne! Did you know that she is coming this summer to stay with the Thierry family. Grégoire told me today and that Gabrielle is going to have a baby before the winter. Listen to me chatting like an old washerwoman...I have to get to Martin before he returns to his own chambers. Don't worry Gaius, I'm not planning to get married any day soon and when I do, just think, you will probably become a grandfather!"

But, then again maybe not...

Arthur committed himself to training and when the challenges came out for Level Four, his name was on the jousting and the hand to hand blunt sworded mêlée. He was thrilled and happily looked forward to his time in the lists and on the field. Grégoire was listed for the same two events and they both sort of hoped that they would be competing against each other. Arthur had a flash on Axil barreling towards him down the list but dismissed it.

The day dawned cloudy but dry. The first call was for the assembled drill and younger squire demonstrations.

The assembly of knights and squires followed, where they saluted their king and shouted with swords taised,"For The Love of Camelot!"

It turned out that Arthur was meeting Grégoire in the jousting, so the two of them made their way to the lists together. Uther and the Thierry family would be paying special attention to this challenge. The squires knew each other's weaknesses and also strengths. At this level, they were allowed three passes and then if neither were unhorsed, it was considered a draw.

Each pass took seconds and after two passes with the contestants still on their horses, the final chance came for one to be victorious. Ash was in great form, dancing and champing at the bit, the horn sounded and the two horses charged at each other, the lances struck simultaneously with wicked precision, the sound of the impact echoing across the lists. The force of the impact threw the riders back in the saddle but each reached the end of the list, astride his horse. Arthur stood in his stirrups and raised his fist in victory as Grégoire did the same and to the applause of the spectators Arthur wheeled Ash and galloped to Grégoire yelling, "Félicitations, Grégoire! Nous sommes les vainqueurs!"

They wheeled around and approached the royal box to acknowledge the king. Uther stood, laughing he put his arm around Thierry's shoulders. Marie-Soleil and Donatienne were waving and shouting. "Arthur, Grégoire, Arthur, Grégoire," until Lady Yvonne leaned forward and reminded them that they were young ladies and that behaviour was unbecoming.

The two squires left the field and made their way to their respective grooms. Sir Valentin who would be jousting tomorrow patted his brother on the back saying, "Félicitations, 'ti frère!" The horses were taken from them after much praising and they made their way over to the training field, arms across each others shoulders, for a well-deserved break and then the hand-to-hand combat.

Grégoire, heavier and taller than Arthur, won the challenge but Arthur didn't care as jousting was his sport and he invited Grégoire to join him in the royal box tomorrow so they could sit and enjoy the serious jousters...the knights. They of course weren't alone as when they went to sit, Donatienne slipped herself between Grégoire and Arthur and Marie-Soleil sat on his other side. He laughed, his 'little sack of cabbage with legs' had grown into a pretty thirteen year old.

The knights did not hold back and the jousting was spectacular. Donatienne sat with her hands in her lap but finally the excitement was too much and she grabbed Arthur's arm. Later, he found a hand clasping his. Grégoire raised his eyebrows and Arthur shrugged his shoulders and burst out laughing.

The Tournament Banquet was great fun, Arthur was feted as a seventeen year old and was permitted to stay to celebrate with the knights and older squires. Gaius felt quite safe that no real harm would come to him as he would have so many chaperones.

When he finally saw him the next morning, both he and Grégoire had seen better days. They sat in Arthur's chambers with the curtains drawn against the sun. The headaches could obviously be attributed to too much mead. Gaius just smiled and said in front of them to Humphrey, "How about a drink in my chambers? We can leave them here, they're not going to get into much trouble today!"

As they left, Arthur said, "That wasn't very nice, Gaius!" Gaius laughed walked into the corridor but Humphrey grinning, did close the door, softly.

Then it was time for goodbyes as Thierry had decided that Grégoire was to continue his training in France and Donatienne and her maid-servant would be returning to her parents in the same party. Arthur was really going to miss Grégoire. Thierry promised his wife that once their son was a knight, with the king's blessing he would be free to return to Camelot. When the time came to leave Donatienne hugged her cousins and aunt, shook hands with her uncle and then stepped over to shake hands with Arthur but he also gave her a little hug, she was a cute kid after all!

* * *

><p>Arthur was pleased as the time was approaching for him to experience border controls. The squires were in the equivalent of summer holidays so he wouldn't be missing any schooling or training. The only thing he would miss was the dreaded council and advisory meetings.<p>

There would be six knights, the Crown Prince and one senior squire making up the patrol. Arthur was pleased to see that Sir Rook and Sir Valentin were two of them and he wanted Romney as his choice of squire. However, Romney had received permission to return to his own home for a fortnight so he was unable to go.

Instead, Sir Rook suggested a squire from Romney's level called Matthew. Arthur knew him and although he hadn't had too much to do with him, he had no reason to be displeased with the choice.

Provisions were packed by the cook but they would be expected to supplement these dry supplies with game.

And so, one rainy summer morning, eight horses were saddled and six knights and two squires mounted up and left the castle courtyard. The leader of the expedition, Sir Mandon a senior knight, had maps and information needed for them to arrive at the specified location. There, they would check the villages, settling arguments on behalf of the king and generally see to the well-being of the citizens of Camelot.

Arthur was impressed. This was no walk in the woods, they moved for miles at a brisk canter, then as the horses tired reverted to a trot. There were many rests and watering stops along the way and by the end of the first day, he was proud that Ash had had no trouble keeping up with the knights' horses. He thought of his two yearlings and realised why Uther insisted on good bloodlines as they would eventually prove their worth.

They traveled in formation and Arthur and Matthew never rode in the rear but were either the second or third pair out of the group. At each meal break, there was an obvious reluctance among the knights to be seen too close to Arthur. Rook explained to him that he was their prince and as the days progressed, they would become more relaxed and accept him as one of the members of the patrol.

Night was approaching and Sir Mandon called a halt, a grove near a stream was deemed suitable for a camp. Some of the knights collected pine boughs to keep themselves off the wet ground and make a softer base for their sleeping roll and both Arthur and Matthew did the same. It was the first time that Arthur had been away without Edmund and it seemed strange not to have anyone to joke with and sleep beside him. Rook was quite particular and as a result Arthur was told where to place his bedroll. He would be next to Rook's, then Matthews and Sir Mandin would be on Matthew's other side. The king wouldn't appreciate the patrol returning without Arthur.

To any one outside the group, there was no way to distinguish that Arthur was who he was, the knights had been told to call him Arthur while on patrol. No one ever knew, when some over zealous citizen might consider abducting a prince for his own personal good. Rook laughed when he explained this to Arthur as he said, "The only good that would come to such a person would be death!"

Arthur looked a little uneasy and Rook put his arm on his shoulder and said, "With Sir Madon and Valentin and me around, It isn't going to happen, don't worry."

Just the sight of the patrol party was enough to instill confidence in some of the little outlying villages. Although they were responsible for day to day living, no matter how frugal they might have to be, they realised that their king was watching over them from afar.

Arthur enjoyed the days spent in the field. He was able to see the workings of the kingdom first hand. Matthew and he were able to attend all the village meetings and were interested to see how Sir Mandon settled disputes both serious and some even comedic.

One in a village of Riverbend, was between two farmers. A bull had wandered off and around nine months later, a neighbour's cow had presented its owner with a beautiful calf. The first farmer wanted the calf as it came from his bull, the latter insisted that it was his as he owned the cow. The villages waited, wondering how this important person from Camelot would settle the argument which had many villagers taking bets on the outcome.

While in Riverbend, the knights had been welcomed to stay in the headman's hay barn. Arthur considered it luxurious accommodation after two wet nights in the woods. This gentleman had advised Sir Mandon that in the next but one village, the dispute they would find was slightly more intense than a bull-cow misalliance.

By the time they arrived there, the hard feeling had escalated to a horrific outcome. The village had been burned to the ground; all livestock had been stolen; and men,women and children lay dead. This was the first time that Arthur and Matthew had seen such destruction. They were not spared anything. As members of the patrol, they were expected to collect wood for a communal cremation. In the end, both squires were helping place bodies on the wood pile. Rook questioned Mandon if this was necessary and he said that Uther would expect his seventeen year old son to get on with it. After carrying one dead child of maybe four years old, Arthur went over by himself to the remains of what had been probably nothing more than a hovel and was violently sick.

He sat down for a second as he was feeling dizzy and noticed something move under a downed beam. He reached for it and realised that it was warm, a child's leg. He yelled to Rook who came over and called two more knights and they managed to remove some of the collapsed roof to unearth a disheveled child, alive, with huge eyes which stared at the knights in horror and turned to Arthur who was dressed in brown and held its arms up and out, the universal sign for pick me up. Arthur automatically did. He couldn't figure if the child was burned or just filthy. It clung to him and hid its head in his neck.

Sir Mandon came over and insisted that all partially burned buildings should be searched for survivors but there were none. Matthew had found some clothes in a cottage and they put extra clothes on the child and Arthur held it while the fires were lit.

Matthew and Arthur were entranced with this little being. It didn't speak but cried if it was put down so Arthur made a sling and they took turns riding with the child strapped to them. The child's favourite person was Arthur and that was that.

Sir Mandon explained that the child had to be cleaned up. He offered to do it as he had sons and daughters. Arthur wouldn't let the child out of his sight so he and Madon peeled off the layers of clothes and found that 'Arthur's baby' as the knights were referring to it was a little girl.

All Arthur could think of saying was, "Oh, my!" Cleaned up, Arthur acknowledged that the child smelled much sweeter. She had brown hair and blue eyes.

Sir Mandon suggested that at the next village, some women would take the child. With one look at Arthur's face, he realised this wasn't going to fly. He then remembered that Arthur had been taken in by Gaius and he knew for sure, that this little foundling would be going all the way back to Camelot with them. He smiled, there were plenty of good families who would welcome a little one.

Matthew and Arthur spent all their free time trying to find out the child's name. She seemed to understand and finally called Matthew, Matty and Arthur, Arfy. However, it wasn't until one day when she tripped over a rock and hit her elbow that she finally said, "Annie, boo, boo," and offered a not very clean elbow for Arthur to kiss.

Arthur picked her up, kissed her elbow and said, "Annie, all better now!"

The week was coming to an end, the circuit was almost completed and the next village boasted an alehouse.

Sir Mandon made all the necessary visits to the head personages in the village and the knights were invited to eat in the headman's home. The wife was taken with Annie and insisted on giving her a good bath and putting her to sleep with her girls.

When the time came to go to the inn where the knights were sleeping, Arthur insisted that Annie come with them. Rook delicately explained that the accommodation was dormitory style and that a baby wouldn't be welcomed or even safe.

Arthur was torn, this was going to be his first night in an inn which boasted an alehouse on the other hand he would have to leave Annie in the care of strangers. He made a decision and asked if he could maybe sleep with Matthew in a private room at the inn. He knew that rooms were available for families besides the public dormitories. Sir Mandon agreed but only on the condition that Rook was with them overnight.

Arthur knew that Matthew would have liked to have been drinking with the older men so he offered to stay with the baby alone until he and Rook decided to turn in. As he lay there drifting off to sleep, he remembered the king mentioning 'alehouses and the likes'. Guess he would have to experience 'alehouses and the likes', another time. Rook came in sober but Matthew didn't stagger in until well after midnight. He looked awful and didn't smell great either.

Next morning, six knights, one bright eyed squire with a baby and one very hung over squire started out on the almost two day journey back to Camelot.

Rook rode next to Arthur that day and explained that the first time a squire was on patrol and drank too much, it was overlooked and forgotten if it happened again he would be punished. Rook smiled, "Sometimes the knights get a little carried away and were often the cause of the poor squire's downfall as had been the case with Matthew."

Arthur turned and smiled back at Matthew but he was obviously suffering from his first experience at the alehouse. Arthur wondered if he had had any experience 'of the likes'. He intended to find out once Matthew was able to open his eyes in the sunlight and take the pained expression off his face because his head hurt. He laughed, he remembered Grégoire's and his suffering the day after the Tournament Banquet.

Annie was no trouble at all, Arthur made sure that she ate and tore everything into little pieces for her. He blushed when Sir Valentin in Rook's presence said, "Arthur, I am impressed, you're quite the little mother, what a wonderful husband you will make! I'll have to let Marie-Soleil know so she can pass it on to Donatienne."

Arthur laughed, "Do it and I'll have the king insisting that you participate in every border patrol for the next year."

Arthur fell asleep and dreamt of Gaius and Tilly. He woke the next morning and smiling to himself knew exactly which family he was going to approach to raise Annie. He knew that Gaius would approve.

Next afternoon, from the top of the hill they could see Camelot in the distance. The horses all picked up and in no time, they were almost home.

Annie picked up on the excitement and Arthur held her so she could see Camelot. "Home, Annie, home!" he said.


	28. Chapter 28

LLB CHAPTER 28 : AN OPEN HEART, AN OPEN HOME

Arthur dismounted handing Ash over to her groom. He thanked Sir Mandon for agreeing to take him on the border patrol and escorted by Gielbert made his way into the castle.

"I'd prefer that we went in the side door, I want to get to Gaius's without going along any of the main corridors."

"Do you know yet what you intend to do with her?"

"Yes, if all the parties are willing."

They had almost arrived at Gaius's door and Gielbert said, "I think you should go ahead. It will be better coming from you."

Arthur turned at the knight who had also been a friend over the years and said, "Thanks for the support. I couldn't part with her in some strange village. She will be safer here."

"Good Luck! Chin up. Gaius took you in, I'm sure he will understand."

"But I was the Crown Prince and a newborn."

"Gaius would have taken you in, if you had been seventeen and needed him."

"Don't be too sure. He didn't know what he was letting himself in for the first time..."

"'Night, Arthur, won't it be great sleeping in our own beds for a change?"

"Can't wait!"

He pushed open the door, Annie sitting on his hip, sucking her thumb. He walked into the room, Gaius was busy at the table and without raising his head said, "Yes, can I help you?"

Arthur put Annie down in the chair near the fire and said, "I'm home!"

Gaius looked up and a smile creased his face. 'For how long,' Arthur wondered.

"My boy, I missed you. Uther had received bad news about feuds between villages and he was worried that the patrol might be walking headlong into trouble. Did you see much action?"

Annie had slipped off the chair and was hiding behind Arthur's legs. "Not combative action but some pretty horrendous clean up situations."

Arthur felt the child's hands around his thigh and knew that he wanted to break the news to Gaius before the girl walked around to his side. "Gaius, I ran into a little problem and am at a loss, as to know what I should do. I did the only thing which seemed right in the situation."

He put his hand down and finding the curly hair and shoulders, drew Annie around to stand in front of him.

Gaius's face fell. "Oh no! Arthur, couldn't she have remained with her mother? You are only seventeen. You could have supported her financially but to bring the child to court was not a smart move. Uther will be furious to have an illegitimate grandchild. Though I think his description will be a lot less flattering."

He sat down, "Arthur, I am disappointed it reflects on your upbringing. Who is the mother some maidservant or tavern wench? Did you not think what might happen when you were messing around?"

Annie was fascinated by Gaius, she hung onto Arthur's hand and half dragged him across the room to be able to stand nearer to the old man but also to have her Arfy nearby.

Arthur stood close to Annie with his fingertips on her shoulders. "Gaius, I have taken no one to bed. She is not mine. Keep an eye on her. I'll get you a sip of mead, you look as if you need it." He went to the cupboard got out a mug and a stoppered jug.

Annie deciding that Gaius was quite nice, held up her arms and he picked her up and put her on his lap. She snuggled into him saying, "Annie loves Old Tom!"

Arthur turned to see a smile cross Gaius's face. He really had a heart of gold.

"So, if this isn't your offspring, why are you in charge of her? Who does she belong to and why are you returning from a border patrol, child in hand?"

Arthur told him of the village disputes and their arrival too late to do anything but burn bodies. He explained how he had found her and she had attached herself to him and Matthew as she was obviously scared of the armoured knights. There had been no other survivors.

Gaius nodded, the mead seemed to help him see the situation from Arthur's point of view.

"Seventeen years ago, someone rescued me, they gave me their love and their time, I will be eternally grateful to that person. They instilled in me many principles, virtues and an understanding of how to live to help others. They taught me how to respect women and be true to myself." He stopped to grin at Gaius, "Even if today, they momentarily thought that I had forgotten that lesson! I couldn't abandon her to being raised by an unknown person who might not have offered her all, which you offered me.

I'm not intending to keep her. She needs a proper family, a man and woman who will welcome her into their home, accepting and loving her. She needs siblings to make her feel part of a real family especially a little brother of six to look after her as she grows up."

Gaius smiled, "...and is this little man's name Kevin by any chance?"

"Yes, time permitting later on, I will be making a special visit to his parents and if they are willing to open their arms to another child. I am going to ask them to take in and raise her as their own. I will not pay them to do this but they will never need to worry that one added mouth will force them out of house and home."

"My boy, I am so proud of you. I aplogise for questioning her parenthood. Not that I would have shunned her but you do realise that your reputation is paramount to your being accepted as worthy of being the king and that only your legitimate heirs would have rights to your wealth and title."

"Don't worry, Gaius. No woman has yet made my heart flutter so I think that for the moment, we're safe."

"Arthur, do you think that she would stay here with me tonight? Castle gossips abound and whereas, I feel we can trust Sir Madon and his knights; I believe walking her through the corridors to your chambers might lead to questions."

Arthur knelt before Annie who was still sitting quite happily with her 'Old Tom'. "Annie, I have to go with the knights, could you stay here with 'Old Tom' while I am away? I'll be back."

Annie just nodded her head and snuggled deeper into Gaius's arms. He turned to Gaius and said. "I'm going to change and to arrange for some food to be sent here. I'll be back soon."

When he did return, Annie was on the floor playing with Gaius's coloured glass globes; happy and contented and not overly excited that Arthur had returned. Gaius mentioned that he thought she probably had a lot of freedom even as a three year old and was quite independent and a happy soul.

There was a knock at the door and Romney entered with platters he had taken from the kitchen staff. He told Gaius that they would be picked up the next day. He smiled at Arthur, looked down at Annie and raised, his eyebrows.

"Not, you too? You and I will be having a heart to heart tomorrow, Squire!"

Romney smiled and cheekily said, "...and I will be looking forward to it, Sire!"

Arthur laughed and he turned to lay out the meal and cut things up small for Annie.

As they finished their meal, there was a discreet tap on the door. Gaius said, "Come in." The door opened and Gaius's mind went back seventeen years, to when a young girl was brought to his room by her older married sister. A thirty year old married woman now walked into the room.

"You wanted to see us, Sire?"

Her husband Tom followed her. Arthur asked them to sit as he wanted to tell them a story. Before they could, Annie who was back on Gaius's lap said, "Mama?" and slipped down and wrapped her arms around Tilly's legs. As she wasn't slapped away, with Tom's help, she clambered onto Tilly's lap and claimed her.

Tears ran down Tilly's face when she heard what had happened in the village. Arthur said, that if he hadn't been sick behind the collapsed hovel, she would have stayed them alone, dying from either starvation or being killed by the village dogs which had run off but would undoubtedly have returned. Tilly rocked the little soul and soon she was fast asleep.

Arthur said, "Do you want to go home and discuss it? Gaius will keep her until you and Tom have made up your minds."

Tom looked at his wife, who raised her eyes to his. He leant over and placed a kiss on her cheek and softly patting Anne's head, and said, "Sire, we will be only too happy to consider her one of our family. She is a lovely little girl and Kevin will be thrilled to have a younger sister as the others are somewhat older. He put his arm around Tilly's shoulders and said, "Is that right, Love?"

Tilly put her head on his shoulder and glanced up at him.

The pure emotion caught Arthur off guard, he realised that this was the love he wanted when he found the right person, all encompassing and considerate. 'Maybe, one day...' he thought.

Tom reached over and took Annie off his wife. Gaius handed him a blanket to keep the cool evening air from the sleeping child.

"May I come and see her sometime, Tilly?"

"Arthur, I mean, Sire, you are always welcome in our home."

Tom opened the door nodded at Gaius and gave a slight bow to Arthur and said, "Good Night! Sire."

Arthur clasped Tilly's hands and said, "I'm always Arthur to you, I trust you completely with this child. Enjoy her and love her."

He leant over and hugged his former nursemaid who had been with his from birth until Humphrey took him in hand.

Soon classes and squire training were back in full swing. He had visited Tilly. Kevin had introduced him to Annie and became very upset when she had called him Arfy. "That's alright, Kevin, she's only a little girl."

"But Mammy says that your name is Sire or Prince."

"Well, then you will have to teach her how to say those two words won't you." He produced two polished apples and said, "Is there anyone here called Kevin and Annie who might like an apple?"

He was besieged by two sets of grubby hands and he smiled running his hand through her curly hair and said, "Goodbye, Annie."

* * *

><p>Arthur's routine was again in effect, he was getting involved in the running of the kingdom and could understand the reason for many of the rules. There was one which made him uneasy and that was Uther's and certain of his advisors absolute horror and disgust of anything which could be attributed to sorcery.<p>

Over the years, he had seen beheadings of family members and burnings of the suspected witches and wizards.

As a young boy, he had been shocked when the king had condoned the killing of three children because some malicious villager had reported that their mother was healing other children by magic. Gaius had stood by the mother and pleaded for her release, to no avail. He managed to keep the children away from the burning and finally convinced Uther into allowing him to give the children something to make them drowsy before they were beheaded. Uther really didn't understand all the fuss...

Arthur had not witnessed any of the events as Sir Leon and Sir Rodney had taken Rudd and him away for the day. Gaius had rocked him to sleep that night and for the longest time, the children would call to him in his dreams asking him to talk to the king on their behalf. Growing up in Camelot was not all it was made out to be. Gaius had explained to him that the mother actually used herbs to heal as he did and was innocent. All Arthur could think was why if Gaius could do it and be accepted by the king, why couldn't this poor women.

Arthur found it hard to understand the intensity of the king's distrust in anything unexplainable. However, over the years, he began to wonder if maybe his father was right...

* * *

><p>The new year began for the squires, Arthur at seventeen was now in Level Five with the rest of the squires one year older. The training emphasis was on building strength and refining skills. When your life depended on your ability to swing an axe, the fact of not feeling strong enough was not acceptable. Daily training kept the squires on their toes. They were strong young men and their play was as rough as their training.<p>

Gaius was kept busy with misadventures around the castle. He was furious hearing one after another of his patients, describing dangerous challenges of strength and skill which were supposed to be used on the training field, instead of being used for entertainment. Foolhardiness, was the cause of some sorrow in Arthur's group when one of the older boys decided to climb a section of a tower and then swing across an alleyway to another building. He survived only one day after his fall.

The masters again impressed upon the squires and even some of the younger knights that they were not invincible. They could not fly and pleaded with them to stay grounded in their feats of strength. It was a sad day as the squires and knights laid to rest one of their own, an upcoming nineteen year old.

One training activity that appealed to Arthur was horse-exchange. The horses were lined up and the squires were called out by the master and had to take the next horse in line for the day's activities. Arthur always remembered the challenge and fun of getting the best out of another squire's horse. Ash was a favourite as she was so well trained by Arthur that she tried her best to make her rider, regardless of whom he was, look good.

The evenings before their fortnightly day off, was considered the beginning of the holiday and the senior squires were granted permission to go to the tavern frequented by many of the Camelot knights. Apart from the fact that they were indirectly monitored by the other knights present, the squires felt that they had really come up in the world since their early days.

Slowly the numbers leveled off but Arthur heard of a few squires who were being closely watched as for some of them the fortnightly day off was the previous evening's drunken bawl and a day to sleep it off! Just because you were a squire did not mean that you were guaranteed to remain a squire and over the years a few young men had suddenly disappeared from the ranks and the rumours were flying.

Arthur knew that if he disgraced himself, it would reflect not only on himself but also his upbringing. He knew that he would never willingly embarrass Gaius. Anyway, he knew that drinking would never be his answer to anything as he even had trouble seeing straight after one drink of mead and Humphrey and even Romney had insured him he was a light weight as he was one of the first to start giggling and talking gibberish. 'So be it!' He though, 'One less vice to worry about..."

Patrols became more frequent and at this level they were also doing their own reconnoitering. It was fun as they left Camelot in groups of four with one knight and they were responsible for getting to a designated campsite by nightfall. There were three campsites and as each group set out on different days there were always eight squires and two knights camping on one site.

Arthur enjoyed this. He loved hunting, so following trails and maps was a pleasure not a hardship. They were responsible for living off the land and some groups were known to have gone hungry.

Gaius wondering if Arthur was not becoming too much of a loner, asked Romney if he was interacting with other squires. Romney assured him that he seemed happy and that he got on well with all the boys but did say that he was really more friendly with Gielbert and him and even Spenser than he seemed with anyone in his level. Since Axil's disappearance, they had been no friction and the group seemed more structured than before, no division.

Deciding to get Arthur's side of it, Gaius one day, asked Arthur outright whom he was friendly within his level and he just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Whomever wants to talk to me...Gaius, I'm not kidding myself as I realise that with Edmund dying the chances of my having another best friend at seventeen is rather remote. My life will be one of associates for the future, I fear."

"Someday, looking back, you will realise that you have another friend which you do not remember actively choosing or encouraging. It will just happen without any conscious decision from either side. Don't worry."

"Did you always have a best friend?"

"As a child, of course but we moved frequently. I was often on the outside of a group but I had an interesting homelife with siblings and was happy. Then one day, I met someone and she became the love of my life and we were together until she died twenty years late. We had no children but my siblings did, so the family still survives in various kingdoms around Camelot."

"And you didn't try to find another wife?"

"Why? I had my memories and then Uther needed me and this job came along. It takes up almost all my time and I have in you, the son I never had. Arthur, don't worry about me, I have enough room in this old heart to also welcome and love whichever young lady you intend to bring into this family as a wife. Even if she is not, a certain young lady from France?"

Arthur laughed. "But Gaius, I love both Donatienne and Marie Soleil but not in that way. I consider them special friends but nothing else. Maybe Spenser could marry Donatienne, he has the same sense of humour. It's sad that Piers is not growing up with him. He's fun to be around but I haven't the same relationship with him as I had with Edmund. You know, I have been lucky with friends, I've had two very close ones and also people like Spenser, Romney and Gielbert. On second thought, maybe I do have good friends just not on the same personal level as Rudd and Edmund."

Smiling, Gaius said, "I think maybe you're right. Friends are on all levels and when that special one arrives, no matter how young you are, if your heart has been touched by them, you become friends regardless of race, creed or station in life."

Gaius knew that Arthur was maturing both in his understanding of friendships and his interpretation of life. He felt that Arthur's time on patrol after last year's tournament had helped him. He felt it was possibly due to his experiences with death and bringing home little Annie, who was thriving and bossing poor Kevin around no end!

* * *

><p>Settling himself down, Gaius tried to fall asleep. Growing up was hard, he remembered. The responsibilities which lay on Arthur's shoulders made it ever more difficult. Hopefully, he would find a help-mate who could live within the confines of the ruling family and offer him the support and love he needed. Shame really as Donatienne was a little treasure and would fit so well in Camelot but if Arthur had no romantic interest in her, it wouldn't be likely to happen.<p>

Arthur he realised, had never professed to be attracted to anyone, plenty of time left for that once he was knighted, Gaius yawned and fell asleep...

'_Come in, Arthur, what is it? Are you alright?'_

'_I have someone special whom I would like you to meet, Gaius. Before I speak with the king, I need to have your blessing, because I have found that special person to be in my adult life.'_

'_Oh, Arthur, I'm so happy. Well, come on in, I'd like to meet her.'_

_Arthur turned and put his hand to one side and it was clasped by someone in the corridor and... 'Come on Love. Come, meet Gaius my best friend, my 'real' father and someone to whom I owe my very life. I promise you, he'll be happy for us. Gaius, this is the love of my life, meet... _

_..._and Gaius woke up! Try as he could, he could not complete the dream, who had been in the corridor with Arthur? Whomever it was, had made him seem so happy and content. The dream had been a positive one, leaving him with a good feeling but whom had Arthur intended to lead into his chamber, that night?


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29 : THE ROYAL ENTREPRENEUR**

Arthur one day, asked Spenser to join him as he wanted to discuss a proposition. Even though the squires were encouraged to socialise primarily within their own levels, Arthur did not follow this suggestion. He quite openly socialised with Spenser, one level below him and Romney who was in his final level as a squire.

Feeling smothered by the classes, council meeting attendance and the afternoon training schedule, Arthur decided he needed an added outlet for his energy. Whereas some squires gravitated to drinking and tom-foolery neither really appealed to him, so he decided giving private tours of the castle from the turrets to the dungeons might prove interesting.

Spenser was all for it. He remembered the great tales which Piers used to tell him. Arthur told him to choose another friend from his level so he chose a young lad named Harold, who was sixteen as was Spenser. Arthur needed a partner as well so he chose Jonathan from his level, who was already eighteen and the younger brother of Sir James.

The four of them used to have meetings in Arthur's chambers which pleased Humphrey, in that they were quiet and serious and didn't interrupt anything which he had planned for the day.

Harold had a flare for art and he made some of the most detailed plans of the proposed tours. The four of them on their fortnightly day off, walked the routes and then decided that the dungeons were maybe the best place to start the visits as with the rainy Spring, the turrets could be wet and windswept.

Spenser was in charge of spreading the word of the Royal Tours, conducted by none other than the Crown Prince of Camelot. Jonathan had the greatest sense of direction even in the dark and had got them back to where they should have been while Arthur sometimes got them completely lost. The cellars were interesting though not as much as the dungeons but Arthur had already been in trouble following the Piers incident which had been directly linked to a dungeon visit.

However, Arthur was drawn to that spectacular cavern and was determined that the tour groups should be made to spend minutes in the pitch black on the little rock shelf which projected out into the huge cavern, where Grégoire and he had stayed the longest on their last visit.

And so, one afternoon, three of the group acted as visitors as Arthur took them around the bowels of his home. They had a great time until they came to the cavern. For one thing, they had to carefully avoid innumerable patrols which surprised Arthur as he was sure they hadn't been there the last time he had been down at that level. But at last the way was clear and they opened the door and descended the wide staircase, entered the tunnel and came out on the rock shelf.

The first time visitors were blown away. They sat down and enjoyed the view over the cavern. Arthur then insisted that only the torch which they had left in a sconce at the base of the stairs should remain lit and dutifully the little group extinguished all other torches. They were plunged into darkness and only by turning back to look into the tunnel could they make out the dim light of one torch. They had not decided how long their visitors would remain in the dark but Spenser suddenly put his arm on Arthur's making him jump. He whispered to him, 'It's OK, just a little while longer. Then we can go..."

A light draft wafted their faces, Harold gasped and grabbed Jonathan who was next to him. It was warm almost like a breath. It was alive, there was no doubt.

Jonathan hissed at Arthur, "What the fuck was that?"

Arthur at a loss to explain, truthfully admitted that he didn't know. He was beginning to hear the noises which Grégoire had drawn his attention to the last time they were there, slithering sounds, clinking of chains and scraping of claws. Probably their imaginations were worse than reality but they knew they were not alone.

Whatever it was, it felt to Arthur like something seeking attention, neither loving nor hating just wanting to be acknowledged. But for once in his life Arthur did not feel confident. He was scared and as much as he hated to admit it, at this moment, he preferred flight to fight.

Something took a breath and vocalized two sounds, "Aarr...! Thuur!"

Arthur grabbed Spenser by the hand, yelling at Jonathan to grab Harold and the two of them dragged the younger squires back into the tunnel. In the dark, they were disoriented and bumped into each other but arrived back in the safety of the light from the remaining torch.

Jonathan grabbed the torch and holding in high lit their way to the top of the stairs. They stood there shaking and suddenly Spenser who was still hanging onto Arthur's hand said, "Uh, Oh! I think I wet myself!"

That broke the tension and the boys started to laugh. Hands were dropped and once again, they were intrepid explorers.

Arthur opened the door and they slipped out right into the arms of guards. They were forced to march in single file and made their way back to the upper level where they were deposited in the guard room until someone in the castle proper, was notified of their presence.

Standing there, thinking to himself, 'Let it be Humphrey, let it be Humphrey!' Arthur was disappointed to see a robed figure making his way down the stairs. He echoed Jonathan's feeling when he thought, 'Fuck!'

Gaius agreed to take responsibility of the so called intruders and escorted them not to his chambers, where he knew Arthur would feel at home and possibly be complacent but to a large empty ante-chamber to the royal council chambers. He sat them, one on each side, of a square table and read them the riot act.

Arthur as the instigator received the harshest words. Spenser was not only scared of this furious Gaius whom he had never encountered before but embarrassed that his hero was being spoken to like a child. Jonathan and Harold as co-conspirators were then allowed to wait in the corridor with a guard until their respective parents arrived.

Gaius turned again on Arthur, he laid all the blame on him but also said that Spenser who had had so much contact with Arthur should have known, what they were planning was inappropriate in a castle this size.

Gaius told Spenser in no uncertain terms that this would be a big mark against his being invited to remain as squire the following year. Spenser looked shocked, his jaw dropped, he was near to tears. To be kicked out of the squires, it would be the end of his life. Arthur spoke up, "Gaius, it was all my..."

"When I want to hear from you, I will give you permission to speak!" Arthur cringed shades of the king's comment of years ago. He hadn't thought of it, in years. 'Not from Gaius! No, not from Gaius!'

"Right now, Spenser go to your dormitory, change your clothes and then back to my chambers."

"You, Arthur stay here! I will return to deal with you when I feel that I have enough control over myself that I can stand looking at you."

That statement hurt Arthur more than if Gaius had taken a swing at him. He was so disappointed in him that he couldn't face him. He thought, 'Gaius had never been so cross. had he? Why did it seem that that cavern was the bane of his life?'

Spenser slipped out the door and glancing at Harold, stole quietly back to his quarters before going to Gaius's chambers.

There was a knock on the door and Gaius stepped outside. Arthur put his head on his hands. Why did he disappoint Gaius when he was only having fun? The door opened and he looked up saying, "Gaius, I'm..."

But a knight had walked in and when he looked at him he realised it was Sir Leon. His heart dropped. Leon... His stupid escapade was now known by the knight he had always wanted to be his mentor in his final year as a squire. He could have kicked himself. He should have know better than to have had such a harebrained idea, 'tours of the dungeons' what was he thinking?

Leon made no eye contact. That was worse than being yelled at. He stood at attention inside the door and ignored the crown prince sitting in misery at the table. It began to get dark, the sentries announced six at night and still no Gaius.

There was a tap at the door and Sir Leon turned to open it. Geoffrey walked in and Sir Leon without acknowledging Arthur left.

Geoffrey walked to the table and sat down.

For the first time in three hours, Arthur realised someone was actually going to speak to him.

"Arthur, I am here because Gaius is too upset yet to talk to you. He is very disappointed that you would insist on returning to the cavern as you had been specifically told to stay away. It is not safe. Why do you think that multiple guards are present in patrols and not just a single guard? It is deep and very dangerous. Strange winds sometimes rise and sweep everything and anybody off that shelf into the abyss.

You put three squires at danger because of your bullheaded belief that you know better than anyone else.

As a knight, you will be expected to defend all against danger but no, you as a squire are leading your associates into danger. Go directly to your room. Tomorrow morning Gaius will meet you in the library, by then he will have hopefully been able to straighten out his mind and accept the fact, that you obviously no longer have any feelings for the advice he tried to give you and the care he lavished on you as you grew up.

Arthur, I am also disappointed in you, I thought you loved Gaius!"

That hurt! Geoffrey left the room and Arthur felt one tear escape and run down his cheek, in his mind, it plopping loudly on the table in the silence of the room.

Arthur's first idea was to run to Gaius and swear that he did still feel that he could teach him things and plead that he would forgive him. Instead, he decided that as Gaius had instilled in him obedience, he would obey Geoffrey and return to his room.

A silent Humphrey, helped him undress and retire. Without a word, he bowed to the prince and left the chambers, closing the door less than quietly.

Arthur now alone, again heard his name being said in the cave. He covered his ears and cried in frustration!

Humphrey joined Gaius in his chambers and they chatted about their teenage years; the difficulties and heartaches they had caused their parents. They raised a mug and toasted the much subdued Crown Prince and smiling, acknowledged that sometimes you have to be unkind to be kind.

Spenser wasn't sleeping too well either. Thinking about it, he realised that Arthur would never want him around him again after he had behaved like a baby. He really couldn't help it as he had never been so scared in his life. He decided right then and there that he would never go near the place again but he had heard someone or was it something in the cavern calling Arthur's name?

Spenser, Harold and Jonathan had re-occurring nightmares.

Arthur didn't sleep.

Humphrey slept the 'sleep of the good and faithful servant'.

Geoffrey and Sir Leon, the worried sleep of the knowledgeable.

Gaius slept fitfully, awakening to the realization that the dragon knew...!

Deep down in the cavern, Kilgharrah sighed, 'Soon...'

* * *

><p>Arthur looked awful when Humphrey laid out his breakfast. He took a dressing robe and held it out for him to slip into and slippers for his feet.<p>

"Did you sleep well, Sire?"

Arthur's indistinct mumbling was the only response, he received. Deciding to leave him to his misery, Humphrey continued his morning routine; he fetched hot water, laid out clothes for Arthur's day and started to tidy the room.

Arthur had soon washed, was dressed and ready to face wrath of Gaius.

He walked slowly down the stairs, dreading walking into the chamber, in which he usually felt so at ease. Today was different, it was almost as if he had been summoned to the king's presence for some misdemeanour.

He took a deep breath and decided he should maybe knock on the door. No one answered. He walked in.

The fire was unlit, the place was empty. There was a note on the table, he picked it up and read it.

Arthur,  
>I have been called away. Please, behave yourself in my absence!<br>As you are incapable of behaving your age, I have asked Sir Rupert to be responsible for you till I return.  
>Pay him the attention which, at one time in your life, you used to pay to me...<br>Gaius.'

Arthur clenched his fist and said, "Yes!" He folded it and put it in his pocket. Blessed relief, he didn't have to face Gaius and then reality set in and he felt guilty. The sentence, 'Pay him the attention which, at one time in your life, you used to pay to me...' had hurt. Is that how Gaius saw him? Where was he? Why hadn't he told him in the note, where he was going? Was he alright?"

He decided to check with Geoffrey, maybe he knew. He drew a blank there. He even went to the stables to see if Gaius had left the castle and sure enough he had gone off on his usual palfrey at daybreak. Now, he was getting annoyed. He couldn't go off like that, Gaius was still cross with him and Arthur hadn't had time to apologise. He had to be allowed to make things right with him. Going away had deprived him of that chance. He felt rotten.

Subdued and not a little unnerved, Arthur decided to report to Sir Rupert that he had read Gaius's note and was checking in with him.

Rupert was in the council room and when he heard that the prince wanted to see him, he excused himself from the meeting and went into the corridor. He knew that Gaius was away for a few days but had no intention of enlightening Arthur. He told him that as he wasn't with Geoffrey to come in, try to act his age and follow the proceedings. Then this afternoon, he would not be training with the other squires but accompanying the Lord Chamberlain as he carried out his duties in the castle. It was not to be considered frivolous but a learning experience to see how the castle ran.

Arthur was exhausted by seven when he dragged himself into his chambers for his supper.

Humphrey greeting him with, "Had a good day, Sire?"

He wanted to snap at him, '...and what's it got to do with you?' but he didn't have the energy. Anyway, that was not the way he had been raised by Gaius, to speak to servants.

"Yes, Humphrey, I have been kept very busy. Do you have any idea where Gaius is?"

"No, Sire. I am not privy to that information!" Humphrey knew but had been sworn to secrecy.

The next three days dragged. Sir Rupert allowed him to resume his regular schedule but only Spenser had looked him in the eye and smiled as the other two had avoided him completely. The Squire Master and their parents had obviously been unimpressed with their dangerous behaviour.

Finally, Arthur had been walking along with Sir Rupert to a morning council meeting and he had seen Gaius crossing the courtyard. He had made to go to him but a restraining hand on his shoulder stopped him mid-track and Sir Rupert had sternly said, "Not, until he requests your presence."

Arthur had gone to wrench away from the hand but remembered Gaius's note and remained where he was.

Just before Humphrey went to get his supper, there was a knock at the door and Peter walked in. "Sire, Gaius requests that I accompany you to his chambers, now."

Once they were in the corridor, Arthur wanted to be all chatty. Peter however was serious and had been told to refrain from talking to him. However, when he left him at the door, he gave a little smile and said, "Chin up!"

Arthur knocked and waited for the well-know voice to answer. He opened the door and walked in with his head down. But that didn't last long as he suddenly said, "Where did you go? You just suddenly left me!"

"But, Arthur, you obviously felt that you had no further need of my guidance. You pay scant attention to what I say unless you agree with it. You have no respect for the rules of the castle. You put other squires into danger and heaven knows how many people would have died trying to rescue you.

What are you, four months shy of eighteen? In three years, if you survive that long, you will be a candidate for the knighthood. I don't want to crush your spirit but some days you behave so maturely for your age and others well, we won't dwell on that. Promise me, that when you get a fabulous idea, you will weigh the pros and cons before jumping headlong into something that might be disastrous."

"Gaius, I really am sorry for upsetting you, I worried that you had left because of me..."

"No, I had some business to attend to in Ealdor..." as he said it, he regretted his slip.

Arthur picked it up immediately, "Ealdor, Gaius, that must be it. Ealdor! We saw it on a map when we camped at Ravenswood. Ealdor, that's the place. The EA place where that Merlin boy lived!"

Gaius bit his lip and turned to the table, it had been laid for two, he turned back and said, "There must be lots of places that start with 'ea'. Come on sit down, I have ordered supper for the two of us. You can tell me how things have been going on in Camelot since I left."

The prince sat but his eyes never left Gaius's face. There was something which he wasn't sharing with him. For some uncanny reason, Arthur felt that Gaius had all along known, not only the name of the village but possibly, he was the resident in Camelot with whom the mother of the boy with the blue eyes, the grin and the name of his favourite falcon, had been visiting.

He suddenly felt on top of the world, there was such a place and his own Gaius might have all the information. He felt happier than he had for a long time and when he returned to his chambers. He slept deeply dreaming not only of his falcons but a nine year old boy called Merlin.

* * *

><p>Within months the summer tournament was underway. Arthur and all the older squires thoroughly enjoyed not only the demonstrations but also their inter-squire contests particularly the ones which were held in front of the royal stand. The ratings were announced and Spenser to his parent's pride was placed in the Top Five overall for his level, Arthur had placed third in the mixed five-six level.<p>

Once again, Arthur viewed the jousting from the royal box, once knighted he would have the chance to compete for Top Jouster and Overall Knight. This year, Sir Rook had placed Second Overall bumping out Gielbert by three points. Top honours had gone to Sir David of Essex, Gielbert's brother. In his position as Crown Prince, Arthur sincerely congratulated them for their hard work. He was thrilled for the Lord and Lady of Essex who were present.

During the Tournament Supper, Arthur had heard Sieur Thierry mention to his father than Marie-Soleil, now seventeen was betrothed to the son of one of his best friends. He hoped that she would return to Camelot for the wedding but felt that she would, more than likely be wed from the chateau in France where her sister Gabrielle lived with her husband and young family. They would certainly go and he wondered if Uther might consider joining them. Uther didn't commit to anything but he suggested that it might be a good experience for Arthur to travel to France with them for the wedding.

Arthur mentioned it to Gaius but 'he of the one tracked mind' was more interested in what Donatienne was doing.

"She must be at least fifteen by now. Don't leave it too long or we won't be seeing her happy face again in Camelot as some handsome Sieur-Whoever-He-Is will steal her away from you."

Arthur laughed. True, he had enjoyed her company but he didn't feel any different towards her now than when she was nine and she had grabbed his hand during the jousting, she and Marie-Soleil were just friends. "Gaius, you are a real romantic, you could have been a matchmaker."

"And, how do you know that I haven't been in my day!"

Arthur laughed. Eighteen years, he'd been with this man and he never failed to surprise him.

Arthur's birthday fell the day following the Tournament Supper. He was now 'old enough to know better' as Gaius had told him after his birthday breakfast with him. His present had been fabulous, he had commissioned Geoffrey to do a composite of all the horses in Arthur's life. Siani and Ash had places of honour but to one side there was Solomon, on the other side the two year old bay and chestnut colts and further in the background their dams in the paddock at Castle Farm.

Arthur was so pleased that Geoffrey had captured their likenesses and his mind went back to his special portrait of Igraine which he valued so dearly.

For his eighteenth birthday, he was invited by the king to participate in a Royal Hunt which would be held in Arthur's honour and scheduled for the first week in October. There would be many invited guests with all the spectacle that would be appropriate for such an event. Once again Arthur had something to look forward to. After the squires' fortnight holiday, he'd be in Level Six, the upcoming Royal Hunt and more importantly he felt sure that Gaius was a link to that Merlin boy.

Arthur had subsequently dreamt of him again. It was a dream which he woke up from and then fell back into several times. It was the strangest thing not at all frightening and it left him feeling special as if they had a secret.

He laughed when he thought of it later in the library.

"Arthur, pay attention," said Martin, "You've been miles away! Presumably something enjoyable as you had a big smile on your face. Now, put those thoughts aside and let's figure out the ratio of foot soldiers to mounted knights in this battle plan."

Arthur smiled and thought, '...and I don't even know what he looks like, just his eyes and his grin.'


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30 : CHIVALRY AND SENTIMENTS**

Besides practical patrols and continued physical training, squires were spending a couple of hours a week brushing up on the rules of court etiquette. The older squires were learning more importantly the Code of Chivalry, its virtues and qualities, including honour, courtesy, generosity and respect for women. Their masters insisted that they understand the importance of this moral code.

There were many ribald remarks outside the classes about the best way to respect women but they knew better than to make facetious remarks within the hearing of their masters. Many of the remarks had a few of the squires blushing, not sure that the conquests being recounted were real or more likely in most cases wishful thinking. Arthur just laughed and ignored them, the only women he knew were ladies of the court, and Sieur Thierry's daughter and niece. From the time he was little, Gaius had always respected everyone and women were people so, they had the respect of the prince as well.

This code regulated the way in which knights lived the honour of their position. Bravery in the face of all dangers did not pose much of a problem to the majority of the squires, as they were brave to the point of being foolhardy.

A few of the squires decided that bravery trumped all the other ideals. But then the fun started with squires challenging each other to remember the bravest they had ever been and then they had all rated these exploits. It got quite heated at times but it enabled them to let of steam before the following days lessons.

Knights were expected to be courteous, to not only their brother knights but also to the citizens of the kingdom which they defended and where they lived. For brash young squires who considered themselves the cream of the crop, this was harder to take in stride. For a long time, these young men had been built up physically and mentally to accept that they were the best that Camelot had to offer, now they had to temper that brazen attitude and acknowledge that the other young castle and village men were deserving of their respect.

"This is hardly called for, we have been chosen to lead and everyone already respects us," was the general feeling.

"What has a village lout done to deserve my respect?" someone whined.

The discussions following that lecture almost resulted in fisticuffs among some of the more outspoken and small-minded. Why should they even consider others who were junior to them and not squires? This was hard for many to rationalize, as the knights lorded it over them, why shouldn't they lord it over others, was a frequently heard refrain.

Arthur had a slightly easier time as he had been raised having it drilled into him that his position required him to treat all people equally but what was expected and what happened in reality were two different things. He decided not to become involved with the discussion. Courtesy and respect had been part of his life for as long as he remembered and he could hear, Gaius, repeatedly saying, 'Remember who you are! People will judge you continually, just because you are who you are'.

The feudal system was well organized and even though this code was in effect; few young male citizens imagined that they were equal to the squires. They usually stepped aside and gave right of way in all things..

Arthur's fellow squires knew that because of their dress and demeanour, they received different service wherever they went. They were in the eyes of the court, the up and coming darlings of the kingdom; young men who would in two more years as twenty-one year olds become knights.

Sometimes, there was the fun of trying out the names they would have once knighted, Sir Robert of Wyecroft, Sir Quentin of Whitchurch, Sir George of Culldarshott. They discussed their standards and colours. But they all knew that 'counting their chickens' was not a responsible way of preparing for their futures.

Arthur had much to think about. As Crown Prince, he ranked second in the kingdom and yet here he was relishing the idea of becoming a knight. He saw it as a level of maturity and felt it would be proof to all that he was a man worthy of respect in his own right, not just by an accident of birth. He would however never be called Sir Arthur as his princely title would supersede that, he would always be Prince Arthur.

Jonathan had said to him one day after a heated the session, "You've never become involved in the discussions. Yet, you seem to understand what some of the others are going through."

"I couldn't...I just felt uncomfortable as any one of them, at any time, could have turned on me and told me I was talking rubbish as I had never experienced people being disrespectful." Arthur shrugged his shoulders, " It doesn't mean that my life has been always easy, just different but they wouldn't have wanted to know about it."

These years were challenging. Not all squires would make the grade and they would just leave quietly and their cots in the dormitory would remain unoccupied.

* * *

><p>October arrived and the preparation for the hunt had the castle abuzz. Menservants and maid servants scurried around readying guest chambers for the expected visitors. Gamekeepers tried to keep the woods free from predators which might upset the balance of game in any one area.<p>

Uther spent his time closeted with the Lord Chamberlain as he wanted day by day updates on invitations accepted and lists of provisions. The Chamberlain's position was well respected. In matters regarding the daily running of the castle, he answered only to the king. His word was passed down from the highest to the lowest in the castle staff. Yet, he was not responsible for the knights and squires who were under the direct orders of the Grand Master Knight, who reported directly to the king.

The knights were forever telling squires and manservants to polish and if necessary have their armour repaired. Their horses were kept well groomed and ready at a moment's notice to form a welcoming party.

Important guests would be met by a detachment of knights prior to arriving in the lower town. They would be escorted to the castle and heralded as they rode through the portcullis and a second detachment of knights would be mounted and standing on guard in the courtyard.

Gaius laughed when Arthur told him all the plans and said, "First impressions are important and all building should have kerb appeal!"

"I haven't got a clue what you are talking about Gaius. Is curb appeal a new type of bit?"

Arthur was getting excited. He would be notified the days when his presence was required to meet guests with his father and other days when he would be meeting them alone as the king's representative. Regardless of all the pomp and circumstance, he was really more interested in the first day of hunting.

Spenser and he had been hanging out again and Jonathan had joined the little group. Harold's parents had told Gaius that although they were honoured that Arthur had taken interest in their son, they felt that he was a little young to be involved in a few of the, how could they put it nicely, a few of the interesting things which Arthur planned. Gaius said that he understood completely and breathed a sigh of relief, one less squire to rescue in the future.

Arthur was actually so busy that he didn't have much spare time on his hands. He had been measured for two new outfits and Gaius had approved. He was maturing into a very handsome young man and Gaius knew that deep inside, there was a good and kind man one who was ready to take on more responsibilities and make Uther and him proud.

The guests had all arrived and were settled; the weather favoured hunting as it was bright but crisp. They would hunt in four separate areas of woods on consecutive days. On the third day, the Ladies of the Court would join them at a designated spot, actually a hunting lodge which had been spruced up for the occasion and have lunch. Arthur thought this was a waste of a couple of hours of hunting but then he changed his mind when he heard that the ladies would earlier that same day ride to a copse near Camelot and have a more genteel hunt with falcons. Arthur was torn, to hunt on foot or hunt with falcons.

Gaius knew he was torn and suggested to the falconer that the prince might accompany the ladies as he was partial to hawking. Gaius spoke to Sir Rupert and he suggested it to the king. Uther thought it was a nice touch for the ladies to have a royal personage with them for the morning and he told Rupert to tell Arthur that he was to hunt with the falcons that morning.

The first two days of hunting were fabulous. The larders and kitchen safes were packed to capacity. The butchers and cooks, hung and prepared game all day.

On the third day, Arthur in the correct outfit for falconry, lead the mounted ladies to suitable areas to hunt. Runners had the castle birds in hand and would pass them to each lady when it was her turn to fly one. They placed the hooded bird on the lady's gauntlet. The hood was removed and after it had flown, they then ran to retrieve the falcons. Arthur was impressed. He had seen Geoffrey's mother Lady Imelda handle falcons and some of the ladies in his party were also capable.

Arthur enjoyed falconry, the sounds relaxed him. The calls of the bird as free of its hood, it launched itself into the sky. The swoosh of the wings as the bird rose, the bells on legs alerting the handler to its location, the flapping of the leather jesses as they trailed from the birds legs. The almost audible bump as it make contact with its prey and the fluttering descent of the merlins, as it and its prey returned to earth.

The Master Falconer who was exceptionally proud of the king's gyrfalcon had an assistant bring it with them and asked Arthur to fly it. There were many 'oohs and ahhs' as Arthur put the acrobatic bird successfully through its paces. But Arthur's love was still merlins and he was pleased that so many ladies also enjoyed the smaller falcons.

Lady Elizabeth assured Arthur that her husband Lord Tiddsley who was related by marriage to Sir Rupert felt that any man of worth would not ignore the potential of a good merlin. That lady had made a friend for life in Arthur who agreed totally with the opinion of her learned Lord!

The mews staff retrieved all the birds and returned to the castle mews. Sir Madon and an attachment of knights escorted the ladies to the hunting lodge to join the king's party. Many a young lady's heart even the married ones had been won by the Crown Prince but Arthur's current interests in life did not include any females of the human kind.

All the falcons were safely settled. Arthur had changed and was off to the hunting lodge. He ate something on the way which he shared with the young servant who accompanied him. He hadn't missed the start of the afternoon hunting which was to be in one set of woods devoted to pheasants and partridges. Gamekeepers patrolled regularly dissuading the birds' predators from settling in.

"All in all," Arthur remarked at supper to Lady Abigail of Carshallton, "The previous days have been excellent for hunting. Don't you think?"

The lady batted her eyelids and cooed, "Sire, your expertise with the gyrfalcon was the highlight for me!"

Arthur, taught to respect lady's opinions and not wanting to laugh outright at her silliness, said, "Your Ladyship, is too kind!" ...and thought, 'and that boys, is what courtly etiquette is all about!'

Later that evening, he had a chance to have a drink with Gaius in his chambers and he told him about the conversation. "How I didn't burst out laughing, I don't know? From the way she looked me up and down, I'm still not sure if she meant the bird or me?"

Gaius rocked in his chair as he laughed, typical of an eighteen year old to read into the statement something which might not have been intended. Mind you, he'd seen Arthur working with the gyrfalcon and there was something almost sensual about it. His little boy had certainly grown up...

Gaius was tired of all the formal dining and would be glad when everyone had gone home and they had the castle to themselves again.

He'd mentioned this to Geoffrey the following day and he'd said, "Gaius, you're growing old, years in your chamber with all the herbs and potions have dulled your senses. Get out there tomorrow night and dance!"

"Didn't see you, tripping the light fantastic tonight?"

"No, there were years when I would have been keeping up with the best of them but now..."

"We're just a couple of old fogeys. Do you have any more of that excellent mead which you usually have down here?"

The two old friends toasted a successful Royal hunt. "Well," said Gaius "It was a success as none of the guests were speared or hit by an arrow. Things are looking up in Camelot."

Uther had said the same thing to Arthur when they had dined together the following week. "It was successful, no one was so drunk as to fall off his horse, no one was speared and not one got in the way of a charging boar or arrow."

Arthur never mentioned to anyone, save Gaius that he had received four propositions over the week and a half of festivities.

"Another one of the perks of being Crown Prince, eh Arthur?" Gaius said raising his eyebrows.

"No way, not one of them made my heart even flutter, let alone do somersaults and anyway, three out of the four were married!"

* * *

><p>Things settled down and routines were reestablished for the castle residents and the staff.<p>

Arthur noticed that another squire was missing from training sessions. He had decided to return with his parents following the recent hunt to continue his training with the squires at his home. Best wishes went his way as he was popular and would be missed.

Another squire from the level below Arthur's was sent home for inappropriate behaviour in the dormitory.

Arthur quizzed Spenser but he only blushed and said, "Arthur, you know..." Arthur knew and left it at that as

Gaius, ever the teacher, had made sure that his almost-son was knowledgeable, ensuring that he would be capable of making educated decisions when the time came.

* * *

><p>The weather was getting nasty now that November had come around. Gaius hoped for an easy winter as his rounds became all the more difficult if there was ice and snow. He dreaded the day when a death occurred especially of a mother or newborn, which could be attributed to his inability to reach the patient in time. Life was hard enough but when nature further increased that hardship, it was almost unbearable. The poorer villagers really suffered from the cold and many of the elderly and the very young succumbed to sickness which spread through the land. Winter was not the favourite season of a court physician.<p>

But, it was favourite time for the squires and the knights' children. Cancellation, due to weather, of outside classes gave them extra time on their hands. With fewer adults to supervise the older squires or remind them to be careful, their games became wild and in many cases dangerous.

Arthur loved some aspects of winter. Deep powdery snow made riding spectacular. The breath from the horses' nostrils puffed in the frosty air. The colours of the knights' armour and red cloaks were intense against the white countryside. He wished he could bundle Geoffrey up and sit him beside a road so he could sketch what he was seeing in front of him. Red, silver, bay, black, chestnut, grey, brown, and white. Yet in drifts, the shadows caused the snow to appear blue. He marveled at the violet and mauve colours of the sky at dawn and the muted orange shades at dusk. Arthur was not overly emotional but a winter scene could send shivers up his spine.

He had mentioned it to Gaius and he had laughed and said, "You're your Mother's son. She was always talking about the colours of the seasons and I remember that the purple dress she wore when she was wed had pearls like minute snowballs with mauves and silver representing the wintertime. Uther had given her a white wolf cloak that winter. She was a real picture!"

Arthur thought, 'Another piece of information, which I would never have known but for Gaius.' He knew he was deeply indebted to Gaius, not only for his life but for allowing him, these insights into his mother.

Lying in bed one night, listening to the wind howling around the castle and almost moaning as it found its way through the corridor and under his door, he wondered how much in love his parents had been. Gaius had told him from a child, how desolate his father had been when his mother had died. But prior, to that were they happy? Had she felt that she had found the person with whom she was supposed to spend her life? Did her heart race faster when the king walked into the room? Did they exchange little smiles as Sir Rupert and Lady Alysse sometimes did? Was that a sign that they loved each other?

The older he became, the more conscious Arthur was of the unspoken words which married couples seemed to pass to each other; a glance; being close enough to touch but not necessarily doing so. The look of absolute joy or was it love when they saw each other after an absence.

He tried to imagine having all these feelings for one specific person. A person who would becomes so close in mind that they were one. He worried that he would never find anyone. Gaius had, his father had but Geoffrey hadn't. Did he ever feel sad that no one had shared his life with him?

Why did some of the ladies leave court to return home to their parents with their children? Could you fall out of love? Sir Robert's wife Lady Anne, left one summer and never returned. No one spoke about her or the children anymore. Did you make a decision to not be in love anymore? Did it hurt?

Arthur decided that when the time came, he would know if this person was for him. It might be like being winded after a fall from a horse and you slowly gain control of your breathing, or the feeling of when the sun blinds everything from your sight and then slowly someone or something comes into focus.

He thought, 'Blonde, brunette or red-head? No, not red head he'd had trouble with them in the past. Tall, small, thin, or chubby, didn't really matter. Blue eyes, hazel eyes, grey, green or brown eyes? Bright, dull, funny or serious?'

He'd wait, if it never happened so be it. He'd survive but he thought that it would be more fun growing old with someone special rather than being always by himself.

He rolled over, pulled his fur-lined blanket over his ears and drifted off...

_...he was riding across the sand, he could hear the waves, he could feel the breeze, _

_he was not alone another horse was beside his, he could feel that someone was next to him... he knew that his heart felt full...his body felt warm and different...his mind was overflowing with joy _

_but he just couldn't open his eyes to see who this person was..._


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31 : FOREWARNED IS FOREARMED**

Winter proved to be the downfall of many of the citizens of Camelot. Disease was rampant and the old and weak were unable to withstand the throes of winter.

Horrendous stories were coming in from outlying areas of whole villages being entombed in ice and snow and their residents dying of cold and starvation. Food was scarce in most areas and people had long consumed all their meat and fish and were living on a meager diet of root vegetable and in some cases melting snow and boiling bark. Villages were devoid of livestock, the hens no longer laying, having been consumed before they also died of starvation.

Camelot having had a bountiful royal hunt was spared food shortages but the weather had made surviving difficult. Winter clothing was de rigeur for the inside. The wind howled through the corridors extinguishing torches. People had to make do with candles in covered holders.

Arthur had moved into the king's chambers to save the fuel. No sense trying to keep two large chambers above the freezing level. Non essential rooms were closed. Beds were shuffled around and chambers usually now had more than one occupant. Uther had agreed upon a request from Arthur that Gaius should join them and Humphrey doubled up with Richard so menservants were still available when needed.

Council meetings were still held and the council hall fires were kept burning so meals were served in the same room. Senior knights and retired knights were invited to lunch and dine daily with the king.

One day, Arthur returned to the royal chamber and saw Gaius almost sitting in the fire trying to get warm. He had ventured outside to see an old friend who was dying. He'd stayed until he had breathed his last and then because it was still dark had waited for dawn, before returning from the lower tower to the castle. Arthur couldn't believe how cold his hands were and he insisted that he stay there while he got some warm cloths to wrap around his feet and hands.

That night, Arthur thought he was going to lose Gaius; he was so cold, he had no control of his shuddering. In desperation, Arthur left his cot and crawled in beside him holding him and hoping that his body warmth would help the older man. When Arthur woke it was dawn, a cold dead light and he turned to Gaius and saw that he had more colour in his cheeks and felt that his hands were still cold but much better.

Humphrey went to get some food and Richard saw to the king. They then managed to get Gaius to take some broth and moved his cot as close to the fire as possible. Arthur was pleased to see that he was beginning to look a little more like himself.

Later Richard notified Arthur that the king wished to see him.

The king in no uncertain terms told his son that he would not tolerate the likes of two men lying together.

Arthur explained, that he lay with Gaius to keep him warm as he was completely chilled. "Father, I didn't think he would survive the night alone."

The king wouldn't listen and repeated that he would not tolerate, as he referred to it, any aberrations of nature from anyone and that included his son. "You are excused. We will not speak of it again!

A shocked Arthur returned to sit beside Gaius's cot. Richard asked to speak to him. "Sire, I believe, I may have overstepped my position and caused you to be in trouble. The king asked how we were all surviving in these cramped quarters and I told him that Gaius was suffering. I then, stupidly mentioned that you have lain with him to keep him warm. He wiped the floor with me for repeating such gossip and asked to see you. I'm sorry, I in no way intended to besmirch your character as the king has erroneously believed."

Arthur felt badly for Richard, he was just making conversation and he had told the facts, only to have the king's twisted mind hear something different. "Don't worry. Humphrey, you and I know the truth and I assure you the information will never leave the king's lips. He's too disappointed in my behaviour to repeat it to anyone. No one would believe it anyway, but if you want to do something for me, I would really like you reheat that broth maybe we can get some down Gaius and then finish up the rest ourselves. What do you think?"

"Yes, Sire, immediately...and thank you!" Richard thought, 'Lucky Humphrey, working with the prince, his job is certainly less stressful than mine.'

Uther wandered into the adjoining chamber two days later and was surprised to see how sick Gaius still looked. He nodded at Arthur, and left after Arthur acknowledged him.

Neither Humphrey nor Richard, ever commented on Uther's words and Arthur chose not to mention such drivel to Gaius who was by then himself again.

Arthur would never forget, the look of disgust on his father's face as he had wrongly accused him,

* * *

><p>Slowly, the warmth from the sun enticed people outdoors. The landscape was spectacular but as the snow melted, bodies of livestock and citizens appeared. By Spring, more outlying areas of the kingdom were being reached and the devastation was reported. Bordering kingdoms to Camelot had also been struck by the bad winter. The whole region of the country had suffered greatly.<p>

At Camelot, things were getting back to normal, training was in progress, both man and beast enjoyed the warmth. Serious work was being accomplished as muscles allowed to go slack during the months of bad weather were again being exercised. Gaius was spending time supervising strains and tears as overly enthusiastic squires and knights overtaxed their bodies after such a long layoff.

Arthur was pleased that most of the falcons and hawks had survived; credit was due to the falconer who had lined the walls with straw to help insulate the mews and made sure the birds had plenty of water and meal. They had lost a few of the older birds. The castle stables were not reporting any losses and both Home and Castle Farms had managed to get all their stock through the bad weather.

Sadly the lower town had lost more residents than would have been expected but the survivors were now welcoming the change of seasons.

The workload for Arthur had increased, his classes and the times he spent locked away in meetings were once again cutting into his training schedule.

There was a meeting with the Masters of the Knights' Council, senior assistants and some of the senior knights; it was decided that the summer tournament would be scaled down. Time usually spent for demonstration rehearsals would instead by allocated to skill and training exercises. No one was very happy but it was agreed that the knights' competitions would continue and certainly there would be a tournament supper.

So many citizens of Camelot had suffered losses that it was only right that monies should be diverted to them and money could be allocated to buying livestock, the majority of the squires although disappointed agreed with the decision. But not Arthur...

"Gaius, I can't believe it, only two more years as a squire and this year, I will be missing the opportunity to participate in the tournament. It really isn't fair."

"I think that a lot of people are suffering more than you. Being annoyed at missing a couple of days of fun is childish. Look around you. Things are not great and I totally support the decision of the Knights'Council to scale down all events."

Arthur muttered something subtle about age differences but Gaius ignored him.

"The council is meeting later today and I advise you to pay strict attention, young man, to what is on the agenda. Then maybe we can return to this topic of discussion." Gaius waved Arthur out of his chambers as he had work to do.

It was the reports of a group of knights which Gaius had obviously been referring to. The information included the number of human fatalities within a day's ride of Camelot. It was pretty sketchy because in some areas entire villages were gone and no one had exact numbers.

Uther decided that this would be his next task. He would have a census taken of all the people and livestock in the kingdom of Camelot. Groups of knights accompanied by squires would leave Camelot at the summer equinox, to visit all towns and villages, even the outlying areas. It was suggested that three weeks would be needed for the groups to complete the surveys.

There were still some roads which had not been cleared of the big trees which had fallen over the winter. None of the wood would be wasted as the locals would use it for their fires. The units consisted of four knights, eight squires and one scribe. Food had to be carried in as they could not rely on purchasing any from the locals as a result a groom and a well laden pack horse went with them. Everyone was responsible for his own bedroll and dry clothes if they were needed.

Arthur thought it would be interesting to travel around counting citizens; he was not impressed for long, as when the lists came out, he was slated for livestock. As an added insult, he was listed to count sheep. "Sheep!" He told Gaius, "Do they not value my expertise, at least let me count horses?"

No amount of hinting to Sir Leon and even Geoffrey, who would be responsible, for both organizing the results received from the scribes and the final accounting, had any affect. And so, stupid sheep it was. The only bright side was that he was in a group with Sirs Gielbert and Valentin and squires from his level.

Gaius suggested that he look on the bright side as he might have ended up on the pig detail. Spenser had lucked out with horses and Jonathan was on cattle.

Arthur decided not to let the sheep spoil his excursion and so he set off in a good frame of mind with the unit which was to be based at Ravenswood. He smiled he liked that castle and then he remembered the attack on Ash and it dampened his excitement a little. He wondered if Old Bill and his wife were at the castle and he had a mental image of her curtsying to all the knights, squires and scribes as they made their way around the area. He remembered Spenser's complete lack of control and smiled. He had some good memories.

The weather cooperated until they reached Ravenswood and then the heavens opened. Sir Gielbert suggested the Council Hall in the castle and sure enough Old Bill and his wife Nancy were there with even more cats.

They camped inside and by the next morning the weather had improved. They started counting and Arthur and his partner found seven sheep in the village which should normally have had close to thirty. One of the men mentioned that most of the ewes had dropped their lambs too early and they now depended on a second breeding to get them some meat for next winter.

Arthur suddenly began to appreciate the importance of sheep, stupid animals though they might be. They moved past you like a dirty white river and were hard to count accurately but he did as best he could. There was one ewe who had managed to produce a live lamb. Arthur felt sorry for the poor little thing as it had no company of its own age but the farmer had said when it was a little older he would put it and its mother in with the goats as there was also one kid.

It was the sight of dozens of new graves which shocked the squires. One old farmer told them that his family of four, were all buried in one grave. In his brother's village only three adults and two children remained, none related.

Slowly, they visited all the villages on their patrol's list and the numbers had all been dutifully noted down by the scribe. There would be a lot of work for Geoffrey's staff when all the patrols returned to Camelot.

The last night, they spent back at Ravenswood and as Gielbert said to Arthur, "Well, you should sleep well tonight and won't have any trouble falling asleep as you have had so much experience..."

"If you were going to say 'counting sheep'...don't! I really wouldn't care if I never saw another sheep in my life."

"Not even a couple of lamb chops or a roast loin of mutton or some lamb stew on a cold wintery day?"

Arthur laughed, "We'll, maybe by winter when I have the smell of sheep out of my nose and off my clothes. Even Ash smells of sheep... and before you say anything, I know... it would have been worse if I had been on the pig detail."

On the way home, the knights stopped for lunch on the shore of a lake and as the water was warmish, the pig counters, the cow counters and sheep counters, all whipped off their clothes and had a good wash. They still had to put their smelly clothes back on but at least they had the satisfaction of knowing that they were almost clean underneath.

All Arthur could visualise was Humphrey with pitchers of hot water preparing a bath, a bar of good soap, a soak and some warm bath linens. He saw his smalls and under tunic warming in front of the fire and his clean clothes, all the niceties of home!

But, it was not to be, for he had no sooner dismounted, handed his reins to a groom and turned towards the steps than a page ran over with a message from the king that he wanted to see him once he was changed. Arthur was less than pleased. He had intended to luxuriate in the bath, visit Gaius for supper and then slip into bed between clean sheets on a good mattress and sleep.

"Instead," he complained to Humphrey, "I'll have to hurry washing and go to my father's chambers and probably be grilled to name and describe every sheep I counted. We had a tally of 173 in all. People said that there had been twice as many before the winter. I hope some of them are alive and hiding in the hills, poor things."

"Sire, the numbers of people dead were also horrendous according to the news which many of the patrols brought back. How far did you go?"

"To the border one half day beyond Ravenswood. Pretty country!"

Arthur felt himself distracted, he could see Gielbert with the map and naming off villages in that area, Hogsbend, Smithfields and Ealdor. He distinctly remembered him telling them the names, before they left for the copper mines. Had that Merlin boy and his mother survived the winter? He felt sick, he'd been so annoyed about the tournament that he had never really considered the lives of people whom he had met, even those beyond their kingdom.

He decided, 'No matter, how late after supper, I am going to Gaius to see if he had any news from Ealdor since the winter.' He had a feeling that he wouldn't sleep unless he at least found out.

Dragging himself to Gaius's, Arthur was pleased to see a light under the door, He went in and Gaius was near the fire dozing in his chair with a book balancing precariously on his knees. Arthur went over and removed the book and Gaius opened his eyes and yawned.

"I had a feeling I would see you tonight. How was it? Do you have more of a love for sheep than when you left?" Gaius stood and added hot water to two mugs which he had on the table.

"It was pretty shocking. I hadn't realised how ill prepared the villagers are for really bad storms. Many had no water as the streams and rivers were frozen. Their root vegetable gave out, they couldn't get out to hunt and livestock they wintered over were slaughtered as they were too weak to survive. They then ate the meat and then finally the animal feed. It must have been awful. Gaius, I couldn't even count the number of graves we saw."

"We realised it was bad but living in Camelot itself we had no idea at the time."

"Then, how far reaching was the bad weather, do you think?"

"Well, the knights sent out by the king earlier in the year, reported that it was as bad and in some cases worse in other kingdoms including Cenred's."

"Gaius, if I ask you a question, would you tell me the truth?"

Gaius looked at the young man before him who had twice been on patrols which had upset weathered knights and decided the least thing, he could do was truthfully answer whichever question Arthur wanted to ask. But, he wasn't prepared...

"Have you any news from Ealdor? I have to know, it's really been bothering me?"

Gaius shook his head. "Nothing. Few travelers have been on the roads so no messages have been received."

"You know Merlin and his mother don't you?"

Gaius nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me from the very beginning?"

"He's younger than you, Arthur, you are mature and worldly, raised in a castle, the Crown Prince. He is the son of a villager, he is no match for you. You would belittle him and overpower him completely. He doesn't deserve that."

Arthur was shocked. Was this the person Gaius saw when he looked at him? Didn't he see the kinder compassionate side of him? Had he ever shown that side to anyone? "Gaius, I'm not all bad, am I?"

Gaius lay his hand on his and smiled, "No, my boy, you are a wonderful person as I'm sure Merlin is but the difference in your life styles is so great that I would worry that one of you might get hurt."

"I wouldn't hurt him," Arthur said and smiled sadly, "I have never hurt any of my merlins!"

"Go to bed Arthur. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight! Promise me, that we can sometimes talk about Merlin and his mother in the future."

"Maybe!"

Arthur made his way to his chamber, Humphrey was waiting up for him. He assisted him in getting ready for bed and said, "Good Night, Sire, I won't waken you tomorrow. Word has gone round that all returning units are receiving a holiday on their first day back."

"I need it, I'm bushed, 'Night, Humphrey."

Arthur snuggled down into his bed. It felt good to be home again, especially as Gaius had acknowledged that he knew the visitors from Ealdor.

In the court physician's chamber, Gaius was still sitting by the dying fire thinking, 'Arthur, it's you I'm worried about. Merlin could run circles around you!'

* * *

><p>The scaled down tournament was actually quite enjoyable as he was not dealing with the nerves of trying to compete in the squires events and he just sat and cheered on the winners. Spenser sat with him. He was subdued. The patrol had had an affect on him, he had been shocked at what he had seen. He told Arthur of one village were the woman, men and even children had to hitch themselves to ploughs as they had no horses.<p>

Arthur's birthday fell three days after the Tournament Supper which had also been scaled down to an upgraded regular meal but the winners were announced and his health was drunk by all those assembled. His father announced that instead of a present he was giving some of the worst hit villages flocks of sheep in his son's name. Arthur had agreed to that and felt that it was the least he could do, He had suggested heavy horses would be better but his father had said that sheep were more profitable and he hadn't argued.

He'd mentioned it to Gaius previous to the announcement and he was in agreement.

He told him later that the idea of a living gift had been well received by some of the other knights and one group was sending a heavy horse to a needy village. Sadly, they had a wagon and a driver but no horse.

Arthur woke later that week, with a shock as Spenser burst in wishing him 'Happy Nineteenth Birthday', giving him a very primitive wood carving of a sheep. Arthur was touched.

Always the comedian Spenser couldn't help but add, "...and you don't have to worry as it doesn't smell, well not of sheep just wood. Does it look like as sheep Arthur, would you have known?"

"Assuring him, that the little strange shaped three legged figure did resemble a fallen over sheep, he insisted that Spenser stay for breakfast.

"Sorry about the third leg but I thought I could just make it a little better and it fell off."

Spenser made a little hopping dance around Arthur who burst out laughing.


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32 :** **NEWS FROM AFAR**

The squires were on their summer holiday and Geoffrey invited Arthur to spend a week with a guest of his choice at Yewdene. Arthur was thrilled and surprised Geoffrey by asking if Gaius could go as his guest even if he might only be able to stay a couple of days, "...and it would be even more special if you would come as well. Then if I could also bring Spenser. You and Gaius could sit in the library or the gardens and we would be out of your hair. Think of it, you and Gaius having a well earned rest with me out of you way!"

"Go on with you, young man. You keep the two of us young. Go check with Gaius and I'll see if Martin can take over. Then you go and ask Spenser and his parents and get back to me. I know my parents wouldn't mind my visiting again and they will as usual be happy to see you."

So, mid-morning on a warm summer day a week later, a party of two knights, two older gentlemen, two squires, and two menservants, left Camelot with a groom for a few days of rest and relaxation.

Sir Mawley and Lady Imelda were thrilled to open their house to their son and his guests especially one nineteen year old who was their favourite.

Rooms had been set up. Spenser and Arthur would have adjoining chambers; Gaius would be in the guest suite; Geoffrey in his old room, the knights in another suite; Humphrey and John in the servants' quarters and the groom in the stable quarters. Everyone would be very comfortable.

While Gaius and Geoffrey enjoyed a break from their work, luxuriating in late rising times and even afternoon naps in the solar or on the terrace, Arthur showed Spenser a property which he absolutely loved. They visited with Sir Mawley, some of the orphaned and injured animals which he had in his 'zoo' and on more than one occasion spent the morning with Lady Imelda hunting with the merlins.

Lord Mawley even had them out fishing and visiting the various farms belonging to Yewdene Manor. Arthur was still thrilled with the red-haired, green eyed children but felt less comfortable with the men, Edmund's death was still too recent for him to trust all redheads.

They visited local families and Lady Imelda always smiled fondly at Arthur as she introduced him as "My dear friend the Crown Prince who shares my love of merlins." Many a young lady batted her eyelashes at him but he was more interested in the conversation about the local land problems and possible solutions.

Soon, they were due to return. They had a special supper in the formal dining room and once again Sir Mawley assured Arthur that he was always invited to stay with them even if he didn't surprise them by bringing their beloved son along.

As they wound slowly up the hill from the village, Arthur had a glimpse of Yewdene Manor in the distance and turned to Geoffrey saying, "You must have sketched your house from here on the painting of Siani and me."

"Practically from where you are standing now, you've a good memory. Arthur."

"But it's up in my chamber and I often stop to look and it and remember Rudd's and my first visit."

"And this one will hopefully not be your last, eh?"

It was good to be back home but hanging over Arthur's and Spenser's head was the starting of the squire classes and training. However, there was a bright cloud on the horizon as Romney and Charles were being invested as knights in the spring. Arthur thought back on his first year as a thirteen year old squire. Soon all his level would be in their twenties dreaming of their investitures the following year.

Arthur often wondered if one could be a knighted before actually being twenty-one, as he still had two years to wait. He mentioned it to Gaius.

"Well," said Gaius, "I would think the king could make an exception as you will have completed the seven levels. It probably will depend on how you behave this year. No Castle tours, no chamber pot ransoms, no turret escapades, no furniture relocations..."

"Bur Gaius, I was a kid then. I don't do things like that any more!"

"Arthur, knowing you, the way I do, you will be having wondeful ideas your whole lifetime... "

* * *

><p>To Arthur's surprise, this years training was intensified. It seemed that it was in their sixth year as a squire that the weeding out process began in earnest. Anyone not up to minimal level in all areas was given three months to improve, then they were either dropped a level or literally shown the door. Camelot knights were renowned for strength and accuracy and a weak link in the chain could cause irreparable damage in an armed attack. Each knight had to depend on his brother knight to cover his back.<p>

Their characters were also tested. There were a fighting body, each a cog in the wheel, should one cog be acting up for whatever reason, it was replaced. Some of these men had dreams of grandeur and if they couldn't control them, they were severely reprimanded.

No one was forced to stay in the programme. A few of the twenty year old having been given all sorts of encouragement to shine and lord it over everyone came crashing down when they had to accept that they were only as good as the weakest of the bunch.

Arthur thrived in this challenge. When they were on the field if anyone had not known which horse was his, they would never have been able to pick out the Crown Prince. He received the same reprimands as anyone else and possibly because of this training as crown prince, he found it easier to submit to commands and even challenging threats.

Their squire masters were no longer the 'friends' which they had been, they were now their examiners and woe betide, anyone who didn't perform as expected. Their level only comprised of five squires, so it was harder to goof off. Arthur was still working with Martin and attending Council Meetings. Gaius kept on eye on him but he seemed quite capable of handling all three disciplines.

* * *

><p>Arthur took time off to travel with the Thierry family and seven servants to France to represent Camelot at the wedding of Marie Soleil. They crossed the Fretum Callicum. Gielbert and he found the twenty-one mile boat ride exhilarating even with the bouts of sea sickness but it was the land trek from Caletum that was hard. It seemed endless. The guests from Camelot all stayed at the Thierry home and he met up again with Grégoire who mentioned that he had been sad to hear about Edmund.<p>

He was even taller than he had been and he confided to Arthur that he was courting the daughter of a family in the neighbourhood. "Come on, Arthur you must have met some pretty girl by now."

"No, no one has caught my eye, yet."

"How about Donatienne? You got on well with her."

"She's a kid."

"Not any more..." said Grégoire with a smile.

Arthur was shocked when at the next family supper this lovely young lady came up to him curtsied and said, "Bonsoir, Arthur!"

"Donatienne! You're all grown up."

She smiled up and him and said, "Not quite but getting there. Uncle Thierry says that as you came without an escort, if you wish, I can be your supper partner."

Arthur was thrilled, someone he knew among all these people; someone who knew him and Camelot. Donatienne was now fifteen. They had a wonderful time the two of them. They attended parties, hunts and family suppers. Gielbert and another of Marie Soleil's cousins often joined them.

Arthur was blown away when he saw Marie-Soleil on her wedding day. She was beautiful and so serene. She kept peeking up at her new husband, Sieur Stéphane de Rigaud. They made a lovely couple. He also met all of Gabrielle's little children and her husband Olivier.

Soon it was time to return to Camelot with Sieur Thierry. Grégoire sent regards to all his acquaintances in the squires and asked to be remembered to Gaius. He laughed and whispered to Arthur that young ladies grow up fast. Arthur smiled, he'd had a wonderful time but if his heart was supposed to tell him something when he met the right person, it either didn't know that or he had yet to meet them.

Again the land trek to the Channel was hard and tiring but they just kept going. A couple of maidservants and a manservant were staying in France, as Sieur Thierry's wife, Lady Yvonne desired an extended visit with her daughters and the grandchildren. She would return once the spring weather arrived.

Once again the boat trip did him in but he had to laugh as he was sure that Humphrey by the look of him, was feeling as sick as he was. The only one who seemed quite at home sailing was Sir Leon.

Finally they reached solid land. Thierry insisted that they spend the night in Dubri at an inn near the docks before starting the long ride back to Camelot, but there was no rush, they took it easy retiring early and getting an early start each morning.

The afternoon that he saw the turrets and towers in the distance, Arthur realised how much he loved Camelot. He had been away a month. He was desperate to see Gaius but he had also missed his own bedchamber, he wanted a long hot soak and a really good nights' sleep.

They swung into the courtyard and standing at the top of the steps was Gaius who breathed a sign of relief. Arthur dismounted and ran up the stairs, linking his arm with Gaius's, they walked into the castle.

* * *

><p>As he was expected to return immediately to training and classes, Arthur was pleased that Tilly's Tom had been working daily with Ash. He knew that he needed extra time to get back into shape after that month in France but having her in top form helped him.<p>

After the first day, he was exhausted and Spenser came over to tease him, telling him that loafing off in France was not conducive to a man's training. Arthur laughed and told him that the hours they had spent in the saddle on the trek home should have been sufficient.

"Did you hear about Piers?"

"No, what's he been up to"

"He told Mother that he has fallen in love. My father just laughs but my mother keeps reminding him that he was only nineteen when she first fell in love with him. Anyway this summer, they are going to stay at Belvoir and meet the family of the young lady."

"But he's only twenty..."

"Well, they won't let her get married until Piers is a knight. It'll be fun, you'll be invited to the wedding and it will be like old times."

Arthur had seen Piers whenever he returned to visit his parents. It made him feel funny that first Marie-Soleil and now Piers was thinking of getting married. Suprisingly, he felt let down and wondered, who would be next.

The weather was getting colder and everyone was thinking of last year's winter. Most of the villages were better prepared with food stocks in reserve and cottages had been repaired and stocks of firewood amassed.

In Camelot itself, provisions had been made for supplies to be made available to any town family in need.

Arthur had been reviewing all the plans and they seemed to have everything in hand. Now if the weather would cooperate, the winter might pass without too much hardship.

The snow never came, it was cold and all the land frozen but no snow. Geoffrey mentioned that it would feel warmer if it snowed but most people were happier without it, as the memory of the previous year's snow drifts were still too fresh in their mind.

It was cold in the castle. Humphrey spent his day making sure that the fire didn't go out in Arthur's bed chamber. Sitting in front of the fire, Arthur remembered meeting Humphrey for the first time when he and Rudd went to Yewdene and he accompanied them. He remembered telling him that he was quite capable of dressing himself but now, depending on him seemed the most natural thing.

* * *

><p>One day in Spring, Humphrey mentioned to him at breakfast that his name had been proposed as a candidate for a vacant position in the Lord Chamberlain's staff. He waited for the news to sink in.<p>

"Would that position interest you?"

"Yes, Sire. I have had much experience over the years with facilitating the visits of royal guests and I thoroughly enjoyed it. The only drawback is that I would no longer be your manservant."

"Well, I can't say that I won't miss you but you always said that you were one day going to move on and that I would be expected to have a manservant of my own choice. You have my blessing to accept that position and I wish you all the best in your new venture."

"Sire, I will stay with you until you have found a suitable candidate. It has been an honour to have been at your service. The Lord Chamberlain will draw up a list of suitable menservants, which you might like to interview over the next few weeks."

"Thank you Humphrey."

Arthur dropped in at Gaius's later that day and mentioned to him the upcoming change of his manservant. "Now, I get the chance to choose my own, mind you, it will seem strange without Humphrey, he seems to have always been there and he is so capable."

"I'm sure you will find someone to your liking."

But he soon had other things on his mind as the investiture of the upcoming candidates to the knighthood was within the next month.

* * *

><p>Following the ritual bathing and vesting in white, came the night vigil of contemplating the vows they would take. Six candidates presented themselves for the vigil. Romney and Charles the king's squire were two of them. In the morning they were subsequently vested by their Mentor Knights in a red robe and black boots, the red of nobility the black of death.<p>

Arthur stood proudly beside the king as the candidates for knighthood stood below them. His eyes did not leave Romney's face. He was thrilled for the man with whom he had spent such a large amount of time as he was growing up. Arthur was miles away, he came back to the present with a jolt.

The king stepped down two steps

The squire master stood beside Romney and he was called forward to stand beside Sir Rawn, his mentor knight. Spenser his ceremonial squire stepped forward offering Sir Rawn the knight's sword and shield. These were in turn passed to Uther. Two sponsors stepped forward vouching for his suitability to be invested.

Romney knelt on the bottom step, swearing the Oath of Allegiance to the king. He took the Vows of Chivalry including to respect and defend women, and to shun traitors.

Uther was standing in front of Romney, he touched his shoulders with the flat of the sword and said, "I dub thee, Sir Knight." Romney then received his shield and sword from Uther. The sponsors put on Romney's spurs and his sword was belted on him. Sir Romney of Hawksley now stood before them and the first person to congratulate him after the king and Sir Rawn, was Arthur.

At supper that night, the new Knights were toasted and individually introduced to the company. Arthur was out of his chair as the name of Sir Romney of Hawksley was announced. His father gave him glare. Showing favouritism for a knight was not done but nobody cared as many of them remembered the young squire hand in hand with a seven year old Arthur as he led the prince through the lower town. Arthur noticed that when Sir Charles of Doncaster was announced, the king seemed to clap loudly and long for his personal squire.

Arthur and his group had finished six years of squire training. The following June, his brother squires would be presenting themselves to be invested. He still did not know if he would be among the candidates.

* * *

><p>The summer tournament was upon them. Arthur was in his element. He shone in the jousting in his category and participated in a demonstration mélée, six mounted senior squires with blunted swords showing the king, the knights and the other squires what they had accomplished in their years of hard work. It was impressive and Ash was one of the two horses who still had a rider at the end.<p>

Gaius wished Arthur, a Happy Twentieth birthday the next morning on their way to the royal stand for the jousting. He slipped him a leather cord and attached to it was a gold ring. "Arthur, this ring belonged to your Mother, she slipped it to me for safe-keeping when her fingers were swollen about a month before you were born. I just wrapped it up and kept it in my chambers. You're old enough to be responsible for it, as I have been for the last twenty years." Arthur caught his breath and slipped the cord over his head and wordlessly hugged Gaius. He held the ring and then let it slip under his tunic close to his heart.

As usual Arthur sat beside the king to view the knights' jousting and the new knight's held their own against the more mature ones. Sir Romney unhorsed Sir Rook and was then unhorsed by Sir Gielbert. The jousting title went to Sir Valentin. No horrendous injuries and everyone retired to their rooms prior to assembling in the dining hall for the Tournament Supper.

Arthur's squires were serving at table supervising younger squires. Arthur remembered how much he had wanted to do it the first year his group had been given the opportunity. He smiled remembering the argument he had had with Gaius. He caught his eyes across the room and touching the place where the ring was nestled on his chest, he gave him a private smile.

Once again, he was toasted on his birthday by the dinner guests. The king leant over and told him that he was going to arrange for him to have a new manservant to replace Humphrey whom he had recently promoted to the Lord Chamberlain's staff. Arthur's managed to smile but his heart fell. He had honestly believed that it would be his choice not his father's.

His father also stated that the following day they would visit Castle Farm to see how well the colts were doing.

The two weeks of summer holidays passed peacefully and the senior squires were relaxed. They were moved from the dormitory and set up in more favourable accommodations in four adjoining, small rooms leading off a larger room which was their classroom and private area for relaxing. They no longer ran messages unless specifically requested by senior knights. They were in the last stages of their lives as squires, a few of them had reached the magic age of twenty one and knighthood was within grasp.

Arthur was still living in his own chambers and Daniel was acting as his manservant. He was not permanent as the king couldn't make up his mind. This suited Daniel as he had mentioned to Arthur that the position was too demanding time wise and he would prefer to have a position with the knights. That pleased Arthur as he really did intend to choose his own servant and he was just biding time.

Geoffrey had told Arthur that in his final year, he would not be seeing him for private lessons in the library. On days, when he was not called into the council room, he would join his fellow squires in their morning classes and continue training with them in the afternoon.

"I'll miss the time I have spent here with you and Martin. It was special, lots of happy memories coming here..." he stopped. The stairs...

Geoffrey knew exactly what Arthur meant and said kindly, "Yes, many happy but some sad as well, it's four years since Edmund's accident."

Arthur smiled, "It hurt for the longest time but now for some reason, I only remember the good times we had. Geoffrey, he was an exceptional friend. We laughed and joked and I think he was the closest to having a brother that I will ever have. Rudd too, but we were much younger then and it was more playing than talking and discussing things."

Arthur walked back to his room thinking that maybe Gaius was right, somewhere there was someone with whom he could continue the same easy going friendship which Edmund and he had had.


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER 33 :** **THE OBJECT OF MY AFFECTION**

The king had mentioned that in the near future, he wanted Arthur to spend a week in Rhumford with a distant acquaintance of his and meet some of his family.

He could choose four knights to accompany him and he had no problem with at least one of them being newly invested. He would also take a squire, a manservant and a groom.

The king, one day while lunching in private said to Gaius, "There is a scarcity of suitable young women in Camelot of Arthur's age. I had hoped for a betrothal to Thierry's daughter, but as that has not happened, I want to find a titled young lady whom he could marry. As I, and may I add my council, feel that the sooner he produces an heir the better for Camelot."

Gaius clenched his hands under the table, he wasn't going to argue and he just said, "Sire, and when will this happen?"

"Well, he's off the Rhumford next week and Lord Ranald has five daughters. Hopefully one will be suitable. You, Gaius, explain to him what I expect and see if we can't get this arranged so that he can be married once he is knighted."

"Yes, Sire, as you wish."

Gaius returned to his chamber feeling sick. Arthur was a young man. He had the right to choose the person with whom he intended to spend his life and raise a family. He would approach Arthur as the Crown Prince and very carefully present the king's wishes as he had promised. He hoped that he would be able to make him understand that the king wanted not only the best for him but also for the kingdom. He'd sleep on it, maybe he would be able to see an even better way of explaining the king's intentions. He didn't agree with him but then, he wasn't royalty and didn't maybe understand the drive to guarantee that the line continued.

The following day, Gaius sent a squire to ask Arthur to dine with him before he left on his trip.

Arthur came in excited and happy. "Gaius, the king had asked me if I would like to take Solomon as my mount for the trip to Rhumford. He had also agreed to my choice of companions, Sirs Thomas, Rawn, Gielbert and Romney with Spenser as squire.

A member of the kitchen staff arrived with their meal and they sat in front of the fire to enjoy it. Gaius didn't have a clue as to how to broach the reason for the trip. He finally said halfway through the meal, "Arthur, the king is looking forward to your finding some young lady to your liking."

Arthur looked up, "I like most young ladies, some of them are great on horseback and good with falcons, some even pleasant enough to talk with. Only problem with them is that many seem to think that I'm interested in them when I'm not." Arthur laughed, he mentioned the propositions from the royal hunt.

"Well, I think that is why you are going to visit Lord Ranald and his wife Lady Glynis. They have five daughters and their parents are good friends of you father. They visited here years ago when the girls were young. He isn't forcing you to marry just to broaden your horizons and meet some suitable young ladies. Maybe one of them will be the lady in your future."

"Gaius, your're kidding?"

"Sorry, no..." He thought, 'Arthur I haven't told you half of it!' "If the king mentions it to you tomorrow before you leave. Just accept whatever he says, humour him, you will have the final say in the matter."

"Just as I might be having the final say about the manservant he intends to choose for me?" Arthur said bitterly.

Arthur came back in a much better mood than he was in when he left. He came to see Gaius once he'd reported to the king.

He laughed, "Gaius, one of his daughters was a lot of fun. We got on famously after she had told me that she is secretly betrothed to one of her father's most trusted knights, He was a nice chap and I could imagine them being very happy together. Emile comes from France. Rohwen and he intend to run away together if her father refuses him her hand in marriage. If every visit to find a wife turns out as well as this one did, I'll be happy!"

"But what did the king say?"

"Well, I hummed and hawed and told him that the lady of my choice didn't seem interested in me. But that maybe on my next visit, we would be able to come to an agreement. Gielbert and I cooked up that story, pretty good, eh?"

Gaius shook his head, he felt sorry for Uther. He'd met his match in his own son and he didn't yet realise it.

He happened to bump into Gielbert the next day and said, "Have you been leading a certain young man astray, Sir Knight?"

"Who me?" and winking at Gaius, he added, "Never!"

* * *

><p>Meetings and training were occupying most of Arthur's days. He'd reached the point when he felt at ease in the meetings and although they could be a mite boring, he could let his mind drift to other more exciting things which were happening.<p>

Since the Royal Hunt, Uther had taken an interest again in hunting. As a result, at least once every two weeks, a party set off to enjoy the outing and to fill the meagre larders which had to be restocked prior to winter in case bad weather precluded hunting later on. One morning was set aside for the senior squires to accompany the king and selected knights on the hunt. Autumn was the best time as the deer and wild boar were in good shape, plentiful and the castle larders needed filling.

There were five senior squires including him. Arthur often felt that he had been born to joust and hunt, in that order. He was a steady marksman and usually his arrow found its mark. He enjoyed the company of the others and realised that soon the camaraderie would change as they would become knights and he would assume more of the duties of the crown prince.

The requests were to be submitted for Mentor Knights. Each squire wrote a letter to a knight requesting that he might consider mentoring him. They listed two alternate knights of their choice and then it was left to the Squire Masters and the knight in question to decide which squire if any they would agree to mentor. Arthur knew he really wanted Sir Leon who hadn't mentored anyone the previous year.

Arthur talked to Gielbert, he had been mentored by Sir Leon and Arthur wanted to know what he thought his chances were of being equally blessed. Gielbert told him that bar none, Leon was the one to request. He then mentioned a smart move which Arthur might get away with. Write the letter to Sir Leon and sign it as Arthur Pendragon, Squire. List Sir Leon's name as your two alternates as well."

"Could I?"

"Well, it's worth a try." Gielbert smiled, "Let them know that the Crown Prince wants Leon! What's the worse that can happen? Sir Rodik won't find it funny, so what? To whom is he going to complain about the ingenuity of a young squire, the king?"

"Gielbert, you know that in June, I'll still be twenty, maybe I won't need a Knight Mentor, if I have to wait until I'm twenty one to be invested."

"Don't be a defeatist, think positively. Demand the best and don't settle for anything less!"

Arthur wrote the letter and repeated the same name as alternates and then sat back and waited...

* * *

><p>Gaius was expecting a visitor. He was waiting for the eighteen year old Merlin to arrive in Camelot. He knew that the boy's powerful magic was the reason why Hunith was sending him. She wanted him with someone with the knowledge and experience of magic.<p>

Now, to keep him safe!

He tried to instill in Merlin the dangers of even entertaining himself with spells. Even the walls seemed to have eyes and the result of being found out, was a quick trip before the king and an even shorter time roped to a stake in the middle of a burning pyre.

Things were quiet in the castle so Gaius had him accompany him on his rounds and get the general layout of the place. Within the week, he was making simple deliveries and surprisingly Arthur had not laid eyes on him.

Gaius decided that he would not orchestrate a meeting between the two of them, better they should meet whenever destiny ordained. Merlin never once mentioned Arthur but Gaius had noticed him scanning the crowd of faces on many outings.

One morning, they came into the courtyard, as a group of knights and squires were leaving. Gaius and Merlin stood back and Arthur as he rode by glanced at Gaius, smiled and nodded at him. The group whirled out of the courtyard at a canter.

As the last one passed them, Gaius glanced at Merlin and saw that he was standing with his head down. "Quite the sight, aren't they?"

Merlin looked up and gave a slight grin and said, "...as they should be."

Gaius left it at that...

* * *

><p>Winter arrived with heavy rains and wind. Everyone looked chilled, shuffling around wet and windblown. The senior squires relaxed in their communal room around the fire planning what they intended to do on the month's holiday they would receive after being invested. Those without parents in Camelot planned to return home and rest. It had been seven years of work and toil and one whole month of doing nothing seemed perfect.<p>

"What will you be doing Arthur?"

Arthur admitted that due to his age he wasn't sure if he would be invested as he would still be only twenty. They were surprised. The general opinion was that surely the king who could knight someone on the battlefield for valour, would make an age exception.

Arthur shrugged, "I can only hope."

In bed, Arthur listened to the rain beating on his windows and the wind howling in the courtyard. He hoped that the citizens whom he had seen on his patrol following the 'big winter' were holding their own. Some of their hovels and cottages must give little protection in weather like this. He realised how fortunate the castle residents were, at least it was dry and most had cots to lie on and the luckier ones fires in their rooms.

Finally the rains let up and for a couple of weeks it was cold but pleasant. The horses were happy to ride out each day although mounted training had been stopped.

He had gone down to the Castle farm to see the colts which were coming up four. They had been backed and were progressing with their training. The black or really dark bay as he now was, still caught his eye but the regal look of the chestnut demanded attention. He had made no third choice until, one day he had noticed an iron grey filly with the other mares. Her whole attitude had stolen his heart and diplomatically he had asked the king, if she might be his third choice. Turns out, she was half sister to the chestnut and her parentage had her slated as a broodmare but Uther who could appreciated his son's love of horses granted Arthur his wish and she joined the boys to be trained.

"May I name them?"

"Certainly, but no difficult names as it's the grooms who will have to remember them."

"So, do you like Mulgan for the dark bay colt? "

Uther agreed, "That's a powerful name and I'm sure he will be able to carry it. How about the others?"

"I like Favoury for the filly and either Torgan or Iago for the chestnut."

"I like Iago, seems to suit him."

"Iago it will be!"

Arthur thought that if it wasn't for horses, the king and he would have absolutely no interests in common.

* * *

><p>Arthur came bursting into the court physician's chamber one day. "Gaius, have I got some news for you!"<p>

Gaius breathed a sigh of relief that Merlin was in the woods collecting herbs and other remedies. He was being very protective of him. He realised the shock it would be from leading the sheltered life of a villager to the hustle and bustle of the town and the castle. He wanted him to settle before he met Arthur. He looked up and said, "Better be good news, I'm always hearing trouble in my job."

"You like Donatienne, don't you?"

Gaius's eyes brightened had Arthur finally realised how much the young lady liked him? "I think that she is a lovely person and would fit beautifully into life at Camelot."

"Well, don't be surprised to see her coming back with Lady Yvonne when she returns from France. She is coming to visit for the summer."

"Has Uther and Thierry's brother, come to an agreement?"

Arthur almost lost it right then and there, "Not me, Gaius! You'll never guess. It's Gielbert. When we were in France at the wedding, he always chaperoned Donatienne and me and they fell in love. Letters have been going back and forth ever since. I'm so happy for him. She's lovely and he deserves to be happy. Seems he has liked her for the longest time but always thought that I liked her too. Well, I do but not in that way."

Gaius was disappointed, Arthur could tell, so he said, "Don't look sad. She'll be living here in Camelot and you can see her the whole time. The wedding won't be for at least three years."

Arthur suddenly noticed the two place settings on the table. "Expecting company, Gaius?"

"Well...er...the Chamberlain mentioned that he might drop by, if he was free."

"...just wondered... Can you join me for supper tomorrow evening? I don't feel like dining alone We haven't had a really long chat since I went to Lord Ranald's home."

And so it was decided that the following evening they would eat together.

* * *

><p>Arthur was hurrying down the hall and turning the corner he ran smack into somebody. He lost his balance and went down on one knee slightly winded. The other person fell against the wall accompanied by a mild curse, as he lost control of whatever he had been carrying. Then the words, "Shit, it's broken!"<p>

Arthur was still bent over getting his breath when he looked at the rough boots in front of him and thought, 'What servant in his right mind would not be paying attention as he roamed the halls! Wait till I'm through with him." He shook his head and remained kneeling for a second as his caught his breath.

A hand with slender fingers came into his view, trying to pick up what had fallen. Arthur glanced at the homespun woolen trousers and the leather jacket. The hand reached down to help him up and uncharacteristically, for some reason he would never understand, he grasped it.

The feeling that shot through his body, he had never before experienced. If he had to equate it to anything, it was not unlike a feeling similar to being hugged by Gaius, knowing that Igraine had loved him, having Ash come flying to him in the paddock and realising that Gielbert had just won the jousting. It was those feelings, mixed together and magnified tenfold.

His body seemed to come to life, it was tingling and his heart suddenly flooded his entire chest with warmth. He was happy and unbelievably confused.

He realised that he was still holding this stranger's hand and he raised his eyes up his chest to the person's face. He didn't know him, he must be new on the staff.

And, then the man facing him grinned and Arthur thought he was going to have to sit down. He was here in front of him, all grown up and oh, so wonderful to look at!

Trying to keep control of his emotions, Arthur couldn't help but ask, "What's your name?"

"Merlin!"

"Like the bird?"

"Yes, what's yours?"

"Arthur!"

"Like the prince?"

"It's you, isn't it? From that day in the courtyard, it must be ten years ago?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, apparently almost knocking the prince out cold and dropping one of Gaius's potions."

"I'm sorry it was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going. My mind was on other things. I'm so used to others stepping out of my way."

"I'll keep that in mind, the next time I come around a corner!"

"You've got to come with me."

"Where?"

"To meet someone very special. Well, you actually know him but I want to see the two of you standing side by side."

He grabbed the young man's hand and again that delicious feeling of knowing that one day something special was going to happen, flooded through Arthur. He pulled Merlin along the corridor and up the stairs to Gaius's."

He burst in the door and called, "Gaius, look whom I found!"

Gaius sitting in the chair near the fire looked up and saw the blonde and the brunette. He smiled and said to Merlin, "He's not usually this crazy but ten years has been a long time for him to wait to see you again."

Merlin looked at Gaius and then back at Arthur who was still hanging on to him as if he might run away.

He said quietly to him with the softest of smiles, "Me too!"

As the three of them sat around the table talking, Gaius marvelled that Arthur and that boy called Merlin should be happily engaged in conversation in his chambers.

He knew that the eighteen year old could, if he wanted to, hold his own against the strong-willed twenty year old. He hoped that Arthur would 'play nicely' and not try to completely overpower him.

He trusted Merlin as he was kind and fair. However, he realised that Arthur even if he didn't yet know it, had met his match. Life would be wonderful if they could just be friends.

He listened to the drone of conversation. He had the strangest feeling that he was witnessing something which he should commit to memory; something which led him to believe that in the future even in Camelot, a Crown Prince and a Warlock would be friends.

**FINIS**

**The sequel to this story will be published in January 2012. It is entitled WELCOMED WITH LOVE and its fourteen chapters will tie in chronologically to RAINING CATS AND LOVERS.**

**In the meantime, I am uploading a five chaptered story about Merlin, HE HATED HIMSELF**.


End file.
